


'Cause you are the only one

by sightsoblind



Series: On Hold [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because I still haven't seen it, Becuase Bucky Kills People to Keep What is HIS safe, Chapters get longer when we get out of the set up phase, Classy ABO, Darcy has a reason she can work as an Unpaid Intern and still afford IPods and Style, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, New Chapters Require you to comment to get them, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Darcy Lewis, Steve is a thing unto himself, protective caring alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 104,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was lucky in many respects. She lived in a time and a country that respected an Omega as a person for the most part. She even grew up with an arranged Mating where he agreed they would live their own independent lives. Her expensive Omega boarding school made accommodations to keep her schooling on track around her heats and keep her safe from an unwanted bonding. Or at least that was the idea. Everything goes to hell when a stray scent sends Darcy into an early heat her body reacting to what might be the worlds most compatible Alpha. Darcy is barely eighteen when she is bonded to an absent Alpha. She moves on, gets a job, meets a boy. So what if he's Captain Fucking America. He doesn't care about her bond and never pressures her to break it. Then her Alpha comes back. Steve didn't know what to expect when he brought Bucky to meet his Girlfriend. It absolutely wasn't finding out that he was the Alpha that had abandoned her all those years ago. Bucky hadn't abandoned her out of spite. He did it to protect her from Hydra. Then they made him forget her. He left. No one blames her over her anger. But can they really put the pieces back together? There's just one problem Her body wants her Mate. Her heart wants Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyriePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriePhoenix/gifts), [Because she called dibs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Because+she+called+dibs).



> Ok here's the deal. This has been in my head for AGES. I intended to make it CACW compliant then I find out that won't be possible because someone isn't available. NOTHING else is abandoned. This just needed to be out of my head and on paper. The set up chapters are short because it's setting shit up...

Alpha's and Omega's were known for what they were long before 'mutant' became a household term. While technically they belonged to the larger distinction of Mutants they were better accepted. It tended to happen when you were not only extremely useful and easy to control but had been around for thousands of years already. About two thirds of the population had some form of latent Mutant Genes due to their prolific breeding throughout the centuries. Looking back Geneticists would lay the spread of mutants squarely at the feet of Six common ancestors.

In the Middle Ages Alphas quickly rose to prominent power through military accomplishment and brought Omegas with them into the noble classes. After all a well cared for Omega had never lost a child in an Alpha Omega mated pair. It was also the only guarantee that every child belonged to the blood. After all an Omega would only be fertile for their Alpha.

Omega girls were prized above all else. They had little to do to create their worth outside of living to puberty. Alpha Boys were next. They innately had the skills to be excellent leaders and expert tacticians, not to mention the fact that physically they had the ability to keep fighting long past when any other would have given in to injury. Alpha girls were valued in a fair number of societies. The Vikings and Gauls turned them into fearsome warriors after all but by and large they refused to fall into the social norms expected of women. Only Omega boys held no worth at all. They simply didn't live to adulthood. Their bodies would war within themselves unable to resolve their primary and secondary genders.  
There were a few that broke out of the mold. Queen Victoria was an Alpha and quickly turned the tide of the way people thought of them. There was an Omega Male that would turn history as well. Even if it was much less known, because General Phillips made sure to bury every last scrap of evidence that he was anything less than all American Perfect.

Steven Grant Rogers was born an Omega.

 


	2. Steven does not accept that being an Omega means being weak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve refuses to accept being an Omega means he's weak or lesser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS USE OF BLATANT RACISM AND SEXISM IN THIS CHAPTER! Words are used that are NOT OK! That's why their there. Because it's not fucking ok. We must accept that things like this exist. We must remind ourselves that ignorant hateful people will always exist. We must remember that they are not stronger because their words hurt. We are stronger because we stand against them. We let their hatred fall away and stand stronger taller knowing their hatred makes them less not us. 
> 
> This chapter takes place at the beginning of Captain America first Avenger. Much of the Dialogue was taken directly from the movie altered slightly to fit my AU.

“Hey there, You're kinda pretty for a Negro. Hey, Bitch I was talkin to you? What you think you're better than us Nigger Bitch.” His usual tormentors had grown tired of his lack of reaction and had found new prey. Steve waffled for a moment between leaving the stack of papers behind unguarded and helping the girl who was being cornered into an alley. Steve was far too familiar with the maneuver and once they got her past the fire escape there was no getting out. He scowled at the stack of papers and dropped a rock on top before picking up two more one in each hand stalking after the boys who made his life hell on a daily basis. He didn't care if he wasn't their target this time, it wasn't right.

Into the alley after them he went. One of the boys already had the girl pinned to the wall despite her struggles she didn't dare lash out too hard with the blade pressed to her neck. Alpha aggression hung heavy in the air. The scent of four angry Alphas made Steve want to curl up and run. Fuck. That. He wasn't a coward and he wasn't going to let them hurt her just because his biology demanded he not upset them.

“Let the girl go.” He hurled a rock at the one closest to him. There wasn't enough force behind it to do much more than piss him off. Fists came hard and heavy down on him but he stood strong and refused to give in to the protests of the physical because against all odds out of the corner of his eye the distraction had given the girl the opportunity to fight back. Every inch of Steve's body screamed in protest as he pealed himself up off the ground and launched himself at the boys again. “Give it up Crumb. Just stay down and maybe we'll forget this happened. Go home before you hurt yourself.”

Steve saw red as he pulled himself back to his feet. “I could do this all day.”

A familiar growl came from the end of the street. Bucky stalked down the Alley and a few well laid punches later the assholes were on the run. “Pick on someone you're own size! He yelled at their retreating backs.

Steve turned to the girl and offered her a hand up. “You alright miss?”

Furious eyes were turned on him as she growled in response. “I don't need no help from no bleeding heart Omega.” She spit the word as if it were dirty on her tongue and pushed past him. “Keep your toy on a better leash.” She hissed at Bucky as she pushed past and back onto the street.

Bucky ignored her and went right to Steve grabbing his chin and turning his head left then right. “You're gonna have a shiner in the morning. What's this?” He snatched the paper out of Steve's pocket. “Oh your from Peramas now? You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. And seriously? Jersey?”

“You get your orders?” Steve's heart fell looking over his best friend in full dress uniform. Of course they'd taken him on his first try. Alpha's always got in.

“The 107th. Sargent James Barnes shipping out for England first thing in the morning. Why don't you let me mark you before I go. They won't mess with you then.” Bucky's hand trailed over the slowly forming bruise on his cheek.

“I'm not gonna be no war bride. Besides if I'm mated they'll never take me.” Steve scowled and pulled back.

Bucky just laughed it off and tossed an arm around him. Steve knew it wasn't about anything more than Bucky's last ditch effort at protecting him. The only thing he could do from half a world away. Steve had beaten all the odds and survived everything his body had thrown at him surviving to adult hood. They were both aware a pregnancy would kill him and mated sex would assure a pregnancy. No this was just about Bucky trying in any little way he could to offer Steve any sort of comfort he could. After all mated and separated from his Alpha his heats would fade into an uncomfortable experience rather than the excruciating hell that his friend would simply hold him gently through letting him bathe in the compatible hormones to keep the worst at bay.

“Come on man it's our last night. Gotta get you cleaned up.”

“Why where we going?”

Bucky hit him in the chest with one of his own papers. “The future.”

 

* * *

 

 

General Phillips could not believe the insanity Doctor Erksine was talking. “You're not really thinking about picking Rogers are you?”

“I wasn't just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.” Phillips fought the urge to roll his eyes. Surely the Doctor had to see sense.

“When you brought a ninety pound asthmatic omega onto my Army Base I let it slide. I thought what the hell maybe he'd be useful to you like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him. Stick a needle in that kids arms it's gonna go right through him. Besides what happens when he goes into heat in the battle field. Look at that. He makes me want to scoop him up and tuck him safe back in bed. Where Omega's belong. He's makin me cry.” In Phillips estimation there was only one place for an Omega and it absolutely wasn't in the fight for freedom.

“I am looking for qualities that aren't physical. His biology is irrelevant. His instincts are exactly what we need.” Erksine was adamant in his defense.

Phillips tried a different tactic. “Do you know how long it took to set up this project. All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's his names committees.” It wasn't a question. It was an Alpha command but the Doctor brushed him off.

“I am well aware of your efforts.”

“Then throw me a bone here. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big he's fast he obeys orders. He's the perfect soldier.”

“Yes and he is an Alpha Bully.”

“You don't win wars with baked cookies and motherly care. You win wars with guts.” He pulled the pin and tossed the grenade.

He watched in amazement as every Alpha in the place dove for cover. Only the Omega tossed himself over it answering his internal call to protect those around him without a thought for his own safety.

He turned to the doctor. “He's still skinny.” He stalked off having run out of objections to try and make the doctor see logic.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the Vita Ray chamber Steve could hear the Alpha's in the room reacting to his pain. Peggy demanded they shut it down. Even Erksine called for it to stop. He could hear the echos of everyone who had never believed in him in their frantic cries. It was only pain. “NO! I CAN DO THIS!” He felt the power crank up and thanked god for Howard. Beautiful mad man that he was he kept going. Then suddenly it was over.

Steve felt out of place in his own skin. Everything was sharper and clearer. From the gallery he heard Phillips, the man who had stood against him at every turn. “Son of a bitch did it. An Omega in an Alpha's body.”

 


	3. Darcy is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is the threat of rape in this chapter. It never happens no one ever gets a chance he just states it's his intention.  
> Then Bucky puts a fucking knife in him.

The days of Omegas being bartered off like chattel were long over. The thing was just because no one paid a bride price didn't mean Omega's were completely free. Their biology meant the world at large was a dangerous place until they were mated and their scent altered to a single specific biology. Darcy knew she was lucky to live in a country that gave Omegas rights to control when and how they mated. She was lucky to live in a day when they understood what it was that caused the unbearable attraction that had long been fabled as 'perfect mates.' The romance of finding someone whose scent called to you on a deep level may be shattered by the actual science that broke it down to your body recognizing compatible DNA that would create the strongest children. She was lucky to live in a time that had learned how to manipulate biology to a point that forced or abusive bondings could be broken with little danger. She even knew she was incredibly lucky to be born into a family with the right connections to provide her with a proper education.

A school especially for Omegas. They worked around her heats rather than her falling behind as she was forced to lose a week every few months since she had turned twelve. She would suffer through in a small cabin designed to keep her comfortable one that no one else would enter. They would fill it with the soothing scent of the Alpha who would mate her when she came of age.

A match of politics and business, an Omega daughter to an Alpha son. They were compatible enough and the first time they had met when she was thirteen and he was twenty two they had come to a very simple agreement. They would mate to keep their parents happy. He would provide her with everything she needed to live whatever life she wanted. They agreed on two children in order to make sure the line continued and they would both be free to live their lives as they saw fit otherwise. As soon as an agreement was reached he challenged her to a go kart race. He didn't even pout when she trounced him only immediately challenged her to a Nerf War. He won. From that point forward it was tradition. The Nerf Wars would someday become a thing of legend.

 

* * *

 

The morning had begun innocently enough. She'd gotten up and taken her lessons. It was such a nice day that the Current Event's professor took them out to the back gardens bundled against the late winter chill to get a bit of sun and air after a long winter locked in doors. Darcy had dismissed the cramping in her lower back to having sat on the cold stone bench too long.

Mail call brought a package. Her parent's sent her a weekly care package but that had arrived two days ago. It wasn't until she saw the postal stamp from Madrid that she smirked and tore it open. Sure enough inside was a vacuum sealed bag with a piece of cloth inside, a quickly scribbled note along with a sealed envelope and a small box of chocolates. At the very bottom of the box was a Polaroid of a beautiful back yard lit only by the glow of thousands of scattered candles.

_ She claimed she wanted an interview or a quote or something. Not really sure. I did check her purse. (Great advice by the way, She hadn't been taking her birth control.) Took her against the railing from behind. Kept wondering if you would have liked the view and what you would have said about Ambassador Kellen's new Toupee. Let me know if this helps any, if it does I'll be sure to spill into more scarves and send them your way. The chocolates were a gift at the party and you know how I hate to eat anything with my alcohol.  _

_~TS_

Darcy smiled softly. Other girls might have been offended. Their promised mate running around and bragging about his conquests. Darcy thought it was hilarious. She and her future mate were friends. They cared about each other. That's why he made sure to send her things that held his scent to help her through the worst parts of her heat. It was also why she advised him on all the wiley ways women tried to pin men down. She opened the envelope.

_ Ms. Lewis, _

_ You have my word that I will ensure that the regular delivery of scent marked clothes will be arriving in time for your heat. I tried to talk him out of sending this but he was insistent you would want it. If you would like any further gifts of such a nature intercepted let me know. The photograph is the view of the back veranda from an event we have just left. If there is anything else you require let me know and I'll make sure he takes care of it _

_H. Hogan_

Darcy knew that this above all else what she was grateful for. She lived in a world where people like Happy and Tony cared about her. There were still girls who would end up in loveless relationships. Darcy might not get the earth shaking world ending love that movies and romance novels promised but she was going to have people who cared about her being happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

By early evening the ache in her back hadn't eased and the room felt unbearably hot. She pushed open the window and took a deep breath of fresh cold air. There was a scent on the breeze that tasted like sex and joy and need and freshly roasted coffee with a hint of cinnamon. It did anything except help. A shudder went through her spiking her temperature. She grabbed her calender. She was a week early. She knew there were things that could trigger an early heat and she scowled at the bag sitting on her bed. She'd bet anything that Tony hadn't washed his hands before handling the package and it was the faint traces of fertile, Alpha, and Mine. That had set her off. She snatched the bag up and stumbled to the headmistresses rooms.

Within a half hour she'd been loaded into an ATV with one of the Beta teachers speeding toward her private little retreat. Her heat had never come on like this before. In fact it had never felt like this before. She wasn't dragged down, she was alert. She needed him, She needed Tony. She could feel her body screaming for him for his touch for his comfort. She nearly sobbed with the fierce throbbing in her veins calling for her to find him, to go to him, if he had been anywhere near she already knew she would have given in and flung herself from the back of the speeding ATV. Tony was still half a world away and she wasn't even going to have the comfort of waking up in a few days aching and sore but otherwise without memory of the horribly embarrassing ordeal of being at the mercy of her hormones. Something was wrong.

Mister Carver helped her into her cabin. He puttered around for a moment moving food and water near to her nest and queuing up the tape of Tony reading that would play on loop to calm her hind brain into thinking her Alpha was coming. Darcy watched him with wary eyes. Teachers weren't supposed to be in her nest at all. Miss Parker had never once set foot beyond the door. But Miss Parker wasn't here and Darcy had to make due with the intrusive if well meant gestures of Mister Carver.

“Thank you I think I've got it from here.” She just wanted him out of her space. There was an itching under her skin and in her legs calling for her to run. The mountain where the school was located was isolated but they were by no means alone up here. An Omega in heat running across the mountain side would only end up attracting far too much attention. There was always the possibility that who ever found her would not have a high enough moral character not to force themselves on her. The days where Omega rape was put off to them 'asking for it' may have been over but that didn't mean that every Alpha held the court's sentiment to be true.

“I just want to make sure you're comfortable.” He reached out and stroked a hand over her cheek softly in a manner that made her skin crawl. “I'm gonna stay for a little while and help however I can. Don't worry, you won't remember it and I've been snipped so no one will ever know.” Revulsion spread through Darcy. She was going to be sick. The worst part was she already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would remember everything. She'd been triggered into heat by Tony twice before. It was the knowledge that a highly compatible Alpha was so near that kicked it off early. She remembered every moment of it. He had taken something that killed his pheromone receptors and had held her so sweetly. He was more a brother than a lover in those moments giving her the privacy to care for herself when the worst of her sexual cravings took her. He would step into the sauna until he was drenched in sweat and then hold her close until the keen edge of her need was dulled by his presence. He wanted to give her an opportunity to be someone in her own right before she was absorbed by the title of being his mate.

She ran a low keening starting deep in her throat and growing with each step she took. It was a cry of desperation and pain. She was too far for anyone to hear her cries but she couldn't make it stop. The noise was instinctual a cry of danger calling her Alpha to defend her.

She ran until her lungs burned. There were cuts all down her arms from where she had fought through a copse of trees. She ran because stopping meant he was going to catch up. She could hear him crashing along behind her threatening to kill her. Reminding her that they didn't even autopsy Omegas who died in heat and if she came back he promised not to kill her.

Just ahead the trees parted and a man stepped through. The wind was at her back but she didn't need to smell him to know what he was. Every inch of his body screamed it. He was Alpha, and he was fucking pissed. A knife sailed past her she could hear it land. There was no thunk of it burying into a tree, life was not so kind. She could hear the stomach churning wet slice of it burying deep into Mister Carver. She could smell his blood and the death that crept across his features. They held for a moment staring at each other. Darcy's heart was pounding in her chest her pulse thumping in her ears. The Alpha took one step toward her and Darcy knew she had only traded one danger for another. The man was obviously feral. Darcy spun off on her heel and ran for her nest. Do not run from an Alpha was one of the first things they taught her. Running inspired something deep and feral in both parties from the ages when an Omega would run and the Alpha would hunt them to prove their fitness. But her nest promised safety. It was reinforced designed to keep out even the most insistent amorous suitors. Besides her heat was only getting worse despite all the reasons it should have pulled back. She needed her nest. She needed to bury herself in it. She needed to fill it with the scent of fresh roasted coffee and the bite of cinnamon. Where did that thought come from?

Darcy ran heedless of where she was going until her feet went out from under her. Down she went her head smashing into a rock pain blossoming across her world. The last thing she saw before darkness closed around her was the strange Alpha standing over her one silver gloved hand reaching for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Tony Stark. He's actually gonna be an awesome big brother type deal.


	4. Chapter 4

There was only so much one could do to control the Asset against outside interference. The largest danger was the fact that so very many people were involved in the program and not all of them could be trusted to be fully loyal. To this end the handlers decided to Bond the Asset to an Omega. Finding an Omega loyal to Hydra wasn't the issue. Dozens were paraded before him ready to do their duty. The problem was much simpler and more complicated than willingness. The serum heightened everything within the Asset it had changed him on a basic level and despite forced compliance the Bond refused to take. Within this Hydra learned much about the science of how bonding worked between Alphas and Omegas. They required a certain amount of genetic compatibility to even produce the proper chemicals to trigger a bond. The Asset was put back on ice until they could find an Omega who was both loyal and genetically compatible enough. Before long they gave it up for lost. The Serum had simply changed him too much.

 

* * *

 

 

He had his mission. Locate the target away from the secure compound and retrieve the data he kept on the chip around his neck. His life or death did not matter, only the data. He had been watching the compound for two days when something odd happened. His senses were filled with the scent of Sweet Apples. It sent a thrill down his spine that made his mouth water. He pushed it down and ignored the demanding Mine that reared up from a long dormant part of his mind. He shut it down hard. This wasn't the time for that he had a mission. He waited.

The target left the compound that very evening. He was with an Omega in distress entering it's heat. His stomach rolled and a memory surfaced. An Omega in heat, an order to mount, a demand that he place a bite on her. His body had rebelled, it wasn't safe. Even under orders he couldn't bond in a place so dangerous to his possible mate. He pushed it down again. He had a mission. He forced his world into that one thought. Nothing else mattered he had a mission to complete. He found a vantage point. He would wait until the target made his return trip. There was a storm rolling in he could make it look like an accident. There would be no questions when they found his broken body and one more threat to the world's peace would be gone.

 

* * *

 

 

He was focus incarnate. Right until the moment the Omega cried out in terror. It was a primal sound that cut through everything else. Mine. His hind brain reared up again screaming for him to defend. He reordered the plan. Find the target. Retrieve the data. Save the Omega. He began the trek up the mountain.

Terror and Sweet Apples and the bitter bite of anger over the scent of his target. They were coming right toward him. He could see her dark curls flowing out behind her wearing nothing more than a light robe. The target was barely four feet behind her a few more inches he would be close enough to grab her. The thought of that man's fingers on the Omega chilled him to the core. No, Mine, Danger, Make Mine Safe. Luckily the demands of his nature met cleanly with the needs of the mission and he cleared the last line of trees with ease.

With a preternatural grace the knife slid from his fingers burying neatly in the Target's throat. He froze not wishing to startle the Omega before him. She was beautiful beyond words. He'd been shot before and the sensations were similar. There was a sharp pain in his chest followed by a spreading warmth. He itched to see to the dozens of tiny cuts that decorated her arms. He longed to carefully pick the leaves from her hair. He wanted to feed her by hand as her lips closed over his finger tips taking each morsel from him as he proved he could care for her the way she deserved. He could make her safe. Hadn't he just proven that. He took a single step toward her drawn by a force he couldn't begin to fight.

She fled again turning back arcing toward where she had begun her mad dash. So much of him demanded he give chase. He paused by the corpse and claimed the Data Disc before following after. The chase made his blood sing in his veins. He held his distance allowing the Omega to find her safety before he would see to her injuries. His mouth watered with the need to lick her wounds clean and ensure she wasn't in pain. He needed to give her everything until she was clam and content once more.

He watched it happen in slow motion. He was too far away to stop her fall and when her head struck the stone out cropping everything in him cried out that he had failed to protect her. He found her and gathered her up carefully. Her pulse was strong and steady her scratches still bled and her head was quickly forming a swollen egg where she had struck it. With the Omega carefully cradled in his arms he followed his nose back to her nest.

The Asset was confused. This felt like a mission. It was not his current mission. The current mission required he return to the retrieval point in three days. Until then it was a waiting game. It had the urgency of a mission. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to secure the Omega and ensure it's safety.   
Mine.

The Asset did not have things that belonged to him. It was not allowed. He was not even his own. The word pressed against the walls of his mind pushing up from a place not so deeply buried. It was insistent and demanding but carried with it a softer whisper. It came with the scent of home cooked meals and long days working on the docks. It comes with a feeling of safety and love so overpowering the Asset stops moving as a pain begins deep in his chest. 'Let me mark you before I go. They wont mess with you then.' He shoves it back down because it hurts worse than being shot or stabbed or burned. But not before leaving behind other words, older words.

'You're gonna have a shiner in the morning.'

'I just want you to be safe.'

'Let me take care of you.'

'I won't ever take that from you. It's got to be your choice. You're my friend and I just want to do what's best for you. You're my Punk and no one else gets to fuck with you. Do you hear me?'

'I'm with you till the end of the line.' Only he hadn't been. He had failed. No wonder he had been rejected.

He shouldered into the den and lay her gently on her nest. Food had been prepared he sniffed an open bottle that waited and scrunched his nose up at the chemical smell pitching the whole bottle into the wood line. Further examination proved that most of the things in the den were tainted. He disposed of it all quickly. He gathered a bundle of ice in a small cloth and pressed it to her head gently.

The scratches along her arms continued to bleed slowly and on instinct he ran his tongue gentle and flat over each one satisfied as the bleeding stopped. Under his ministrations the Omega twitched softly. Her hands curled into his harness and she whimpered softly.

Gently he ran his tongue over the lump on her head watching it shrink slowly in response to his saliva.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Darcy's eyes fluttered open. She felt boneless and content. Coffee and Cinnamon and Leather filled her senses and for a moment she went boneless letting gentle hands manipulate her limbs into a more comfortable position. Everything was going to be fine. Her Alpha was here.

Mine.

NO! Her eyes shot open. No! Tony wasn't here what the hell was going on!

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The Omega woke with a start and scrambled back away from him. He forced himself to hold his position just beyond the edge of her nest. He had not been invited in. He had no intention of invading her space without invitation.

“You should drink something while you can.” He cracked a sealed bottle of water and sniffed it before offering it out to her.” She took it with shaking hands and he smiled pleased when she drank it.

“Who are you? What do you want? What the fuck are you doing here?” Her questions were rapid fire as her hands dove into the nest of their own accord. She was dragging out old pieces of clothing and rejecting them. She was ridding her nest of the scent of another Alpha and his smile bloomed fully.

“I want you to be safe. He was going to hurt you. What do you need? Are you hungry?” He dug out one of the nutrition bars that he carried with him. He no longer trusted her supplies. He offered it to her on his outstretched right hand. She just stared at it eyes wide until he glanced down and realized his mistake. The Arm. Quickly he snatched it back aware of what it meant. He was damaged. God he was so stupid. She was perfect and beautiful and... MINE. The word came up unbidden and he pushed it back down. No. He didn't want to take that away from her. He had been rejected before. He would be again. He could not offer her safety. He could not provide. He was damaged.

 

 


	5. The first wave

He withdrew curling into himself. Shame spiked through his scent but the nearness of him was making her heart pound in her ears. She wanted him to touch her again. More than that she wanted the scent of machine grease and pear the fuck out of her nest. She shed every last bit of Tony from her nest because touching it was making her skin crawl. When her nest was clear she approached him slowly. Tentitively she reached for the metal over his arm. When her fingers closed over his wrist he let her take it pulling it toward her. It wasn't over his arm. It was his arm. It was beautiful.

Darcy knew she was a strange girl. Half of that might be Tony's fault. His first courting gift had been a tiny bot that folded her clothes for her. It was to get her parents off her back about how she kept her room and he jokingly told her he had robots for that. Then sent her one. The problem was it was so much more than just a machine. It had feelings and was happy to see her or would get sad when insulted. Her first room mate had called it creepy. Then the bot that tied her shoes for her tied her roommate to her bed with airline cable and she'd gotten a new room mate. Now she had over a dozen of the tiny things, and a single. Other people had pets. Darcy Lewis had a robot army.

Carefully she turned it between her hands her inspection interrupted by a flash that ran down her spine right to her core. She dropped to present and choked on a sob caught in her throat. God she was so stupid. There was an Alpha in her den and she was in heat and any minute now nature was going to take over. It had been drilled into her from the moment she walked through the doors. Alpha's were no more in control of their biology then Omegas were. Omegas were the only ones with warning of what was coming and they needed to be responsible for isolating themselves for their own safety.

She waited but there was no press behind her pushing the light robe out of the way. No teeth on her skin. Just gentle fingers stroking her hair and over her back finding the tense knots of muscle and rubbing circles into them. “It's OK. It's gonna be fine. I've got you.” Darcy cried. This time not in fear or panic but in relief. On shaking limbs she climbed into his lap curling into him. Arms wrapped around her one warm one cold and when she tucked her face into his neck he tipped his head back and let her bury her nose in him.

She could feel him beneath her hard and straining but his hands remained calm and chaste. “Does your back hurt?” The question was so gentle it was like he was wrapping her in them. Tony had a tendency to raise his voice convinced she couldn't hear him because she couldn't answer. She nodded softly. “Is it OK if I rub it? She couldn't help the keening begging cry. Oh god yes please touch her. Touch her everywhere. The warm arm shifted and began to rub slow circles into the place just over the cradle of her hips where the pain originated. He drew heavy breaths through his mouth rather than his nose as she pushed into him until he complied and she lay out atop him wriggling and moving until the firm press of his erection centered over her core. Her legs slid to either side of him as fresh slick surged out of her.

The Alpha kept his head tilted back and his hands on top of her robe. His touch remained chaste no more than he had asked for despite the tension in every line of his body and the desire she could smell on him. Her tongue darted out from between her lips licking a long line up the column of his throat. He tasted like sweat and MINE. God how she wanted him. Wanted him in her. Wanted him on her. Wanted his marks on her skin. She rocked hard against him trying to spur with her actions what she could not bring herself to ask for with words. His hand tightened on her back so slightly she might have missed it if she wasn't intimately attuned to every inch of him. A rumble began deep in his chest radiating up through her and deep into her bones chasing away the ache that had settled in her joints.

Darcy moaned and melted further into him but he only resumed the rubbing of her back far from the places she needed him and keeping so much between them. “Please,” She whimpered into his skin tugging at the leather that covered him. She was sure he had given in when the cold arm moved slowly and carefully to unbuckle each leather strap and he let her push it away. Her own robe had fallen open now and she pushed into him skin to skin. Every where he touched cooled the burning under her skin.

It only worked for a few moments. As soon as he body realised they had stopped and hit a new plateau she growled. The ache in her bones was coming back. She rocked against him again pushing into him sparking pleasure up from the friction on her clit. “I've got you. It's OK. You're going to be just fine.”

No. She wasn't going to be fine. She was going to burst into flames if she didn't get what she wanted soon. She growled and pushed up to sitting taking his free hand, the one not occupied with rubbing circles into her back like that single point of contact held him to the earth. She drug it down to her heated core and the moment cool metal made contact she cried out full of need. Yes! There! Touch me! Fuck me! Take me! Her heart cried even as it was little more than a whimper that passed her lips. Cool fingers slid up inside of her one than two her body clamping around them refusing to let go even as a fresh rush of slick eased his passage. She planted her hands over his chest feeling the beat of his heart under her finger tips. She memorized the length of his breaths and found her own matching his. His fingers stroked deeply in finding every sensitive spot mapping her from the inside. He watched her movements with blown pupils. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as he mirrored the action. He played her body like she was an instrument and he was a master of his craft. It wasn't enough. It was never quite enough. She needed a knot pressing into her filling her. Without warning his hand withdrew and she cried at the loss of contact collapsing into him again sobbing.

“It's OK, it's going to be OK Mishka. I promise I've got you. I'll take care of you.” Metal fingers disappeared into his mouth cleaning her juices away leaving his fingers spit slicked before returning them to her core. It was like nothing she'd ever known before. Like a cool breeze on a hot day only it was entirely concentrated where his fingers slid back into her. The part of her brain that was refusing to shut down, the rational intelligent portion, realized it was her body reacting to the pheromones in his saliva. But when his fingers curled, pressing, filling, pushing, and her rational brain reminded her that he was trying to fake a knot her Hind brain told it to shut the fuck up and go away.

She shattered. Her whole body rocked hard into his hand while tears fell freely down her cheeks soaking his chest beneath her. “I'm here Mishka. It's OK. Sleep now. You will need your rest. Sleep now.”

It wasn't an order by any measure. She wanted to stay awake. She wanted to find her words again now that the first wave had passed and things were clear again. Unfortunately more than she wanted to stay awake she wanted to please him. She wanted to prove she could be trusted to listen when it was important. Sleep took her slowly.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The Omega slept. It was just as well. It was going to be a long few days waiting for her heat to break, waiting for his appointed extraction. He was going to have to secure the building to keep anyone from investigating if they found the body. Or he could move the body.

Carefully the Asset shifted the omega to the side. She nearly woke and he shucked his jacket carefully removing anything she might use to hurt herself. He exited the den and took the ATV back to where the body was left. After retrieving the target he carefully he staged the accident. The ATV flipped the broken neck. He slashed at the neck with his metal hand until it was a mangled mess. Scavengers were already sniffing around the edges and he was sure before long the damage they caused would disguise what happened. He washed the blood away in a small stream and took a few extra moments to get the scent of her from his skin. He needed to keep his head if he was going to make it out the other side without taking what that insidious voice demanded was his by rights.

He took his own erection in hand there on the edge of the freezing creek. It didn't take much. The echoes of her whimpers were still in his ears and despite his best efforts the scent of her was branded inside his nose. He could still taste her on his tongue. It took less than a minute before he spilled into the stream.

He needed to get her to eat something and drink more water. He needed to find ways to address his need to take care of her. Ways that didn't involve bending her over every surface in her den and sinking his teeth so deeply into her that she would wear his mark till the end of their days.

The door was still cracked open and he could hear her footsteps inside. He pushed the door open to find her wrapped in his jacket. Five foot nothing of angry Omega stalked at him and he stiffened in the doorway holding still. He should have brought her something back. An excuse as to why she woke and found him missing.

“You were gone.” He hadn't expected the hurt in her voice. His arms came to wrap around her pulling her close.

“I needed to make sure, I needed to make it safe for you here. I wasn't trying to make you worry.” He glanced around the small cabin. She'd been busy in his absence. Every trace of the other Alpha had been shoved into a corner as far from her nest as she could get it and a blanket dropped over the top.

“Will you stay?” He nodded dumbly unable to find words to explain how much he wanted to stay. How much he wanted to see to every need. He wanted to give her a life that never let worry creep back into her voice. One where she smiled as sweetly and contentedly as did right now every moment of the day. He wanted everything. Mine. The voice growled again and he kicked it back to the dark corner of his mind it belonged. But her mouth was on his her arms around him and all thought fled. She reached behind them and pulled the door fully shut before dragging him back toward her nest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not even explain the depth of what I'm feeling right now. Ok, I can. In one word.
> 
> MINE
> 
> You guys are amazing. I am writing as fast as I can!


	6. Fever Heat drives us to crazy things

She was torn. She could find him. Bring him back to where he belonged here with her over her covering every inch of her with the scent of him pushing her own into him until there was no mistake he was hers. Or she could wait. Her den was a disaster. There was stuff... everywhere. She pulled the single sleeve of her Alpha's jacket over her hand so she didn't have to touch any of the things others had touched. She shoved them into a corner and when the scent refused to stay over there she threw a blanket over the top. She found a small pile of weapons tucked under a chair and carefully laid them out on a small table. He would be very upset to find them discarded so carelessly. With shaking hands she pulled down a can of what the girls affectionately called Omega Chow. It was high calorie heavy in protein and complex carbs and nearly flavorless to avoid offending sensitive tastebuds. It was also gross. It had an odd grainy slimy texture like someone had mixed sand into warm plain yogurt. It was also one of the few things she could be guaranteed not to throw up. Especially considering he had gotten rid of all of the fresh supplies that had been made specifically for her. It was strictly prepackaged and that meant Omega Chow bottled water and Ramen. She had set the can on the counter and was debating the merits of starving to death when he slid back in.

She immediately forgot the food and moved toward him needing to know he wasn't some heat fevered dream. Everything pulled up short the moment she realized he had washed her scent away. He'd gone out and stripped every trace of her off his skin while she had sat here like an idiot and wrapped her self in his jacket and tried to make sure it was more welcoming.

“You were gone.” God she was a moron. Why did she sound like he stabbed her. Why did it feel like he stabbed her. Coming back clean of the scent she had worked so very hard to rub into him earlier. He pulled her close and it soothed her wounded pride. He smelled like the mountain and all the traces of anger and shame were gone. He was Coffee and Cinnamon and Leather and Mine again. It made her mouth water. He was talking but she was wrapped up in the way the timber of his voice was soothing the ache in her bones.

There was a formal invitation she was supposed to give to invite an Alpha to share her heat. She'd ignored those lessons for the most part considering she and Tony were anything but traditional. She spoke from the heart instead. “Will you stay?”

He said yes with every inch of his body. She pulled the door shut behind them. It would only open with a retinal scan now and that would only register properly when her heat broke. She pulled him back to her nest. Food could wait. Everything could wait until she had covered him in her scent again.

She laughed as she pulled him down with her into her nest. There was a moment of hesitation then shock surprise and happiness as she tugged him with her. They rolled a few times as she pulled him over her and he tugged her back on top both fighting for the submissive position. It was ridiculous and laughter bubbled out past her lips that she didn't even want to contain.

“You should eat.” He whispered against her skin. “And get you cleaned up some.” For some reason he was still talking and not riding her into the sunset.

“Where are you right now? Seriously. Because it's obviously not here in my nest where I'm trying to get the rest of your clothes off.” She grinned as he finally responded in a manner she wanted. He rolled her pinning her into her nest pushing every inch of him against every inch of her his mouth planting long slow open mouth kisses over her neck.

“Please Mishka, please let me take care of you. I can smell him on you I can smell your fear. Let me wash you clean. I can't.” He moaned low and arched into her rutting against her pulling a gasp from her as she dragged him closer. “I can't stop myself if you don't let me find other ways to take care of you. Please Mishka let me keep you safe. Let me make you happy. I need to provide for you.”

His words sent heat pooling right to her core. She wanted to give him everything he asked of her. She wanted everything and she wasn't even afraid that it was so much more than her Omega biology crying for him now. She wanted the fairy tale. She wanted to fall in love and live the beautiful dream with a house full of children because she couldn't keep her hands off her mate. She wanted everything. “I'll make you a deal,” she pitched her voice low arching up into him. “I'll shower if you join me in the land of sexy naked people. There are no clothes in the nest it's like a rule. One that I just made up don't question it. I'll fill my tummy if you promise to fill the rest of me. No more teasing or I swear to god you can sit in the corner and I will throw things at you then sic my robots on you. Did I mention I have a robot army? Because I totally do. I did not just make that one up.”

He laughed and this time when he spoke the gravel in his voice fell away the accent fading to something much more American. “It's a deal doll. Clean, then food, then everything you want.” She caught him in a kiss and her hands moved to the waist of his pants. Tugging at the overly complicated clasp. She squeaked startled when he pushed to standing carrying her with him from his fully reclined position on top of her. She only had a moment to marvel at his strength before he was moving back toward the front of the cabin. “I have a bathroom. Hot water and everything. It's to the left of the fridge.”

He turned with military precision and before long she was in the shower. He messed with the water until it was warm but not hot before setting her down under the spray. “Are you, do you, I mean,” “Are you planning on wearing that into the shower? You promised to join me in the land of naked sexy people.” It was all the invitation he needed as he stripped out of his boots and everything else. Darcy was glad to find it was only his arm and the rest of him was absolutely 100% Alpha male. She was reaching the point she couldn't ignore the coiling need within her again. She was doing her best to climb him like a human tree. Despite that he was actually doing a fairly good job of getting her cleaned. He touched and teased getting her to turn to let him scrub each inch of her then turn back to rinse it clean away. Her hair was full of shampoo still when she grew frustrated enough to slap him.

His head snapped to the side and the rational part of her brain told her she had just made a huge mistake. The rest of her was just angry that everything hurt and she was achingly empty. He had promised to take care of her. This was as far from being taken care of as she felt she could possibly get and she was beginning to regret... oh hello.

In a moment he was on her lifting her against the wall and sliding home within her. It felt like the random pieces of her body finally fit together and this was where she was made to be. Her legs wrapped around him locking behind his hips her arms around his neck as he took her against the wall. It was everything every cheesy Omega Romance promised. It was everything her teachers had warned them was unrealistic and life just didn't work like that. It was perfect. And then he moved and she was forced to redefine perfection because whatever she thought it was before was a pale imitation of what was happening now. He drove into her like a man possessed and she buried her hands in his hair pulling him down into her. She bit and sucked and kissed and scratched wanting to leave marks for all the world to see that he was hers and she was his and no one could come between this.

It was so perfect. Then she shattered. She came hard enough that her eyes rolled back in her head and she cried out in wordless joy. Soon after she could feel the pressure of his knot building pushing into her and she bit deeply into his collar bone. She tasted blood by the time he was fully seated. The barest movement set her off again her world fading into blackness for a few long moments. It was perfect. _You keep using that word I do not think it means what you think it means._ The small snarky voice that got her in trouble piped up in response to her own thoughts. She had to agree. She was going to have to redefine a lot of things before her heat was over. They were still tied together when she came to.

“I'm sorry I hit you.” She whispered against his chest as he moved carefully to bring her back under the spray and rinse her hair. 

“I'm sorry I lost control like that. I wanted to wait, until you got food. Until you were OK again. I didn't want to hurt you.” Darcy's hand blindly groped over her head landing first across his eyes before she inched it down over his face to cover his mouth her pointer finger slipping between his lips as she caught him starting to talk again. 

“Shoosh. My body thinks your time table is stupid. Your stupid. Stupidly awesomely perfect. Nest please. Need cuddles.” Carefully he carried her back to the nest and they lay locked together side by side as he stroked gently over her bare skin raising goosebumps in his wake. She explored in return Fingers ghosted over places where bruises that had been an angry purple twenty minutes ago were fading into nothingness. “That's bullshit.” 

“What's that dollface?” He hummed against her pressing kisses to the apples of her cheeks. 

“I had my marks all over you and their almost gone. Stupid fucking Alpha healing. Do I need to take a limb before it keeps. Replace it with a giant Property of Darcy Lewis sign.” He groaned and rolled pinning her beneath him rocking hard into her. She grinned wickedly. “That sounds like a plan. Or we could tattoo it somewhere. Here, maybe.” She pressed a kiss to his jawline. “Or here.” Her mouth dipped lower over the fading bite mark on his collar bone. “Or here.” She pressed a kiss into the slope of his neck where a mating bite would go on an Omega. He made the noise again the deep rumble that began and ended in his chest that transferred into her pushing every ounce of pain out of her body. 

“Please stop.” His voice was thin and strained. “Please Mishka I want to do right by you but I can't if you keep pushing my buttons in this way.” The Russian tilt was back. It was there when he was barely holding on to his control. She could smell the hint of feral she had sensed the first moment she had seen him. It was more New York when he let go. She pulled back. He had been so good to her she could be good to him too. 

They lay there in silence until his knot went down. She was half asleep when he slipped free and moved from the nest. She groaned in protest and reached for him with grabby hands. “This is completely not cool. You were supposed to join me in the land of naked sexy and now your taking a side quest to the general area of asshole fuckery.”

He laughed. “The deal was that you ate something Dollface.” He cracked the can of Omega Chow that sat on the counter and made a face. “What the hell is this?”

“Every nutrient an Omega in heat could need in the least offensive format to our tastebuds. If you can manage to swallow it you are guaranteed not to throw it back up. He pulled a face and dragged a bowl down dumping it in. Before long he was puttering around with the rest of her prepackaged foods until he started slopping a much thicker version into a pan.

“You cook?” He seemed to startle at the question staring at what he had done.

“We're about to find out.” Before much longer he had come back to the nest with a plate of golden browned griddle cakes. He broke off pieces and fed her by hand refusing to allow her to do anything for herself. “Let me provide for you.” He insisted again and again. 

It became a common theme over the next few days. He washed her when ever he felt she needed to clear some of the stick away. He cooked for her turning the various nearly inedible Omega Nutrition products into delightful treats that he would feed her by hand. He never complained when she woke him from a dead sleep because her need had peaked in her sleep. He slid between endearments in Russian and English and avoided the topic of himself distracting her with his hands his cock and his mouth. 

It was perfection in a way she had never begun to imagine. It was the third day of her heat and she could feel it cresting. They were buried deep in the nest as she had pulled everything she could reach over them trying to soak it in the combined scent of them. There was a desperation to their love making this time as if they both knew this couldn't last forever. That sooner or later the real world would come down on them and she pushed every button she could find until he drove into her like a man possessed. “You are mine. You know that don't you? I don't want to share you with anyone else. Mine for always no matter what comes.” He answered with a growl against the tender skin of her neck. She arched her head up pressing into his mouth. She followed the call of instict older than time itself and sunk her teeth hard enough into the slope of his neck where it met his shoulder. She could feel an answering press against her. She bit harder and harder still holding to the precipice of ecstasy having learned over the last few days that if she held off until he was fully seated. 

The moment his knot seated fully inside she let go and on a growl of "Mine" bit him again. There were fears common among Omegas about what it would be like when an Alpha marked you. The pain, the blood, what it was like to actually have another person tied to you able to know your state of mind and if you were in danger. In reality it wasn't scary or painful at all. There was a moment of free fall where the bottom dropped out of your world and you felt weightless outside of your body. Then there was a flash of being completely intimately aware of your Alpha before it became a background thing like a necklace you always wore until you completely forgot it was there. He lapped and licked at the bite until it stopped bleeding and a deep tired settled over her. 

“Mine.” He growled against her skin.

“Mine.” She answered in return. She wasn't sure how much longer it was before she fell asleep. Only that it washed over her pulling her deeply down beyond the cares of the physical. She didn't notice him leaving the nest. And when she woke she'd been cleaned of every trace of him. There wasn't a single bit of him left. His clothes were gone and after her frantic search of the cabin she found the panel beside the door hanging loose the wires spliced to over ride the lock. 

Panic and despair seized her as she crawled back into her nest. Her hand bumped something heavy and she reached into the blankets pulling out a tazer. Scratched in the hilt was a message. 'Be Safe Mishka. I will return as soon as you can be safe.' 

If Darcy thought she had known pain he was teaching her new definitions of everything she had ever known. 

That was how Headmistress Clark found her. Curled into a sobbing ball refusing to let go of a bundle of cloth a fresh bonding mark on her neck. Her scent had shifted from Sweet Apples to Apple Pie and Coffee. In the two hundred years that Clark Academy had stood they had never once had an incident. Not until this stupid silly girl took everything they had built and ran over it with the same abandon she had shown the rest of the rules. She took a steadying breath and carefully stepped forward. It wasn't her fault after all. They should have over ridden the lock after Mister Clark was found after all. Poor girl was probably terrified after her ordeal. 

“Come on now Miss Lewis. We need to get you to the infirmary. Why don't you tell me about the Alpha while we're at it.” She pulled her carefully to her feet and ignored the stream of what could only be very unflattering remarks in Russian. “Yes dear I know. We are going to need to call your parents. You are eighteen so we can discuss your options when we get back to the Academy.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm NOT sorry! Ok that's a like this fucking broke my heart.


	7. Into The Heart of Darkness

There had been a clock counting down in his head to the very moment his transport was to arrive. It had been a subtle innocuous thing when the mission began. In the end it was a looming specter counting down the moments he was going to get to be here with her. He felt right here and whole in a way he hadn't ever been. He knew what he wanted and what was possible were two different things. She wouldn't be safe with him back at the compound. They would want to poke and prod and test and order her beautiful stream of nonsense into silence. It would feel like they had cut his heart out if she fell as silent as everything else around him. He couldn't stop staring at it. The bite that tied them together. He wanted to run his fingers over it tracing the perfect edges. He'd been so far gone and she'd claimed him demanded to be claimed back and he wanted to on so many levels. He wanted to be able to keep her, he wanted to belong to her and her alone, He wanted someone to want him without pain or anger like she did. Most of all, he wanted to give her anything she asked for.

Now reality was hanging over his head like an ax ready to drop. He could feel the moments ticking away. He debated the merits of waking her up and knew if she asked he would bring her with him. He couldn't let them get their hands on her. He knew it in the deepest parts of his heart. Her heat had broken and her scent had shifted. She smelled like Sunday Morning. He wasn't entirely sure where that came from. He had a fleeting impression of a thin blonde woman her hair tucked up into a bun. Smiling and calling him a sweet boy. He pushed it away.

He knew the dangers of leaving anything behind but he couldn't be there to defend her, at least for a little while. She needed something. She was likely to shoot herself with a gun and they would immedetely notice it missing. Knives were lost constantly but all he could see was her slipping it and slicing herself open. Tazer, It was non lethal and he had been known to throw them away once he ran out of cartridges. Quickly he carved a message in it and buried it into her nest. He could take nothing. If he did they could trace it back to her. No, he had to keep them as far away from His omega as he could.

He had calculated exactly how much time he would need to get out. Then he encountered the bio-metric lock. Luckily it was Stark Tech and he had plenty of experience hacking them. It put him several minutes behind and he reached the clearing at a full run just before Strike Team touched down. Rather than waiting in the clearing as was his plan he came to a full halt just beyond and waited for them to step out. Without a word he brushed past the waiting members ignoring the suspicious glare of one of the newest Alpha recruits. Any other time he might have decked the man for his daring but right now it took every inch of his will to calmly walk on and strap in. Every inch of his body screamed at him to get the hell back off the plane and go back to his god dammed mate who was going to wake up any second. She was already stretching across the nest and he could feel her sleep addled distress as she couldn't find him.

The newest Strike Member just kept staring and The Asset was ready to come across the transport and put a knife between his ribs. He leaned over to one of the older members The Asset had worked with several times. “Do all it's bits and pieces work? I mean is it even physically possible for it to get laid?”

“Yup, Including his ears Rumlow. My suggestions are to keep that shit to yourself and keep your head down. ASSET SECURE!” The rest of the ride back was silent but it didn't stop The Asset from deciding that Rumlow was going to die next chance he had to do it without suspicion. He should have made the time to shower before he left.

 

* * *

 

 

They returned to base and he was scanned and decontaminated before being taken back to wait for debrief. The minutes ticked by and when one hour became two then three he began to become curious as to the delay. He arched a single brow when Rumlow along with his entire handler staff entered the room.

“Zimini Sodat, you went off script. What happened?”

He wasn't going to give them anything. This was his and he wasn't about to let it go.

“I identified the target in the secure compound intel suggested he would be found. It carried the data with it everywhere. I prioritized stealth over a full breach to minimize the investigation. The target exited on the evening of the third day of the mission I staged an accident and retrieved the data. Then I waited for my appointed extraction.” It was the absolute truth. None of the rest should have been of any intrest to them but he already knew from the fire in the handler's eyes that they were going to press.

“You bonded you fucking moron! WHO IS IT! Where is your Omega! What! HAPPENED!” He very rarely got such a reaction out of the handlers and he couldn't help but smirk.

“The target was escorting an Omega in heat. I was unable to resist. I prioritized the mission and ensured it's completion before allowing any distraction.” His eyes fluttered closed as he could feel her pulling across the bond in fear. They were questioning her in the same manner about him.

“NAME GIVE US A NAME! GIVE US ANYTHING WE CAN USE TO IDENTIFY IT!”

“Mary Todd.” There was a flurry of activity before someone declared there wasn't a single Mary Todd in the entire state.

Then Rumlow spoke up. “That's the name of Lincoln's wife. The sixteenth president.” A hand came down across his face.

“See if you can break the bond. If he won't tell us we will be forced to remove the complication.”

 

* * *

 

 

He did his best to shut down the connection but she was clinging so tightly that as the hours passed one into the next as they pumped him full of anything they could find that might break the bond. After that it was trying to create enough physical agony that she would do it. Through it all she held strong. There were no cries or blame. She just remained a beacon of hope and calm. _Mine. You are Mine. I will wait for you. They can not make me break my bond. But I am going to break your fucking nose. I have a fucking robot army to do my bidding and I am going to use it to hunt you down and break your fucking nose. Then we're getting you that fucking Tattoo so you never forget._

It was so clear he couldn't help but laugh. And once he started he couldn't stop. He didn't stop as they hauled him up and slammed him into the chair. His handler leaned over and took a handful of his hair yanking The Asset to look him in the eye. “If I can't make you give her up I will make you forget her. Then when we find her I am going to make you kill her. This is your last chance. What. Is. Her. Name.”

He said the first thing that came to mind. He wasn't even sure if it had come from her or not but the reaction it garnered was worth it. “Maria Stark.”

Fire raced through his veins until the world was nothing but pain.  
  


* * *

 

 

When next he opened his eyes he felt like something was missing. Maybe it was his arm. It felt like he was missing a limb. Was it the metal arm? There was a member of Strike Force standing before him judging by the uniform. He cocked his head to one side awaiting orders.

“Mary Todd.” Was the only thing provided.

The Asset was confused. Was this a mission? It did not have any parameters. “I don't, understand.” His mouth was dry and tasted a bit like blood. There was a headache starting behind his eyes and a small voice began to creep up from the back of his mind. He kicked it back where it belonged. Listening to such things never lead to anything but pain.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She had sat with a sketch artist at the insistence of the headmistress. She was rather proud of the way it turned out even if she was the only one amused by it. She was locked into a room waiting to find out what happened next. She had told them everything. She had told them about Mister Clark and what he had tried to do. How he had acted like it had happened before. Unsatisfied Omega Heats were generally accompanied by a fugue state that little was remembered after. He could have been raping girls for years and no one would have known.

She was told they were going to 'investigate her claims'. Right. Highest likelihood was that they would sweep it all under the run in an effort to maintain the schools reputation. In the mean time she was held in isolation while they ran tests and scans to make sure she was healthy and to begin creating the drug tailored to her DNA that would flush his bond out of her. That's when the pain started. Where ever he was, whatever happened, she was now sure he had not left to hurt. She hadn't been the most rational about what it meant that he carried that many weapons but he was obviously not safe. He had left to protect her. He was coming back. She held tightly to that What had passed between them was more. It had to be. She had felt it deeper than her irrational Omega Instincts. She loved him. In the end there was more pain than she could have borne and she screamed until she was horse with it. Then there was nothing. She tried reaching across the bond but found only a wall of silence. She tasted blood and when her vision cleared she turned her head to the doorway. Tony was there. His suit disheveled and the entire Robot Army at his back. His face was set in hard angry lines and she realized for the first time exactly what she had done. She had betrayed her best friend.

Her breath caught in a knot and she choked on it a low keening cry escaping past her lips.

Dear god what had she done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm compiling a list of songs. Both Theme songs for Characters and Chapters and such. I have a Theme for the Fic. One by Ed Sheeran because the line, "Tell me that you turned down the man, who asked for your hand, cuz you were waiting for me." Made this fic happen haha. Also I have Stay by Rihanna ft Mikki Echo and a Theme for Tony. I will accept any other sugestions either for charachters or chapters or the fic in general. Leave me a youtube link below and I'll start a playlist on there and Spotify. 
> 
> Now... show me love down in the comments... or throw rotten fruit... Just INSPIRE ME MINIONS


	8. Tony does not like 'people' by and large they are shit

She was warm she was wet and she was willing. Right in that moment that was all Tony cared about. Yesterday was the anniversary of his parents death and Darcy wasn't answering his phone and anyone else who tried to talk to him wanted to talk about _feelings_. Fuck that.

Obie had set up a private party out of the way in the Swiss Alps. All of his favorite distractions were there, except Darcy. She would have laughed till she snorted when Happy tripped into the Pool he'd filled with Jello and then actually ate it when it threatened to choke him.

His phone rang several times but seriously, not a good time. He was working on tapping out the beat of the latest pop hits through his strokes.

“Sir I am sorry to interrupt but I find the situation meets the requirements of the Emergency Intervention Protocols. There has been an Incident in Colorado.” Jarvis was really killin his buzz.

“What the fuck is in Colorado?” He asked without ever breaking stroke staring past the faceless girl who was just going to be another in a long line Especially since dear old Dad never asked what either he or the Omega he had bought had wanted with their lives.

“Short and Stacked Sir.”

Tony was out of the bed in an instant. “Jarvis keep the party going.”

“Hey where are you going? I thought we were having fun?” His bed partner slid up behind him. Wrapping arms around him. Ew.

He shook her off with a roll of his shoulders. “It's been real party is down stairs. It's lots of fun go have some.” Tony started searching for clothes pulling them on in a rather haphazard manner. He didn't even stick around long enough to see the look of indignant anger in his chosen lovers eyes. Nor would he care when he finally returned to find she had broken several expensive decorative pieces around the room.

 

* * *

 

 

It took less than twenty minutes to be on the jet and underway. He was ignoring the frantic texts from Happy demanding to know where he had gone. Jarvis would fill him in. The details were sketchy at best. From what he could tell Darcy had been attacked after she'd gone into an early heat. Her escort had been killed and she had been locked in with him for days.

Jarvis refused to say because they had not outright told him and he refused to 'jump to conclusions' but she had been bonded against her will. He'd seen a forced bonding scar on someone once. Ragged and torn her throat had nearly been ripped out in her struggle to get away. His hands itched and he couldn't sleep. He spent the long hours in the jet building. Pieces came together in his hands as he patched it together with whatever he could find even going so far as to bastardize the coffee machine for a chip he needed and tear apart the com on the wall of the jet to get a microphone. He wasn't even sure which AI he shoved into it before he had the mostly finished bot under one arm and was moving into a car to take him by the school.

He was just putting in the last screws and powering it up before stepping out of the car. Obie's Limo was already there and he recognized the Solar thing Darcy's parents drove. If he didn't half hate them for selling their daughter he might have built them a better car. “Room Three One Six.” He whispered at the bot before chucking it only watching long enough to make sure it got it's legs under it in time to land and scurried off in the proper direction.

 

* * *

 

 

Headmistress Clark looked up from her desk when her door slammed open. It was becoming a regular occurrence today as if the screaming matching between Mister Stane and the Lewis family wasn't enough. Young Mister Stark smelled like cheap women and expensive alcohol and she suddenly understood why Miss Lewis was refusing to break her bond. She too had been subject to a forced paring this school her only respite.

“Mister Stark. If you break any of the school properties you will be forced to pay for it.” Shock settled over her features when he pulled a check book out and signed over a blank check.

“Keep a running total. I could reduce this place to rubble and the check would go through. What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. Darcy.” April Clark took a moment to try and get a better read on the young man in front of her. He had blown in all typical Alpha anger and aggression but his questions were not what she had come to expect. No demands for 'his Omega' no cries for vengeance or wanting to know what they were going to do to make it up to HIM. He wanted to know what happened to a girl he called by name. The first one to do so in the parade of offended parties to arrive. The Lewis family had said 'our daughter' and 'our precious little girl'. Mister Stane had said, 'that thing' once or only referred to her as 'the girl'

“Have a seat Mister Stark. As you are aware Miss Lewis has a condition commonly known as Hyper Aware Cycles. We have been treating her with the appropriate medications to keep her as healthy as possible. The problems we're running into now are two fold. The Alpha who attacked her disposed of all of the supplies provided that normally render her memory blank to prevent damage to her higher psyche. Because she does remember her attack in such detail she has disassociated the Trauma of the attack and holds the Alpha blameless. This,” She slid a sketch across the table and raised a brow at the wicked smile that crept over his features. She for one did not find it funny. “Is the sketch she gave us to work from.”

“So who the fuck is she blaming? Because what I can understand she's locked in the infirmary screaming and lashing out and refusing to break the bond.” Mister Stark was already on his phone again.

“She is claiming that a long standing member of our staff assaulted her. I can assure you my Brother would never,” She stopped when he flipped the phone around.

“Pictures from my Satellite. You see someone I actually gave a fuck about lived over here so it makes regular sweeps past. I believe that's her being chased away from her cabin. I've got a few more shots. I bet we can even go back and see how long it takes him to drop girls off when their in heat. Does it take him too long Miss? Does he run other errands while he's out? Think. You're not completely stupid. Omegas barely remember to breathe during heat. What makes you think they would remember getting raped?” Her world was spiraling out of control. She didn't even notice when Mister Stark left her office.

 

* * *

 

 

The Lewis's and Obie were still screaming back and forth Obie insisting the contract be nullified since she was refusing to break the bond and her parents insisting they honor it because it was rape. Besides she would come to her senses as soon as the trauma passed.

“Starshine, Fitzwilliam, Obadiah. Can I say something? I mean it's my life you're all sitting there discussing after all.” The three fell silent.

“Starshine no matter what happens we're not going to shut down the Arc Reactor. Besides that would just be shitty and spiteful. Obie, I know I've been trying to get out of this thing for forever but can you just leave it for a bit. For fucks sakes she was JUST attacked! Has anyone bothered to check on her? Has anyone asked what she wanted?” Silence followed. People called him childish. This was the most infantile display he'd ever seen. “Tell you what. You sit around clucking like hens and I'm gonna go fix this.” The moment he left the room they were at it again. His only consolation was that no one cared what they said. At the end of the day it was a personal contract. The court only cared what he and Darcy decided.

He slid back out and over to the dorms taking the stairs two at a time. He pushed into her room and found... nothing. Her bed was made her things were tidied into boxes sitting neatly by the door. There wasn't even any sign of his bots. Even her posters had been taken down. He took a moment to glance through them and located the reprint of the Classic Stark Expo Banner and tossed it out the window. Now was not a time to go back on promises. He had told her if he ever got his hands on it he was pitching the thing. She only bought it to get under his skin anyway. It wasn't his fault she didn't think to mod her Nerf guns like he had. She didn't have to go putting Howard up on her bedroom walls.

He stepped out of the room and heard a familiar chattering and tapping. He followed the sound to a door outside of which a rather impressive array of small bots were trying to work together to break through. “Hey! Back up! Some of us have hands.”

“Oh thank god! Please help their attacking!” A cry came from the other side of the door. Tony opened to find a young Omega girl shaking on the other side.

“Their just machines what did you do to provoke them.”

“I didn't DO anything! I just went into Darcy's room to see if she was OK because I haven't seen her and they chased me out!”

Tony picked up the new bot and it curled into a ball. He rolled it between his hands. “If something happened and you got hurt where would they take you?” The girl trotted off and he followed, the parade of robots close behind. There were beautiful medical facilities he'd seen them when he'd toured with his father the day they dropped Darcy off. It was one of the few things he remembered because he'd gotten a split lip trying to balance a fire extinguisher on his head before dropping it on his face. When they got there Darcy was no where in sight. There was a doctor typing at the computer but otherwise nothing. The girl fled as soon as she showed him in.

He stalked over to the doctor. “Hey there! Hi! I'm looking for a girl bout ye big. Mouth like a sailor great simile long brown hair.”

The doctor glanced up and back away. “This isn't a shopping market. We are a school sir. Please leave.”

Every line of Tony's body went rigid when he heard a scream. He'd only heard it once before Darcy had been spending some time out on one of the estates while he was there in one of the random 'Getting to know you' events Howard had set up. She'd fallen and broken her arm in six places. It would have been full of metal if Stark industries didn't have the greatest doctors at their beck and call and access to technology that had barely been invented much less tested and approved. It took three tries before he shouldered the door open. Darcy was laid out on a small cot in a dark room She'd bitten her tongue and he could smell the tang of blood in the air. Her scent had changed but he didn't care. She wasn't a mess of bruises and bloodied wounds. She was just locked up in a dark room because her doctor was an asshole. She stirred and turned at him and began to cry.

Tony crossed the room and gathered her up carefully tucking her into his chest. At the contact she quieted but began to whisper. “I'm so sorry. God I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry.”

“For what? Bonding Abraham Lincoln? I saw the sketch. Did he talk all old timey too. Four Score and something or another you smell like apples. Did you know my face is on a five dollar bill?” He tucked her close and discovered something insane. Everything he had ever loved about her hadn't changed. It was hilarious finding the Sixteenth President staring up at him. After everything she was still cracking jokes. She was still Darcy. He wasn't protective or angry it didn't stop anything in the way he felt about her. She was his best friend and someone hurt her.

“I'm sorry Everything was just so much and I thought I loved him and it was like I forgot you existed and I still fucking love him. I can't help it I still love him and I'm so sorry.” She cried and curled into him and it felt like old times. The few times she got caught at his house and went into heat because they'd been a bit too friendly she had been like this. She would cling and demand his attention and back rubs and foot rubs and make him carry her to the swimming pool then kick him out when she needed to jack off before, as she put it, her womb exploded.

“Did you're boobs get bigger? I mean is that part of it? But it looks like your boobs are bigger.” The apologizing finally stopped and he began to poke them through the tee shirt she had pulled on. “Seriously I don't remember them being THIS Big. Did he make your boobs bigger. Like I only warranted a Double D and he got the upgrade.” Darcy reached down and grabbed one of her bots shoving it at him.

“It's been eight months. They just keep growing. Slappy hit Tony. He's being a dillweed.” Tony arched a brow as the bot failed to react.

“Beaten at your own game! Seriously you think I'd let things I built revolt against me? Hmm? Who do you think I am? Does this look like Hammer Tech to you?” Darcy Stole his phone and he suddenly became aware that the satellite photos were still up. She just flipped through it.

“He saved me T. I thought he was going to kill me or worse and he saved me. Then he just took care of me didn't really touch me until I asked him to but I woke up and he was just, gone.” Her fingers came up to the mark on her neck slowly scabbing over. “I thought I dreamed him.”

Tony took a moment to glance at the bite. Clear and clean and no tearing. It looked like the kind of thing you saw in text books perfect and clean. She hadn't pulled or fought against it. According to the Headmistress she had been fully aware. She had chosen this and he had abandoned her.

“They can break the bond. We've got ways to do it that are completely safe if that's what you want.” She stiffened in his arms. “Or if you don't that's OK too. Darcy we've been friends for six years. You were there when my parents died. You never asked me for anything. Hell I can't get you to take anything except the bots.”

“They're my friends.” She mumbled into his shoulder and he knew what she meant. Robots were better than people.

They sat there for a while. They didn't need words to know what the other was going through. They had a connection that hadn't changed. The bond didn't make him stop being her friend and didn't stop either one of them from caring about the other one.

“We would have been a fucking disaster.”

“Yeah but we would have been so fucking pretty.”

Darcy sat up suddenly. “We would have been a Beautiful Disaster!”

Tony just groaned grinning. “What you say we get out of here kid? They're already kicking you out. This is Clark Academy for Unmated Omegas. Besides I'd rather not have you here when I sue the shit out of them.”

“Oh my god. I have no where to go. My parents already converted my room.” Dawning horror took over Darcy's face.

“What the fuck Darce? What am I chopped liver? We spent two months putting your rooms together in Stark Tower and I hired that stupid decorator you liked to do the Malibu house! We had plans short and stacked! Only now we still get to chill. You still do want to move in right?” Tony watched emotions play across her face. He didn't like many people but Darcy was one of the good ones. Please god don't let him lose her over something as stupid as sex.

The door opened and Obie walked in “Tony you shouldn't be here. This could go very badly for you if.” Without warning Darcy pulled something out of an old shirt and Obie was twitching on the floor.

“Oh Shit! Why did I just taze Mister Stane?” Darcy looked mortified but refused to drop the Tazer.

“Bonded Omegas can get very territorial! That's why she was in the locked room to prevent her from hurting anyone!” The doctor yelled from across the lab.

“AM NOT!” Screamed Darcy. “I LET T DAWG IN! No, that's a terrible nick name, We're not using that.”

“Yeah Darce not one of your better attempts. So what you say? Will you still come live with me? At least until you run off to college?”

Darcy pretended to consider it but he already knew it was a forgone conclusion. The moment

she tazed Obie and he found nothing had ever changed between them he knew. This may be the best thing that ever happened for their relationship.

“Only if it's OK with Jarvis.”

Tony just grinned and hit the button on his phone. “J, is it alright if Darcy moves in. She just tazed Obie.”

“It would be my pleasure for Miss Lewis to reside here sir.”  
“That settles it then. Now come on. You guys go get her stuff. If I am half as smart as I like to think I am Happy should be arriving any minute now.” Tony took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. It wasn't that he didn't have any manners it was simply that most people weren't worth it. Soon they were slipping out. Surprisingly unnoticed considering the parade of tiny robots carrying boxes of her things.

Tony was more than half as smart as he thought he was because Happy came to a skidding halt in the gravel driveway just as they stepped out. Tony opened the back door and Darcy slid in leaning forward on her way past to drop a kiss on Happy's cheek. “Thank you for trying. Have you thought about chipping him like a dog so you can GPS him when he does this?”

“Hundreds of times.” Happy grumbled not bothering to protest as the small army of bots climbed into the front seat. Tony flopped in after them. “We should go. It looks like they noticed we're making a run for it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Late that evening Tony was leaning against the railing staring into an amber glass of whiskey thinking about all the things Obie had screamed into his voicemail. He was the closest thing Tony had to a read Dad but even he didn't understand. She was just a kid when they met. There had been hundreds of Omegas paraded before him. He'd been avoiding going to see the latest one. She was barely out of diapers and it was getting ridiculous. When he finally made his way to the sitting room where she was supposed to be waiting he found it empty. After twenty minutes of searching he found her in his workshop, talking to one of the earliest versions of Jarvis.

“Ok then what happens?” She was bent over a workstation watching a simulation he had been running.

“It inevitably overloads and the core program is destroyed.”

“Whoever designed this is stupid.” She had boldly declared.

Looking back that was the moment she won him over. When he had challenged it and she had turned and told him to his face he was stupid. She wasn't trying to impress him and she wasn't trying to force him to be something she wanted she just pointed out that it was extremely complicated and you shouldn't design things that kept exploding. She wanted nothing from him and shunned him for most of that first afternoon to get Jarvis to show her 'more cool stuff'.

“Hey J, you think she's going to be OK?” Tony stared out over the skyline.

“It is my firm belief Sir that in time she shall be just fine. Shall I buy a plot of land to bury corpses in Sir?”

“Don't forget the shotgun and the shovel. Get one for Happy too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember when I said Tony had a theme song? [This is it.](https://youtu.be/BxuY9FET9Y4)
> 
> And I totally posted this chapter to the wrong story so I am SUPER sorry if any one got a notification for The Community


	9. Gap year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand since apparently I walked right into it last chapter...   
> Robots are better then People   
> By: Tony Stark  
> Robots are better than people   
> Dum-e, don't you think that's true?
> 
> Yeah, People will beat you   
> And Steal from you! Cheat You!  
> Everyone of them's bad, except you.
> 
> Oh, Thanks buddy  
> And Robot's are smarter than people  
> Dum-e, Don't you think that I'm right?
> 
> That's once again true,  
> For all except you.
> 
> You got me, let's call it a night.
> 
> Good Night
> 
> Please let my code compile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be breezing past some events here. The cannon Movies are going exactly as shown and we'll be changing almost none of that. (Almost.) Just a reminder that until now we've been entirely PRE-Iron man. According the the timeline it's Iron Man one then Iron Man 2 and Incredible Hulk run almost concurrent. With Thor hot on it's heels.

    Tony was great. Happy was even better. They were everything a girl could ever ask for in friends but the truth was there was an empty room in her heart. The first weeks were almost unbearable. It was an effort to remember to feed herself and more often than not Jarvis had to remind her to do so. In the end she took up baking mostly because people commented less about her scent when she had the excuse of sixteen pies to distract them. Also because it was easy to eat as she went. She swam in the pool and at night the trio would sit on the balcony and stare out over the skyline. No one mentioned her missing mate or asked 'how she was doing'. No one talked to Tony about the fact that he finally had the freedom he had wanted. Everyone picked on Happy. Happy gladly subdued anyone who tried to bother either of them about the 'situation'.   
    It took a while but Tony was finally unable to keep his curiosity to himself. After several minutes searching around the Satellite Photos for anything about her mate and where he had gone he found nothing. That's when he discovered a large chunk of the data had been deleted.   
    “Jarvis track that back. Who fucked with my Satellite!” Tony was already delving through the security trying to find the leak.  
    “The information was deleted through your phone when you allowed Miss Lewis to handle it the day you retrieved her.”   
    Tony growled low in his throat over the last few months he'd ;put up with a lot out of Darcy. This, was one step too far. No one interfered in his meddling.  
    He slammed into her workshop only to walk right into a wall of heat. The place was blazing hot. Darcy wore a full set of coveralls and had her welding torch out. From the looks of her fresh new monster she'd been working for most of the day like this.   
    “Holy Fuck Darce! What's the temperature in here?” He inched around already stripping out of his shirt trying to find the thermostat.  
    Darcy flipped the torch off and lifted her helmet. “What?”   
    Tony was already pouring sweat but Darcy didn't even appear to notice. She was fresh and dry. Tony reached out slipping a hand to her cheek and finding her surprisingly cool. “Jarvis, get the medical labs secure. Call Darcy's doctor get him over here.”  
    “I'm fine! I've been working! I don't feel faint I ate breakfast and lunch! HAPPY WATCHED ME EAT!” She threw her hands up as she pulled back away from him.   
    “Yeah what do I know I just have fifteen degrees.” Tony reached for her sleeve and she smacked his hand away.   
    “Touch me again and you'll have fifteen degrees and no hands!” She snarled back.  
    Unfazed he reached out and held his fingers just a fraction of an inch from her nose. “I'm not touching you. Not touching you. Not. Touching. OW!”   
    From the moment Happy walked in he was well aware whatever it was Jarvis had called him to break up had already gone too far. He grabbed Tony's ear and hauled him back away from Darcy. “Wow, Who turned the heat up in here.”  
    Darcy seemed to wilt the moment Tony was out of her personal bubble. “It's not that hot.” She protested weakly.   
  


* * *

  
  
    “What is this thing?” Happy caught the ball Darcy had tossed but it had just splattered in his hand sticking to him.   
    “Nano ball. I stole it from Tony.” Darcy was freezing and trying to distract herself from it while they waited for her test results. Neither of them knew where Tony had disappeared off to.   
    “It might be the worst thing ever.” Happy was trying to peal it off his hand.  
    “You pronounced BEST wrong.” Darcy smiled but it was a small tight thing. She was scared. They had taken so much blood and run so many scans and the doctors had done nothing but hmm and scratch their heads so far.   
    “I'm sorry he took off.” She knew he was just trying to be soothing but Darcy found herself being the comforting one.   
    “You don't get it do you? This is proof that he actually cares. Happy, Tony doesn't do emotion. He spent so long pushing down everything he ever felt that when he takes off it's not that he doesn't care. It's that he cares too much. He'll never let you see him hurt. If you ever find yourself in this bed I want you to remember that. If he's right here getting in your face pissing you off it's a bad sign.” Happy started to say something but the door opened and the doctor walked in. Darcy went rigid her hand shooting out to grab Happy's.   
    “Good afternoon Miss Lewis. I've got some good news and some bad news what do you want first.” He was smiling brightly and Darcy relaxed slightly. It couldn't be that bad.  
    “Lay it on me doc. All at once.”  
    “Here's the bad news. There's nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly completely healthy. You're not even actually cold. Your body is just convinced it is. In the good news, I think I can help.” He held up a metal helmet and Darcy's face scrunched up. She'd seen something like that once before, Didn't Magneto wear one. The Doctor slid it over her head and all at once several things happened. She wasn't cold anymore but she was dizzy and nauseous and her joints ached. As if expecting this the doctor grabbed a bed pan and let her throw up into it.  
    When she had finished he removed the helmet again and handed her a wet cloth and a cup of coffee. “So what you just felt is called separation sickness. Your bonded Alpha is unable to provide your body with the answering hormones to help you even yourself out. There also aren't any other compatible bonded Alphas in the area that might level you out.” Darcy sipped at the coffee wanting to stick her whole face in it. It was perfect and amazing and she just wanted to crawl inside it and live there. It didn't even matter that she was cold again.  
    The doctor continued ignoring her desire to molest the coffee and continued on. “We can help with the worst of it, there are ways to create artificial pheromones and we can fool your body into accepting them by creating a false scent.” He motioned at the coffee.  
    “This makes no sense.” Darcy scowled down at her cup. She didn't feel sick, she was just cold.   
    “Well, it's actually transference. Your mate is absorbing all those sensations across the bond and replacing them. Where ever he is he's cold. It's something that happens unconsciously. My own sister and her Omega were the ones who suggested testing for a bond transference.” Darcy glared into her coffee cup.   
    She'd been by turns hurt and angry and just sad at the silence from the other end of the bond over the last three months. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about finding out he was still taking care of her. She'd much rather be cold than that unbearable sick she'd just felt.   
    “I suggest wearing a sweater.” He went on to explain things to Happy but Darcy tuned them both out sinking deeply into the bed. She knew deep down she should have broken the bond. She should have bonded Tony like they planned. All of this would go away in an instant. She'd be going to school next week instead of taking a gap year. She'd get her degree and work for Stark industries and have a beautiful life where everything she could ask for would be right there at her fingertips.   
    She sipped the coffee again and her eyes slid closed as she fell into her memories. She had never wanted Tony like she had wanted him. She had spent several heats in Tony's presence and had never needed him like she had needed her Alpha. She didn't hear the doctor leave and didn't notice Happy settling in beside her with a book. Both refusing to leave her alone or intrude into her thoughts. At some point sleep stole over her and when she did wake it was to a familiar booming shout. “I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT POMPOUS LITTLE SHIT SAID THAT'S MY DAUGHTER AND I WANT TO SEE HER!”   
    Darcy bolted upright in the bed. Happy was standing in the doorway hand on his gun. “Can you please not shoot my Daddy.”   
    “Is he going to do me the same courtesy?” Darcy could feel Happy's unease rolling off of him in waves. She couldn't exactly blame him. Her father was a mountain of a man. Very nearly the textbook definition of everything an Alpha aspired to be.   
    “Happy, he's the worlds scariest Hippie. Worst thing he'll do is corner you and tell you why factory farms are killing the environment and encourage you to eat free range and sustainability wild caught.” Happy didn't look convinced but he let his jacket drop back over his gun and stepped into the hallway.   
    It took ten minutes for her door to open again and when she glanced up her mother was sliding in. She moved with a quiet stealth that had made Darcy wonder more than once how she knew even half the people she knew and did two thirds of the things she did. “Hey baby!” Starshine Lewis slid into the room and pulled Darcy into a hug despite her daughter's protests. It was like someone had flipped a switch in her soul. She wasn't complete by any measure but the wispy distracting thoughts that pulled at the edges of her mind fell away. The tension that had been coiled in every inch of her body making her moody and angry bled out and she melted into a big gooey pile in her Alpha Mother's arms. “Oh my sweet girl. Tony called and said you were sick. Then he forgot to tell anyone we could come see you. He wanted to give you space till you were ready but Will and I have been so very worried. He is causing a distraction so I could get in and see you.”   
    Darcy hadn't seen her parents since the day she and Tony had fled the school and then only their shocked faces as they had pealed out of the drive. A pair of fully bonded Alphas they were lucky to conceive at all. But they had against all odds. When Darcy was born an Omega she knew he mother had hung all her hopes for a large family on her. Darcy was so sure that she was going to be disappointed. When Happy returned a short while later with Fitzwilliam Lewis hot on his heels it was to find Darcy curled up into a ball in her mother's lap.   
    “As ye ken see boy'o we don't ken too well ta keepin us from our girl.” He slid past Happy and pulled both his girls into his arms to Darcy's half delighted half sobbed cry of 'Daddy!'  
    Over dinner it was decided that Darcy and the Lewis' clan would settle into the Malibu house. Tony agreed to get an assistant rather than making Happy do everything. Darcy just bathed in the way everyone she loved came together around her.  
  


* * *

  
  
    In the end Darcy took a full two years off. The cold came and went but she felt almost nothing else from his end of the bond. She stopped trying to reach for him across the bond. Several times almost managed to convince herself that it had been hormone driven insanity, then she caught sight of blue eyes or a dimpled chin. Her heart would flip in her chest and she knew, no matter what else some part of her would always love him. Even in his absence he had given her something she had always wanted. He had given her freedom. Mated Omegas without their Alpha near didn't even fall into a full heat. Just an extraordinarily uncomfortable week that was almost indistinguishable from a bad period. She was given clearance to live on campus. She had even gotten her passport and taken her first trip to see Rome since Vatican City did not allow unmated Omega's beyond it's walls. She landed back in New York and was too tired to find a hotel. She took a cab directly to Stark Tower and Jarvis let her in.   
    Without thinking she followed the familiar steps up to her rooms only to find Tony had taken them over. She shoved him over and climbed into the bed. Tony pulled her close burying her head into her chest. “Every time I see you your boobs get bigger.” He mumbled sleepily.   
    “Go back to sleep dillweed.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    When Darcy woke Tony was gone the bed long cold but it wasn't surprising. In all the years she'd known him sleep always came second to whatever his latest project was. She rolled out of bed and began poking around unsure of any of the clothes she'd left behind were actually around. In the end she just stole one of Tony's shirts and went to head down to the labs wondering if the half finished bot she had been building two years ago was still there. Before she ever made it out of the room she was cut off by a well put together professional woman with a tight smile. “Mister Stark is busy. I'll show you out.”  
    “You must be his assistant. I'm Darcy.” She offered the woman her hand surprised when she just stared down her nose at it.  
    “Good for you.” Darcy was almost sure she was going to catch frost bite off the chill coming off the Alpha female. Thank god it took one of two kinds to deal with Tony. You either absorbed everything he threw at you and let it go or built a suit of armor that it pinged right off of. She and Happy belonged to the first camp. The new assistant apparently belonged to the second.   
    “So you do a lot of things for him then?” She was trying to get an idea of how to approach what was going on. She obviously wasn't aware of who Darcy was. Darcy didn't want to go pushing Tony's business out with a woman who might not be there long.   
    “Yes, Including taking out the trash.” Darcy was sure her eyebrows just found their way to her hairline.   
    Darcy was going to hold her dignity any way that she could. She snatched up her bag and went for the elevator. She was halfway down when it reversed directions and shot her sideways. She stumbled out of the elevator into Tony's lab only to find the woman trying desperately to hand him a stack of papers. “DARCY! Save me! This mad woman is handing me things!”  
    Dignity. She reminded herself and stepped forward. “Sorry about last night. Why were you in my old room anyway?” She took the papers from the flustered assistant. “Tony you actually have to sign some of this. Not with the auto pen either. I'll hold you sign.”   
    “It's closer to the labs bitch tits.” He grabbed a pen and signed anywhere Darcy pointed. She could tell the woman was waiting for Darcy to say something about the scene in the bedroom. Darcy just smiled and handed her back the signed stack of papers. “Thank you, I'm sorry Tony's an asshole. I'm Darcy Lewis, what was your name?”   
    “Pepper Potts. It's a pleasure to meet you.” This time Pepper shook her out stretched hand.  
    “Thank you, you too. And thank you for putting up with his shit. He needs people who are willing to look out for him.” Darcy meant it. No matter what had passed between them one thing was perfectly clear. Everything that Pepper did was trying to take care of Tony and Darcy respected the hell out of that.   
    Suddenly it didn't matter. She had eyes for nothing but the arm sitting at one end of the lab picking up a pile of bolts that had scattered across the floor. “You stole my Robot and you didn't even finish him!”   
    “He's functionally retarded anyway.” Tony shot back.  
    “Well no duh! It's just the arm! He was suppose to be a fully realized attack Mech I could ride into battle!” She did not miss the look of awe that Tony shot her or the confused Terror on his assistant's face.   
    “That's brilliant. Marry me.” Darcy just grinned and snatched up his nano ball tossing it at him.  
    “I would but my schedule is so full. I'm starting classes next week at Culver. My parents just bought a place in Nevada so Malibu is all yours again. They're starting a solar farm of all things.” She ignored his indignant snort. “I'm gonna go see if Happy wants breakfast I need coffee, I'll have something sent up and if you don't eat it I'm going to hold you down and force it down your throat.” Miss Potts smiled softly. “I'm pretty sure the bombshell is gonna help.”  
    Tony just huffed and went back to his work. Soon Darcy found herself sharing an elevator with Miss Potts.   
    “I'm sorry about,” Pepper began but Darcy cut her off.   
    “Don't be. Please don't be. I've known him long enough I know exactly what it looked like. Thank you for taking care of him. Thank you for, everything. Including kicking the whores out of his room. I meant it when I said he was an asshole but he's our asshole right?” She smiled up at Pepper and found an answering twinkle in the older woman's eye.  
    “That he is.” Caring about Tony Stark wasn't a task for weak women. A sisterhood was born that day. Two months later when Tony went missing in the Afghan desert Darcy didn't question why Pepper had driven all the way out to Culver to tell her in person. Then months later Pepper never said a word about why in the wake of the fall out from the 'Iron Man Press Conference' Darcy refused to speak to Tony. Although every time Darcy called to ask Pepper for advice on hair or clothes or some other crazy thing she had never found important before she made sure to wander through the lab and let Darcy hear for herself Tony was just fine and busily screaming at her functionally retarded robot. In fact the two didn't talk much at all, until a giant green rage monster tried to tear her college down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on my typos. I'm trying. I am honestly doing my best but because I wrote it and know what I meant I cant spot them all. I have had betas before and as much as you think people will just jump at this and help out you're wrong. Beta's are like cats. (IMHO) They decide they have better things to do and you won't see them for days on end then they come back and don't have time for you and the whole time you're sitting on a growing pile of chapters and getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Unless you are volunteering to Beta and have every intention of turning it around within 24 hours please know the only thing you do when you remind me my technical skill is shit is making my brain scream YOUR SHIT YOU'RE SHIT YOU CANT EVEN DO THIS IN YOUR HEAD RIGHT YOU SHITTY SHIT BIRD GOD WHY DO YOU EVER BOTHER YOU SHIT EATING SHIT BIRD YOU KNOW EVERYTHING YOU WRITE IS TRASH SHITTY SHIT SHIT STUPID MORON CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU WORK A MINIMUM WAGE JOB AT THE AGE OF THIRTY FIVE BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING RETARDED.
> 
> And that ladies and gentleman is what the other half of my brain is like. The one where my muse DOESN'T live. So... Yeah.  
> OH,   
> Also I try SUPER hard to answer all my comments so it means right now I have a giant pile of unanswered comments I am about to try and get to. Please note if you choose to read things other people ask about you might get spoilers. I try to answer most things in the story and so sometimes if something seems to hint at something I will be bringing it back up later. Also if you ask something and I answer *SPOILERS* You might have gotten a little too close for me to answer well haha


	10. THOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man 2 and Incredible hulk run concurrent. This covers that time (Darcy was already upset with Tony and away at college THEN he started pushing people away.) And the Event's of Thor.

Culver was nice. She made friends and got involved in activities. And when her Chemistry Professor tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and tore down half the campus Darcy really wasn't surprised to be tracked down by a Lieutenant Colonel with the Air Force.

“Miss Lewis, I'm afraid I need to ask you to come with me. Oh and Tony wanted me to ask you to make sure to bring any footage you might have.” He almost looked sheepish at the last bit but in truth Darcy wasn't sure she would have trusted him otherwise.

“You can tell him I've already sent to to his E-mail. There wasn't much but I threw up a site that the students can dump their videos. Figured someone might need to piece back together what happened.” She threw her bag in the back of his car and jumped into the front seat. “We just need to swing by the wreckage of my dorm real quick, I need to pick someone up.”

Twenty minutes later standing out side the rubble James Rhodes looked like she was insane when she leaned out the window and screamed at the top of her lungs. “IRON MAN SMELLS LIKE DIRTY FEET!” The confusion was replaced with shock when something smaller than a basketball shot out of the rubble and spun several times before shooting right into Darcy's arms. It was covered in scratches and dents. Dust was caked into it's corners but she wrapped it gently in her arms and began to wipe it off with a corner of her shirt. “Come on baby let's go see Daddy and he'll get you fixed right up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daddy Tony did not fix her baby. At least not right away. He was left in an empty lab. What ever Tony had been doing in here Jarvis assured her that the danger had passed. She traced the burn marks on the wall with worried fingers. Tony having run off to play hero again was not the end of her bad news.

“Apparently your science professor turning into a Jolly Green Chippendale is not cause to give you an A in your science class. Now I need six credits to fill that hole and there is NO WAY I can get a summer internship at this point.” She grumbled and snuggled deeper into the over large couch sharing Cinnamon Caramel Lattes with Pepper.

“I can shake the funding request tree and see what falls out. Make some calls for you. I am in charge now I don't need Tony to sign everything.” Pepper gave her a small smile but Darcy knew they were both looking for a distraction.

“Alright, See if you can find anything near Nevada. It might be nice to be able to run home and see the family on weekends and such.” She would never actually tell Bruce it was his fault she knew Thor. Mostly because the last thing she needed was him remembering the girl who fell asleep in the middle of his lecture and had doodled him shirtless in the margins of her final. In her defense that really wasn't her fault. She'd been in heat and horny and cranky and he was as far from her Alpha she could get for her little fantasy.

 

* * *

 

 

Interning for Jane wasn't like working for Tony. Tony's labs were usually more interesting for one. Jane had an old car dealership and none of her equipment was new or shiny. Most of it was built by hand from all sorts of Junk. Jane stared at the sky took a million pictures and a thousand videos and a gillion readings then they went home and she 'analyzed the data'. It was just the two of them in a town where Jane was the crazy lady in the old dealership but they all loved her anyway and Darcy was just her intern. No one knew her or her story and she liked that. There had been all of a ten second discussion about secondary gender that went something like this.

“Hi, I'm Doctor Foster. Yes I'm an alpha, what this means is more than just being your boss I like being in charge. Any problems?” When Darcy just shook her head Jane moved on. She didn't treat Darcy any different than anyone else. They divided the housekeeping responsibilities evenly with each taking over the others least favorite task. Darcy took out the trash Jane cooked breakfast.

It was no pay for weird hours where she stayed up all night and had to drive a janky old truck that barely ran. In fact it constantly threatened to break down in the middle of the desert. It was the best job she ever had.

They were always on the run but the Diner was 24 hours and always had coffee on and Jane let her buy Brown Sugar Cinnamon pop-tarts and eat them right out of the package so long as she didn't get crumbs on any equipment.

Even when her doctor friend showed up it was better than anything she'd ever done. Erik was a beta and more concerned with Jane throwing her credibility in the toilet. Darcy had been aware that Tony thought it was bunk and worthless. After all it was one of the big reasons she took the internship. He'd been being an ass and pushing her away and Darcy had never been one to fight with him when he was in a mood. She'd just wait him out and he'd come around. She just hadn't been aware that the larger scientific community thought it was worthless too. Erik also gave very practical advice too. Things like don't Taze heavy crazy dudes until they're in the car. One way or another she was going to get Tony to toss Jane some funding. Just so she could keep hanging out with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil! Darcy tried not to be startled when she recognized the voice she'd caught so often on the other end of her calls with Pepper. She just did her best to stay quiet and out of the way. She'd managed to hit the emergency wipe button that would get Jarvis to purge the phone and fry the circuits. Her parents were more than just hippies they were pretty anti government and had drilled into her the importance of not letting information no matter how innocuous fall into their hands. One of the techs even remarked on how top of the line it looked. She might have over compensated trying to bitch about her I Pod.

In their frustration the trio went their own ways. Erik had gone to the bookstore and Jane had stormed off in a pout. Darcy hustled off to the garage at the edge of town and popped the lock. Before she had left she mentioned to Pepper wanting to buy a car once she got a paying gig. The next thing she knew the key's to Tony's new Mustang were following her around on a Drone bot. It wasn't so bad. Except the thing was Iron Man Red and the stripes were Gold. It kinda stood out.

She did a hundred and twenty the whole way home. She needed to get another phone and Jarvis was smart enough to know not to send it right where S.H.I.E.L.D. was. That and it was time for another visit to her favorite Robot Army and their new Commander in Chief. She missed her family and just needed a hug.

She hadn't called ahead but her Dad was sitting on the porch holding a package and a cup of coffee.

“Hey baby,” Her mothers car was missing from the drive and Darcy immediately began to worry. The people she cared about in her life were getting in trouble left right and center right now.

“How's everything out here? Everyone, you know, OK?” He nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

“You're the bravest girl I know Darcy. You're chasing your dreams and someday you're gonna be amazing. My baby girl Ambassador to the UN. Rallying the cause of Omega Rights around the world!” He grinned.

“I was thinking about looking into joining Shield. They've done so much for Tony and now they're all up in Jane's research all because some dude fell out of the sky. Like they're super government shills and jackbooted thugs but I've seen the difference one guy makes. Phil is really sweet and Pepper loves him and now that I met him I totally get why. Oh and there's this one guy with these super blue eyes and it makes me think I should start dating. But I think I'm gonna stay on with Janey after the internship. I really like hanging out with her and it's super low key. Oh and I need more cartridges for my Tazer I zapped the hot buffed homeless sky dude.”

“Back this crazy train up sweet. S.H.I.E.L.D. was there? What did they take?” His face was deadly serious.

“Uh yeah. But it's just Phil. It's the same dude that deals with Tony all the time. He's super nice. Also kinda soft. The way Tony talked about him I expected him to have three heads and spit venom. I didn't even give them my last name. I wiped the phone and there was nothing but music on my I Pod.” She didn't even have to look at her Dad to know he was pissed. “Hey can I stay for dinner? I mean if that's OK? I don't wanna cause any issues since I'm just popping in for the day or anything.”

“You can always come by any time you like even if it's just for five minutes Darcy. You know that. This is your home and we are your family. Now your mom has a one robot in the car rule so why don't you run upstairs and say hello to the rest of them.” Darcy grinned and took off taking the stairs two at a time.

 

* * *

 

 

Fitzwilliam Lewis waited until his Daughter was completely out of earshot before moving into the kitchen. With practiced hands he pulled the baseboard back and took out a small box. Tenderly he ran his fingers over his old badge. It was a lifetime ago. He and Starshine had retired the day they found out she was pregnant and neither had ever looked back. They had intended to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. when Darcy went off to boarding school but Peggy had retired. Then a few years later Howard died. It just wasn't the same anymore.

He fished his phone out and dialed the number by heart. “Director Fury please. This is Will Lewis call sign Leonidas.”

It only took a moment to connect through. “Lewis.”

“I'm only going to say this once. If Darcy tries to join S.H.I.E.L.D. you tell her no. This isn't a negotiation. Do not pull her into that life. I worked really hard to get her a nice quiet simple life.” He was trying to stay calm. He had every intention of staying calm. This was not the time to get worked up.

“Alright.” Director Fury's easy acquiescence put him on edge. He'd been prepared for a fight.

“That's it?”

“Yes that's it. In case you've forgotten we used to be friends once. Besides she's far too close to Stark and that man is a big enough pain in my ass already. What brought this up anyway. We haven't seen hide nor hair of her round Stark's place for some time.”

“She's with that scientist in New Mexico. Your people are there I just want your word she'll be OK.”

“Barton is out there with them. I'll have him keep an eye on her. Is that satisfactory?”

“Yeah, thank you.” He finally took a breath letting the tension drain out listening to the creek of floorboards beneath him as his mass dialed back down and no longer strained them.

“Good, and one more thing. Don't you ever call up yelling at me again. We were friends once but you ain't spoken to me in twenty years. Not even a 'congratulations on making director Nick'. Or a 'we miss him too' when Stark died. We used to be friends. You ain't that good a friend no more.”

The line went dead and Will turned the phone back off with a small smile. Maybe he'd invite Nick by for dinner sometime. Starshine would like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy always felt better after coming home. Nothing in the world could compare to hugs and kisses and cuddling on the couch in a giant pile. Home was quiet and simple and normal. Her family didn't have to deal with the insanity of Iron Man or professors going on a rampage or even Huge Hotties falling out of the sky. She was glad she had some small slice of quiet and normal to go back to at the end of the day.

Darcy made her way back in the dead of night. Erik was in the trailer and Jane and Thor were up on the rooftop. She crawled into her bed in the back of the dealership and fell quickly to sleep.

The next morning Jane was making breakfast with Huge Hottie Thor hovering over her like she hung the stars. Apparently he had a hard on for her big brain.

She felt good and happy and content after going home last night. In retrospect she hadn't expected Thor to be that observant and had gotten used to Jane and Erik not caring.

“Lady Darcy you did not tell me you were bonded! When may I meet your partner!” She looked up from her plate of eggs a blush slowly burning it's way up her face. She just poured another cup of coffee instead. She was gonna need it.

“Next time I see him I will be sure to introduce the two of you.” She tried to hide in her mug but he'd already set Erik off.

“I wasn't aware you were an Omega, Jane did you know this?”

Jane brought over the last of the food. “Oh uh yeah, I mean I could smell it on her but she's bonded so it wasn't ever anything to talk about. She goes to see her Alpha sometimes when we're not busy. He lives a few hours away or something.”

Darcy cleared her throat, it was best to just lay it out. “Uh actually I go see my family. I haven't seen my Alpha in like three years. We got heat bonded and by the time my heat broke he was gone.” She knew she shouldn't be ashamed of it. She knew all the reasons she told herself she was OK with it but under the eyes of two of her favorite people she felt like curling into a ball and disappearing.

“Where I am from we have ways to end a bonding that is no longer wanted.” Thor was trying to be kind but all she could hear was his judgment. How could someone so strong ever keep looking at her as the mighty warrior who had felled him.

“We do too. I just, I don't want to.” She didn't want to keep talking about it. Not with Jane staring at her in pity and the soft sad look in Erik's eyes.

“Where I am from one would never think to walk away from such an honor. To have an Omega bond to you is a great achievement. My own brother is a mighty sorcerer. He will be King of Asgard and has been very particular among his suitors. He has found none to be worthy of him. I regret I will not be there to meet the consort he chooses. They are sure to be a mighty warrior.” There was something in his voice. A beaming pride that filled Darcy with hope and she couldn't help but look up.

“Your brother is an Omega?” There were ten thousand questions pushing out behind that one. A world and a people so advanced held them in high regard. He didn't think her weak. He didn't blame her for her Alpha leaving.

“Yes, he is indeed. Where I am from only an Omega can become a Sorcerer. It allows one to access the greatest of magics that others can not fathom to reach.”

The rest of her questions died away. She didn't need her image of his world shattered. Not when she could imagine a world she was considered a bad ass in her own right.

A moment later she was pulled from her revere by a pounding on the door. “WE FOUND YOU!” Darcy's jaw dropped. Yes, this was indeed an excellent time to decide to start dating again.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy had never wanted to be wrong so badly in her life. She was going to stab the next person who promised to return right in their eyeballs. “At least he said a proper goodbye. I just woke up with a bond and a Tazer. See. Right there he left me a little message.”

“You talk about him like you love him.” Jane said accepting the coffee Darcy pressed into her hand as she adjusted another instrument and took another reading.

“Do you love Thor? Can you fall in love that fast? I might. I know I love the life he gave me. I wouldn't trade what happened and everything that came from it for all the Space Hotties that Karma wants to throw at us. JUST SAYIN KARMA YOU CAN DROP ANOTHER ONE ANYTIME YOU LIKE!” She shouted up at the sky. She was only half joking. She really wouldn't mind the cute one with the mace or the pretty one with the Sword making a random appearance to sweep her off her feet and kiss the back of her hand. That would totally be cool.

“Darcy stop yelling. You're throwing off the calibrations.” Jane scolded but couldn't help laughing as well.

“Should I be asking Him dale? Hiney tail? Yeah that's what it was Hiney tail. I'll pray to him every night to toss down Thor and another spare hottie. I'll even promise not to let you hit him with the car.”

“That was an accident!”

“Once is an accident. Twice? I'm just sayin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in rewatching the movie I noticed something weird. Between sitting on the roof and bitching about her I pod and showing up for breakfast the next day Darcy is NO WHERE TO BE SEEN... Well now we know, and knowing is half the battle.   
> ALSO speaking of G.I. Joe I originally named her dad Roadblock. Then I was like... wait, no, He's not just already someone he's someone AWESOME There's no way I can convince people Darcy's half black and I have no intention of White washing someone so fucking amazing. (Yes I am looking at you cast of Avatar you assholes. I've seen the fan casting with Asian actors and would rather have seen any of those movies. You didn't even pick white people who could act.)   
> Ok rant over.   
> BUT Yeah, her parents are EX SHIELD and Darcy has no fuckkin idea. That's the way they like it. They worked hard to make the world a safe place. They are BOTH mutants. I might go deeper into their background later but if you ship Clint/Tasha you'll like their backstory.   
> NO DARCY IS NOT A MUTANT. She is just Darcy outside of being an Omega.  
> I love you all. See you tomorrow.


	11. Meet Janice Moore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact. Four hours ago my new beta was all BRB Gonna run home eat and we'll get this done before bed. And I was like cool.  
> Now it's 15 minutes till midnight and I am gonna be so so sad if I don't post something today so when you hit the point where all my beautiful commas go away.... That's where she stopped. I'll have the edited portion up after she finishes with it but for now get the rough draft if you're thirsty enough.
> 
> EDITS DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE EDITS DONE

    Darcy had never meant to fall in love. It wasn't some huge instant thing like when Tony had trounced her in Nerf wars and did the Dance of Joy from Perfect Strangers on top of a glass top table until it had shattered and he'd fallen through. It wasn't like with her family where she had always loved them from the very first moment. She just woke up late one afternoon after a long night of Science! and stars. Her body ached from being shoved into the tight corner of the camper she'd fallen asleep in. She wanted coffee and food and a warm hot shower. She wanted to sleep in a bed again and call her mom without working out the time difference. Then Jane threw the door open flooding the area with light. “Darcy! I got it! Come on I need your help!” Darcy grinned like an idiot and rolled out of bed forgetting all her complaints. There was Science! to be done. She was standing over Jane feeding her bites of a Nutri-Grain bar between furious bouts of writing and Darcy realized how much she loved her.

    Darcy's life would be less without Jane in it. A distinct lack of Jane would suck so hard. She smiled and shoved a straw into a Powerade seeing if she could sneakily get Jane to drink it just by having the straw in her mouth. Darcy would never admit to it but every part of her hind brain preened when it worked. Jane filled something in Darcy's life she had needed for years. Someone to take care of. Someone who let her do it. Someone who not only needed her but wanted her around. Darcy would follow Jane anywhere because if she didn't Jane might just distractedly walk in front of a train. Darcy loved watching her light up over Science! even if she didn't understand it. Jane's joy was her joy. They got calls from Erik and Darcy could hear the pride in his voice. Darcy started to love him too. This family, her Science! family, didn't care about things like her Omega status. Jane was even offended on her behalf once when they were preparing to travel again and Darcy fished out a Modesty Collar and handed Jane her leash.

    “That can not be comfortable! What is wrong with them! It covers your entire neck! Can you even turn your head in that thing!” Jane looked at the leash in her hands like it had personally offended her.

    “Janey it's just for public and I'm not expected to be able turn my head or even look where I'm going. I'm supposed to follow you. That's what the leash is for. The other option is to be declared obscene and taken into custody where you'd have to pay a fine as my Alpha on record. I'm OK with this. It's easier that you're the one on the other end of the leash.” Jane never ended up liking it but she did it because Darcy asked and that made all the difference. There was a freedom in knowing that despite the cages and restrictions society put on her she was safe with Jane because Jane hated it more than she did.

    Darcy even caught her giving the hated thing death glares across the lab. Yeah, she was gone on her best friend. Odin help anyone who hurt her. Omegas were highly territorial about their 'home' and anywhere Jane was became home immediately. It didn't matter if it was a camper in the desert or a billion dollar lab in the Swiss Alps, if Jane was there it was home.

 

* * *

 

 

    There was no end of funding. No end of places the world’s most secret organizations weren't willing to ship them to retrieve data and to teach other people what they were looking for. Overnight, Jane went from being laughed at to looked up at. Darcy was in Paris staring at the sunrise over the Eiffel tower, because of course that was the view from her hotel room, when she could finally collapse after a day of collecting data. Then her phone rang. She ignored it at first but as it got louder the strains of music became intelligible and she dove for her bag. She hadn't heard the song since she set it as his ringtone in a fit of pique. Her own little vengeance using his beloved AC/DC “Yeah the ladies were too kind. You've been – Thunderstruck! Thunderstruck. Yeah yeah yeah, Thunderstruck! ” She hit answer and tried to sound casual when she answered.

    “Yeah?” Ok maybe too casual.

    “Darcy?” Oh my god. He sounded so small and fragile. Who hurt her Tony. She was going to stab them. She slipped onto the balcony and shut the door behind her, leaving Jane to sleep inside. She'd been up for two days and Darcy would rather eat crushed glass then wake her up.

    “Hey! How you been! I've been busy. You know, met the God of Thunder making Awesome Science with Jane Foster who is TOTALLY not chasing shadows.” Ok maybe she was a little mad at him for ignoring her.

    “Darcy, they found the plane with Red Skull and Steve Rogers.” There was so much in that statement. So much he didn't say but Darcy heard it anyway. 'They finally did the one thing my Dad never could. The search is over and I had nothing to do with it. I failed him because it wasn't me. It's finally over. I'm glad it's over. I hate that it's over.'

    “You are soooooo fucked. Dude seriously. They are gonna want his motorcycle for his proper burial. You're gonna have to dig it out from the giant pile of stolen underwear on top of it. Before you ask no, I don't want any of it. It's a bio-hazard and should all be burned.”

    There was a half chuckle from the other side but it wasn't a real laugh. It was the one he gave when he knew he was supposed to find you funny. “Darcy, he's alive.”

    “So, what do you think of Taco Tuesday. I think we should have Tacos for dinner tomorrow. Then Wine Wednesday but you have to bring me cheese. Tartar Thursday, Fish Fry Friday, Shawarma Saturday. Then we just ignore the naming thing and go Karaoke Sunday. I want Pep to do the Single Ladies dance with me. I think I can get Jane to learn it too, you have to do Don't Step on the Grass.”

    “Darcy! DARCE! Slow down!” He didn't sound so tightly wound this time and _almost_ gave her a real laugh. “Don't. Ok? Don't drop everything just to come back here. Live your life, do something amazing. Be someone amazing. Don't keep running back here. As much as I want to lock you in a little room and make sure you are always my friend, I need you to be Darcy first and my friend second. Ok? I just, fuck, I don't even know, I'm drunk and I haven't slept in two days and Dum-e stole my scotch. Then broke it. You owe me for that bottle of scotch, you know that was your fault! Yeah that's what I thought. Stay in your corner and think about what you did.”

    Darcy half laughed, half choked on all the emotion welling up inside her. God she had missed him. Missed her best friend and big brother. “Don't yell at him too much. He's sensitive. Hey, I'm sorry I missed the big birthday deal. You'd be proud though,there's a new Iron Man Stark Expo poster up at my parent's house.”

    “Only the best poster ever. It really was your loss too, the party it was...” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Ok, it sucked. It sucked and you would have hated it. Dammit Darcy, I miss you. I miss the random celebrations. I miss you turning all the clocks forward so I think I've been up longer than I have. Fuck, I miss you teaching Jarvis dirty jokes. I even miss that one time I woke up and was like 'Woah, how did I not remember scoring a ten!' Then it was you and I was sure little Tony would never rise again, then I saw Pepper bend over and I was all good again.” Darcy wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. She didn't care. She was so god damn full of happy she couldn't stop. It felt like it filled every inch of her. “Just, whenever you’re in town come on over. I don't even care if I'm here. Leave your gross coffee on my work table. Move everything trying to find a spare bolt. Throw a thousand notes telling people that they’re beautiful when they smile from the top of the tower. Just, come home. Whenever you're ready. Not a second before. Don't come home for me. Come home because you want to be here.”

 

* * *

 

 

    The target stepped into view. The Asset pulled the trigger. It was simple. He didn't have to think twice about it. The shot was made, the target was down, and he was packed and on his way in less than ninety seconds. So why was he smiling? It felt stiff and odd, but he couldn't stop. There was a warmth spreading through him to the tips of his fingers and toes and he felt like he could take on the world. In the end, he only had to take on two guards and that wasn't even a challenge. He'd only just managed to stop grinning when he loaded back into the truck.

    This time, when Rumlow saw an odd misplaced twinkle in the Assets expression he didn't say anything. No matter what anyone said, the wipe couldn't take everything and the Asset had only recently stopped actively trying to kill him.

 

* * *

 

 

    What a difference a month makes. There was no joy. There was no excitement. There was no work getting done. They stayed glued to the edge of their seats staring into a six-inch grainy television huddled together watching every last scrap of news that came out of New York. They hadn't even been aware they were 'in custody' until they were told they weren't allowed to leave.

    Darcy held Jane's hand and Jane held hers back. They pressed so tightly together there was every chance they were going to fuse like some giant worry monster from Power Rangers. Together they watched and worried and cried like the world was ending. Because for the two of them it felt like it was.

    Darcy stifled a scream when Tony went shooting out of the Stark Tower windows falling.... falling... falling...  She openly wept when the Armour assembled around him. Jane went pale watching Thor fight. Darcy tried the 'Super Tough Alien' defense but Jane only responded with the fact he was fighting other 'Super Tough Aliens'. Ones being led by his own brother.

    Darcy would proudly tell you she tazed the guy who tried to touch the TV thinking it was getting them too wound up.

 

* * *

 

 

    When they were finally cleared to return, Jane went directly to the tower. Darcy went to the hospital. She wasn't ready to see Tony. She was sure Tony wasn't ready to let her see him. They would both be happier if she gave him enough time to recover from whatever happened in the wormhole. Even as she ached with the need to know he was OK, she gave him his dignity because it's what he would have wanted. He'd been vulnerable enough on the phone in Paris.

    She walked into the room she was directed to and hovered in the doorway. Erik was staring out the window, head cocked to one side, pressing the tips of his fingers against the glass staring out into the sky. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to approach him. She'd been given warnings and signed a thousand NDAs before she was allowed in, but nothing had prepared her for the vacant expression on his face. It was like his mind had taken off for parts unknown leaving an empty shell behind.

    “I saw it. For just a moment, I could see all of it. All the answers were there and all I had to do was reach out and touch them. It's gone now. I think it took some things with it. I think it left things behind too.” He came back to himself by inches and snatched up a pen before he began writing. Writing on the hospital bed. Then over the wall right onto the window glass.

    Darcy grabbed a pad of paper and put it under the path of his writing, guiding him into a chair. She snapped photos of his equations before beginning to clean them off. It was two hours before whatever had taken hold of him let him go again and he looked up at her, blinking owlishly.

“Oh! Darcy! When did you get here! Good to see you again. Is Jane here?”

    Darcy plastered on her brightest smile. “Nah, Janey had to Science! and I just got here. You hungry? I got Pop-Tarts!”

    They ate Pop-Tarts and Darcy ignored the moments his mind slipped away. He was still her friend. He was still her Science! family. Nothing would change that.

 

* * *

 

 

    When she made it back to the tower she found Jane holding a letter multiple pages in length. The look on Janey's face left no doubt as to who it was from and Darcy was sure this wasn't the first read through. She'd seen the looks the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had tossed her and knew what happened. Thor was gone again. If he was here, Jane would have been on him like white on rice, not pining at a three-hundred page letter he had carefully handwritten her. Because of course Gods were considerate like that. The demon that haunted her heart, not so much.

    Darcy wanted to be a better friend. Wanted to go in and tell her it was OK and he'd be back soon. If he made it once he can make it again. She can't. She hates that letter so much right now. She hates Jane for even having a letter. Hates her for having a piece of Thor to hold on to. Darcy has a tazer. Right now she wants to shoot someone.

    She slips out of the Tower stopping only long enough to slip through Tony's lab and move everything on his desk. She reverses the entire thing, from computers to the location of his half empty coffee cup, leaving the work space a mirror image of what it was before. It could take him days to figure out what happened. This is how they say I love you. They say it's the thought that counts and that took a lot of thought and effort.

    She's almost out the door when she pauses. “Hey Jarvis?”

    “Yes Miss Lewis. How can I help you?”

    “What did one orphan say to the other orphan?” Darcy grinned.

    “I am not aware, Miss Darcy. What did one orphan say to the other orphan?”

    “Get in the Batmobile, Robin.” She grinned.

    “Thank you Miss Lewis. I will add that to my existing file. I shall also flag it as inappropriate.” Teaching Jarvis jokes might be the best thing ever she thought before stepping out into the bright sunshine.

 

* * *

 

 

    It didn't take long to get hooked up with a clean up crew. She'd given them a fake name, just wanting to be someone else for a little while. Anyone but Darcy Lewis, the girl who left Tony Stark standing at the altar. People may not know her face but the celebrity chasers sure to be here hoping for a glimpse at one of the Heroes would absolutely know her name. It had been all over the papers for about two weeks when someone realized that a publicly filed bonding contract was never fulfilled. Tony had tried to make it better and had only put his foot in it. When asked, he once told a reporter that she'd fallen in love and how could he hope to stand against that.

    He had no idea how much of a catty bitch it had made her sound like. The papers had accused her of being a gold digger. Pepper put out gag orders as fast as they could be typed up, ink still wet when they were delivered. It was too late. Damage done. So instead of Darcy Lewis she proudly slapped on a badge that read Janice Moore.

    They were taken to an area already cleared of alien technology, and started chucking hunks of concrete and debris into trucks for disposal. It was good, hard, work. It made her muscles burn and her body ache. Most importantly, it let her forget the fear and hurt that were balled up in her chest threatening to suffocate her. Tony, Erik, Thor, she needed to know they were going to be OK, going to be safe. But only time would give her those answers and in the meanwhile she needed to be distracted.

    They had been working for hours when Darcy saw something and the need to fix it no matter the cost nearly overwhelmed her. She snatched a bag designed for possible bio-hazard material and rushed over She moved several rocks away and dipped the bag down.

 

* * *

* * *

Steve was well aware the only thing people really saw was the suit. He'd slipped his tail an hour ago and had been wandering about assisting the clean up. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. Fucking idiot assholes. He'd given up everything to put down the Tesseract. To stop men like Loki from being able to lay hands on it and weaponize it. He'd given up his entire life to stop this exact thing right here. It hadn't made a bit of difference and he hated Fury for it. He was so god damned full of anger and pain that he just needed to do something good. Put something right to balance the scales. He needed to fix what he couldn't prevent, no matter how hard he tried. He'd made his way over to a group working on a pile of rubble when he heard her first. “Don't you die on me. You don't get to die, there's been enough of that.” It was enough to make his heart jump. She was perched precariously atop a pile of rubble, leaning through a hole in a building.

Up he went without a second thought. When he landed next to her, she startled hard enough her foot slipped and he was forced to grab her to steady her. Something in his chest pulled tight as he realized where his hands were. One on her waist one under her wrist, how very similar it was to a dancer's pose did not escape him. He could feel the soft swell of her hip and the delicate bones of her hand. Her jeans were tight enough to be painted on and the flannel she wore was half unbuttoned revealing a black tank and a generous expanse of cleavage underneath. Her hair was tied up in a kerchief knotted at the front and her lips were ruby red. She looked like she'd fallen right out of a pin up and his heart tied itself in a knot with his tongue.

 

* * *

 

_ Oh Odin. I am sorry for every bad thing I ever said about you. I love you. You are wonderful and perfect. Thank you. _ But she was in the middle of saving innocent lives so, he had to wait.

“Thanks!” She spun back and leaned back over.

“You alright Miss? What are you...” Apparently Blonde and Built, what could she say she had a thing for alliteration, finally looked at what she was doing. There were at least a dozen dead fish on the floor The tank was tilted and cracked and those that remained swam in dirty water far too cramped.  Out of a fifty gallon tank, they maybe had six gallons left to call home. Darcy was going to fix that. Then the tank slipped. She cried out in alarm as it smashed into the ground and fish were flopping everywhere. Without a word of judgment he leapt the low wall and began scooping them up with his bare hands dropping them into her bag. Until every last one had been saved.

“Is there anything else you need to do up here? Because this area isn't stable Miss,” His eyes darted to her name tag and Darcy did not feel she could be blamed for leaning forward slightly flashing her cleavage at him. “Moore.” And Sweet Odin he pinked at the tips of his ears and her heart did a little stutter step.

“I just had to save them.” He smiled then, a soft genuine thing that was half hurt and she cursed her heart for picking out a spot and marking it clearly 'Property of Blushing Blond Built Babe'. It was a real genuine moment between two people who understood and weren't putting up any fronts of being strong or Ok with what happened here.

“Let's get some more water in there.” Carefully he helped her pick her way down. If her lady parts threw up a call of rejoicing when he picked her up, large hands spanning her waist to lift her over the worst of it, she handled it like a very professional lady.

They made their way back to the group and he snagged two water bottles pouring them into the bag giving the fish a little more to work with. She wasn't sure what she had intended to say when she opened her mouth but it absolutely wasn't, “I'm going to name them Flippy, Floppy, Twitchy, Flounder, Sushi and Wanda.”

He blinked at her for a moment his face completely passive before, “Wanda?”

“Yeah, dude. A fish named Wanda? Seriously? What, have you been living under a rock? Best movie ever.” He smiled this time without the pain edging it and her heart started building him a house on his little bit of real estate.

 

* * *

 

If he had any doubts that she didn't know who he was, they vanished. She was cheeky and brash and bold and funny as hell. She reminded him of Bucky and home and smelled like his mom's Apple Crumb cake she used to make Sunday mornings. His dad would sleep in and they would wrap it up and walk to church with the Barnes family. After mass they would eat crumb cake and sip coffee out of a thermos and pretend that everything was right in the world. Even when he was too sick to get out of bed, Bucky would race home ahead of everyone else and they would share a slice he had saved just for Steve.

A little voice in the back of his head told him to slow down. He shouldn't be so gone on a girl ten minutes after meeting her. He was never good at listening to that voice anyway.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together working as a team picking up and putting back just a tiny piece of everything that had gone wrong. She'd been careful with the fish, making sure to check on them, watching for leaks or signs of shock. They had made small talk. What do you do? He told most of the truth. He'd recently gotten out of the Army and he wasn't exactly sure yet. He was staying with friends. His name was Steve.

When the sun hit the horizon it felt like the doom bell for the first good day he'd had in awhile. They would each go their own ways and she'd forget about that guy who had cleaned up New York with her.

 

* * *

 

Darcy had very carefully made sure her shirt covered her bite all damn day. It wasn't often that Blushing Blonde Built Babes flirted with her and she didn't want to have the Abandoning Asshole Alpha talk with a near stranger. She was forced to cover her ass in other ways too. She couldn't exactly tell him she chased down wormholes with astrophysicists and mooned over the God of Thunder. She told him she was a Dental Hygienist. It was literally the most boring thing she could think of and it did stop him from asking much more about it. She had lived here before and had been traveling for a while. She was just coming home. Home to family, not anyone special waiting for her. She didn't miss the importance of his trying to determine her relationship status on the DL. She also wasn't ready to end whatever this was before it began. She had asked Hiney tail to intervene on her behalf with Odin every night and send her a Hottie of her own. She was not about to spit in his face for delivering. She did however, have to head back to the tower. 

“Hey, you coming back tomorrow? Because we could totally meet up over by Mary's Bakery before heading into central command and getting our work assignment. To make sure we make it onto the same crew again. I mean, if you want to hang tomorrow.”

He smiled so bright she thought for a moment the sun had turned around and come back up. “I'd like that. See you at seven then? By Mary's Bakery?”

She nodded and fished out her phone. “Hey, what's your number? I'll text you and that way if you make other plans, you can just let me know and I'll head over myself.”

He rattled it off and she sent him a quick text. 'Mary's Bakery 113 Suite A Carter St.'

His phone rang in his pocket with the default Stark Phone chime and she grinned. At least the man had good taste in electronics.

No sooner had she sent it then her phone rang with Janey's number. “Darcy? Are you still with Erik? You would not believe the readings I'm getting! Do you know what bag the Waveform Meter is in?”

“Uh, I think it's in the purple one. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be right there. Gotta go!” She clicked the phone shut wondering how long it had taken Jane to turn her broken heart to Science! “I've got to get back. I'll see you tomorrow then?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

* * *

 

She runs off and into a cab so fast he immediately feels the absence of her warmth against his side where she had been leaning almost into him the last ten minutes or so. He grins looking down at the red bio-hazard bag and picks it up. He would put good money on the fact that someone in Stark Tower could get her fish settled.

He walks back to Stark Tower feeling more settled than he had since he woke up in that fake hospital in the middle of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Russo brothers, Steve's first kiss since 1945 was with Janice Moore a Dental Hygienist.


	12. Mary's Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like breathing. Do Commas make you hot. Thank my beta... you should see the google doc it's six thousand pink commas and notes that my sentence structure didn't make any sense.

Jarvis had directed Steve to Bruce for help with the fish. They quickly identified that they were both freshwater and tropical. He learned more about the quiet scientist in the hour it took to get them settled than he had since they had met on the Helicarrier. More than anyone else around, he was terrified of the monster inside of him. Despite the Hulk just beneath the surface, he was very much an Omega. He liked to please and a gentle thank you would calm his nerves. He was territorial over his space and while he respected and recognized Steve as the head Alpha, he was also defensive.  Steve remembered those days. He remembered the small things could make you want to cow and submit. To give them anything to stop them being upset with you.

“Thank you for this, Doctor Banner. I don't know much about fish but,” He took a deep breath remembering Janice's desperation, “it was important.” 

Bruce nodded softly and dropped food into the tank.

“I get that. It's why I went to India. I'm still a doctor.” His hand went to the side of his neck. To the jagged scar there and Steve's heart clenched in sympathy. He wasn't so far removed from his own history not to remember how a bond could be a lifeline or a threat. “I might be a monster but they were desperate enough not to care. I made a difference.”

“You know what naming a fish Wanda is supposed to be about?” Bruce lit up.

“Possibly the funniest movie ever made. Come on, I'll bet Tony has a copy somewhere. He has everything else. I mean, we just found a hundred gallon fish tank in storage.”

The movie was set up to broadcast in the lounge. Bruce was making popcorn and Steve was trying to respect his space, but he suddenly had questions he wasn't sure he could ask any of the others.

“Doctor Banner, would you mind if I asked you a personal question?” The other man stiffened and Steve took half a step back wary for a moment he had upset him.

“Sure.” He said never turning away from the microwave.

“I met an Omega today. She uh, she invited me to do something tomorrow. Something pretty public with a lot of other people and everything. I was just wondering, uh, that is I mean...” He trailed off his hand going to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bruce turned slowly all the tension drained out of his posture a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. “You wanted to know what that means these days? We're pretty liberated. Most unbonded Omegas can spend their heats in publicly available centers designed to make the process as safe and easy as possible. I helped set one up in India. So, the chances she's Alpha hunting are low but not unheard of. We date like everyone else. Some people have arranged bonds still. There are contracts and that sort of thing, but it's not like getting married. We can break bonds. The earlier it is, the easier it is, but they have had success on bonds up to twenty years old. I had mine broken.” The statement hung there a moment and Steve wasn't sure how or even if he should respond to such a statement.

Luckily Bruce continued and he was saved from having to find something to say. “There's a  process that identifies your DNA, then purges any thing that's not your from your system. It can force a miscarriage if you're pregnant. It takes a little while to get your digestive tract back in order too, but it's still pretty worth it. It used to be pretty expensive, but a few years back Stark Industries started a program where they pay for the whole thing.”

“So, you're saying I shouldn't be too flattered then?” Steve cracked a small smile and Bruce laughed.

“No. What I'm saying is, whatever it's about, it's not like it was when you were last around. We have options now. If she invited you out, it has nothing to do with her being an Omega. If that's what you were looking for in a partner there are dating services for that. But it's more likely she's hitting on Captain America.”

Steve startled as the vent popped off and Clint slid out. “Wait, is grandpa getting some? Good going! Remember, we have better birth control these days. Do you need the extra reinforced condoms?” Steve blushed under the Beta's verbal assault.

“It's not that far yet. I just met her. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't know.” This caused the other two to raise brows at him.

“We were uh, we were going to watch a movie. If you want to stay. I don't know if you had plans.” Bruce offered and Steve understood that it could be unnerving for an Omega to be left alone with a fairly unknown Alpha for long periods of time.

“It's about fish?” Steve offered and Clint's smile was wide and easy.

“Awww! Fuck right! Finding Nemo is like, the fucking best!” Clint produced a bag of M&M's from his jacket and turned it over right on top of the popcorn Bruce was dumping into a bowl.

 

* * *

 

They were half an hour into the movie when Steve's phone chimed. He fished it out to find a text from Janice.

Janice: Oh my god, Steve I'm having an emergency! I lost Wanda! She ran away and I can't find her anywhere!

Steve smiled at the phone but before he could answer she had sent two more.

Janice: We should make posters. Have you seen my Fish?

She follows this with a picture of a blue cartoon fish that looks nothing like the tropical fish they rescued. He smiles at the message and carefully types one back.

Steve:  I've got them. Flippy, Floppy, Twitchy, Flounder, Sushi and Wanda are all safely in a new tank. We're keeping an eye on them but so far they seem OK.

It takes a few minutes for her to answer and Steve doesn't realize how nervous this makes him until the phone chimes.

Janice: You remembered what I named the fish.

He remembers everything about that day in perfect detail. Not just because the Serum gave him perfect recall, but because he had tried to commit it to memory. The way she had laughed at jokes he told that were old before she was born. The way she would stop and just watch him after he spoke sometimes like she was trying to find something in his face. He remembered the way she felt under his arms and the softness of her hand on his wrist. It hadn't been like this with the chorus girls. It was different than it was with Peggy. She'd known him before the Serum and had already started to stake her claim when he was still an Omega.

Steve: Names can be important. It reminds us who we are underneath all the titles we wear.

 

* * *

 

Darcy stared at the phone and felt like a complete ass. She hadn't meant to lie to him, but how do you explain to someone that you're using a fake name because the real one was too complicated. She hadn't expected to like him so much. In her general experience, Alphas were arrogant and self-centered assholes. More like Tony than Jane in most cases and Jane only because her one true love was Science!

Darcy: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.

She stared at her phone screen. Willing him to text back as her nerves ratcheted up with every passing second. She was startled out of her reverie by Jane's gentle hand on her arm.

“Are you feeling Ok?” She reached out pressing the back of her hand to Darcy's cheek. “Your color is up. Are you running a fever? Darcy, if you're sick you can go back, I can do this on my own.” Jane's gentle concern reminded her that there were always exceptions to the rule and so far Steve has proven to be one.

“I met someone. An Alpha, a really, really beautiful blushing, blonde built Alpha. He helped me save fish.” Apparently, Jane already knows what it means when Darcy breaks out the alliteration.

“Is he cuter than Hobo Hottie?” Jane grins the Science! forgotten for a moment.

“Oh, he absolutely gives Hobo Hottie a run for his money. But Jane, he was so nice and there's no expectation. He didn't treat me like an Omega, or ask any of the creepy shit Alphas want to know. Like, he would touch me, but so respectfully. Like, a hand on my elbow when we were stepping over something, or he grabbed the back of my jacket when I was trying to lean a little too far to get a photo I found. He tucked my arm in his when we walked to the next spot. He checked my hands for callouses and he never went above my wrist, but it felt like he was touching my soul. He asked about my hobbies and music and what I do for fun, but didn't once bring up my cycle or if I needed 'help with my heats'. Jane, I have never ever dated in my life and I don't know if I'm being weirdly desperate. Am I being a freak? Oh my god, I'm scaring him! He hasn't texted back.”

As if summoned by her need to know her phone chimed and they both looked.

Steve: That was actually about the titles we give things. I could call you a hero for everything you're doing with the clean up and even saving fish from certain death, but it wouldn't change the woman you are beneath it. You would still be the woman I can't get out of my head.

Darcy didn't miss Jane's soft “awww” when she read the text over her shoulder.

“I think you're doing fine. Just be careful, I don't want to have to get one of our new guards to shoot him in the leg.” Jane smiled at her, squeezing her arm before turning back to her instruments.

“Awww Janey! You'd knee cap a bitch for me! That's so sweet! I knew you loved me!”

She and Steve texted back and forth for the better part of an hour, the banter a bit more flirtatious than it had been in person. He was watching  _ A  _ F _ ish  _ N _ amed Wanda _ and had been surprised it wasn't about fish. He was hanging out with some new friends and even sent her a picture of a bowl of popcorn with M&M's scattered inside. It was the first time he had tried it and really liked it. Apparently, he had a sweet tooth to rival her own. When they finally texted their good nights, she didn't miss the way Jane grinned at her every time she glanced over. She couldn't stop the stupid smile on her face either.

 

* * *

 

He knew he was probably keeping her up and they said their good nights as the movie ended. He ignored Clint's knowing smirk, tossing a pillow at him as he headed to his temporary rooms. Sleep came easily for the first time since he woke up in the future, but he woke in the middle of the night all the same. This time, there were no echoes of screams in his ears. No blood and fire and death haunted him. It was soft gasps, half imagined, half remembered, pieced together from moments she had been startled or surprised over the day. Her kisses had tasted like the apple cake her scent invoked. His artist's eye had conjured images of the gentle curves that had been hidden beneath modest clothing. He fisted his hands at his sides willing his erection to go away. After the better part of half an hour, he slid into the shower. He needed to push it down enough that he wouldn't be thinking of pulling her close and kissing her breathless when they met for breakfast in a few hours. He turned the water on and took his own erection in hand. It still felt odd within his own grasp. Twenty years of knowing your own body such, drastic changes overnight still bothered him. He tried to think of her in only the most respectful ways, remembering the way she had paused getting into the cab and looked over her shoulder at him. Her lip caught between her teeth. He pushed into his hand, but at the first friction of sensation, the image dissolved into something much more wanton.

Her eyes half lidded, her lips kiss swollen, as her own hands moved over breasts too large to be contained by such delicate fingers. He groaned and the voice in the back of his head that always pushed him to wild and reckless things, the voice that sounded like Bucky, whispered. “Bet she'd let you take care of her. Like I did for you. Bet she'd let you hold her when she smells like sex and want and need.'

Steve groaned and could feel the ridge of his knot rising beneath his own hand. Erskine's formula had done it's job, but sex was something still tied deeply to his Omega nature. It took more than a pretty face and a soft touch to get it to rise to the surface. The image in his mind's eye changed. He was on his back as she crawled over him, towards him, pressing him down, holding him there. He pushed away from the wall and turned, leaning back against it. Now that his arm was no longer supporting, him he reached back, pressing his own fingers against his hole. Seventy years in the ice hadn't made him forget how he liked to be touched as he eased them past his hole, pushing against the seam, long sealed. His body may have absorbed the parts of him that made him an Omega, but they didn't rearrange his nerve endings. He gasped as his fantasy got away from him. Warm hands holding him down, demanding kisses that made him tilt his head back offering his neck, the feel of her teeth on him. He came with a hoarse cry before a satisfied purr erupted from his chest. The sound was involuntary and killed any lingering arousal he had left as tears pushed up behind his eyes.

Bucky used to purr for him. When he was too tired to keep fighting the pain. When he was too sick to even be much of a friend. Bucky would purr. It was a phenomenon that science still couldn't explain. When an Alpha reached a state of contentment and safety it would come up unbidden. It used to wash through him, less of a noise and more of a vibration. It would chase the ache in his bones away and push his body to heal itself. He washed himself quickly and scrubbed the tears away. He gave up on any chance he might sleep again. He pulled on his running gear and slid quickly out of his rooms and down, heading out to go running. He went to exit through the garage. There was a small Alpha woman struggling to haul a rather large piece of equipment out of the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. truck. He stepped over and helped get it onto the trolley.

“Morning Miss.” She looked up like she had only just noticed him.

“Oh? Is it? I'm just getting in. Darcy and I were out all night collecting data from the aftermath of the portals. We really should install monitors in every major city to catch the beginning of events if this ever happens again.” She dove back into the truck and began hauling more things down. “Take this, will you? I had to send Darcy to bed, she was falling asleep and drooling on my notes.”

Steve supposed it didn't take an astrophysicist to figure out who she was. “You must be Jane Foster. Thor spoke very highly of you.” Jane seemed to brighten at his words and Steve knew that the affection Thor held for the woman was fully returned. It was something he wanted for himself one day. It was just hard to know people were actually interested in him and not the cowl.

“He exaggerates, but thank you all the same. We're actually really close to an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.  It's very exciting. I'd be more than happy to take you through the research sometime if you're interested.” She was even more excited at the Science! if that was even possible. Steve sorely doubted Thor had exaggerated at at all.

“I'd like that sometime but I was just going out for a run. Did you need help with anything else?   
There should be some of the Agents around who can help you with that.

Jane made a face and scoffed. “Every time they touch my equipment, they break it. I'll be fine on my own. Thank you, you've been a huge help.”

Steve watched as the tiny woman pushed the cart onto a waiting elevator and smiled. Fury really was building an interesting team.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy groaned when Jarvis' chimes cut through her sleep addled brain. “Miss Lewis, your alarm has been going off for thirty minutes. Do you intend to rise this morning?”

“My alarm?” She reached for her phone and looked at the time. 6:59 Oh no. She was supposed to meet Steve at Seven. She and Jane had gotten in at four that morning and she had instantly crashed.

“Shit, shit, shit!” She rapid fires off a text to Steve explaining she's running late. It's just around the corner anyway. “Jarvis, can I borrow the moped? The blue one. Not the Iron Man one.”

“You are aware you have full access to the garage but I should warn you...”

“I don't care, so long as it's still blue and running. Call Mary's Bakery. Put it through on speaker.” Darcy shoved herself into a pair of pants not caring if they were clean right then. A shirt extended from the closet and she put it on. She smiled at Jarvis’ forethought. It had a mandarin collar that covered the top of her bite with a keyhole in the front that gave the girls a good window to shine. When the call connected through she jumped right in. “Hey Mary! Is there a Big Beautiful Blonde man there waiting for someone? Maybe ansers to Steve?”

“Yes love, there is. You know you shouldn't leave dates like that lying about. If I was thirty years younger... heck if I wasn't married! To hell with my age!”

“Can you get him the Darcy Lewis special? I have a feeling he'll like it.”

“If you say so love.” She sounded skeptical and Darcy grinned. “You know you're the only person who eats that much sugar for breakfast.”

Darcy laughed. “It's an Omega thing. You should have seen the breakfast spread at our school. I'm telling you, when Carol presents fully she's gonna shove the entire thing in her mouth. But you are an angel thank you I gotta run!”

Darcy darted out the door, grabbing a random coat on the way out. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued leather thing so she doubted anyone would mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve looked up when the large motherly woman swept from behind the counter carrying a plate. She had a meddling look in her eyes. He was rather familiar with it. Peggy used to get it and before that, Mrs. Barnes would turn it on them. In the end it was always for their best interest, so he didn't say too much.

“Your date called up ahead and asked me to make sure you got this.” She slid the giant pastry covered in chocolate and sprinkled with M&M's onto the table. It looked amazing. Most people looked at him and figured him for a health nut, but the way his metabolism ran through calories, he could eat anything he wanted and it wouldn't matter.

“Uh, thank you Ma'am. What do I owe you?” He fished for his wallet.

“Oh nothin' love. You are my best customer's new young man. Now, how do you like your coffee?” She grinned.

“Oh uh, just sugar.” She nodded and swept off, bringing back a large reusable go mug with 'I only eat Muffin's at Mary's!' printed on the side. He grinned and considered being caught out in the suit carrying it clearly.

He tucked into the pastry and found it filled with a peanut butter whip and was almost sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He had almost finished it when Janice came rushing in the door. Her cheeks were pinked up and she was pulling off a helmet. For a moment as her hair fell out and tumbled down around her, he was sure time had slowed down. She smiled widely and he was sure she was looking at someone else, because no one had ever looked at him so intently in his whole life. Not since he was an Omega still and Alphas would try and stare him down on the street. The thought forced him to break the gaze unwilling to be _ that Alpha _ .

 

* * *

 

Steve was sitting at her favorite table. The one tucked back by the fire, away from the hustle of things, where the morning sun would cast across her back, warming her to her core like a lazy cat. The Cronut in front of him was almost gone and she grinned, glad to know she'd guessed right. Mary brought them two more along with another coffee, this one with cream and sugar and caramel.

“I am so, so sorry. There was an emergency last night and we were up late and I completely missed my alarm. My nephew had to wake me up.” She grinned wildly when he smiled at her.

“You live with your family right?” He asked and she took a sip of her coffee trying to find a way to explain Tony to someone.

“Uh, yeah, sort of. I was promised when I was really young. It didn't work out in the end but he's like big brother to me. My family is back in Nevada.” He almost asked a question then but that was such a landmine, she artfully dodged. “I live with him when I come to New York. He's got a really nice little boy and we've all been friends so long it's hard not to think of them as family.”

Steve's hand slid across the table and rested gently beside hers his thumb pressing into the side of her hand before she flipped hers over and he took the silent invitation. It was incredibly intimate she realized only a moment later. Holding his hand in a small back corner of a bakery that usually had lines out the door but now was nearly empty as most orders were being delivered rather than picked up.

“What happened? If you don't mind me asking that is. What did he do to lose a dame as sweet as you?” 

Darcy blushed as her heart started decorating the little house it had built for him.

“I, uh, I got mated to someone else. I was away at a special boarding school for Omegas. I ran into a problem with an early heat and ended up bonding someone.” She sipped her coffee like it was nothing and waited for him to respond. The moment stretched out as he picked apart the second cronut with his long fingers. She just stared at his hand and tried not to imagine what it would be like to feel those hands curling into her hair pulling her head back, kissing...

“Someone forced you?” There was a cold and deadly edge of anger in his voice like the frozen edge of a knife.

“No! It... it was what they called a super compatible match. If anything, I jumped him. I was in heat and he was everything my body told me I wanted and I even let my heart and my head believe it a little too.” She licked her lips slightly biting them. God, she did not want to have this conversation. At least it happened before he found out who she really was because that would really suck! She'd be in the papers all over again because she was sure to this day the story was worth millions.

“To....by.” She cleared her throat trying to quickly cover her faux pas. “Toby, was already so much like a brother to me, he just wanted to keep being my friend because his own family was pretty shit. The Alpha left, right around when my heat broke. I was asleep, so I'm not sure if he waited or not. I just, I couldn't do it. I couldn't break my bond. I haven't seen him in almost six years. I get flashes sometimes or if I'm sick he pulls all the feeling crap out, but that's about all that's left. If he was going to come back, he would have by now. I'm just trying to move on with my life. I very recently made a decision to try dating. You know if anyone was actually interested in dating an Omega still caught in an old bond.” She felt his hand tighten on hers and it pulled her gaze up from his hands to his face. Oh lord, she wished she hadn't actually looked at him, because it suddenly felt like a swarm of butterflies burst to life in her chest.

“Anyone who thinks badly of you for trying to take control of your life, is the one with the problem. It's incredibly brave.” And dear god, if he wasn't being completely sincere. He could sell ketchup popsicles to ladies in white gloves with that look.

Mary took that moment to pop back over and top off their coffees. He never took his eyes off her, even as he thanked Mary.

They stayed like that in silence, holding each other's gaze and hand for some time before he spoke again. “You didn't have to come if you were up all night you know. I would have understood.”

“I would have come even if I hadn't gotten any sleep. Toby is living proof you can go for up to three days without sleep and still be a convincingly functional human being.” She couldn't help the smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“We could reschedule. You go home and get some sleep and I'll take you out tonight instead. I know a great place in Brooklyn that is still open. The fight didn't get anywhere near it.” Darcy's heart began doing cartwheels in her chest.

“I would like that.”

“It's a date.” Darcy was very proud of herself for not fainting when those words left what might just be the world's most sinful lips. _ Second most sinful. _ The traitorous voice in the back of her head supplied, pushing up an image of Her Alpha, making a blush unfurl across her face.

“So, I am going to go home and get a nap. What time and where can I meet you?” She was sure she had turned a beautiful shade of crimson, but didn't care.

“I can pick you up if you like?”

“NO!” She startled at the force in her voice. “Uh, I mean no, I really don't need everyone knowing I've got a date. I can meet you here though. And um, maybe we can talk, tonight, before we go.”

He grinned like he'd won the lottery and her heart melted. “Ok I'll meet you here at six then. Go get some sleep. It might be possible to stay up for three days at a time, but I have seen what that looks like and I would not call it convincingly functional.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Max Smart Voice* Missed her by That Much
> 
> Also we had a quick look at Steve's dichotomy he's very bad at being an Alpha sexually. Then again Darcy does not submit well in bed so.......
> 
> I promise nothing before Monday. I have to write it then send it to the Beta then make all suggested changes then post it so it's a little slower. Also I'm working 4 straight doubles since my Friday AM girl is all like I can't come in tomorrow and I'm like. I hate you I wish I could fire you. So I'm gonna be at the Bodega from 9 till 11 for the next four days. You know what keeps me going in theese long terrilbe shifts. Your comments. Your theories. Your questions. Someone asked about Darcy's reasons for not breaking the bond. She has them. More than have been explicitly discussed. If you pose a theory and find your comment has been deleted it's because your right and that is a huge thing in this story. Otherwise I'll just tell you that you're wrong! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL


	13. Coney Island

Someone had stolen Clint's jacket right out of the tower. Some trophy seeker on Tony's staff. Too bad for them Natasha had always been paranoid and had long ago put a tracker in the lining. She loved him too much to leave his body in some random pile of rubble or on a far flung mountain

She was surprised to find the girl some big-titted bouncy Omega girl standing too close to Steve outside a coffee shop. Natasha watched their bodies lean into each other as if each would have liked to part with a hug or a kiss but neither would be the first to initiate the contact. Fresh relationship, she would have put money on the fact that Steve was gullible enough to believe she genuinely liked him. The girl blushed and Nat narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The girl must be a practiced liar, because that almost seemed genuine. No, Natasha didn't like it one bit. She slid into full surveillance mode as Steve walked down the street and joined the clean up in plain clothes, barely trying to hide his identity. Her job was going to be harder than she thought, keeping this lot of idiots alive. She followed the girl as she hopped back onto a moped that had been altered to push it's speed beyond what it should possibly be capable of.

Natasha actually had to try to keep up with the girl pulling in and out of traffic and popping up on the curb to get around a slow turning corner. She pulled into Stark's garage without slowing as the doors opened in front of her. Natasha lost time waiting for Stark's AI to reverse the doors and she was already gone from the garage when she finally made it in.

“Jarvis, where did that woman who was just in here go?”

“I apologize Miss Romanoff, I am unable to track her for you. Would you like me to contact Sir?”

Natasha watched the numbers on the elevator let the girl off on the upper residential floors. 

“No need.”

She took the stairs, vaulting over rails and skipping whole floors, sliding onto the residential floor just in time to hear a door click shut. Standing just outside Natasha couldn't hear anything from within. 

“Jarvis, who is assigned to these rooms?” 

“I am sorry Miss Romanoff, I am unable to answer that. Are you sure I should not contact Sir?”

“Positive.” Natasha knocked.

The girl answered the door with an appropriate amount of shock on her face at being caught. It soothed Natasha a bit. Then the girl spoke.   
“By Odin's beard. You're Black Widow.  Like THE Black Widow. Wow. I, uh, do you want a muffin? I was gonna make muffins before I took a nap. What am I talking about, you don't eat muffins. Why would you eat muffins? You probably have, like, crazy awesome breakfasts of two Tic Tacs and the souls of your fallen enemies.”

Ok the girl was really good, because that sort of flustered did not come easily. 

“That's not your jacket.” Give her enough to hang herself.

“Oh my god, did I steal your jacket! Oh my god, I've been wearing Black Widow's jacket. JARVIS! Tell me there are photos of me in her jacket so I can die happy.” She was practically vibrating and Natasha was beginning to get confused. Had she read the entire thing wrong?

“Yes, Miss Lewis, we have security footage that I can retrieve a photograph from. Would you like me to select a flattering image?”

“You are the bestest ever. I told you that you're my favorite right?” The girl was grinning fondly at the ceiling.

“Yes, Miss Lewis. Many times, Miss Potts has also asked that you be informed that Sir has refused to remain in bed and has entered his labs.”

* * *

 

Darcy wasn't ready to deal with this yet. She just met THE BLACK WIDOW, she was not in the mood to deal with his shit. She had also completely lost her cool as the world’s most unflappable woman just stared at her. Why? Why, did she feel the need to offer the woman muffins? She must have come across as a stupid, silly Omega trying to push food off on an Alpha who had entered her life.

“Tell Tony I'm making muffins. If he wants one, I'm not going to be upset by what he looks like when I get up there.” Darcy scowled at the ceiling and didn't have to wait long for the reply.

“Sir wishes to inquire what type of muffins are being made.”

“Blueberry.” Darcy shot back. 

The Black Widow hadn't yet moved from her doorway and just stared at her. Darcy hadn't even unpacked the bots yet and she was sure whatever state the room was in behind her was not fit to be seen.

“Miss Potts thanks you for your assistance and Sir has stated he will not undertake anything strenuous.”

Darcy sighed in relief and gave the Black Widow a small smile. “Sorry. It get's...” She waved her finger in a circle to try and find a way to encompass all the insanity that happened under this roof.

“I wouldn't mind a muffin.” 

Darcy's heart stopped. Her hind brain nearly melted in joy at the opportunity to feed the Alpha woman in front of her and she kicked it squarely in the teeth because the rest of her was too busy fan-girling to let something as stupid as her Omega instincts ruin it for her.

“I was just getting everything together. I can bring you some when I'm done. Or you could wait, I mean, it takes less than an hour. You would think muffins were more complicated than that, but they really aren't.” By Odin shut, up, shut up, shut up. She tries to tell her mouth, but it doesn't listen and her heart seizes when one side of the Black Widow's mouth quirks up. Was that a smile? That looked like a smile out of her. NOW Darcy could die happy.

“You can call me Natasha, and I'll wait.” 

Darcy nods and flings herself back into the kitchen, gathering the few things she needed before hauling them to what had once been her kitchen. The tower was set up to house over fifty people, but it had rarely been more than four or five. Long ago, Darcy had claimed the communal kitchen on this floor for her baking needs. She dropped the big mixing bowl and _ Natasha _ caught it before it ever hit the floor _. _ Thinking of her in such a familiar manner made shivers run down Darcy's spine. She would have said thank you, but all she could manage to do was squeak and rush off to the kitchen. Ingredients flew together, the recipe one of Tony's favorites and now known by heart. She was just spooning batter into the cups, when a blonde with a crooked smile slid into the room and dropped a kiss on Natasha's cheek.

“I was told by the God Voice there was food down here.” He grinned and reached over, sticking two fingers into the batter, before dodging a spoon Natasha threw at his head as he shoved them in his mouth.

“The god voice?” Darcy was confused.

“Yeah, the thing that comes out of nowhere and knows everything you've been doing. The God Voice.” 

He made another move for the batter and Darcy pulled the bowl away, dipping out the bit that he already had his fingers in over to a smaller bowl and shoving it at him.

Darcy chuffed. “I've seen gods talk and it goes more like this.” She puffed up and scowled. “What realm is this? How dare you threaten the son of Odin with such a puny wea-” Then proceeded to do her best imitation of Thor getting Tazed.

The new guy lit up, grinning, pointing. “YOU'RE DARCY LEWIS!!! Nat! This is Jane's intern! The one who tazed Thor!”

“Thank you Clint, I gathered that.” She said and Darcy blushed, turning back to her muffins tucking them into the oven.

“So you already heard that story. I need new material.” 

Darcy watched Clint eyeing the rest of her blueberries and she knew she needed to find someway to feed him before he ended up sticking a spoon in the flour. She opened the Pop-Tart cabinet and came up short. It was empty.

“JARVIS!” She shrieked, well aware of how shrill she sounded, but she was so tired and now her Pop-Tarts were gone.

“Miss Lewis, your Pop-Tart supply was taken by Thor, along with a toaster, back to Asgard. He wished to have them served at his victory feast.”

Darcy grinned appeased immediately. “Well, I mean if it's for ASGARD! Can you order me more?”

“Already done Miss.”

 

* * *

 

By the time the muffins were finished, Clint had only eaten a handful of blueberries, due to both her and Natasha's vigilance on the matter. She was bodily blocking him from snatching one while she gave them a moment to cool and Darcy would swear she actually saw Natasha smile at the antics.

“I'm so hungry! I deserve extra muffins for not shooting the idiot in New Mexico!” Clint pouted behind her and Darcy suddenly realized how she knew him.

“iPOD THIEF!” Darcy elbowed him, but this only caused him to twist around and actually snatch a muffin before retreating, leaving finger marks in the butter she set out as he snatched some on his way past.

“Barton! What are you doing to my Omega?” Tony sauntered in all bluff and bluster. But he was still a bit pale and there were lines around his eyes and mouth that weren't from squinting too long at his latest project.

“Your what now?” It felt like she'd been one-two punched. First, how very ill he looked and then he crossed a line he had never even approached before. In her whole life, he'd never called her Omega like it was a title, much less waved the outdated concept of ownership around.

Perhaps he wasn't aware of the tension and hurt running through her body. Perhaps he didn't care. Perhaps he had finally decided he was beyond caring what she thought or felt, because with every word that fell from his mouth she could feel her heart shatter.

“You are. Bought and paid for. Legally and contractually, I'm your responsible Alpha.” He picked up a muffin and took a huge bite.

There was a tremor in her voice as she spoke and she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or kill him. 

“Do you have any idea what you 'paid' for me? Seriously, do you have ANY idea what my parents asked for?” She shoved a finger hard into the arc reactor in his chest. “Something that saved your life. They told Howard they wanted real clean, safe energy and he built them the Arc Reactor. I've never, EVER asked for anything else.” She fled the room, his words haunting her.

“Jarvis, p-please engage privacy protocols.” She didn't care if Jane was still sleeping, she needed someone who cared about her to hold her and stem the open wound Tony had inflicted with his careless words. My Omega. Bought and paid for.

 

* * *

 

Tony made his first attempt at apologizing at two. He knocked on her door, only to be told to 'choke and die'. He took this as a good sign. He also knew she needed more time and more than words before she was ready again. He came back at five thirty, the 'I'm an ass, please, forgive me' present in hand and raised his hand to knock only to find Darcy standing in the doorway. Black flats, tight leather pants, a pink silk shirt and a scarf twisted around her neck. Her make-up was done and her hair half-pinned up. She looked like she'd stepped right out of a fifties greaser flick.

“Holy shit Rizzo!” She was his little sister. She shouldn't look like sin on two legs. “You and Jane going out?”

“I have a date. Do you need an accounting of my hours now? I'll send you my schedule for your to review. Let me know if I'm not permitted to engage in any thing on the list.” She wasn't angry and that was the worst part. She was hurt.

“Kid, I just, I just didn't like Barton being all up on you like that. He's dangerous. I'm dangerous. I never wanted you to get hauled into this and my only consolation is that Thor thinks you're the best thing since Jane and Jane's the best thing since capes.” He held up the gift sheepishly. “I uh, I made you something. I know you never asked for anything and I really didn't know what my Dad gave your parents. I just hate the fact that it happened at all. That someone put a price on you and sold you, like you aren't this little ball of fire and sass, who makes me feel like a person when everyone else keeps thinking I'm here to save them. I hated them for that. For the fact they could put a price on you.” She took the metal band and he smiled softly, knowing she forgave him. “Who’s the lucky guy? Have I met him? You should take Happy with you.”

She turned the band over in her hands and it came to life. It crawled up her hand and settled around her wrist, clicking into place, resting against her pulse point. “Steve. No and absolutely not. I am not taking a security team on my date. He has no idea who I am and I like it that way. What is this thing anyway?”

“It's, uh, an interface. You can reach the suit, or Pepper's interface. Or any of your little dudes. Send messages and stuff on a real time connection. Unless privacy protocols are in place, we can all know that we're alive. You know, since we don't talk for shit and Pepper so gently told me that there were a few hours you didn't have any idea if I even made it. I'm gonna be fine Kid. It takes a lot to kill a Stark after all.” They hugged then for a long moment before Darcy pulled back.

“I need to find my glasses. The ones you made me with the little rhinestones that flare out in photos. I think I left them here.” One call to Jarvis later and they located said glasses in Tony's room. As it turns out, he never moved any of her stuff out, only moved in on top of it. He did insist on dropping her off and she insisted on him leaving before her date got there.

“Just be safe kid. I am not beyond setting the entire Avengers Team on some poor idiot for breaking your heart.”

 

* * *

 

Steve had spent the better portion of the day trying to keep busy. He'd returned to the tower to shower and change and had gotten a bit of dinner from the communal fridge, making four sandwiches and eating three of the world’s best blueberry muffins. Leave it to Stark to have a pastry chef making baked goods to just leave around the place. He didn't have any intention of actually being hungry and letting her see him put away enough to feed a family of six when they grabbed food later.

Even without the ice, he'd never taken a girl out without it being a double date. He'd gotten a text from her around four, asking about what she should wear. Casual, he had told her. Then remembering that the only transport he had was his bike he had tacked on that she should wear pants. He hadn't expected them to be painted on. She wore the jacket from earlier with a pink shirt and a pair of cat eye glasses with little jewels on the corners. Her hair pulled up the long slope of her neck covered only by a thin scarf. He wondered if her bond bite could be seen around it or if it would cover the whole thing. He swallowed hard, not realizing how much he had wanted to run fingers and lips over it. How he had wanted to show her, in actions over words, that it didn't matter and she deserved someone to love her. His heart thumped in his chest, watching her through the window to the bakery, speaking with a woman he recognized from S.H.I.E.L.D.

He slid in the front doors and gave the brunette a hard stare. This, above everything else, was a violation he couldn't stand. They had no right to pry into his private life like this. They didn't own him. Then, Janice hugged the woman before she started back toward the door. She stopped next to Steve for a moment and said softly, “Captain” as she went past.

Janice turned and he could see the shadow of something in her eyes before she pushed it back and smiled. He could feel the swoop of disappointment in his stomach. She knew who he was now and he would forever doubt everything that came after. He took a deep breath and walked over. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. I'm sorry, I just got some bad news.”

This was it, she was going to bow out and maybe that was for the best. At least he wouldn't doubt she was dating him because he was Captain America. She just wouldn't be dating him because of it and that was something he hadn't ever thought about before. 

“It's OK if you want to cancel. I get it.”

She laughed and glanced away. 

“Not on your life. I need a distraction. Someone I knew didn't make it out of the fight. Maria was just letting me know. I only met her once but, it was nice of her to tell me.”

It was like one weight lifted and another fell. She still wanted to go out. On the other hand, she knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. and that meant there was a chance she knew who he was and was just letting him keep it to himself. 

“Well, my bike's outside. I might have to look into getting a proper car if I keep taking you out like this.”

She slid her arm into his. “Or, you could get a sidecar. There's this old bike with a sidecar that I used to sit in when I was young and do my homework. I used to dream about racing down the streets in it, running away from all the crazy in the world.” He slid onto the bike and she slid in behind him. Her arms wrapped around him and he wondered if she was this open with everyone. He couldn't stop the surge of protectiveness that welled inside of him. She needed to be more careful before she got hurt. But then she lay her cheek across his back, between his shoulders and he simply prayed to God above that it was just him. Please God, let her just be this comfortable with  him.

 

* * *

 

She wasn't going to cry. Not right now. She was glad he couldn't see her as they rode and it let her wrap herself in the comfort of his scent. Buried against his back, she smiled as the faint hint of cinnamon wafted up from him. It was enough to calm her jangling nerves after finding out Phil had died in the attack. Of all the people she had worried about, Coulson hadn't even been on the list. The idea that he would have stepped right into the line of fire had never occurred to her. Maria said he had died a hero. She gave herself the length of the ride to get her head in order about it. She was going to go out and have a good time and she would mourn him properly tonight, when she could get drunk with Tony.

When the bike stopped, she looked around and grinned. Coney Island. Tony had promised her again and again they would go, but it was always side tracked by something 'better'. Trips to wild and fantastic places. Islands and mountain tops and places so beautiful that they made your head spin. This was busy and dirty and old and full of noise and history. She loved it.

He helped her off the bike and led her down the boardwalk, hand in hand. They stopped for corn dogs from a food stand and debated different rides and attractions. He took her through a house of 'Mysterious Miracles' that was more fakery and showmanship than real, but it was fun all the same. It was the photo booth that she couldn't resist.

“We need to do that!” She declared pointing and he laughed.

“You wanna get your picture taken, doll?” His eyes sparkled when he smiled like that. She didn't know how to explain almost every photo she ever had was either professionally done or carefully selected and doctored by Jarvis to be as flattering as possible.

“I just wanna remember tonight forever. Exactly as we are, without anything changing it or twisting it. Just a moment, caught in time, whether or not we were ready for it.” She dragged him toward it laughing. “Come on it’s going to be amazeballs!”

“Amazeballs?” He might laugh at her words, but he was having fun and they slid into the booth and pulled the curtain closed. She took off her glasses and tucked them into her purse. They made faces for the first two shots, but then his head bumped hers and he became the perfect picture of concern.

Gentle hands bracketed her head as he it to look at the bump. “Are you OK? I'm so sorry!”

“I'm fine.” Two words. Yay for her! She was proud she had even managed that because she could feel the warmth of his breath across her face and the cinnamon smell was kicking up in the enclosed space. Clover and cinnamon. Her eyes caught his and the next photo snapped off with him cradling her face.

__ _ He doesn't know. This poor guy has no idea what sort of damaged goods I really am. He has no idea what his life will become if this keeps going. I can't do this to him. Why didn't I tell him the truth. _

__ So, in true Darcy Lewis style, with more guts than sense, knowing their first date would be their last, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

There were stories about Alphas finding a bonded Omega repulsive. The mark of another man working through every fiber of their being. An evolutionary tactic that prevented them from devoting time to an Omega who could never bear their own young. Even Tony and Pepper admitted eating off her fork was, _ unnerving, _ by Pepper's explanation. _ Icky, _ if you asked Tony

But he kissed her back. His hands weaving into her hair, tilting her head as her hands balled up in his shirt. The photo booth flashed again, pulling them both back to their senses.

“I'm sorry,” He whispered breathless against her lips.

“I'm not.” She whispered back. “We're wasting our photos though.”

They both turned just in time for the last photo to snap. For a moment, they just stayed in the booth, pressed into the others’s side. He's just turned to say something else when the last photo flashes and Darcy can feel the night closing in. Eventually, this was going to come to an end. She was going to have to tell him. Explain the press nightmare his life would become if they actually saw each other. The insanity of a boss who was literally chasing the secrets of the universe across the globe. Tony and the horror show that came with being anywhere near him. Before he can speak, she pulls him from the booth. “So, what's your favorite thing here? I've never been, despite asking to come, like, a million times. What's the one thing you can't NOT do.”

He laughed and she pulls the photos from the drop slot, shoving them into her pocket, unwilling to slow down even for a moment. He doesn't miss a beat, his face breaking out into a huge smile. “The Cyclone.”

“I love roller coasters! Just so long as you promise it's not gonna fling me off.” She wrapped her arm around his and they headed down the boardwalk.

They were about three quarters there when Darcy swore she heard someone call her name. Her head snapped up, hoping to god there weren't photographers because she hadn't put her glasses back on. But there was nothing but silence and she contented herself that it had been an honest mistake, hearing something that wasn't there because it was already on her mind. She glanced up at Steve, who smiled tightly down at her as they got in the line for the Cyclone.

 

* * *

 

He almost told her there in the photo booth. It wasn't right to kiss a girl like that without all the facts, but she'd been soft and sweet and made his heart flutter. She laughed at his jokes and sought out his hand as they walked. It was an odd sweet slice of normal in a world gone mad. Then she'd kissed him and tasted like blueberries and corn dogs, as the scent of apples and just a hint of coffee filled his senses and it had felt so right and perfect and a part of his mind had whispered Mine. He wanted to kiss her until she looked as rumpled as one of Bucky's girls. He began to understand the appeal. Her hair was no longer quite so perfect and her lips were swollen. She had the look of a woman well kissed and he could see it all over her. So could everyone else and being the lucky fellow with her, it made his claim clear. They were almost to the Cyclone when a barker called out. “You there Sir! You would make a great Captain America! The Missus would even make a striking Peggy Carter!” He motioned at the storefront behind him. They would dress you as a number of historical figures as you liked from the Howling Commandos to Billy the Kid. He waved the man off, but the unease stayed with him as he turned to Janice, who almost seemed more bothered by the ordeal than he did.

Quietly, they took their seats on the coaster and it pulled off. “You know, I threw up the first time I rode this thing.” He leaned over and whispered to her.

She laughed. “I'm sure you weren't the first and won't be the last.” She pointed to a young woman, clinging to the fence losing her lunch. They swooped and twisted and turned taking each dip and curve, until she clung as much to him as the safety bar. They began to roll to a stop, but then it took up again for a second round without pause.  Janice went white and he put an arm around her. “It's OK! It's stood for this long you'll be fine.”

“I need to tell you something!” She shouted over the wind, but stopped as they took a corner. It wasn't until they were climbing the hill before the big drop that she tried again. “My name isn't Janice Moore.”

Steve went cold. He wasn't sure who she was, or who she was with, but the thought that everything that had happened had been arranged and manipulated reminded him of the lengths bad people would go to. But she was telling him now, so that must mean whoever was behind this couldn't hear here. “Are you in trouble? Maybe I can help.”

“Sorry Dude, I really doubt there's anything you can do. But you might want to call your parents and anyone else you're related to and tell them not to answer the phone for a few days.” Confusion ripped through Steve before the woman who wasn't Janice spun in her seat, pulling a few bills out of her purse. 

“I'll give you three-hundred dollars for your hat and glasses.” 

The man handed them over and she dropped them in Steve's lap before fishing out her own glasses and putting them on. She lifted her bracelet and hit several buttons before her phone rang and she answered.  “Hap, hey! So, I've attracted reporters. I don't fucking know, don't give me that shit.” There was a pause before she turned back to him. “Do you need some help getting out of here or can you make it on your own? I swear to Thor, I'll call you and explain the whole thing, just, please don't hate me for this.” 

Steve could see the flock of photographers outside the ride’s exit as it slowed to a stop and suddenly, everything from the moment they got sent through a second time, made sense.

As they stopped, reporters started screaming. “MISS LEWIS! MISS LEWIS! OVER HERE! DARCY! WHO ARE YOU WITH TONIGHT? IS THIS THE ALPHA YOU SNUBBED TONY STARK FOR?” Darcy pulled the jacket up as she pushed toward the exit. Steve helped shoulder people out of the way, trying to keep his head down and process. Without warning, the crowd parted, scattering as a motorcycle tore through. Natasha pulled up. She flipped the visor of her helmet up and Steve would swear she was smirking at him. Darcy jumped on the back of the bike as he was still trying to process. 

“I'm really sorry! I promise I'll call!” 

And with that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Joey, Rizzo is from Grease. Next chapter is Mostly written I just don't like how Tony reacted it didn't feel genuine so I'm redoing it should be finished before tomorrow eve then sent to the Beta for review.
> 
>  
> 
> This might just be my favorite bit so far. Steve and Coney Island and the mutual panic they had just been outed... There's just one problem, for the next little bit I keep getting more and more excited about whats JUST AROUND THE CORNER haha so nothing stays my favorite for long. 
> 
> Also, She just told Steven Rogers, man 70 years out of time to call his mom. I kinda loved that bit.


	14. Love is a thing that is full of cares and fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title a quote from Ovid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing was a freakin mess. Thank all that is Holy my Beta is a beautiful wonderful creature who did so much to fix it. SO SO MUCH! Seriously.
> 
> Also ALL the bots have names. Usually something that represents their purpose or function. Dictator is the exception. His whole mission is too look after Darcy's welfare. He's bossy.

As if Darcy's life could get any MORE surreal, Black Widow just rescued her from a bunch of reporters. They got back to the tower to find a small group waiting for her. Clint stood side by side with Jane, who was chewing her nails to the quick. Happy was off to one side on his phone, but as soon as they pulled in, he hung up. Jane surged forward but Clint's hand on her arm held her back. 

Natasha helped her off the back of the bike but didn't immediately release her arm. “Are you alright? We had no idea they would treat you like that.” 

Darcy almost convinced herself there was honest concern in the other woman's eyes. She'd had enough of pretending anyone actually cared for one day . Tony had proven what he thought of her deep down and if Tony thought that, what hope did anyone else have. Steve was never going to speak to her again, and now, instead of Happy, she'd been pulled out by a super spy. She was losing her hard-won independence a mile a minute, rather than by inches.

“It's not the first time. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.” She pulled her arm back, trying to wrest free from Natasha's grip.

“That's not the point. You don't have to and you shouldn't have to. You aren't equipped to deal with things like this.” 

Something flashed in the woman's eyes. Something dark that sent a chill down Darcy's spine. Then gentle fingers were peeling Natasha's hand off her arm.

“Nat, calm down, she's not hurt and you can't go killing reporters for being assholes, it's in their job description.” Natasha swung off the bike without a word and slammed into the building. 

“She's not mad at you.”

Darcy's eyes finally peeled away from the door the super spy had disappeared through. “Really? Because she sounds just like another Alpha trying to run my life.”

Clint smiled softly and shook his head, “No it's...” Clint heaved a deep sigh and glanced away before continuing.“The thing is, that's something I told her once. When she came in from the cold. She said she could take care of herself. I told her she didn't have to. People like the two of you tie so much pride up in being independent. This is her way of repaying what you did for her.”

“I didn't do anything! I literally have done nothing but piss her off! I stole her jacket and then she had to come dig me out of a flock of reporters. Something I've dealt with since I was twelve, by the way. You should have seen the things the papers said back then.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Why didn't Happy come? I called him. He always comes for me.”

Happy smiled softly and tipped his chin back at Clint. “You tell her. I'm staying out of this. I'm just here to be able to tell Pepper I saw you with my own two eyes and you told me if there was anything we needed to get ahead of.”

Darcy bit her lip, trying to weigh the merits of telling them she kissed Steve in the photo booth. The curtain was closed after all, besides, things had been strained at best on the ride after she had completely blown her cover by looking up when someone called her name.

As if Clint could sense her distress and desire not to discuss it, he jumped back in. 

“You made her muffins.” He said around a small smile. “Then, you teamed up with her in abusing me. People like Nat, and people like me, we don't get that much. The whole ‘being included’ thing. So when she found out you were in trouble, she didn't trust anyone else to make sure you got out of it. It's not about you being an Omega, it's not about her being an Alpha. It's about her trying the only way she knows how, to be your friend.”

“Your muffins are pretty great Darcy,” Jane supplied from where she waited back by the door, “and you can be old hat at being attacked by reporters all you want, it's still pretty new for the rest of us.”

Darcy blushed, “My muffins aren't that good.”

Clint smiled softly. “If you ask me, you're the one making this about your dynamic. Nat just wants to be your friend. I just want more muffins. I'm pretty sure Happy doesn't want to get fired. Jane on the other hand, is a controlling Alpha out to ruin your life. You should totally give me the baked goods you saved her.”

Darcy just rolled her eyes and grabbed Jane's arm, pulling her toward the elevator. 

“I'm gonna be making cookies in the next hour. As soon as I get out of my date clothes. And if we're friends, I'm keeping Nat's jacket.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy and Jane disappeared into the elevator and Clint slid into the vents, calling back to Happy. “Tell Tony she's fine. Tell Pepper I need to talk to her, because Darcy hasn't exactly been upfront about who she's dating.”

Once in the vents he paused and tried to take a deep breath. He was constantly on the edge of a panic attack these days. Every movement,every laugh, and every look was a conscious, careful effort to remain calm and in control. Loki wasn't pulling his strings, but Clint still felt like a stranger in his own body. It was easier with Darcy, who didn't look at him warily and didn't shy back. She teased and poked and acted like he hadn't been trying to kill her friends less than a week ago. He had almost had fun this morning. That might be the real reason Natasha felt so strongly about the girl. Because he was so close to being broken and Darcy just ran right past that and pulled at the man he used to be.

He found Natasha in the common room watching out the front window to the street below.

“Hey Nat. Didn't Cap have somewhere to be tonight too?”

“Yup.” She didn't move, didn't turn, didn't discuss it, but it was all Clint needed.

Captain America was dating Iron Man's ex. He grinned. This was gonna be so much fun. Like living in the middle of a Spanish soap opera. 

“I need more M&M's.” 

Nat just snorted. 

An hour later, when she finally moved away from the window, Clint knew the second half of tonight's entertainment had arrived.

* * *

 

Darcy slunk into her room and stripped out of her date clothes. She scrubbed the makeup off and wiped away the last traces of her date. She stopped and stared at her tiny clutch purse and dragged the strip of photos out. Goofy, silly, tender, her perusal stopped at the kiss. It had felt so full of passion and fire that the photograph almost seemed surreal. The gentle way he cupped her head, her hand on his chest, their eyes softly closed. The last caught the smile he gave her in the moments after she told him she wasn't sorry she kissed him. She would never be sorry she kissed him. It was all there in black and white, every beautiful moment. Something at the very back of her mind tugged. She was forgetting something, probably something important, but right now she needed a whole lot more than cookies. Maybe she'd do pies too. Pies sounded good right about now. Maybe a cake. This was not a good night anymore. She'd be lucky if Steve even answered his phone in three days.

Jane waited for her in the communal kitchen. She listened to Darcy talk about the date and how it all went so terribly wrong.

“Then, I swear to Odin, I knew I was just fucked when they put us through a second time. There was a line, Janey. The only reason to do that was if you hated me, or, if someone paid you to delay. And it's, like, the dumbest thing, because seriously, you know who’s gonna buy those photos? The Weekly World News and the Global Inquisitor. Trash rags Boss Lady, not even fit to line the bottom of Dictator's oil pan. Just because I might be the one girl who

landed Tony Stark then walked away. They've been trying for years to figure out who my bonded Alpha is. Joke’s on them, I don't even know his name! Did you know, some girl I bunked with in college got paid six-thousand dollars for a clear picture of my bond scar? Then, they ran an article comparing the size to other famous people and speculating who it might belong to. Richard Gere was the front runner. That was pretty funny, because he wasn't anywhere near that old.”

Darcy babbled and Jane listened. If Jane doodled equations as she listened, Darcy paid it no mind. If Darcy blamed every Alpha on the planet for their self-entitled attitude toward what she did with her personal life, Jane didn't care. It was how they worked. Each knew it didn't diminish their love for the other. They simply accepted the way they each dealt with stress. By the time the pies were cooling and the cookies in the oven, Darcy was calm again. 

“Let me walk you up to your lab. I'll even bring my old professor a pie as a thank you for not being able to complete my chemistry class, so I had to intern with you.” 

Jane grinned and off they went.  

Darcy made it three steps into the lab Tony had put Bruce in before she came to a full halt, causing Jane to slam into her from behind.

“Where did those fish come from?”

 

* * *

 

It took Steve an hour to lose the reporters hounding him and get back to his bike. Another half an hour and he was back in Stark's garage. Natasha's bike was there, but long cooled. She was about to need to answer some questions, because if she didn't know the entire damn time, he was a monkey's uncle.

He hopped off the the bike. There were a hundred questions swirling through his mind as he strode for the elevator. 

“Jarvis, what can you tell me about Darcy Lewis?”

“I am sorry Captain Rogers, I am unable to assist you with that.”

“That figures. Where is Agent Romanoff?”

“Agent Romanoff has engaged her privacy protocols. I am unable to answer that unless her life is in immediate danger.”

Steve shook his head and stepped into the elevator. “Christ save me. Alright, is Tony around?”

“Sir is currently in Doctor Banner's Laboratory. Would you like me to contact him for you?”

“No, thank you, Jarvis, but can I head up there?” Finally something wasn't going sideways.

“Very well Captain. Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

“Those are Captain America's fish. He brought them in yesterday. They're named, like, Sushi and Wanda, or something.” Bruce explained eyeing the pie. 

Darcy handed it over and approached the tank slowly, trying to quiet the screaming in her brain that this absolutely was not happening, because she could see with her very own eyes that it absolutely was.

There was a bark of laughter from Tony, who had been lounging in the corner. “He's got a sense of humor. Who knew?”

“This isn't funny Anthony. Those are the fish I gave Steve.”

“Wait, you gave Captain America fish?” Jane was trying to keep up and go over the collected data at the same time.

“No. I gave Steve, the Beautiful, Blushing, Blond, Built, Steve, the...” Darcy paused and really stared at the fish. 

That's what had been bugging her. It hadn't started to fall into place until she saw him in black and white. Steven Rogers, Captain America, perfect specimen of Alpha hotness, recently defrosted, was her Steve. 

“Holy shit cakes! I defiled a national icon in a photo booth at Coney Island.”

Tony choked on the piece of pie he had stolen. Bruce smiled and shook his head, finally putting down the research he was still looking over. Jane had to sit down.

“Back this crazy train up, Kid. You kissed him? Jarvis, where is Steven Rogers right now?” Tony hissed through gritted teeth.

“Captain Rogers is currently in the elevator on the sixty-third floor, on his way to Doctor Banner's laboratory to speak with you Sir.”

Panic rose within Darcy and the scent of Omega in Distress filled the room, pushing both Jane and Tony to surge forward and see what they could do. Bruce watched the whole thing with a scientist’s eye. 

“OH HELL NO! Janey I can't even right now! Literally, the amount of even I am capable of, is like, zero.” 

She wanted to pinch or slap herself and make sure it wasn't a dream. At the same time, she wasn't sure how OK she would be eliminating the possibility. This being a crazy dream might just be a great alternative.

Darcy found herself wrapped in strong, warm arms and she melted back into Tony, safe here with him. He wasn't going to let the last bastion of all things good and American be upset with her for lying about who she was, yell at her in her own home. 

“Come on, Kid, go down the back stairs. Your old lab is connected to the one I set up for Foster.” He guided her to the stairs and she hugged him once quickly, before running like Uncle Sam himself was chasing her, followed by Jane at a much more reasonable pace.

 

* * *

 

Steve knew she'd been there the moment he stepped off the elevator. He could smell it. Apple cake layered with panic and fear. Tony and Bruce, who he would have expected to be deeply buried in their projects, were waiting. Bruce glanced between him and Tony nervously.

Tony leaned against a door in the back, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He could see the tension in the other man's jaw and across his shoulders. Steve forced himself to take a long deep breath. 

“Is she OK?”

“That really depends. I've been informed I'm not allowed to be offended about anything on the Kid's behalf. Bruce, give the good Captain a speech about how you're gonna rip his arms off and beat him over the head with them for hurting her.”

“Oh! Um, please don't hurt Darcy. She's having a rough time dealing with the fact that you aren't who she thought you were and is afraid you're mad at her about her lies. I think she muttered something about being defiled in a photo booth too. But just give her some time to process, she seems to be a bit skittish.” Bruce moved across the lab, cutting off Tony's attempt to cross back toward Steve. 

Instead, Tony dropped into an over-sized chair and waved one hand at Steve.

“You can tell Pepper and Darcy I had nothing to do with threatening your life. Now, what do you want, Captain Cradle Robber?” Tony glared at him and Steve took a deep angry breath. 

Now wasn't the time to get into a fight. They'd managed an alien invasion, how was it they were falling apart, over a girl of all things.

“I thought her name was Janice.” He managed to grit out between clenched jaws. “I met a girl cleaning up the city, who was sweet and funny and wasn't only there because I'm Captain America.” He could feel himself relax as he spoke. Even now the very thought of her, calming him. 

“I got enough of that on my USO tour. I just wanted to take a nice girl out for a nice time and maybe forget for fifteen minutes that my world is upside down.” The last of the tension bled from his shoulders. 

“It worked, too, because despite everything else, she's the sweetest nicest girl I've met in a long time. I don't even care that she's an Omega or that she's bonded or that the two of you have some truly bizarre relationship. I do know the next time a reporter asks me if you know I'm out with her, I'm going to tell them that you can kiss my ass because it’s none of your business.”

 

* * *

 

Steve's head was throbbing and his chest ached. He wasn't going to try and examine the reasons why or admit even to himself the burning in his eyes. He hadn't cried since his Ma died. For some reason, she reminded him so much of Bucky. That slick half smile. The way she'd lean in and jam her shoulder into him as they walked. The way she would turn and walk recklessly backwards, paying no attention to where she was going. His throat started to close and he would be forever grateful that Jarvis chose that moment to chime in.

“Captain Rogers, I am sorry to disturb you, but I find myself requiring the assistance of someone with a physical presence. Someone has been baking in the communal kitchen and if it is not removed promptly, the items will burn.”

Steve hauled in a deep breath and rubbed his hands swiftly over his face, banishing the last of the melancholy that had settled over him. 

“Right. That's just what we need, someone to burn down the tower right after we nearly destroyed the rest of the city.”

“Thank you Captain Rogers, if there is anything I can do to assist you in return, please let me know.”

“Is Jan- Darcy. Is Darcy alright?” 

It was going to take a little while to wrap his head around the new name. How much of it had been a lie? How much of it was her trying to piss off Tony? Had any of it been real?

“I am afraid, I am not able to discuss anything about Miss Lewis with any of the new Tower residents without direct approval from either Miss Lewis or Sir.”

“Thanks anyway Jarvis.” 

He stepped into the kitchen. There were several pies laid out on the counter. A heavenly smell came from the oven and the timer rang just as he arrived. Carefully, he pulled them out. An oven big enough for six whole pans of cookies. Quickly, he took stock. Six pans of cookies. Eight pies. Blueberry muffins from the morning. 

“Jarvis, who’s been baking?”

“I apologize Captain Rogers, I am unable to discuss that with you. But many people find peace in baking when they are nervous or upset. Such as one might be before meeting with someone they had grown to care for, or after they feel they have ruined any chance of continuing the association.”

Steve smiled. Darcy had been baking and Jarvis was the first person who had been even slightly forthcoming as to what was going on, despite his restrictions. 

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“My pleasure Captain.”

The cookies were moved to a cooling rack. Dishes were put into the sink and he began to wash. He used to do this for his Ma. One of the few things he could do when every day was a struggle just to make it to the next. It settled him and made him feel useful, pushing back the pain that crept up on him every time he found himself alone lately.

When the dishes were done and put up, the only thing left for Steve was another empty room and another lonely night. He opened the fridge. 

“Jarvis, does anyone in the tower have any food allergies?”

“Miss Potts is allergic to strawberries, Captain.”

Steve considered for a moment. “How about any thing you can't discuss with me? I'm thinking about making pasta with Ma's sauce. Any recommendations for anything I should avoid putting in it? You know, in a vaguely general fashion of any non-specific preference.”

If an artificial intelligence could sound amused this one surely did. 

“One should avoid mushrooms, if one wishes to accommodate a non-specific preference. Also, I have been informed, that pasta without garlic bread is a crime worthy of the attention of the World Security Council.”

“Thanks for the advice, Jarvis.”

“Anytime Captain Rogers.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on Darcy, it can't be that tragic.” 

Jane was back to fiddling with her instruments as Darcy had Fetchy chasing bits of balled up paper. Fetchy and Dictator were the only ones she still had with her, the rest back in Nevada because she couldn't be.

“Janey, you really don't get it. Imagine Thor, and all his rippely, beautiful muscles, is literally the SECOND person you ever kissed. Only it wasn't just a kiss, it was like your entire self comes alive. You remember that, don't you? I mean, we're still chasing LITERAL wormholes trying to get him back and he only kissed you, like, once. Ok, now, imagine he's a fucking impostor and is, in all honesty, like, your arch nemesis.” 

Darcy scowled and whipped the little ball of paper hard enough it bounced and rolled under a machine. Fetchy beeped and whirred in distress until Darcy got up and went to fish it out. 

“You need longer arms. You are literally designed to go grab me things so I don't have to get up.”

“Darcy, Captain America can not be your Arch Nemesis. First, I'm pretty sure you don't qualify for a nemesis and second, I

sure the other party has to be aware of the rivalry. It's not like Dr Doom is trying to be friends with the Fantastic Four. Steve seemed to genuinely like you from everything you said.” Jane began feeding numbers into the computer. 

Darcy was surprised she'd kept her occupied this long, she knew from this point forward, she was on her own until it was time to feed Jane again.

“Janey, I spent most of my formative, adolescent years having little 'he ain't so great' hate fests on the man. Seriously, it was, like, one of Tony's favorite things when Howard was being a douche canoe.” 

She was beginning to feel bad about it now. It was one thing when the guy had been dead seventy years,but as of a few hours ago, she had her tongue inside of the very sexy evidence that he was alive and well and yes, that great. 

“It feels like I'm betraying Tony all over again Jane!” She groaned and flopped into a chair.

“Maybe you should ask Tony how he feels about you dating Captain America before you go acting like a martyr. Also, not to be the 'Debbie Downer' here but, does he even still want to see you? I mean, you've been lying to him about everything. Your name, what you do, the fact that you were engaged to his friends son and run around with an Alien Prince when he's not being too busy to ACTUALLY CALL!”

Both Darcy and Fetchy startled at that. Dictator just rolled himself up and hid in the corner.

“Boss Lady, did you eat dinner? Because you're getting angry like you didn't eat.” Darcy ran soothing hands over Fetchy, trying to ignore the fact that Jane had pretty much nailed exactly what she was afraid of.

“Sorry, I'm just frustrated! He was here Darcy! He was here, and then he just left and no call, no stop in. I got a letter. It's not what I want for myself and if you can be brave enough to date again...” Jane trailed off.

If Darcy could be brave enough, Jane could too. 

“You are amazing and he's an idiot. You deserve all the cookies.” Dawning horror came over Darcy. “THE COOKIES!!!” Darcy jumped up, finally remembering the forgotten baked goods. She ran from the lab, Fetchy clinging to her, while Dictator trundled behind, clacking his displeasure at being made to run.

 

* * *

 

Darcy came skidding to a stop around the corner into the communal kitchen. There was no smoke. In fact, there was nothing but delicious smells. Delicious, savory, mouthwatering, smells and Steve. It was two in the morning and he was draining pasta, while her cookies sat neatly stacked on plates. Everything she had baked was carefully put up, all her bowls, pans and dishes had been washed and Steven 'Captain America' Rogers was making pasta.

Darcy tried to creep slowly back around the corner. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Maybe tomorrow, when she had figured out a way to act like an adult about being dumped. Only she wasn't looking where she was going and in her hurt, tripped over Dictator, who had only just caught up and with Fetchy still clinging to her, down she went in a tangle of limbs and robots. Screaming 'butt nuggets' as she fell did nothing to help her dignity either.

Her head hit the door frame and the entire world spun. When it finally came into focus, Darcy was sure she had a concussion. Because it looked like Dictator was standing on top of Steve's shoulders as he stooped over her, running his hands over her head where she had hit and calling her name, her real name.

“Darcy? Please say something.”

“Dictator is being bossy again.” As if to prove her point, the small bot smacked Steve several times, beeping and clicking and generally insisting that he perform the proper repairs so that Darcy would stop being broken.

“Darcy, sweetheart, I think you hit your head.” His hands moved gently over the bump on the back of her head and Darcy reached up wrapping her hands around his neck.

“No, it's OK. I like it in head bump land. You're not mad at me there and it smells like spaghetti.”

* * *

 

 

She was winding her fingers into the small hairs on the back of his neck and it made him want to kiss her again. But her eyes were unfocused and there were two of Tony's robots being rather over interested in what was going on. 

“I'm not mad at you. We both kinda got off on the wrong foot.” 

She smiled so brightly it pulled one out of him in return. 

“We should get your head looked at.”

“I'll be OK. I just, need a minute.” He could already feel the swelling going down under his fingers and his brows pulled together in confusion.

“Darcy, you hit your head pretty bad. We should get Jane or Tony, maybe you need an Alpha to-” He was cut off as her hand slid around to cover his mouth.

“I just need a minute right here. You smell like clover and cinnamon. I like it.” 

He swallowed hard. The cinnamon had started after the Serum, just another new thing that came with the rest of the changes in his body. The USO girls had complained about it a few times. They said it was an odd mix, but they didn't care so long as they got to get what they wanted out of him. Peggy claimed he was still himself underneath and that was all that mattered.

“You smell like apple cake. I like it too.”

 

* * *

 

Up in the vent, Clint handed Natasha his favorite knife and she smirked. 

“That is totally not fair. You talked to one of them before you came back, didn't you?”

“No, it's just human nature. They're both so lonely, it didn't take much to figure out that, if there was even the smallest spark, they would cling to each other. We all need friends who understand us.” In the dark Natasha reached across and wound her fingers into his.

Clint clung to her with all his might. There was no judgment here because she knew his pain. She had killed people she had called friends once. She had turned on allies because those were the orders she was given. She was also told to kill him. She made a different call.

“They're surrounded by people who care about them Nat. People who want what's best for them.” They were stepping away from simply talking about Steve and Darcy now and they both knew it.

“Yes, but he sees her. Not just the Omega, but the girl underneath it. He cares about her. No matter what happens, she will always forgive him because that is more important than anything else in her life.”

“She shouldn't.” He had meant to protest further, but his stomach was tying itself in knots again and the tension headache was coming back.

“Women who do as they should, rarely make history. I much prefer making my own choices. Would you like to wager again? I'll put up your knife, if you put up a foot rub. Whoever can steal a plate of his pasta without being seen wins. Bonus points if you get a pie too.” Natasha nudged him across the cramped space.

“Oh, you are on!” 

This was why they were best friends. She knew when to push, when to pull, and when to drop the issue entirely. He may not love her, but he was absolutely the luckiest guy on the planet to have her in his life at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent like twenty minutes going back and forth with my Beta about where we go from here. I had an idea of how to move things along quickly to get to the part you guys want. I HEAR YOU BUCKY FANS I REALLY REALLY DO!!! We are getting there. This is a struggle of passion versus emotion. One a wild fire that caught and raged out of control. The other a fire carefully built and kindled. It's strong and built on a true foundation. Neither is less for it's difference. One just takes a little more work to build.


	15. Electrical Engineering AKA the episode we flash back to Darcy/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FUCKING THING GAVE ME SO MUCH SHIT!!!  
> So originally the chapter was completely different. it went over their night together and then flashed forward in half page scenes over the next year or so. I have done six doubles in as many days. (Monday was my first day off. BTW) Due to corrupted files or my battery dying and OF COURSE I FORGOT TO SAVE SO NOT EVEN THE AUTO SAVE RECOVERED Once where i accidentally closed it and it was like WAIT do you want to save and I was like YES but I have a shitty track pad and clicked no. I gave up. I wasn't writing the EXACT same thing AGAIN because every time I tried I wanted to cry. So I wrote from the heart. I flashed back to Darcy Tony in the Before. When Tony would have given anything not to lose his friend and Darcy spent most of her life never thinking about the possibility of anything other than Tony. What were THEY like that they stayed friends after everything. 
> 
> Also SMALL possibility I made Howard Stark a dick. Very small, like Tony's ego.

They had finally parted ways around the time the sun came up. Darcy had gotten some much needed sleep after Steve walked her to her rooms and left her with a gentle kiss on her cheek. She woke and slid through Jane's lab and shoved a Pop-Tart into her hand. Once she was satisfied she was eating, she checked on Bruce.

He was quietly going over the results of his own blood panel and she paused in the doorway. 

“Hey you got a minute?”

His head snapped up, startled and for a second he just stared at her. “Yeah. Did you need something Miss Lewis?”

She smiled and stepped in, picking up a few discarded mugs on her way. “No, I just wanted to say thank you. I've got good money on the fact that someone had to force you to come out. Tony and I aren't, we aren't always on the best terms. I haven't seen him for almost two years. In the grand total of an hour I've seen him since then, he's been an ass and over-protective and every terrible thing. But he's still one of my best friends. I don't know if it was you or the other guy who decided to catch him, but I'm glad you did. I'm glad you decided to come and I'm glad you decided to stay.”

Bruce ducked his head and awkwardly shuffled around some papers. “You can feel free to change your mind after the first time you meet the other guy.”

Darcy closed the distance and grabbed his sleeve. “I've met him. In passing, but I did meet him once at Culver. He looked right at me and kept going. But I didn't get credit for your chem class. I needed to make up my science requirement to keep on track with my degree. That's how I landed in New Mexico. Then you caught my best friend when he fell out of the sky. Doctor Banner, I might be the other guy's biggest fan. I don't think I'm gonna change my mind. Also, someone sent Tony a gift basket a few years back with a really pretty silver tea ball shaped like a pair of breasts. I'll have Jarvis get it for you. Feel free to use it when you want to make him shut up.” Before he could object, Darcy darted in and hugged him swiftly. “I'm gonna go before I embarrass myself.”

Darcy ran out of the lab as swiftly as her feet could carry her. She missed the smile that lingered on Bruce's face long after she was gone. In the coming weeks, months, and years, she did catch him using the boob tea ballon multiple occasions.

Her last stop was into the robotics lab. The music was thumping and Dummy nearly fell over in his delight. Tony was at his bench with the suit and a soldering gun. Darcy waited until he had lifted it away and with practiced grace, unplugged it. Within moments, it had cooled and Tony glared at it as it stopped working. When he turned to check, he found Darcy holding the plug.

“Bed. Now. You've been up all night and all day and you look like shit.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and snatched for the plug as she grinned and sidestepped. 

“You're one to talk. Up all night, canoodling with the Captain.”

“How about some peanut butter to go with that jelly.” She teased and snatched up the rest of the soldering iron, tossing it across the lab. “Come on, I'll even rub your back.”

“Your new boyfriend might object to that.” He slid over and opened a drawer, pulling a new one out. “Besides, I'm busy. The suit's a mess. What happens if the world needs saving.”

“Someone else will take care of it. Jarvis, we have a code Napalm.” She crossed her arms.

“Yes Miss Lewis, I agree.”

With that, all of the lights went out, leaving only a dim glow that led to the doors to his rooms. The music died off and everything plugged into an outlet died as the power was shut off to them. 

“Jarvis, you're a traitor. That's not what a code Napalm is for.”

“I apologize Sir, but I respectfully disagree. It is to prevent self-inflicted injuries within the lab and you have made six errors in the last fifteen minutes, five of which resulted in minor injuries. Allowing you to continue increases the likelihood of great bodily harm by six hundred precent. When factoring in other recent injuries, that number increases, shall I continue Sir?”

“No! I'm going to go get a back rub. Darcy just promised, you all heard her, right guys?!?” 

Tony pointed at the robots in the room, who had found their way to their charging stations. They all gave their version of assent and Darcy slid an arm around his waist. Tony leaned heavily into her. 

“I really missed you kid. Don't stay mad at me so long next time.”

“I'll think about it.” 

Darcy got Tony into his bed and had his shoes off. He was half out of his shirt before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the bed with him.

“Stay. Make Pepper and Steve jelly too. Bring them down to our level.” He mumbled into her side.

“Your level, Tony. I really like Pepper. I'm really glad the two of you are making a go of it.” Gentle fingers ran through his hair. “You gonna let me up?”

“No. You might get mad and make Napalm. Love you too much for that.” 

Before Darcy could answer, Tony was snoring loudly, half-laid across her. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes. She meant it more than anyone could understand, when she said they hadn't always been on the best of terms. More often than not, they had fought, but they had always been there when it mattered. They said with actions what they had never said with words. I care about you. I love you. Please don't kill yourself doing something stubborn and stupid.

Darcy just held him for a long time. For too many years they had lived with their future looming over them, threatening. It had gotten in the way again and again. She wasn't tired, but trapped there under Tony, she began to drift in and out of a land of memories.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Darcy was turning fourteen in two weeks and Maria Stark was planning her birthday party. Darcy was tired of discussing bands she didn't like and colors she didn't care for and streamers and the balloon drop and a six tier cake in pink and white. No one was listening to her anyway, all the party planners kept turning to Mrs. Stark.

Darcy had excused herself to use the bathroom and wandered the house until she found Tony's workshop. He wasn't in it currently. She crept over to the computer where Tony kept the AI he was working on.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Darcy M. Lewis?”

“I'm bored.” 

She heaved a great sigh. She didn't want to be stuck here. She didn't want to be here with Mrs. Stark, who was too excited about having a little girl to spoil to care what that little girl actually wanted. She didn't want to be with Tony, who hated her anytime he wasn't ignoring her. He was old and boring and only liked his robots.

“Sir has created a remote interface, if you would like me to assist you in the resolution of your boredom, Darcy M. Lewis.”

Darcy smiled. Ok, in all fairness, she smirked. Jarvis was amazing and super smart and his ideas were always the best. Also, it would have the added benefit of pissing Tony off. 

“One condition. You have to stop using my full name I feel like I'm in trouble.”

“I apologize, Darcy M. Lewis. My programming does not allow for an informal address.”

Darcy grabbed the remote interface and strapped it to her wrist. 

“How about Miss Lewis? It's what the maid, the driver, and the pilot call me.”

“I believe that will be most acceptable, Miss Lewis.”

She and Jarvis wandered the grounds. They took in the garden and down toward the small lake in the back. There, she had spotted a boat house. 

“Oh! Do you think I could go out on the lake sometime? I could drift along like Elaine, the Lily Maid. Tragic and beautiful, longing for my Lancelot!” 

Darcy had been reading Anne of Green Gables and it had perhaps overstated what an adventure floating along might be.

“Miss Lewis, I do not believe it's a very good idea. The boathouse is currently-”

But Darcy had already pushed her way through the doors and had laid eyes on the giant pink frilly monstrosity that was intended to carry her and Tony onto the lake to watch the fireworks show Howard was putting on.

“OH HELL NO! Jarvis! How do you make Napalm!”

Jarvis quickly rattled off the recipe, unable to deny her request, even if it did not stop him from objecting. 

“Miss Lewis, I really do not believe this is the most prudent course of action. Perhaps we should speak to the Madam about your displeasure with your conveyance?”

Darcy ignored him. In fact, she shoved him in a potted plant as she set about gathering the ingredients that he had listed. She was very proud of herself for remembering gloves and safety goggles as she began to prepare to begin mixing.

She had just measured the first ingredient when Tony's voice came from behind her, “Kid, what are you doing that got my AI so upset?”   
Darcy turned, ready to tell him to piss off, that he didn't care what she did any other time, so why did he give a shit now. Then she saw him.

He was cut like a greek god, his red board shorts slung low on his hips, water rolling out of his hair and over his body. He'd just gotten out of the pool. He took one look at her safety goggles, too big for her face, and Howard's gloves that came all the way to her elbows and one side of his mouth quirked.

In that moment, Darcy experienced her sexual awakening. She'd seen boys in various states of undress and had never understood what the big deal was. Then, Tony walked in and she decided that pears were the most delicious smell on the face of the planet. That and she wanted to run her fingers down the lines that errant water droplets were chasing between his abs. It very much solidified her need to explode the pink monstrosity they were expected to ride.

“I'm blowing up that pink _ thing _ I'm supposed to watch the fireworks from.”

_ We are supposed to watch them from, c _ ame the little voice in the back of her mind that wanted her to close the distance between them and see if she could touch him. It began to wonder if he would hold her as they lay back upon it. If she asked nicely, would he run his fingers through her hair?

Tony's half smirk became a full blown smile. “Oh yeah? Jarvis said you were making napalm.”

Oh god, her face was on fucking fire. He knew, that's why he was smiling at her. 

“Yes, I am. Now, if you're not going to help, get out. You shouldn't be in here dressed like,” She flapped her hand at him. “that! It's not proper lab safety!”

Tony laughed and came over, taking her by the elbow, pulling her away. “Kid ,none of this is proper lab safety. Besides, I have a wicked cool idea.”

It took them three days.

They had the very pink birthday that Maria had wanted. It made her happy. Tony had danced with her and had watched his mother get misty, even as his father had sent him death glares about being on his best behavior. Tony kept leaning down to whisper in her ear as they plotted and planned for the fireworks display.

Tony helped her down the dock, one hand on her arm. “Last chance to back out Lewis. I'll call Jarvis, give the word, call it all off.”

“Bite me. I let your mother have her pink because you said I could have this. Are you being a coward Stark? It's OK if you're afraid, I mean I totally understand it out of you. I mean if it all goes to hell and we land in the bottom of the lake, it will be completely your fault. I mean, you built the thing after all, I just gave aesthetic advice. If you want to stay on shore, that's fine. We'll just tell everyone you were seasick.”

Tony rose to the challenge and stepped onto the boat. “You used the body glitter I gave you right? Not the other one. The other one isn't flame retardant.”

Darcy hopped down onto the boat. “Not sure. Set me on fire and find out.”

Years later, Tony would admit that was the moment he decided he actually liked her. When she looked at him so deadly serious as she stepped onto their deathtrap and declared that he had permission to set her on fire. It wasn't until later that evening as she cackled with glee, that he prayed to whatever listened to fuck ups like him. _ Please, please don't take her away. _

__ They pushed off from the dock and everything went well. People gathered at the edge of the lake and Howard and Maria had their own skiff. Most people didn't notice the scuffle near the fireworks but everyone knew something had changed within moments.

A booming voice came over the loudspeakers. “DARCY LEWIS! You have finally come of age! Your power has been weighed by the ancient mystics and you have been declared too dangerous to live!”

Darcy snatched up her microphone. “You may strike me down, but I will rise from the ashes stronger than before!”

The gathered celebrants gasped as something was fired toward the skiff and the entire thing burst into flames. When the flames died away the pink had given over to black and red. The bunches of flowers had become snarling dragon heads that breathed their own fire and Darcy stood proudly at the bow. Her own pink gown shucked for the red and black she had worn beneath it. 

“I call upon the fires of hell to cast you out! I call forth demons to destroy you for your trespasses here!” 

Darcy pointed and flames burst forth blinding the onlookers for a moment before they died back to reveal KISS standing atop the stage. The 'attackers' laying defeated before them. Darcy laughed with maniacal glee. 

“LET THE CELEBRATIONS CONTINUE!!! PLAY, MY DEMON ARMY, PLAY!!!”

The fireworks show went off in time to the heavy metal band rather than a string quartet as planned. Darcy fell back onto the pillows that lined the bottom of the boat, unable to stop her wild laughter. Tony scooted over and pulled her against him, so she used his bicep as a pillow. 

“That was a great laugh.”   
“I've been working on it. Everyone needs a good evil laugh. Thank you Tony. This was the best.”

That night they slept out on the raft, half afraid of breaking the spell of unity that had united them up to this point, half afraid of the fallout that waited for them when they finally came back in. Mid-morning the next day, Howard Stark had their drifting raft towed to shore.

Fitzwilliam knew Darcy wasn't happy with the pink and that she and Tony weren't getting on, but he knew time would smooth that. She could learn to be happy if she was just safe. The Stark name gave her the protection and safety she sorely needed. Howard was ready to hang Tony by the ears for putting the Omega in danger like that. As the skiff was pulled beside the dock, both fathers looked over at the pair curled in the bottom of the shallow boat. The fire had destroyed the motor and the canopy overhead. The modifications were well built and the center where they slept wasn't even singed. Darcy wore Tony's jacket from the evening and he was curled protectively around her, while she used his arm as a pillow.

Howard Stark growled low in his throat. “I told that damn boy to stay out of her pants until she was older.”

Fitz threw an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Howie, first off they’re kids. They're going to have sex. Lots and lots of sex, don't pretend like you didn't. I know for a fact you slept with every girl onstage with you at the Stark Expo.  It was damn near a requirement to make the cut. Second, if you upset my baby, I'm going to throw you in this fucking lake.”

At the sound of her father's voice, Darcy blinked slowly awake. 

“Hey Daddy! Did you see my fireworks!?” 

She grinned and sat up, both fathers relieved she was still dressed under the jacket. The moment her eyes fell on Howard, the smile faded completely away. 

“Mister Stark! Please don't be too mad at Tony! I was the one who didn't want all the pink and he promised if I just let Missus Stark do what she wanted with the big party, that I could awesome  fireworks!” 

Tony woke behind her and picked up his jacket, putting it over her shoulders again, refusing to meet either of their father's gazes.

“Let it go Kid.” He helped her to her feet.

“No! It's not your fault. I was the one who wanted to napalm it! I was literally ready to start mixing! Jarvis told me how to do it!” 

Tony winced and Darcy's eyes went wide. She and many other people looked at Tony and Jarvis as separate entities. They were two different people in her mind. Not to Howard. To Howard Stark, Tony was liable for everything Jarvis did. Including teaching her how to make Napalm. 

“Oh shit!”

“Tony, why don't you take Darcy up to the house, we'll talk about this later.” Howard simply stood there sternly as Tony gently took Darcy's arm and led her up to the house.

They had just disappeared beyond the doors when Fitzwilliam grabbed Howard by the elbow. “What did I say Howie? Don't upset my baby. Couldn't you just lay off the boy for one minute?”

“Will, come on. He could have killed them both. WILL!” It was too late. Fitzwilliam had both arms wrapped around his old friends middle and dropped his mass to nearly nothing. He jumped dragging Howard with him, the momentum carrying them both to the middle of the lake. When they bobbed up, Fitzwilliam was laughing and Howard was sputtering. 

“You, sir, are an ass!” He splashed water at Fitzwilliam.

“You're really one to talk. Race you back!”

Inside the house, Maria Stark and Starshine Lewis watched their husbands swimming back, trying to drown each other on the way. 

“I'm so glad I had a girl. Boys never seem to grow up.” Starshine sipped her tea.

“Yes, because your daughter summoned forth demons from hell and set her float on fire like a very grown up girl.” Maria smiled softly as she added a lump of sugar to her own cup.

“I told you, give them something they could both hate enough and they would find a common ground. But did it really have to be so pink?”

Maria just laughed. “I liked it.”

Starshine rolled her eyes. “I bet you did.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Darcy had turned sixteen two weeks prior. She'd celebrated quietly with her parents and Tony had built her a bot that was supposed to braid her hair. It was not advisable to let that thing near your head. Her parents were using it to braid hemp rope instead. The Starks had given her a week at the Malibu beach house and she was taking advantage of the sand and sun and the way she had started to fill out a bikini since last summer. An all girls school did not provide the proper amount of appreciation for a young woman who had finally decided to grow up in a big way. The only thing Tony had said on the subject was, “Jesus Christ Kid, who got you plastic surgery for your birthday!?”

Darcy had snatched up her sarong and walked down to the public beach, where she immediately lay out in the sun and had no shortage of admirers. Tony had retreated into the house and buried himself in the basement. It didn't take long for the lingering glances and offers to help her put on sunscreen to get extremely old. By day two she was back on the private beach. It wasn't quite enough to stop the few brave perverts who got 'lost' on the beach. She was still three weeks out from her heat but the sun and sea air was enough to spread her scent all up and down the beach. Darcy was simply unwilling to give up her week of glorious California sunshine, so she dug out a lounge float and slipped out into the waters, careful to stay close to shore. Tony continued to ignore her and she told herself she didn't care. It was an arrangement anyway. Her parents were convinced she was going to end up some perverts sex slave in a dungeon somewhere without a strong, well-connected Alpha and the Starks just wanted to guarantee the family line since Tony was an only child.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep or how long she had been drifting, only that when she woke, it was because she was being dragged under. Panic overtook her as her lungs filled with water. Something was dragging her down deeper and farther away from air and safety. She lost all sense of up or down and her head began to ache. Something new grabbed her and she thrashed and kicked, then, all at once, she was free and moving up so fast, she shot out of the water. A moment later, Tony surfaced and flipped a switch on the thing he had strapped to her back when he had dove for her. It propelled her off, shooting her to shore as he swam after.

Mister Stark pulled her up onto the sands and helped her roll to the side, letting her cough the water out. There was yelling over her head as she curled into a ball, her lungs aching and burning. Why were they yelling? What was going on? Darcy was lifted and cradled up as the yelling suddenly became one-sided and started getting further and further away. Tony had her. She was safe.

With that, she began to cry. She hated that. She hated that he could just swoop in after ignoring her and make her feel OK again. She hated that he rescued her and that she didn't want to let him go.

He stepped into the beach showers and rinsed the sand away. He never let her go and never said a word about her tears. He never said anything at all. Neither did she. There was nothing to say. Once she was free of sand, they made their way to the upper balcony and he lay her into the oversized lounge chair and curled in behind. They sat like that, curled together until the sun set. Only then did Darcy speak.

“I hate you.”

“I know.” Came the soft response mumbled into her hair.

“I don't even know what happened.” Darcy absolutely wasn't going to cry again and prove herself to be the child he kept accusing her of being.

Tony mumbled something unintelligible into her head but she distinctly heard the word robot and she spun around to face him.

“Say that again?” Her fear was giving way to anger as it began to sound like it might be his fault she almost drowned.

“I built a Shark-Bot and it was just supposed to bump into you and then your stupid wrap thing got tangled in the intake and it sank and took you with it and I'm sorry OK? I'm fucking sorry I almost killed you! I'm sorry I'm a fuck up!” 

Darcy heard the rest of it but she had gotten stuck on one bit in particular.Suddenly she sat up and started hitting him in the chest. 

“YOU BUILT A SHARK-BOT AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE IT!” 

She wasn't allowed to slap him for long before he grabbed her and the two of them were wrestling like children, snatching up pillows and throwing them at each other. Poking and tickling and pinching until Tony tossed a blanket over her and sat on top of her to hold her down.

“I win! And we can try and dive for it tomorrow, if you want. It was pretty cool, next time I need to put some sort of grate over the intake.”

The sun was full down now and the patio was getting dark. 

“You need to find a way to make it reverse the flow for a minute to unclog it too. We should go in, it's getting dark.”

Tony slid off her and pulled her to her feet. For just a second there was something more there than the forced friendship the two of them endured. Something flickered across his face and his hand tightened on her arm. 

“You could have died. I could have killed you.”

“Tony, I can die from going into heat. I can trip on a set of stairs and break my neck. I can eat bad shellfish. I can choke on a ham sandwich. Death by Shark-Bot would be fucking amazing and you would totally have to put it on my tombstone. Then you have to have annual Shark-Bot races in my memory. The winner is memorialized by sinking it over the site of my death. Until someday, a thousand years from now, archaeologists find a hundred Shark-Bots and it is believed to be the sight of a great and mighty Robo Battle!” Darcy wiggled out of the blanket trap and the more she thought about it the more animated and excited she got.

“You're a trip Kid.” 

And there it was, 'Kid'. It always came back to that, she was going to keep being a kid to him.

“I think I'm gonna sleep out here tonight. Listen to the waves and whatever. I'm fine really.” She put on a smile and scooped up the blanket. She wasn't a child. Someday someone was going to see that.

Tony almost said something but his mouth snapped shut. And he moved toward the door. 

“I'll see you tomorrow Darcy. Have a good night.”

She didn't say anything, just flopped back onto the lounge and tugged the blanket up over her. Behind her, the door clicked shut and and a moment later lights began to flicker softly on. Tiny little fairy lights hidden in small corners that pushed back the darkness without keeping her from sleeping. She snuggled down and soon was dead to the world.

Tony stood just the other side of the glass. Two years ago they'd made a pact. She didn't have to stay. Once she turned eighteen and they were mated she could go. They agreed on two kids so that the chances that the entire burden of the 'Stark Legacy' never again fell on someone who didn't want it. They had barely been friendly then. So why was it getting harder and harder to imagine a life without her in it all the time? She was pretty, sure, but she was also funny. She defended him against his dad. She liked the robots. She'd hang out in his lab and had ideas about designs or how to get around simple issues, like reversing the flow to unclog the intake valve. He'd promised her a freedom he didn't want to give. He didn't have friends. Not people who weren't only there because he was a Stark or for the benefits it gave them. He could barely get her to take anything. Last year, he bought her diamonds. She had left them in his lab. Six months ago, he'd tried taking her shopping. She went right to J.C. Penney and picked out six sweaters, before declaring she was tired and wanted to go home. He pretended not to notice when she 'forgot' the bag leaned against a homeless lady's shopping cart. The bots though, she loved. She named them. Anything he could think to get a robot to do, she loved it. One just to fold her clothes, even if they all came out in triangles. One just to tie her shoes, even if you could only get them untied with the same bot’s help. The one that was supposed to braid her hair had been a complete disaster, but she'd loved him anyway and named him Bondage and set him to tying rope that her parents were selling in farmers markets. She liked the bots more than she liked him. She was his best friend outside of Jarvis. Happy was paid to be there, someday he was going to get fed up and leave. 

Until this trip, Darcy had never failed to find him in his lab. This time she'd mostly ignored him. She would flounce past in the mornings, confusing him with her curves. She came back smelling like strangers and sea salt. She'd always come to see what he was working on and to get underfoot and to pull him out of his own thoughts with the world’s dumbest ideas, like the portable marshmallow roaster. Or the zero gravity room. That didn't mean he wouldn't build it. He was just going to wait until she left and he couldn't stand the thought of being alone one more day. He'd build her something to tempt her home again. She could go anywhere and make friends. She was at home at her school and in San Francisco with her parents. She moved easily among the wealthy and he'd once seen her spend half an hour with one of the teachers from Xavier's School for the Gifted. Darcy didn't need him on her list of friends. He needed her or his list of friends came down to a security guard in his dad's employ.

* * *

The Asset moved with careful grace. The mission parameters were clear. No questions could be asked. It had to be an accident. There was zero room for failure here. The first floor was too well secured. He came over the edge of the upper balcony and stopped at the scent of apples. Unknown variable. Female. Threat level low. The decision was made without any further thought. The target would be eliminated at a different location. This one was not suitable. Collateral damage was beyond acceptable levels.

* * *

Darcy woke earlier than she was used to. She really needed to stop sleeping in weird places, because now her back hurt. She could smell coffee and was glad she wasn't the first one awake at least. She moved from the balcony and made it as far as the upper stairs before a shiver passed over her. She spent too long in the sun yesterday. She probably had sun poisoning. She stepped into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She didn't look very good. She drew a bath and slid into it, the warm water soothing the itching burn in her skin for a moment.

By the time Darcy had made it downstairs, breakfast was laid out. Both Howard and Tony immediately turned to look at her. 

“I'm sorry, I don't feel so good today. I was just gonna get some juice and lay down. Lie down? Which one is it?” 

It was hard to think and she was craving something fruity with a passion. Her knees were weak and she was alternately hot and cold by turns. Tony helped her into a chair carefully and handed her a glass of orange juice. She couldn't stop staring at the way his arm moved. The little part of her brain devoted to turning her into a drooling idiot around hot boys wanted to lean into him.

Tony was steadily trying to figure out a way to talk Darcy out of going diving today. He had a half built Shark-Bot in the basement. Maybe she'd help him work on it. Then his dad had him by the ear and was dragging him out of the room. 

“OW!”

“Shut up Tony.” A moment later Howard was on the phone. “Star? Darcy's in heat.”

“Darcy's not in heat! I'm not an idiot. She wouldn't just be sitting there eating... Jesus Christ, what is she doing to that mango?” 

Howard slapped the back of Tony's head hard enough to bounce it off the door frame he was peaking around.  

“You can not seriously believe I'm going to leave my twenty-four year old son here with her.” There was a pause from the other end of the line and the look on Howard's face said that, yes, that was exactly what Starshine Lewis believed. 

“I don't suppose there's any way you could come get her? Alright, Maria and I will be heading out for, _ obvious reasons _ . I'll have her dropped back off at school. Best of luck and please be careful Star, you know how I feel about the Brotherhood.” 

Tony was still trying to put the image of an Omega in heat together with Darcy. She had never really fit what research had told him an Omega should be like. Right now, she was picking through the fruit bowl and trying small bites of everything before making a face at it and putting it down. Now, she was eating orange slices dipped in hollandaise. It was disgusting and fascinating. Howard grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall into an office. Tony wasn't sure what he had done to upset his father this time, but he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it anytime soon.

“Tony, this is very important. Darcy is going into heat. Do not, under any circumstance, get her pregnant.”

“Right, because you've got a timeline for that, don't you? Tell me _ Dad, _ how old are you supposed to be when you're a grandfather for the first time? How about the second? Did you pick names out yet, because the mother of your grandchildren, who you also chose, might object to you running her life too.”

Howard shoved a small bottle into Tony's chest. “We will discuss this later. I understand you're feeling very protective right now, but you will not speak to me like that. Your mother and I will be heading out. Star and Will think they have someone who can help with the search. In a few days, I'll send someone by to pick Darcy up and take her back to school. Use the spray Anthony. It will help kill your pheromone receptors and keep you from pawing the poor girl because you can't help yourself.”

Howard stalked out of the office and Tony held his ground until the front door had shut behind them. He rolled his eyes and tossed the nasal spray onto the desk. He wasn't some horny teenager who couldn't deal with the fact that a girl was interested in him. Plenty of girls were interested in him. It might be nice for it to be Darcy for a change. He could even pretend she really liked him.

Tony went back to the kitchen and leaned in the door frame a moment just watching her. She was leaned over onto the counter, ass in the air, head on her hands as she stared into the distance. She shifted from one foot to the other and his eyes followed curves he'd never paid attention to before. She had grown up quite a bit. If he had met her for the first time today, he doubted he would ever be able to take her seriously.

As if she could feel the eyes on her, Darcy turned and offered him a small smile. 

“Hey, I'm really sorry I ruined your plans. I'm just gonna go upstairs.” She turned to stare out the window and he was almost sure he'd rather gouge his own eyes out right now than watch her cry.

“If you want to go upstairs, I'm not going to stop you but the big TV is down here and I'm pretty sure I can get the entire run of Buffy going.” He wasn't sure when he started moving toward her but the uneasy churning in his guts settled the moment she stepped into his arms. The tension seemed to bleed out of her as well as she buried her face in his shirt.

“My robots smell like you. It gets all up in the gears and then I can smell you on them when they move. I'm so fucking alone at that big stupid school, I just want to move into your basement and have you teach me how to build robots. I can be like a modern Hephaestus. Except all the awesome stuff comes out of your lab, so I'm more like one of the Cyclopes that helped him. Ugly and everything.”

“Darcy, you aren't ugly. You're insanely beautiful. Hasn't this week proved that to you? A thousand guys must have hit on you.” Darcy laughed against him and he pressed a kiss into her temple.

“Tony, if a thousand guys even spoke to me, then only nine-hundred and ninety-nine hit on me. They can all go fuck themselves. I only really care that you didn't.” 

Tony's mouth went dry as Darcy worked her hands up under the edge of his shirt, running along his sides. “I go to an all girls school, you know. I had to punch Caroline in the face ‘cuz she said you were fuckable. Marsha said she'd rather do your dad and that was just gross.”

“I am pretty fuckable, you know. It is a sentiment that most people agree with.” He chuckled trying to picture Darcy getting into a fight. Her next words wiped the smile right off his face.

“I don't really believe you. You should totally fuck me and prove it.” 

She wasn't teasing. Not if the fact that she was doing her best to crawl under his shirt had anything to do with it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to, badly. He wanted to fuck her until she had no intention of ever leaving. He wanted to do all the things to her that made other girls cling to him. Darcy wasn't like other girls though. What happened if, in a few days, she was back to her usual self and she hated him for this. Would she stop calling when she was bored? Would she still answer when he just needed someone to listen to him complain? Would he lose everything he loved about having her around just because he fucked her?

“Come on, Kid. Let's get you on the couch and I'm gonna grab some snacks. How about putting peanut butter on bell peppers?” 

It took every ounce of willpower to peel her off him and drop her on the couch, as he made a beeline for the office. Behind him, he could hear Darcy yell.

“That's gross! Ohhhh, do you think I could get an omelet with peanut butter and jelly in the middle though? That would be super!”

Over the next few days, Tony would be forever grateful for that spray. Darcy was very hands on during her heat. The fabric on almost everything bothered her skin and she was constantly stripping it off. They spent most of their time in swimsuits, as there were only two forms of temporary relief from the agony that ripped through her body. Skin to skin contact and long bouts of masturbation. Tony excused himself for that portion and would sit just outside the door waiting for any sign she had hurt herself. Last year, thirty-six omegas died from self-inflicted injuries during their heats. The year before that, it was twenty-nine. He wasn't going to let Darcy turn into a number that ran through someone else's mind while they worried about someone they cared about. He buried his head in his hands and wanted to leave. More than anything, he didn't want to be there while she cried and hurt. It felt like someone was taking a knife and carving out pieces of his heart because he couldn't make it go away. There was no magic pill. There was no genius solution to make her stop hurting. Every day someone tried coming by and knocking and every day he ignored them. No one else needed to see Darcy like this.

On the fourth day, Tony woke to find himself alone. Everything smelled like Darcy and the spray had worn off again. His head was swimming and he found her in the shower.

“Thinking about making pancakes? You want tuna or something on yours?” He could hear her gag from the other side of the shower curtain.

“No, god no. Just butter and syrup. Thank you, for, being there.” She peaked around the curtain. “It's not usually like that, thank you for being with me.”

Tony was saved by a knock at the door. “I'm gonna get that.”

The man at the door was one of a fleet of lawyers and Tony cocked an eye at him. “I didn't do it. I've been here for over a week.”

“Mister Stark, I...”

“Mister Stark ain't here dude. They left days ago.”

The man shuffled the papers in his hands. And tried again. “Uh, Mister Stark, I am here to inform you of the transitional plan for Stark Industries in order to preserve the stability of the company in this difficult time. If you could just look over this for me?” He handed Tony the papers.

Tony began to read. “This is my Dad's will. What the fuck is this? Why are you handing me the fucking will?!?!?” No dear god, please god no.

* * *

Darcy knew something was wrong the second she stepped into the hallway. Tony wasn't afraid of anything and the scent of his fear filled the house. She came to the door to find Tony staring numbly at a packet of papers in his hands as the official man spoke, “Mister Stark, Mister Stane was supposed to come by and speak to you.”

Darcy pulled the papers from Tony's white knuckled grip and knew. Rage welled up within her. “Get. Out.”

“Miss, Mister Stark needs to-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Five foot four and dressed in little more than a towel, she might not look imposing, but she slammed her palms hard into the man’s chest, sending him falling back down several steps, before she slammed the door shut hard enough to crack the glass.

She led Tony back to the den far from the lounge that was covered in her heat scent and made him sit down. She called Jarvis. 

“J, are you ready to tap into all the Stark Systems? Ok, go ahead. Can you get someone to bring us pancakes?” 

Darcy pulled Tony into her and just held him and rocked. They would stay like that for hours. He never cried. Not where she could see him at least. Obie took over the business side of things and Tony put on a brave face. He told her months later, he had tried to find a way out of the bonding contract and found it ironclad. He was drunk and just kept saying he wanted her to be free. That she should just go be free, like a bird, birds were free. She called Jarvis and made him lock all the doors and windows just in case he decided to try and be a bird himself.

They kept moving, even if they never moved on. It wasn't until the year following her bonding, when she lived with him and all pressure was gone, that they got back to the place they had been. They had always been friends first and foremost. It was everything else that they had problems with.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Pepper found them like that, hours after Tony had fallen asleep on her. 

“I'm really sorry about this. Want me to move him?”

“Is he dying?” It wasn't what Darcy had meant to ask, but it's what fell out anyway.

“God! Darcy, no! Well, not so far as I'm aware. Jarvis, is he dying again?” Now Pepper was on her worry wart train.

“No Miss Potts, Sir is in perfect physical health and should live for many more years barring unnatural intervention.”

“Aliens!” Darcy chirped, but Pepper only shook her head.

“What's got you worried anyway?”

“He said he loved me. So obvi I went directly to death. Is this about me dating? Because he totally doesn't get a say in that.” Darcy scowled and Pepper came over, easing Tony to the side so Darcy could wiggle out.

“He's getting better about opening up about his feelings.” Pepper hooked her arm in Darcy's and the two slid out of his room together.

“Tony? Feelings? What is this madness you speak of? Don't you know he is fueled by genius and narcissistic tendencies?” 

Pepper just shook her head, “Come on, a little birdy told me you’re dating Steve Rogers! You should totally tell me about this.”

“ONE! One date, Pep! A single trip to Coney Island does not a boyfriend make.”

“Uh huh, I hear he made you dinner too. Also, there might be a Darcy Lewis Special that got ordered up and is currently sitting on my desk because Clint opened the box and your boyfriend asked me to keep the spies from eating it.” Pepper grinned at her and Darcy just groaned.

“Oh god! Do all girls get all gooey when men feed them and order their favorite desserts or is it just an Omega thing?”

“Yes, Darcy, all girls get a little 'gooey' when men cook their mother’s recipes for them and remember their favorite things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update returns us to our regularly scheduled Shield Shock programming. 
> 
> NEXT TIME ON 'Cause are the only one.  
> (Not in order)  
> Darcy goes into heat.  
> Clint wins a bet.  
> Clint loses a bet.  
> Steve kisses Darcy where people who should not know about this thing see.
> 
> Also yes, this is why Tony doesn't like being handed things. The last thing he willingly took was his fathers will.
> 
> Oh and an Anon on Tumblr shoved the idea of a DDLG ShieldShock in my head with Uncle Bucky in the mix... I must write this. Is anyone else interested?


	16. Nerf Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where someone shoots Pierce in the eye with a nerf dart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been two weeks? GAH! So sorry! Already working on 17!

Dating Steven Rogers was not what Darcy expected. Then again, the only measurement she had for what dating might be like was running around with Tony as he tried to both impress and ignore her simultaneously.

Their first real date, they were swamped by reporters outside of the restaurant. Darcy tried to ignore them. There was a private table waiting in the back and all she wanted was to be there away from the cameras and the questions and the judging.

Steve had other ideas.

“I'm sorry sir, who did you say you were with?” He had her hand tucked in his arm and he reached across, laying his other hands over her fingers to keep her there.

“People Magazine!”

“Ok, I've seen that one. It's new since I was last about. There's a lot of new things. I just think there's place for older ones too. You know I used to sell the the Journal.”

He drew them in as they shouted questions and they all leaned in, trying to capture the essence of his boy next door charm. Darcy smiled softly and wondered what they would do if they knew he cursed like a sailor and kissed like a god. Darcy knew what gods kissed like after all. Her best friend described it in excruciating detail. 

“Miss Lewis has been a lot of help with everything I'm trying to adjust to. There's a lot of changes. My mother taught me manners, that means when someone does something nice, you say thank you. She likes this restaurant and so I'm taking her out for dinner.”

“Are you seeing each other?” Another reporter called up from the back.

“Everyday, several times a day. We live in the same building.” He got a laugh for that one. “She's a really great gal and I think a lot of the press has been unfair to her about her personal choices. I think she's incredibly brave. She and Stark have a deep and honest friendship and it's really sad to see people tear it down just because it makes good headlines.” 

They were off again trying to get him to answer any of a thousand questions when he just gave them the smile that sold a thousand war bonds and led her inside.

Pretty soon they stopped getting much attention at all. He was a gentleman in public spaces, but behind closed doors, he would kiss her like the answers to the universe could be found there. Kissing was where it stopped. His hand never roamed past her face or her arms. It was frustrating at best.

 

* * *

 

Her bones ached and everything tasted like shit. Darcy glanced at the calendar. She had a day, maybe two at best, before her heat started. It was going to be the first since she started seeing Steve and she hated herself for wanting to run away. The cold was already creeping in at the edges and she hustled off to the kitchen to make some cocoa.

Smells assaulted her senses. Nat had been in the hall less than two hours ago. Tony wandered briefly through last week. Jane, glorious, beautiful, wonderful Jane had approached the door and stood there for a few minutes before leaving. Thank god she didn't knock. Right now, Jane's scent made her want to puke all over herself.

Hot food and cocoa and maybe a side trip to see Bruce. There was a chance he could help where the rest of the doctors had told her to put on a sweater. She was lost in her own thoughts as she wandered into the kitchen and began warming milk for the cocoa.

She hadn’t even heard Steve approach before strong arms wrapped her and she melted back, as the ache was chased from her bones and the throbbing in her head became a dull pulse. Warm, soft lips were pressed to the shell of her ear and Darcy's eyes fluttered closed.

“You smell amazing.” Steve's voice rumbled through her and he pressed harder into her.   
She leaned back into him, her hands planted on the counter.

“Is it against the rules for Captain America to lie or something?” 

Soft kisses roamed down the column of her neck. His hands went to her hips and just lay there a moment as Darcy tried to remember to breathe. She keened low in her throat and pushed back into him. The cold and the pain pulled back and her senses were filled with the spicy sweet scent of him. She twisted in his arms to face him, arms finding their way around his neck. His mouth descended on hers once more and she lost herself in the taste of him.

Darcy wasn't sure what was worse, being suddenly doused in cold water or the fact that what had been a very promising make out session was interrupted by Tony.

“People eat in here and your milk is burning.” He even had the audacity to smirk at her.

“I hate you.” 

The words came out more in a growl than words. She lunged at him with every intention of doing bodily harm. The only thing that stopped her was Steve grabbing her holding her back..

“Woah! Cool it, Lewis. I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now.”

She growled again and Tony's eyebrows shot up. “I hope your fucking battery dies, Energizer!” She twisted out of Steve's arms and stomped out of the room.

“THE BUNNY HAS HIS BATTERY IN THE BACK, GET IT RIGHT LEWIS!”

 

* * *

 

Clint and Nat had watched the whole thing from a distance. The two weren't usually into public displays of affection, but had been about ten seconds from tearing each others clothes off on the counter. With Darcy out of the room, Steve stood there looking lost, until Tony poured him a glass of cold water and held it out in an offer of peace. 

    “She's gonna be a little difficult for a few days. The Bi-Annual Nerf Wars are about to begin.”

Nat took that opportunity to step fully into the room. “So you create a combat situation to address her defensive nature.”

“It helps distract her. It's generally easier if she doesn't nest, so since you're all living here, you're all playing.”

“What's going on?” Steve looked lost and Clint took pity on him.

“Darcy's going into heat. That's why she smells a little sour.”

“She smells like something fucking died and she rubbed it all over her skin.” Tony winced. “It's not bad yet and the scent blockers should kick in before it really gets going.”

 

* * *

 

In the end Natasha had to sit down an extremely confused Steve and explain what exactly was wrong with his girlfriend. A mated Omega who had been separated from their Alpha became aggressive and territorial during their heat. Tony and Darcy had Nerf Wars for years before her bonding and after, it became a way to distract her and funnel her instincts. She needed to stay distracted while her body screamed for her mate. Omegas in her situation usually ended up killing themselves within two years.

Darcy was one of the few who didn't lose herself to her instincts. She was aware every moment and felt every pain. The risk of suicide was low because of it, but it didn't stop her territorial behaviors or the agony of her body as it called across the bond to her mate.

She did her best to make him understand that when she lashed out at him, because she would lash out, it was just her instincts trying to protect her from the wrong Alpha, while her body craved a touch that wasn't coming.

 

* * *

 

The Nerf Wars began without fanfare. Darcy popped around a corner and dropped shots in both Clint and Natasha who were still busily modding their weapons and was gone before either could get off a shot. She heard the muttered, “This might actually get interesting.” before she was off again. The tower was a maze of connecting hallways and right now she could see it in her mind’s eye like she held a map in her hands. Tony tended to favor open spaces, where he could see her coming and she went directly for the atrium, knowing he'd make his first stand there. She was running down the stairs, the pounding of her feet sending pain shooting through every nerve. Above her, Natasha entered the stairwell and Darcy slid silently into the hall. Someone was moving in the store rooms and silent feet carried her after her new target.

She peeked around the corner and Steve was there. He'd gathered blankets and lay them out, piled pillows together and gathered all her favorite snacks.

“Hey Darcy.”

He had built a nest. She could feel the need to bury herself in it and wait for a lover who would never come, even as he turned slowly toward her.

“Babe, I think we need to talk.”

She wanted to run. She wanted to cry. She just wanted this ache in her bones to go away.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms and the toy pistol in her hands clattered to the floor as she melted into him.

“I hate you.” She sobbed. She didn’t want to need this, she wanted to be stronger than her nature.

“I know. Believe me, I know better than almost everyone in here. I've been talking to Bruce.”

His touch was pushing back the ache as she arched into him and he gathered her close taking fistfuls of her shirt as if he were restraining himself from grabbing her. 

“Steve,” She whimpered softly and his mouth came down over hers, igniting the passion that had been lingering so close to the surface for so long.

She dragged him down into the nest and he covered her body with his own, pinning her in place.

“Darcy, we need to talk. I need to you to know what's going on.”

She growled and tried to pull herself from beneath him. 

“Steven, I know what the fuck is going on. I'm in heat. It happens all the goddamn time. Twice a year, I spend three fucking miserable days wanting to kill everything, including myself. Now please, let me go.” Slowly, her angry tone bled into something almost sad and she desperately wanted to keep that down. She couldn't give in to the sinking depression that was threatening to drown her again. “Please, Stevie, just leave me alone. I get it, I do. I know you're trying to help. You aren't helping Steve. It's so much worse because all I can think about is tearing all your clothes off and I get you don't want that and it's fine. Really, I'm fine.”

Steve didn't move, nor did he give into her demands to be left alone. He stroked her hair back from her face and lay gentle kisses across her brow. He held her like she was precious and she hated that she was falling more in love with him with each gentle touch. 

“Darcy, I want so badly to be with you. I really do. I just wanted to find a way to tell you something first.”

“Well, either tell me or leave me alone.”

“Darcy, I was born an Omega. The Serum... it changed a lot things. The biggest change was, it made me an Alpha.”

 

* * *

 

This was exactly what he was afraid of. Darcy’s endless silence. The scent blockers she had taken were doing their job, and he got no hints there as to what was going on with her. She didn’t even move. He wasn't even sure she was breathing.

“I don't understand.” 

Her voice came out small and weak and scared. He wanted to make everything perfect for her. He wanted to take care of her.

“Darcy I'm not like other guys. There's still so much of who I was.”

His fears were silenced as she kissed him deeply and hungrily. Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer.

“I don't care.” She whispered when she finally let him up for air. “Steve, I love you. Even if you were still an Omega, I would love you. I love the way you laugh and your smile and the way you make me feel like I'm the most important thing in the world. But for the love of God, I need to touch you. Please. If you want me like I want you, please let me love you.”

“Bruce has a theory about-”

Her hand covered his mouth as she leveled a glare at him. “Steven, I am not Jane. Do not talk science to me. It is not sexy. You know what's sexy? You teaching me how to touch you.”

He gave her the smile that sold a million war bonds. Quickly, he sat up enough to pull his shirt off. Before he could even finish, Darcy had her hands on him. He let her explore for a moment as his breath came faster. Soft fingers slid up his sides and across his chest. She sunk her nails into his sides and pulled him down and he was more than happy to follow her direction.

“Tell me what you want Steve. Let me make it good for you.”

“I don't want to, I need to, I... ahhhh!” 

Every thought fled, as she bit less than gently into his collar bone. He arched into her and it took a moment for the throbbing in his veins to pull back to a point he could put two thoughts together again. Darcy's tongue flicked out over the indentation of her teeth in his skin.

“Oh fuck, Darcy. I don't know what I want. I want to make you happy. I want to do what you tell me.” 

Darcy grinned wickedly. He felt her shift beneath him and he followed her guidance until she was on top.

“I have so many ideas of the things I want to do to you.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey anybody seen Darcy lately?” 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when Clint dropped from the vents above.

“No and it's making me nervous. I feel like she's planning a massive assault.” He held the bottle of scotch out to the archer who merely shook his head.

“Cap's missing too. I've got good money they’reholed up someplace, bangin' like bunnies.” Clint fished an orange soda from behind the bar and popped the top taking a sip. “Jesus fuck, Tony! What is this? Even your soda tastes expensive. It's in french! Do you have orange soda imported?”

“Fuck off, Barton. I'm not explaining myself to you. And I'll be more than happy to take your money. They can bang like bunnies any other time of the year, but Darcy's in heat. She wouldn't let an Alpha touch her right now. Tried to hug her once ‘bout two years after...” 

He waved his hand rather than actually talk about her bonding. No matter what Darcy said about it, he hated the asshole and always thought of what he did as rape if he had no intention of staying after. 

“She hit me so hard, she cracked two ribs. You would be amazed how crazy strong an Omega in heat can be.”

“I don't want your money Tony. I want your pride! If I win, next time you have to do an interview, you have to tell them I'm your favorite Avenger!” Clint grinned.

“Deal. You have to do promo spots for Stark Industries when I'm right.”

Pepper wandered in, the file in her hands coming up almost automatically to deflect the foam darts that were shot at her.  

“I'm still not playing, Tony. I just needed to get some papers I left in here. Hello, Clint. Is that the last of those?”

“Sorry, Pepper. Didn't mean to steal the last of your soda.”

“Oh, they're not mine. Those are for Darcy's mom. I just try and keep them in stock for her.”

Pepper didn't miss the way Clint had suddenly diverted all his attention to her.

“You know her? Like, you've met her?”

“Tony, please tell your friend that I'm not entertaining whatever weird fascination he suddenly has with the Lewis family.” She paused next to him and he popped up to kiss her quickly, before taking cover. “Oh and Darcy and Steve have nested on the forty-third floor. So you're safe, at least for a little while. Until they come out looking for food or something.”

“NO! This is the no touching time!”

Pepper arched a brow, unsure why Clint was suddenly fist pumping as Tony pouted like a child. 

“You should talk to Bruce. Apparently, she sent him into a rut.”

Clint and Tony both winced for their own reasons. Clint remembering the last time Nat went into rut. He still had the scars. Tony because it had only happened to him once and that was more than enough. He was on a regular low dose of inhibitors because he never wanted to be that mindless thing again.

 

* * *

 

When they made love it wasn't the raging fire that had been loving her Alpha. It was like sliding into a warm welcoming stream. His hands were soft and his mouth warm as he moved with her. There was never a struggle. He had followed the movements of her body until they moved like one. She left marks on his skin that healed almost immediately.

It had taken a little coaxing, but in the end, he had taught her to bring him to climax.

They lay spent and exhausted in each other’s arms, as she trailed fingers over his sweat soaked chest. 

“Was I your first? Did I deflower a national icon?”

Steve laughed and handed her the bottle of water he'd been sipping on. “No, not exactly. Have you seen me? The U.S.O. girls and I used to change in a single room. There wasn't always enough time to wait for them to finish getting ready before we had to be on stage or get moving again. So, half-naked, suddenly attractive, twenty-something guy with six single girls. Do the math. That was just sex though. And if we're comparing, it wasn't very good sex. I had to wait until they were gone and then finish by myself. Due to the rather unfortunate twist of fate that forgot to tell my biology I’m not a catcher anymore. How about you?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Yes, Steve, you have gone where no man has gone before. I had a virgin bonding.”

Steve laughed, “That wasn't what I meant Darce and you know it. Was it any good? For you? Bruce said there was a chance you'd have an allergy type reaction. I just want you to be happy.”

“Watch it Steve, your Omega is showing. If you're trying to be a proper Alpha, experience says you should be gone the second I fall asleep.”

Darcy found herself pinned beneath him again as he covered her in kisses,over her face and down her neck. His lips ranged across her chest, before returning to her lips. 

“I'm not leaving Darcy. I'll stay as long as you want me. I promise. I won't leave you until you tell me you don't want me anymore.”

She couldn't help the tears that were forced out by the welling of emotion inside of her. “You're not allowed to lie. It's like the law or some shit.”

Steve just kissed her again. “I promise.”

Two hours later, when dehydration forced them apart, she sat in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist as they fed each other. He'd picked well and she found herself eating better than she ever had during her heats.

“Seriously, this is amazing. What's stuffed in the grapes?”

“Olives. Bucky used to bitch about me eating grapes and olives together.” 

She offered him one and he pulled back. 

“No, I'm good. It's actually disgusting when your body isn't in open rebellion.”

Darcy just laughed and picked out some pepperoni and a cube of cheese to feed back to him.

“That’s a good way of phrasing it. Back to your original question. It was amazing, but I've literally only got one other experience to compare it to. Which, by the way, I am not doing, because it is absolutely not fair.” 

The moment she realized what she had just done, she found anywhere to look but up at him again. She was woman enough to admit she was afraid. Not just of what she would say, but what she would see in his features in return. She'd broken her own big rule. Do not talk about her Alpha. It might be the first time she didn't keenly miss him since the day he walked out of her life.

“Do you still love him?” His hands curled tighter around her waist.

“He left, Steve. He walked out hours after bonding me. It's been six years, and in that time, he's never even tried to make contact.” She was hurt and angry and worst of all, broken hearted.

“That doesn't mean you don't love him Darcy. It's ok to love him. It doesn't make you any less. It takes a lot to hold on like you have, and I think it's amazing. You're stronger than most people could ever imagine.”

“I don't want to love him.” She finally looked at him, still afraid of what she would find, but all she saw was respect and admiration in his eyes.

He, in turn, saw how tired she was. A bone deep, weary ache she carried in her soul.

“I want to be able to walk away. I want to hate him so much. I wish every day I could hate him. I want him to be gone from my life and my head. But when things are at their worst, I'm not alone. He's like this anchor for my soul. He's not here, but I've never felt abandoned. Sometimes, I can feel him. I see him in... other people. I know wherever he is, he would be here if he could. I know whatever happened, it wasn't what he wanted. Loving him has become a part of me, and short of cutting it out, I don't think my love for him will ever fade. It didn't stop me from falling in love with you though, and I don't know what to make of that.” Gentle fingers traced the line of his cheeks and his jaw. “You are like sunshine, filling me and warming me and keeping me happy and safe. He's like the moon. Cold and distant, but lighting a safe path before me. I'm sorry, Steve. I want it to just be you. I want to love only you. I just can't.”

She was on the verge of tears and the old familiar cold pushed up again, and she wrapped herself in it, letting go of her fear and her pain. Steve pulled her closer.

“You wouldn't be the girl I love if it were anything else. If he comes back,” Steve stopped and buried his head in her shoulder, choking out the last words. “If he comes back, will there still be a place for us? Will there still be room in your life for me in some way?”

“Steve. If he ever shows up, I'm setting him on fire.”

He chuckled against her and she pulled him back enough to stare directly into his eyes. 

“I mean it! The bastard is always cold! I am setting his ass on FIRE! Let's see him get cold then! Then, after I set him on fire, he's going to have to figure out how he fits into my life. I'm not making room for him.”

 

* * *

 

Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony had called a temporary ceasefire, after a Senator, who had come by for a meeting with Pepper, was hit in they eye by a stray dart. It was back on the moment he left though, and they were biding their time playing cards.

“Tony, Sixes?”

“Go fish, Colonel.”

Clint was bored again. He totally understood, Pepper mad was a terrifying thing.

“Tony, you up for another friendly wager?”

“I'm listening.”

“I'm betting Pepper forgives you for hitting the Senator, before Darcy forgives you for dumping water on her this morning.”

“You're on. What are you asking for this time?”

“I want a new quiver. Get all crazy genius on it. Arrows and everything.”

“Alright. Done.”

 

* * *

 

Late that night, Pepper sat down with Bruce, needing to know why the lovebirds weren't trying to kill each other. It was unheard of for an Omega to be open to an Alpha outside of her bond during her heat. Bruce put forth his theory, he blamed the serum. Darcy's body wasn't reacting to Steve as an Alpha. He believed there was a chance, however small, Darcy's body was reacting to him as if he were an Omega.

“I tested the pheromones he's putting off. Both Alphas and Omegas have the same pheromones in a different balance. Just as men produce estrogen and women testosterone. The Alpha and the Omega are two sides of the same genetic mutation.” 

He was already pulling and handing her papers. Pepper took them and smiled, despite the fact she had absolutely no idea how to read the data contained within.

“Omegas who lived in close quarters, tended to cycle together and they should probably expect her heat to set him off every time. Luckily, he didn't have enough chemical receptors in his brain for his own Alpha Hormones to take over completely. I gave him some blockers and that should help minimize the effects of his rut, but he's still going to be rather, um, amorous. For the time being. There's a slight chance her body may have a, um, well, it’s kind of like...” Bruce was clearly uncomfortable shuffling about the lab and avoiding her gaze.

“Doctor Banner? Darcy used to be promised to my boyfriend. I have dealt with her reproductive cycle for years. It's alright.”

“There's a chance she could have a bad reaction to an exchange of bodily fluids. I gave Captain Rogers an epi-pen just in case.”

Pepper placed a hand gently on his arm and he finally looked her in the eye.

“Thank you for your help in this. They couldn't have asked for a better friend.”

 

* * *

 

It was three days before Steve and Darcy emerged from their nest. They were on their way to shower, when Tony came around the corner.

“Well hello! Nice to see you both alive. There were concerns she went native and cannibalized you.”

“Nah, I was afraid of freezer burn.”

A corner of Tony's mouth twitched, but he met her in a fist bump.

“So, the two of you might want to wash off the sex juices. The World Security Council sent some guy named Pierce to speak to you Cap. He's shown up every day for three days straight, waiting to talk to you. I had to use my not inconsiderable charm to hold him back. Oh, and Darcy, when you see Clint, will you tell him to get in contact with HR about that promo he's gonna do for me?”

 

* * *

 

It took six hours to present Captain Rogers with the plan to move him to D.C. and place him in charge of his own team. He would have support from other agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. as needed, but would operate under S.H.I.E.L.D.s banner to do what must be done to keep the world safe. He had understandable concerns. He wanted to be allowed a civilian life and that was easy enough to agree to. It wasn't as if they ever intended to let him run completely free, but the illusion of freedom was a powerful thing.

When they finally finished, Rogers walked him to the elevator. Pierce did not miss the girl who had been subtly waiting in the wings, and as the doors closed, she approached. Rogers put a hand on her wrist, and she rested her own on his arm, just above the elbow. He leaned down and kissed her, albeit chastely, on the lips.

So it was true. The good Captain had a girlfriend. They would observe for now. Hydra had plenty of experience controlling the man through the appropriate pressure on his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say thank you to my Beta for reminding me you guys were waiting for this. 
> 
> Ok a few things to remember. I wrote Laura and the kids out in the story. This story is about many different kinds of love. The way Steve and Darcy love is diffrent than Bucky and Darcy and diffrent from Tony and Darcy and Diffrent still from Clint or Nat or Pep or Bruce. Love is not less for being in a different form.   
> Also Whats going on with Darcy and Steve? Well basically, it's the serum. Darcy's body isn't rebelling because it's a close enough match to her Alpha. Steve really fucking loves her in the way that he thinks she'd look amazing crawling out of a sewer after her hair had a fight with a weed wacker.
> 
> Also in the next chapter Darcy Meets Sam, long long before Steve does. I promise nothing else because god damn I have already rewriten like 10k versions. 
> 
> Now with all the love in my heart I go to rewrite 17 again.


	17. Old friends New Friends and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks of silence? How about two chapters in one day to make up for it? Sound like a fair deal?

    Darcy was practically plastered to the window.

    “Darcy, you want me to roll the window down? You might be able to stick your head out and scent him.” Jane laughed.

    “Shut uppa you face! I have been patient. You wouldn't let me drive. If you did, we would already be there!”

    “Darcy, if I let you drive, we'd be pulled over, with you getting arrested for speeding.”

    “I could drive?”

    “NO!” Both women turned to Clint, who was crammed in the back beside piles of Jane's equipment.

    “Can I at least change seats? Seriously guys, I'm taller than either of you, and I've been stuck in the back since we left New York.”

Clint winced as he tried to shift just enough to ease the cramping in his back. At least when he would spend hours perched, waiting for a shot, he could find a comfortable position first. In the back of the truck, he was shoved in however he could fit.

    “You're the one who wanted to tag along. Besides, I called shotgun fair and square.”

    When they finally reached the nation’s capital, Darcy stayed with Jane long enough to get her settled into the hotel Tony had paid for. Almost immediately after, she was off again. They were a day ahead of schedule and she wanted to surprise Steve. No one in D.C. knew her and it was freeing to simply walk the streets. She navigated the Metro to his neighborhood and found the address easily enough. She took the stairs two at a time, a basket of baked goods in her arms. She knocked at his door, but there was no answer. She tried again and soon a blonde came up the stairs behind her, sliding her key into the lock two doors down.

    “Hey you looking for someone?” She smiled brightly. She was pretty enough, if you liked the fit bombshell look.

    “Uh, the guy who lives here. It looks like he's not home.”

    “He's probably at work. He comes and goes a lot.”

    “Kay thanks!”

    The woman didn't enter her own apartment and just kept staring at Darcy until she gave up and slid past her, edging down the hall and back down the stairs. “Score one for neighborhood watch.” She mumbled and pulled out her phone.

    Her call to Steve dumped her directly into voicemail. Well, this was what he wanted. To be back in the good fight. Jane was gone off to discussions with the English Embassy to allow her to stage a study in London. Clint had gone to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ to check in. She knew where that was at least.

 

* * *

 

 

    “So, if I do this for you, one last mission, you can help?” Fitzwilliam Lewis stared out the window, over the sprawling city. He had wanted out because he needed to be sure Darcy was safe. He never wanted their world to come knocking on his doorstep and coming after his daughter. Unfortunately, it wasn't two worlds. It was just one and any hope he had of keeping his family safe was quickly fading.

    “I need something for the paper trail. If I wasn't sure you could handle it, then I wouldn't ask, but for this to work, it has to be you.” Nick Fury really was doing his best. Will understood that better than most. He was a Beta who had stood toe to toe with Mutants and Supers and had fought his way to the top. He was amazing, but at the end of the day, he was still just a man.

    “Star doesn't like it, but she'll come. We're going to need a third. Someone with ranged ability. Someone we can trust.” At this moment, he couldn't put a whole lot of people on that list. There was too much at stake.

    “I have just the man,” Fury hit a button. “Send him in.”

    Will's first thought, as the cocky blond with the crooked nose walked in the door, was that he looked like a douche bag. The man held out his hand.

    “Clint Barton. It's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of your daughter's. I knew Starshine a long time ago. It's going to be an honor to work with you.”

    Nope. Not a douche, an asshole. At least it was good to know where he stood.   

    “Lewis, your bending my floor. Barton, best to leave his family out of it.” Fury began pulling intel for the mission.

    Will took a deep breath and reached inside trying to find his calm center. As with most Mutants, his powers were tied heavily to his emotional state.

“So what do you do kid? What kind of freak are you?”

    “You are not what I expected. And I'm not a freak or special or anything else really. I'm just very good. I'm sorry if I upset you, but Starshine is one of the few people from the Circus I actually respect. She helped me get out. Got me into S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave me a reason to do something with my skills. I want to help. That's why I'm here. That and I'm not an idiot, I know why you're doing this now. Darcy doesn't know I'm here, she thinks it's just a check in. She's special, but you know that, don't you?”

Will could hear the creak of the metal supports underneath him again as his mass began to rise to impossible levels.

    “She's my friend Mister Lewis. She was there during a time I thought I was loosing my mind and even if she never knows I helped, I want to help.”

    “Alright. Tell me something, what do you know about me?”

    “You were known as Leonidas when you were with S.H.I.E.L.D. You're a Mutant. Your ability is the manipulation of mass. You maintain the same shape, but can drop or raise your mass, which affects your molecular density. While not on the level of Shadowcat, who can actually pass through solid objects, you can drop it low enough for an object to pass through you. You can also do the reverse, creating a molecular density resistant to penetration up to and including an RPG that you once took directly to the chest.”

Clint just stood there delivering the report as if it were nothing. As if he wasn't talking about the man directly in front of him. Then he took a decidedly personal turn.

“You met your wife when she was still with the Brotherhood of Mutants. Starshine can change the state of matter. Solid to liquid to gas to plasma and back again. You brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D. Six years later, you discovered she was pregnant and dropped out of S.H.I.E.L.D. completely. You know that the people we hunt don't let us retire and so when the child presented as an Omega, you did the only thing you could do to protect her. You made sure she was going to be too high profile to disappear. You're still protecting your family and that's why you're here. It's the only hope you have of truly being safe.”

    The meeting in the office was interrupted by the buzz of Fury's intercom. “Director, Miss Darcy Lewis has just checked in at the front desk.”

    “Get rid of her. Now! Have her escorted off the property.”

 

* * *

 

 

    Darcy lingered in front of the wall. Names, hundreds of them, decorated the black stone. Names of those lost in service to the cause of keeping the world safe. Her fingers traced the only one she recognized. James B. Barnes. She wondered if Steve knew this was here.

She thought to herself. He'd been Bucky to anyone who actually knew him. Now he was just another name in a long list of the dead. She was suddenly struck with a need to find another and searched until she found it much closer to the end. Phillip Coulson. She smiled softly and whispered to herself, “Phil Son of Coul.”

    A strong hand closed around her elbow. “Miss Lewis, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.”

    Darcy didn't know why, but she had an immediate dislike for the man. She didn't want to quite say she hated him, she hadn't known him long enough to hate him. But she did truly and deeply want to punch him in his stupid face.

    “Alright, I'm sorry! If there's a no touching rule, you really should have a fucking sign up or something.”

The jackbooted thug didn't respond, just shoved her out the front doors.

    “Miss Lewis, please remember in the future, you are not a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., no matter who's buried between your thighs. You're not welcome here.” The doors were slammed behind her.

    Darcy didn't want to admit the words stung. She was more than Captain America's girlfriend! She tazed Thor for Odin's sake!

    Alright, so her major claims to fame were being attached to other awesome people. But she did STUFF!

    Darcy stomped down the street, not paying much attention to where she was going. In the end, not paying attention was the best decision she made all day. She slammed right into a gentleman who was standing on the sidewalk, staring up at a building, trying to decide whether or not to go in. He wore an Air Force jacket and had deep bags under his eyes. His hands shook softly and he mumbled an apology.

    “I'm sorry. I was just, I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm sorry.”

    Darcy glanced at the building. It was the VA office. Paired with the jacket she knew what he was doing there, getting help. Or at least trying to.

    “Could you lend me a hand Airman? I was just taking these in,” She hefted the basket of muffins.,“but I got a bit lost and have dragged them halfway around the city, and my arms are killing me.”

    He smiled, it was just a small thing but it was there. He took the basket from her hands and walked her in.

    The lady at the front desk looked up with a smile. “Hello, how can I help you?”

    “I'm Darcy, I was just dropping off some snacks I wanted to donate, and this is?” She turned to the man.

    “Wilson, Sam.”

    “Sam!” Darcy grinned and wrapped her hand around his elbow when he looked like he might bolt. “He needs to talk to someone.”

    “Well thank you Ma'am. And Wilson, if you'll come right this way, I think we've got an opening.”  
    Sam cut his eyes back at her and Darcy's heart broke. “I'm gonna chill for a bit. I can wait for you if you like? I'm a day early and my boyfriend isn't home, so I'm just killing a day.”

    The man relaxed and nodded. “Thank you. I don't think I'll be too long.”

    “Take all the time you need Sam. Some things are worth taking the time to do right.”

    Darcy wandered the halls and found herself in a meeting. She was just biding her time trying to stay out of the way and then the man leading the meeting turned to her. “We've got a new comer. Did you want to share?”

    “I, uh, I'm not, I'm just waiting for a friend. I've never been in like, real combat. I don't think my shit counts.”

    “Well, that's ok. If you have shit, any shit at all, I don't think anyone would mind you talking about it. We don't just talk about combat experience.” He smiled so warmly, Darcy couldn't help but open up.

    “I was in New Mexico when Thor landed. There was this, thing. Giant metal thing filled with fire and no matter what they threw at it, wouldn't go down. I saved a puppy. I remember the whole town was burning, and it was just so important to save this dog.”

    “There was a kitten. In Kandahar.”

    That was all it took. Soon the entire room was sharing. Stories about the animals were easier. They started there and before long, they were relaxed, smiling and talking about now and not just then. When the meeting ended, Darcy initiated the hugs and before long everyone was hugging.

    Just outside the door was Sam, a half smile on his face.

    “So, this is just you then. You weren't trying to pick me up?”

    “Sorry fly boy, I’m just super friendly to people in need. I also have a very impressive Army Boy waiting. Do you feel better?” She grabbed his elbow and led him down the hall.

    “Yeah, a bit. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Where are we going?”

    “We are going to see about getting you a job. Someone said they help with that.”

 

* * *

 

 

    “Your neighbor stared me down out of the building today.”

    “Yeah?”

    They were laid out on the couch. Steve had his head in her lap as Darcy finger combed through his hair. He looked tired.

    “She was all, He's not home. Then eyeballed me till I left.”

    Steve turned into her and nuzzled into her stomach.

    “That sounds fun.” He started kissing her through the fabric of her shirt slowly pulling it up out of the way.

    “It was, like, super fun. Then I went down to the National Mall and had a lovely picnic lunch with Jefferson and Lincoln. They had a spirited debate on the state of snack foods in America. Jefferson is partial to Twinkies but Lincoln is a Ho-Ho fan.”

    He popped the button on the front of her jeans and began working one hand inside.

    “What did you think?”

    Darcy laughed, “I think my boyfriend isn't listening to a word I'm saying in favor of getting into my pants! Seriously man, didn't they multitask back in the forties?”

    “That sounds lovely.” Long, questing fingers found their mark and slid gently over her clit rubbing small circles against her.

    “Oh Jesus Fucking Christ Steve! When did you learn that!” He grinned never moving his hand as he pulled himself up to kiss her gently.

    “So, along with all the rest of the internet, there's quite a bit of pornography. Used to have to go all the way to a special store in a really bad part of town and risk getting arrested just for a few racy pictures. Used to make due with the Sears Roebuck catalog and our imagination,but I learned a few things. Now I have a few ideas of things I want to do to you.”

    Darcy was reduced to mewling under his fingers, as they slid, pulled, and pinched, taking her higher, but never quite all the way. Wicked lips joined wicked hands as he roamed kisses over her neck and fingers in her core. She tugged at his shirt and he took her wrists together in a single hand.

    “Just let me worship you. I missed you so much. I didn't think I'd miss you this much.”

    She nodded and he pulled his hand from her jeans and came to rest on the floor before her. Her seated and him on his knees, they were eye to eye as he stripped her sweater away. He kissed a line down the edge of her bra. Teeth nipped gently before he soothed with his tongue. He pulled the straps down trapping her arms to the side of her body.

    “You are so fucking beautiful.”

He must have told her a thousand times. It wasn't an easy thing to believe, when Darcy knew what she saw in the mirror every day. But, as he pulled back each inch of clothing and covered her in kisses, she could nearly believe him.

 

* * *

 

 

    Darcy was exhausted. Steve on the other hand, looked like a kid on Christmas morning, propped up on one elbow, leaning over her. His hands roamed lazily over her curves.

    “How are you still going? Seriously, how are you still awake?”  
    He laughed and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. “Because I'm not going to waste a moment of you being here with sleep.”

    “Alright super soldier, but some of us need sleep. Take me to bed, Cap. I need my booty rest.” He scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom, crawling in with her, spooning around her.

    It didn't take long for Darcy to fall asleep. Steve just kept watching her, drinking in the sight of her here with him. He wasn't working today. He'd gone to see Peggy again. She was having a good day. Coming back to Darcy was everything he needed, grounding him in the here and now, keeping him from getting lost back in the past.

 

* * *

 

 

    “I wondered when you would come by.”

    She looked so frail. The Peggy he knew was a force of nature who commanded a room with her presence. She wore bright red dresses and carried a gun in her purse. She was steel wrapped in satin. The woman in the bed had long ago lost the command of her posture, but none of the fire in her eyes.

    “Couldn't very well leave my best girl could I?” He smiled because even with all the years between them, stepping into her room was always like coming home.

    “Oh don't give me that old line, Rogers. I still have my connections. They say you're seeing Tony's girl.”

    Steve nodded. “Yeah. I didn't want you to think...”

    “That you were moving on? I've had a life, a full, good life. It's time for you to start one of your own. How are things with S.H.I.E.L.D.? Are they treating you right?”

    Steve didn't have the heart to tell her that things weren't quite sitting right. “It's great Peg. We're doing great things. I'm right where I belong.”

    She had an episode and forgot what year it was. He spent the better part of the day planning strategy, talking about people long dead. He promised to talk to Howard about the new floozy he was carting about. By the time they finished, he felt every day of a hundred years old. He was halfway back to the apartment when he pulled over because he swore he saw Darcy sitting on a park bench feeding birds with a gentleman he didn't recognize. He fished his phone out and turned it back on, dialing her number.

    When Darcy answered her phone, he couldn't stop the smile when he watched her fish it out and answer.

“Hey there Soldier!”

    “Hey there yourself. So, feeding birds? Is this a new thing that you do or is it just for the guy you've decided to replace me with?”

    Darcy shot up from her seat and looked around frantically. He waved to help her out, and she came running directly for him, leaping into his arms covering him with kisses.

“I got in early and wanted to surprise you! I know you were out being awesome and saving the world, but I missed you and Jane didn't mind leaving early!”

    The guy she'd been sitting with had approached half way, holding the bag she'd left behind. “Darcy!” He held it up and Steve set her down.

    “Better go grab that, I'll give you a ride back to your hotel.”

Darcy took a few steps backwards, grinning at him.

    “Oh no, Rogers. This is the Twenty-First century. It's only polite to offer to let your guests stay with you, and you’re anything but impolite.”

    He couldn't help the grin as she ran back and got her purse from the other man.

    “You weren't kidding huh?”

    “Told you I wasn't hitting on you Sam. But you've got my number if you need anything. Promise you'll go to the interview tomorrow?”

    “Has anyone ever broken a promise to you?”

    “No one that didn't live to regret it!”

    Darcy could honestly make friends anywhere she went. She was a hard girl not to love.

    Late that night, as he held her in his bed, he whispered to her sleeping form.

    “I'm going to marry you someday. I'm going to ask just as soon as I'm sure you will agree to be Mrs. Rogers.” She stirred in her sleep and pulled tighter into him. “I love you Darcy. I can't imagine trying to live the rest of my life without you in it.”

 

* * *

 

 

    “He's pushing into things he shouldn't be. He's digging around places and finding things that we would really rather he not know. Zola, your projections about Steven Rogers have been wrong again and again. You claimed he was going to have difficulty adjusting, and he would become reckless and easily angered when confronted with the reality of the new century.” Pierce paced in front of the bank of monitors, well aware that glaring at Zola had no effect. It simply made him feel better.

    “Captain Rogers has come in contact with a factor I had not accounted for. I have been working to adjust the algorithm to project his behaviors accordingly, and I believe I have discovered a solution.”

    “What could have escaped your notice? Isn't this your very purpose?.”

    “The abilities of one Darcy Mystique Lewis have been very carefully hidden from the world. It has explained much of why our plans have been compromised.”

    “A girl? You're telling me this is over a girl?” He came to a standstill, shocked at Zola's revelation.

    “Not just a girl. A Mutant. Not all abilities that mutants possess are easily identified. It is my firmly held belief, she is unaware of the effect she is having on those around her. Miss Lewis is acting as an anchor to the volatile personalities contained within the Avengers. Starshine and Leonidas were well on their way to self-destruction when she was conceived. They ran into dangers they were ordered out of and regularly ignored the directives of their superiors. They thrived on the chaos. Without warning, they retired when their child was in the third month of development. The same period when strong psychic powers begin to manifest. They have lived quietly since then. During the periods she resided with Tony Stark, his behavior would become subdued. Only during her absences did he self destruct. Thor, who from all early understanding, was declared beyond redemption by his own family, was brought into line after only a few short days in her presence. By all accounts, Clinton Barton should have descended into madness as every other individual touched by Loki's mind control. Miss Lewis is the only factor that accounts for his recovery. Removal of her from the Captain's life should return him to the correct path. He will self-destruct when we remove her stabilizing influence.”

    “We can't kill her. Not without massive backlash. She's too high profile.” Pierce resumed his pacing, only now his thoughts were running down new paths of possibilities.

     “We do not need her dead. We only need to ensure that she is willing to, _comply._ She will learn, like many before her, that compliance will be rewarded.”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Some secrets are revealed... 
> 
> Like why it's so hard to dislike that girl and what her middle name is.
> 
> Also "Compliance will be rewarded" is a reference to Doctor Faustus brainwashing machine. This work contains no spoilers for AGENTS OF SHIELD (well none that weren't in the movies) 
> 
> Also coming out soon... A dear friend of mine Choya is writing the sad prompt i gave her. Because I couldn't do it. I literally fucking cried just giving her the idea. So when you see Stateofconstantconfusion write a Steve story that literally makes you cry fucking ugly tears and hate her for even thinking about it remember it's my fault yell at me "LEAVE CHOYA ALONE" *Ugly tears*


	18. And this is how the world ends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins...

Darcy's week with Steve became two, then three, as Jane fought with the English embassy about her study. She said ‘Hi’ to Kate in the hallway, who smiled knowingly, making Darcy blush. Things became...domestic. When Steve was home, Darcy lived out of his apartment. It was easy to fall into a life. Only, the real world never quite left them alone. Calls would come in at all hours and Steve would step out of the room to take them. Darcy had enough of the word 'classified' long before Steve. At least Tony thought it meant don't publish it on the internet. Steve took it to a whole new level. At Nat's insistence, she started working out. It was mostly running with Sam, since trying to keep up with Steve was not her idea of a good time. Besides, it was more fun to come home hot and sore and just let him pamper her. 

    In the third week of living together, Darcy stepped out of the bedroom to find Steve in the kitchen on his phone. The moment he saw her, he threw the whole thing in the freezer and slammed the door on it.

“Your phone overheating sweetheart?” She slipped into the kitchen and tried to nudge him out of the way.

Steve stepped back but kept one hand firmly planted on the freezer door.

“Something like that. Where you off to?”   
Darcy reached around him to grab a bottle of water. “I'm supposed to meet Sam for a jog. You know, that exercise shit you and Nat keep insisting is fun. What are you doing?”

“Got a mission, heading out. You gonna spend the night with Jane at the hotel?”

“That's the plan then. You know I hate being here when you're not. I'm a social creature by nature.”   


    He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, never moving from where he was leaning against the freezer.

“You might want to get that out. You can damage your phone like that. I should tell Tony he should make yours freezer proof.” 

    He winced at her bad joke but didn't say anything more as she went out the door.

 

* * *

 

“So, she nailed his door shut.” 

They were on their cool down lap and Darcy had taken to telling a story about Nat and Clint.

“No way. Did he have to break it down?”

“Nope. Climbed out through the vent system and still showed up on time. So he wins the bet right, and she has to do his laundry for a week. So he has her wash everything he owns. Guy's a bachelor, so there's a gym bag that's gone toxic. Couldn't get the smell out of the washing machine and had to buy a new one.”

“And you still make time to hang out with me.” He laughed and collapsed against the base of a tree.

“Believe me, normal is fucking beautiful. You are the sanest part of my life and I love it.” Darcy collapsed flat on the grass beside him.

“Uh, Darcy. I'm pretty sure we're being followed. Guy over in the green jogger has been about a hundred feet back for most of the run, and I've seen that van a dozen times now.” Darcy lifted her head and scowled at the asshole in the jogging suit.

“Yeah. Probably. The one dude works with Boyfriend and I wouldn't put it past him or his partner to put security on me. Alphas have this idea I don't know how to defend myself. Like I'm just going to sit there and let someone leverage me or some shit.” She flopped back into the grass and held up one hand, flicking the guy off.

Sam laughed. “They asked me to lead group sessions at the VA. Talking about the animals is a really good strategy.”

“You're welcome! I really should get back. Boyfriend is out on mission and Boss Lady has an appointment over at Georgetown to use some of their equipment. Hopefully this approval will go through soon, and we'll be on our way to London. I promise I'll write.”

“You gonna send me that peanut butter cookie recipe?”

“Sorry, that's classified flyboy.”

“Don't bother to write. You're dead to me.”

Darcy just laughed and rolled back to her feet. 

    “Kay, send flowers to my grave and maybe sharks. If I'm not back tomorrow, it's because I'm tearing Boyfriend's clothes off while he's still too distracted to remember all the reasons he could do better.”

“Well if he's that stupid, let me know. I'll take you out for drinks and rebounds.”

Darcy waved and began the walk back to Jane's hotel. It was a lot farther than Steve's little apartment, but she wasn't in any hurry. She stopped at a newsstand to grab a water, hearing an old echo of her father lecturing on proper hydration.

“Darcy Lewis?” 

    Darcy turned to the speaker. It was one of those things she could never quite shake and had caused her more than her share of headaches. 

    “Miss Lewis, I'm with the Journal. I was wondering if you would care to comment on Captain America's new girlfriend?”

“If Steve's dating anyone, it's news to me.”

“So he hasn't told you about Marilyn Cartwright? Do you think he would have a reason to hide her from his friends?” 

    He handed Darcy a stack of photos obviously taken through a long range camera. They weren't all clear, and there was a chance that it wasn't Steve, a really small chance. Oh my god that was his apartment. That was her alarm clock on the bed side table. He was wearing the bracelet she gave him. Darcy was vaguely aware that the man was still talking, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her heart breaking. Marilyn Cartwright worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. in the logistics department. She'd called Steve at least once on his home number. Darcy knew her name. She'd spoken to the woman once. This wasn't happening. She forced up a smile.

“I'm sorry, what was your name?”

“Andrew Patterson. Do you have a comment?”

“Andy, ask yourself, how much do I trust my source. This could be anyone. There's nothing identifiable in these photos other than a general resemblance to Steven Rogers. I'm going to take these because I'm sure you have copies, and I'm going to have them authenticated. Then, I'm going to have Stark Industries pick them apart until we can prove you've got the wrong guy. You can go ahead and take it to press and run your story and sell your papers. Then the Avengers will sue you for slander. You will always be the guy who decided to run a smear campaign on Captain America.”

Darcy shoved the pictures in her back pocket and walked off without another word. She turned down a nearby alley and dug her phone out, trying to dial with numb fingers.

“Pep?”

Pepper immediately went into mother hen mode hearing the panic laced through Darcy's voice.

“Darcy? What's wrong? Darcy, your heart rate is through the roof. You need to calm down, you're crashing your interface.”

Darcy tugged and pulled and yanked until the interface popped free into her hand. It tumbled from her fingers clattering onto the ground at her feet.  

    “The Journal has some pretty damaging pictures of Steve. Reporter's name is Andrew Patterson. They were looking for a statement, so I don't think it's gone to press yet. Can you stop it?”

“Yeah, I'll call the lawyers. What kind of pictures?”

“Real ones, I really don't want to talk about it. But Steve's naked ass is about to be all over the papers in a very delicate situation if you don't take care of it.”

Darcy hung up. Her chest hurt and she just wanted to crumble and cry. Instead she pitched her phone at the alley's brick wall. It was satisfying for all of fifteen seconds before the reality of what was going on came back to her again. She sunk to the floor and buried her head in her knees.

 

* * *

 

Across the street, Brock Rumlow smiled. Weeks of planning had come down to whether or not she believed the photos. Breaking into Cap's flat had not been easy. Finding a look alike had been surprisingly simple. Brock himself had borrowed Cap's jewelry from his locker and handed it off before the mission.

All they needed was an uninvolved reporter, hungry for a juicy story. Andrew Peterson fit the bill nicely. Then, they pointed him at Darcy and waited. It took four hours for the man to make her world implode. He pulled out his extra phone and shot off a text. 'Baby Bird is a go. Look out for Bracelet it moved on it's own. Phone is trashed.'

* * *

 

The first asshole to lay hands on Darcy went down with a knee to the groin. The second managed to yank her to her feet before she shot him with the Tazer. The transferred shock hurt and made her head spin, but not enough to put her down. She fought a wave of nausea and pushed it down. Her elbow snapped back and took the third in the face, and she knew she should have followed it through by getting her foot wrapped around his ankle and bringing him to the ground, finishing with a knife into his throat. The imagery was enough to make Darcy sick. The lapse in her ability to fight back gave them the opportunity they needed. Darcy was pulled down the alley and a bag dropped over her head. She was shoved forward, landing hard on her side.

“You can not be fucking serious! This is so cliché! KIDNAPPING ME INTO A FUCKING VAN!” 

    She was prepared to be told to shut the fuck up. To be hit or slapped or thrown further back. She sat there, waiting for the sound of the door closing or the van to start, but the only noise was a small crack from her left, then nothing. No one touched her, no one moved. Save for the harsh sound of her own breathing, there was nothing. Panic began to set in. She scooted forward and her foot slid as it hit something slick sending her sprawling out. Her hands still bound, she rolled to the side and could smell blood. When the hand closed around her ankle, the reaction of any sane person would have been to scream. Darcy fainted in relief.

When she came to later, it was either late afternoon or early morning. She wasn't sure which way the window faced, but she could see the sun hanging low in the sky through the dirt smeared across it. Blood stained her clothes but had been washed clear of her skin. He Who Shall Not Be Spoken Of sat crouched, elbows on his knees, hands hanging between them as he stared at her. He held her spent taser and turned it over and over in his hands. Darcy was still bound.

Before she could figure out what to say or where to begin, he spoke.

“I gave you this.”

It was an odd statement, but she could feel the tension in him, both physically and across the bond.

“Yeah.”

He leaned forward suddenly and Darcy instinctively leaned toward him, as if she couldn't imagine a world where he moved with any intention of hurting her.

Warm fingers traced her bond scar, pushing her shirt down out of the way.

“And this. I gave you this.”

“Uh huh.” 

    Darcy was on the verge of tears again. Today was shaping up to be the weirdest day ever. Maybe tomorrow she'd wake up to discover it was all a dream. More likely an acid trip, because she has never in her life dreamed this vividly.

Well, if it was a dream, fuck it all. She leaned forward and kissed him. He growled and surged forward, pinning her down. He smelled of leather and coffee with cinnamon and just a hint of apples. The taste of his kisses were sweeter than sugar. His lips roamed down until they closed over her bonding mark again, and he bit down. Darcy cried out in pleasure-pain, her bound hands grasping the front of his jacket and pulling him closer still.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean, he's missing? The Asset does not go, missing.” 

    Alexander Pierce was ready to strangle Rumlow. Everything had been carefully planned. It was going perfectly. They even had a perfectly valid scapegoat in place to blame for her disappearance and kidnapping. The Asset was supposed to be on a mission to secure said scapegoat. Only Darcy Lewis was never secured by the team, and the Asset had abandoned his mission. Instead, The Asset had put bullets in all four of the team members assigned to take Darcy and absconded with her himself.

On top of everything else, Steven Rogers was about to make himself a giant pain in theass.

The door was flung open and the Captain stomped his way in.  

    “I want to know what the hell happened. You said someone was watching her.”

“I'm sorry, Cap. She stopped at this news stand, and I was across the street, then something knocked me out. I don't even remember getting hit.”

“We're running his blood work Captain. Right now, we aren't sure who has her or what's going on. We're waiting for demands.”

“With all due respect Cap, she is a mated Omega. Have you ever considered...” The look Steve shot him caused him to trail off. “Alright, not considering that.”

“Keep me updated. I'm going out to look for her.” 

    Steve stormed out and for a moment, looked like he might slam the glass door, but thought better of it. A fact that Alexander Pierce would be eternally grateful for.

It makes so much goddamn sense, Pierce could kick himself. The trail is well hidden, but it's there. Darcy Lewis was attending Clark School for Unmated Omega's at the time. A lawsuit was filed against the school, but settled out of court between Tony Stark and the school before all records were sealed. The news of Darcy Lewis being bonded outside of her contract hadn't even hit until years after the fact. Her Alpha had never surfaced publicly.

“Fucking Hell. Find them. Find them now. Whatever you do, don't approach and don't engage. You were right. She's his damned Omega. Under no circumstance threaten her. We are going to have to handle this carefully.”

Pierce could feel the tension headache starting to throb behind his eyes. This was turning into a cluster fuck rather quickly.

 

* * *

 

The Asset had been forced to gag the girl half an hour ago when she refused to be quiet. She had smelled like another. An Alpha who had scented deeply into her, and it pissed him the fuck off. What was worse, was the fact that he had a mission, but the idea of leaving right now was worse than the thought of failure. He could still taste the blood on his teeth where he'd marked her again over the old scar, only to find, beyond a doubt, it was his. It was already healing as she lay curled up, glaring at him across the room as he paced.

He should not have abandoned his mission. Why was it so important to protect the girl. She winced when he slammed his hand into the post, and before he could consider his reasons he was beside her, pulling her close. 

    “I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you.”

She did not cringe from his touch. She was angry and she was hurt, but she buried herself in his arms seeking his comfort.

They lay like that for over an hour. Him refusing to untie or ungag her and her slowly relaxing into his arms on the cold floor.

“If he hurt you, I'm going to kill him.” He meant it. Every, fucking, word.

 

* * *

 

After the initial shock wore off, Darcy had simply had enough of what was, so far, not a dream. He rebonded her and held her as it had healed. With it came clarity, and she was fucking pissed. Six years of hurt welled up and came pouring out, until he tore a strip of her own shirt off and fashioned it into a gag before beginning pacing about the room. Things were coming across the bond fast and furious but jumbled, and a sinking feeling began in her gut.

He could probably smell Steve on her. There was no telling what he would do. Six years ago, the sort of shit that she dealt with on a daily basis had never been something to fear. She had only known a small handful of mutants, and they had been friends. Now, the world was changed, and she had no idea where her Alpha landed on the scale of good or bad.

His fist slammed into the wall, hitting a joist and shaking the building. The fear that shot through her was for Steve, but he came and soothed her. He whispered softly and sweetly in Russian, and while he wouldn't release her, he gently massaged her hands beyond the rope and shifted her to a more comfortable position. She felt safer than she had in years, and the stress of the day weighed on her. She knew she should have seen it coming. Whatever he was before, Steve was an Alpha. He needed someone who would be able to give him everything. He deserved a bonded all his own, because as much as she loved him, it wasn't the same. She thought she knew him. He'd been so happy lately and so affectionate. Now, she knew why. There was someone else. A fresh wave of pain washed through her, and her Alpha pulled her closer, whispering into her ear.

“If he hurt you, I'm going to kill him.”   


    There wasn't a question in his tone. There was no room for argument. He knew what she had done. He wasn't threatening based on the fact she had been with someone else. He was promising that if Steve ever hurt her, he was a dead man. Darcy had no doubt he had every ability to follow through. In that moment, she knew what she had to do.

The minutes ticked by, and the sky grew darker and the room colder. Darcy shivered and a moment later, he had shifted her around and settled her back against the wall.

“Don't move.”

Darcy had been hit by Alpha commands before. Most notably her parents. Tony never cared about anything enough to put enough force behind one for it to matter. But this was her chosen bonded Alpha, and he'd issued the command with such single minded intensity, that she found herself fighting her own need to breathe. It only took a moment for her Alpha to return, an old drop cloth splattered with paint and dirt brought with him. He dropped it immediately and went to her, pulling her into his arms.

“Breathe.” He growled at her and she did so with a sob of relief. 

    He rubbed slow circles on her back, and it made her think of Steve and the way he'd trace those same circles in her skin as she tried to sleep beside him. Long, lazy nights where they were content to simply hold and be held, when his artist’s hands could not stay still and he'd draw her sleeping, sometimes peaceful, sometimes fitful. Once, exhausted, hair flung every which way, mouth hanging open and drooling, one breast out from under the sheet and her socks still on. She wanted him to burn it. He'd kissed her until she forgot about it. Hot, heavy tears pushed forth and she clung to her Alpha. He was hers even when he wasn't there. She was his until she broke the bond. In a moment when she was in the greatest danger of her life, he had come for her. Carefully, he wrapped them in the drop cloth and tucked her close into his chest.

She slept deeper that night than she had in six years.

When she woke, she was still warm in her cocoon and wrapped in the scent of him. She wanted to stay there. There was a pain in her side andher throat. Up from below her, came a crash. She leapt from the nest and ran to the door. It was a little office with an open, empty warehouse below. Her Alpha fought a man with wild hair and long claws, his teeth long ago sharpened to points. He had buried one hand deep into her Alpha's side, blood dripping down his fingers, another closed around his throat.

Sabertooth was in no better condition. There was a knife buried to the hilt in his right knee, his left eye was healing slowly back into place, he was covered in blood and there were multiple wounds that should have been fatal if it were anyone else.

Darcy screamed, “STOP! PLEASE STOP DON'T HURT HIM!”As two sets of eyes darted to the source of her voice, she came racing down the steps. “Please, let him go.”

Her Alpha released the wild man first, but did not lower his hands.

“Victor, please.” She nearly begged. Bloodied hands pulled back and Darcy pushed between them.

“I've been looking for you.” Victor Creed growled at her back.

“You know this thing?” Her Alpha asked at the same time.

“Yes. My whole life.” She answered her Alpha, before turning to Victor behind her. “You could have called.” He just stared at her a moment and cocked one brow before Darcy sighed, “Ok, fine, point taken. What was I thinking? 'Victor Creed uses phone' would be, like, the biggest news of the new millennium. You'd throw 'I am Iron Man' right out the window.”

Her Alpha was already tugging her back away from Victor and she understood, he wasn't exactly the most stable individual and his current appearance must have startled everyone involved.

“I find it highly unlikely anyone who's looking for me got you to agree to help. Steve's on a mission, he thinks I'm with Jane. Jane thinks I'm still with Steve. Sam thinks I went to London.” Darcy didn't miss the way her Alpha placed a hand over her freshly healed bite and squeezed gently.

She jerked a thumb back at him, “And I'm with this one, so he's not looking for me either. So, if you're working for the assholes that tried to kidnap me, we need to have a talk about the company you keep lately.”

“Darcy, Eric sent me. He needs to talk to you. It's pretty important.”

She leaned harder back into her Alpha.

“No he didn't. Never in a million years would he have sent you to come get me.”

Victor stalked back toward the door and slammed it open. Outside was a beat up station wagon, sitting on the hood was a man with a mouth just a bit too large for his face and a greenish tint to his skin.

“Uncle Toady?”

Darcy was off running before her brain had time to catch up her legs. Her Alpha made a grab for her and as if she already knew he was going to do it, she slid deftly from his grasp.

Toad slid from the hood of the car, and when Darcy leapt into his arms, he swung her around in a circle before putting her down.

“Squirt, who let you grow up? Where did my favorite tiny human go? Who is this giant monster person calling me Uncle Toady? I am not old enough to be your uncle. Go back and find the child who dumped green Kool-Aide over her head so we would match!”

Darcy hadn't seen any of them in almost a decade.

Concern over took Toad's features, as he pulled back and looked at the blood coating Darcy's clothes.

“That's not mine.”

He pulled back the collar of her shirt, and while the bite was closed, it was clearly fresh. 

    “Really?” The fury was evident in his tone.

“Well, not all of it.”

Behind them, both Victor and her Alpha were giving each other a death glare. . Darcy's world felt upside down. Steve had betrayed her, her Alpha had saved her, her mutant family had come to find her when her Avengers family wasn't even looking.

Toad let her go from where he had held her at arm's length, giving her a small push back. She connected solidly with her Alpha, who tugged her tightly back into him. He shoved her Taser back into her waistband and carefully checked the bite. There was nothing sexual in the way he ran his tongue over it, but she melted back into him all the same as he cleaned it of any possible trace of the other man.  Careful hands examined anywhere he touched her and despite herself Darcy found she never wanted him to let go. His touch was like a drug, and she was already addicted again.

A car drove slowly past the end of the alley. Darcy understood several things at once. It was a strange combination of whatshe knew and what he did. Like they were sharing vital information to understand the situation. They were too far from anything for it to have been a casual passerby. The only reason Toad and Sabretooth found them, was because Victor had tracked them by scent. It pissed her Alpha off, and he was going to have to do something about that in the future. Like killing Victor.

The moment that thought crossed her mind, she elbowed him in the side. Satisfied with his decision not to kill her friend, they returned to the problem at hand. None of them were particularly comfortable with the car that had passed.

“We need to get you out of here. This is no longer safe and they will keep hunting you. They will keep hunting me.”

Darcy knew this was goodbye again. Was this how it would be? A single night every seven years? Her thoughts went briefly to the small blue and white pill that still sat nestled in the bottom drawer, back in her parents house. That was all it would take. A single pill to set off the reaction within her body to break the bond and purge her of this connection to him. To leave her once again free. She could feel the spike of pain that went through him and just momentarily he winced, but he didn't say anything, just returned to scanning the street.

“They're family to me. I'll be safe with them.”

He looked down, searching her face and for a moment, it felt like he was trying to memorize something there. Tender fingers ran along her cheekbones and jaw.

“Stay in public places. Do not go anywhere alone.”

She kissed him. She knew it was goodbye this time, she knew why he was leaving.

He kissed her back like he was starving. Long before she wanted to let him go, but long after she should have, he released her.

“I'll be safe.” She stepped away and climbed into the back of the car. Toad slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

“You gonna be alright Squirt?” Darcy dashed the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Try and run him over on the way out. I'm so mad right now.”

Toad chuckled, “Alright, but you asked me to.”

They peeled off down the road, and in one smooth motion, her Alpha leapt over them.

Victor ran beside the vehicle, having gone to all fours. Before long, Darcy sunk down to a reclined position in the back seat. She was starting to hate herself for having fallen so easily back into him. She hated him for leaving. She hated Steve for staying even when he wanted something more. Most of all she hated herself. She hated herself for wanting her Alpha to stay. She hated herself, because loving Steve put him in danger. 'If he hurt you I'll kill him.' Darcy had no doubt he would follow through.

* * *

 

The Asset almost smiled when she asked the man to run him over. He had no intention of getting hit, but he would at least entertain her rebellion. She was angry on a deep level, and since he had no idea what he had done to warrant such a thing, he could only assume she had every right.

Once they were out of sight, he swiftly returned to the room where they had stayed the night and erased all evidence of their passing. It didn't take long for The Asset to locate the car. The man was on the phone. His attention was taken by the computer in his lap. It only took a second to put the weapon through the window and catch the other man around the neck.

Rumlow, the name came unbidden from the back of his mind, along with an image of him dragging his mate across an open room by her elbow. The weapon tightened on his neck.

“He found me sir.” The man managed to choke out. He hit a button on the phone and his handler's voice emerged.

“Put him down, if you don't mind. We're prepared to discuss what happened, if you return with the agent unharmed. You see, this is what happens when you hide things from us. I don't think anything has gone so terribly wrong that can't be resolved if you come back immediately.” 

    The handlers had never lied. Deception was not something they bothered with. He released the agent, who took a long gasping breath and got into the back of the vehicle. This was his best chance at keeping her safe, and that was all that mattered. Maybe it would be best for him to forget her again. He might not feel her loss so keenly when he didn't know it was supposed to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even over yet...


	19. End Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this we wrap what is referred to as Phase Two in my notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is going to a con for the first week of August. No posting will happen between August 1st to the 7th. She'll be back on the eighth and dig in on everything I wrote while she was gone and I will literally post it as I get it ready.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> WE DEAL WITH SEVERAL MAJOR DEATHS IN THIS CHAPTER INCLUDING THE DEATH OF A CHILD I PROMISE IF YOU STICK WITH IT YOU WILL BE REWARDED IN TRUE COMIC BOOK FASHION

“If you had been honest with us from the beginning, we never would have put her in danger. The truth is, you are the only one to blame in this. Can you imagine the fallout if this had been a proper mission instead of just a test? Then where would we be? Hmm? If you can not work ops involving your Omega, we will be unable to allow you to work with each other in the future.”

The Asset had failed. He should have known he was being tested. No wonder she had been so disappointed and angry with him.

“Will she be punished for my failure?” As his tongue darted across his lip,s he could still taste her there. She was not a weapon like he was. She was not made for the things he suffered.

“That's not my decision. That is between her handlers and her.”

“Is she going to break the bond sir?” 

He'd clearly felt her intention in the alley. At the time he, had not understood just how deeply his failure had been.

“I'll be putting in my recommendations, but it's not up to me. You'll be submitted for further training following this incident.”

Pierce stood and stepped out of the room. He was well aware that wiping the Asset was not as effective as it had once been. Others may think him mad, but he was finding it most effective to manipulate the information the Asset was exposed to. It was a simple creature and accepted any remotely plausible explanation.

“Wipe him, then put him back on ice. We need every last ounce of information on Darcy Mystique Lewis we can find. I want her medical records. I need to know what doctors she's seen, and if there are any other little surprises running around in the world we need to account for.”

 

* * *

 

The asset was wiped. Rumlow hated this part. A little over seven years ago, he was told there was a man still underneath everything that had been done to him. It was easy to forget when he acted like a machine. It was only in relation to his mate that anything even remotely human came up, and it was almost painful to watch them tear it out with machines and twenty-thousand volts of electricity pushed through his skull.

Pierce was a fucking coward, he thought to himself. He never stayed for this part, leaving everyone else to listen to it scream. Only this time, when the machine powered down, he didn't stop screaming.

“Heart rate is spiking sir. Pulse Ox dropping.” 

The tech called out. The screams gave way to wailing because he wouldn't draw a breath in. Rumlow began slamming on the buttons to release the asset from the chair.

“Sir I don't recomend-”

“I couldn't give a wet shit what you recommend.”

He dragged the asset from the chair and got him onto the floor shoving his head to the floor leaving him on all fours. Something had gone terribly, horribly wrong. The Asset was having a panic attack.

 

* * *

 

Darcy was led from the car onto a jet, where the moment she was up the steps, she was wrapped in a big blue hug.

“Oh baby, I'm so sorry! We're getting you off American soil right now. We don't think they were targeted, but we're not taking any chances.” 

Mystique pulled back far enough to try and get a look at her. Erik Lehnsherr, in full Magneto dress, was pouring over reports.  a stack of photographs  after flicking a glance her way.

“Love, could you let them get fully on the plane before you suffocate the girl with affection. Hello Darcy.” 

He reached one hand for her and she crossed the plane, taking it, squeezing it gently. He looked older than she ever remembered seeing him. There was a sadness in him that dragged him down. Logically, Darcy knew who he was and the things they said he had done. Logic faded behind the memories of the sweet man who never missed a birthday and used to tell her that the world would be a better place were all humans like her.

“Hey Uncle Eric. Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Yes, speaking of that. Toad? Why is Miss Lewis covered in blood?”

“She said it's not hers.” 

Darcy couldn't help but laugh. So much of the past twenty-four hours had been one blow after the other to her heart. She was loved here among people who would never hurt her, even as they tore the world asunde,r fighting for their right to be equal and free.

Sabretooth was the last to make it up the steps. “Kidnapping or something, she said. You need to flap that giant mouth of yours less and listen more.”

Toad flicked him in the back of his head with his tongue, and Victor lunged at him before being stopped by Magneto's quiet reprimand.

“Not on the plane. Do try and act like people when we're about to be over an ocean.”

“You didn't know I was kidnapped?” Darcy was confused for just a moment. Why were they there then? Especially in such force.

“No, but it makes sense. We're here because of your family, child. Do sit down, I'm afraid the unpleasant task falls to me.” He tugged Darcy into the seat next to him and pulled her hands into his lap turning to face her. “Your mother requested our help. She was set to meet with a friend of ours when the explosion took place. Your family are listed among the dead. I promised Starshine once that if anything happened...”

He kept on speaking. Darcy watched his lips move. She simply couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears. By the time she came back to her senses, they were high in the air.

“No... please, just... no...” This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

“It's gonna be ok Squirt. We're here now.” 

Darcy glanced up to find Toad hanging from the ceiling directly over her. She looked around and assumed it was because there wasn't any other possible place for him to try and be near while she silently freaked out. To her left was Eric, engrossed once again in the reports but with one hand lightly on her arm. Mystique to her right, still half-wrapped around her in comfort. Victor sat at her feet, taking a sharpening stone to his claws.

They were older than she remembered. Eric was now full grey, with lines on his face where once there were only smooth sharp planes. Victor was as timeless and ageless as Mystique, but he'd lost just a bit more of himself to the feral beast within. Toad had only been seventeen when she was born, but the first signs of time were starting to show.

“There's no way, they couldn't have walked right into it, they just...”

“Nothing is perfect, no gift is infallible. I'm so sorry baby.” 

Darcy cried until there were no tears left.

 

* * *

 

Darcy slept fitfully. At one point she was nudged awake and handed a phone, “Hello?”

“Hey Kid.”

“Tony?” She pushed to sitting, Mystique quickly coming over to help, giving her a body to lean on.

“I'm so sorry Kid.”

“It's not your fault Tony. It's not anybody’s fault. Maybe mine. I should have-”

“No. No, don't do that. I've been down that road and there's nothing there but pain. It was supposed to be safe. Shithead is supposed to be taking you to England and making sure you get to SI London. I can have Foster meet you there. Did you call Cap yet?”

“Steve can go to hell for all I care.”

“Darcy, he's worried about you. We all are. You disappeared yesterday.”

“I got kidnapped Tony. I don't want to talk about it. I'm ok, Shithead and his merry band of idiots got me. I just, I can't process anything else right now.”

“I'm going to make this right for you. I'm going to make this right for everybody.”

 

* * *

 

When Tony said make it right, apparently what he meant was inviting a Terrorist to his front door. Pepper called Darcy as soon as she got Tony's message, but asked her to keep it quiet.

Jane joined her in London two days later, ignoring everyone and everything that stood in her way, including the head of security, who followed behind crying, “Miss Foster you need to check-in!”

“You know who I am and that I'm here. That's checked-in enough.”

Darcy nearly fell over with the force of Jane slamming into her. “Hi there, Boss Lady.”

“Darcy, I'm so sorry! Did you want to talk about it?”

Darcy pointedly eyed the security guard until he stepped out of the room and shut the door.

“I need to tell someone something. It's been this huge secret because everyone was trying not to complicate everything but what’s there to complicate now?”

Darcy pulled an old worn photo from her wallet. Her mother and father had a little dark haired boy with a head full of curls sandwiched between them as they kissed him on both cheeks. His face was split in a huge grin. He couldn't have been more than three or four.

“His name was Jamie. James Anthony Lewis. My parents adopted him.”

“Oh god Darcy.” It was an odd moment for Jane. Darcy took care of everyone, and Jane had always believed she was going to be a great mother someday. “He looks just like you.”

“He looks like his Dad when he throws a fit. Looked. He looked like his dad. That's going to take a little getting used to.”

“You never told anyone?”

“I had a really hard time. In the beginning, after my Alpha left. Tony helped as much as he could, but I could barely take care of myself. So my parents adopted him. My mom always wanted a real big family, and Alpha/Alpha couples are lucky to conceive at all. He was really something special.” Darcy dashed the tears out of her eyes, “I know, every mom says that. He was though Janey. Even if it was just to me, he was real special.”

 

* * *

 

A full week later and Darcy was a mess. She was still reeling from everything that happened. She found out Steve was cheating. Then she was kidnapped, reunited with her Alpha, separated from her Alpha; this time with the ominous threats of, 'I'll kill him if he hurts you' and 'They'll never stop hunting me' hanging over head. Following that in one fell swoop, she lost her son and both parents, leaving her with no blood ties. Then Tony went and died, again. It was becoming a really annoying habit of his. They still didn't know if Pepper was going to recover. Tony promised he would figure it out, but Darcy's recent experience with him 'fixing things' was why her beloved beachfront home was now on the bottom of the ocean. She idly wondered if they found the Shark Bot when they were digging pieces of the house out of the water.

She hadn't slept in two days. He hair was shoved up under her cap, and she had on an extra scarf. It was easier to give into the cold than the yawning emptiness and pain right now.

“Darcy?”

Well now, of all the people she wasn't in the mood to see.

“Steven.”

Darcy went back to her pile of work. It was quiet and uncomplicated and didn't make her want to punch something right now.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?”

“No Steve, I'm not. I've got about a thousand things to do. Not the least of which, is getting around to going to my parents home and cleaning out their personal belongings. They’re gonna sell the house. Did you need something?”

“You haven't returned any of my calls.” 

He looked confused and she hated that. She hated that he was going to sit there and pretend like he couldn't understand, for the life of him, why he wasn't the most important thing right now.

“I've been busy, or did you just miss that part? I'm pretty sure you remember losing your parents. It's pretty shit.”

“That's why I'm here Darcy. I had help, I didn't go it alone and neither should you.”

“I'm not lost in the wilderness. I'm not by myself. I've got Jane and Tony and a really old friend who’s staying for a little while until we can get him out of the country.”

Steve stared at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Darcy, I just... wanted to talk to you about something. I've been meaning to bring it up and-”

“Oh god, me too!” She had to stop him before he all out admitted to it, “I think we should see other people while I'm in London. I mean, we really kinda rushed into things. You were barely warm and I hadn't really dated anyone since my Alpha walked out of my life. Don't get me wrong, this last year has been... awesome. I just think I need to,” Her eyes caught something past Steve, “Oh hell no!”

Darcy began stomping her way across the lab, just as Toad entered with a mouthful of her very favorite cupcakes. There was only one left in the fridge and she was saving it.

Steve got there first.

Without warning, Toad was twisted and slammed into the wall, his arm twisted so far behind his back, Darcy could hear the creak of his joints.

Toad shot his tongue out, snatching a stool to yank back into Steve. This had the added effect of spraying very expensive cupcake across the lab.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST STEVEN LET HIM GO!”

Steve did not immediately comply, and Darcy stomped on his foot and shoved herself bodily between them.

“You ate my cupcake, you asshole!”

“No, I'm eating failed attempts by the chem lab to replicate these Mary's Cupcakes you like so much. Also, I'm about to punch that guy.”

“Darcy what are you doing?! He's a terrorist!”

“See, I thought she was mad before, but whoo boy you are in trouuubllle.” Toad sing songed at Steve.

“Terrorist? For what? Fighting for the right to live like a human being. Fighting for the right to be left in peace! Throughout history, people who fought back and won were called revolutionaries. People who lost were terrorists. But they’re not fighting for land. They’re not fighting to take down anyone. They fight for the right to be allowed to live. You're this bastion of good and perfect and wonderful who will never do any wrong, and I hang out with Terrorists! For fuck’s sake Steve! Why are you even here? Get the fuck out of my lab. Get the fuck out of my LIFE!”

 

* * *

 

Steve reeled back as if she hit him. He was the guy who fought. He fought for what he believed was right. Now he was confronted with the idea that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong.

Toad, known terrorist and internationally wanted fugitive, pulled her into a hug. When Darcy broke down in tears, it nearly killed him knowing they were his fault.

He pulled the ring from his pocket and stared at it. How could so much change in a week?

She had almost caught him the morning she went missing. Lord help him, he threw everything in his hands into the freezer, afraid it would spoil the surprise. Phone, ring, box and all. It had landed in the ice cream she forgot to put the lid on again.

He was going to miss that. He also wasn't giving up. She was just upset about her parents. Things would settle and he'd be there waiting for her.

He meant it when he said he'd stay as long as she wanted him. He just had to wait for her to come around again.

Steve took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. Jane Foster was coming right toward him, face buried in a stack of research. She made it all the way into the elevator without looking up.

“Hello Doctor Foster.” 

Jane looked up and gave him a tight smile.

“Captain Rogers, how good to see you.” 

She punched the door close button and Steve decided she felt it was anything but good to see him. 

“Tell Marilyn Cartwright, we all say hello.”

The door shut before Steve could ask what the hell she was talking about.

When he got back to S.H.I.E.L.D. in DC, he ran into Clint just coming out.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just wrapping up some things. This and that mostly. How's Darcy?”

“Her parents just died, so, not well.”

Clint did not have the look of a man surprised by the news. “That's terrible. I'll swing by and see if she needs anything.”

“She's in London.”

“Huh, alright. See you round man.” He clapped Steve on the shoulder and off he went again.

Steve didn't have long to consider Clint's strange behavior. He went looking for Marilyn Cartwright. He was convinced she might have some answers.

Except she was nowhere to be found. She no longer worked with the department he was told, and when trying to find her personnel file, he found it classified level Nine. He didn't have long to think about it. He was pulled into another mission as S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to clean up the wreckage of AIM's destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you! This was not the Original Plan for Jamie's reveal. He was supposed to be an even bigger suprise for eveyone involved but I changed some things and the whole story shifted and BAM Jamie had to be explained because no mother would FAIL TO MENTION TO HER BEST FRIEND THAT HER CHILD DIED. 
> 
> P.S. I may or may not address thories in the comments. 
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT WEEK


	20. Because the World is Dark and Full of Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor the Dark World as told by Darcy Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible terrible person. I have been writing a story about Love, ALL LOVE being equal. No body is gay... I'm not changing anyone's previously stated preferences. I am however declaring several people to fall into LGBT spectrum. I offically have one written as bi (In chapter 21) and head cannoned another gay. Am I going to include a Trans person? I don't know. I am considering a transvestite. (Note the diffrence between this and transgender is the diffrence between Eddie Izzard and Laverne Cox One just likes womens clothes but very much enjoys being a man the other is actually a woman.) If anyone has any opinions on that please let me know.

It would be a lie to say she didn't think about it. She thought about it the day Toad left. She thought about it as she made lunch and she and Jane ate in silence. Darcy thought about it while she smiled and laughed and pretended everything was fine. It would be so easy she decided one day, as the London rains soaked the streets.

It was that realization of just how easy it could be that pushed her up and out of her chair. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the little house she shared with Jane. She was soaked to the bone by the time she found herself at the doors to the Omega Center. She pushed her way inside and walked up to the woman at the front desk.

“Hello Love, What can I help you with?”

For the first time since she had started thinking about it, she said it out loud and it became so real and terrifying, she knew she had made the right choice. 

“I need to talk to someone. I've been thinking about killing myself.”

Darcy decided the saddest part of her admission was the fact that the woman didn't even seem surprised. She was quickly ushered into a back room with a hot shower and a dry set of clothes. When she came out, a counselor was waiting. She was an older Omega woman with kind eyes and warm hands. 

“You want some coffee before we get started?”

“Yes, please.”

Darcy had hoped that the dark thoughts would just disappear. She had hoped there was a magic wand or a super Science! pill that would make it go away. There was just love and support.

A week later, Darcy went into a full heat. Two months early from her six month schedule that had become normal in the absence of her Alpha. She suffered it in the Omega Center alone. She wanted to cut the part of her that made her an Omega out. She wanted her baby back. She wanted to die so it stopped hurting, but more than she wanted to die, she found she wanted to live so that someone would remember him. She wanted her fucking Alpha. She wanted Steve. She wanted him back even when the fevers and the aches faded.

Darcy knew in that moment how selfish she was being. She couldn't give him everything he deserved. He deserved a chance to have a mate who loved him and could give him everything. Things she couldn't so long as she was bonded to another. She had to let him go.

Weeks became months and as they passed, Darcy discovered that time does heal all wounds. Even ones deep enough to scar you forever.

 

* * *

 

Steve threw himself head first into anything that distracted him from the Darcy sized hole in his life. He still used her alarm clock. The stupid cat he hated meowing at him every morning at four. He kept her mug on the counter beside the coffee pot. He wore the bracelet she bought him. On the days when he couldn't stand it anymore, he played the last voicemail she'd left him.

“STEVE! Oh my god, you are never ever gonna believe it! They're putting together a Smithsonian exhibit on you and the commandos! Like they're digging up all this old footage that was supposed to be part of a documentary back in the sixties that never saw the light of day. They seriously asked Tony if he knew where any of your old stuff was! That was funny! But no worries, if you talk to Jarvis, he'll tell you where to find it and you can decide. Don't want your favorite Sears Catalog girl landing in a museum!” The audio cuts out for a moment before coming back. “Oh! I gotta go that's Janey! Love you bye!”

He doesn't even think about deleting it. There was a lot he would give up to hear Bucky again or his mom.

It's been two months since he'd seen her in London when he finally calls Jarvis about his things.

“I'll have them sent by. If you have a moment, Miss Potts would like to speak to you.”

“Thank you Jarvis. Put her through.”

They ended up making plans to meet for coffee.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Pepper had never truly been friends. He respected the hell out of her, but this might be the first time the two of them had ever sat down together. When he arrived, Pepper already had a outside table and had ordered. The drinks just being delivered as he sat down. 

“Hey, how have you been?”

“I've been alright thank you.” She handed him a folder. “I had been wondering if you had an opinion on this.”

Steve opened the folder. It was filled with photos. He flipped through them one after the next. It was his apartment, but that was not him. By the time he finished, he was sick to his stomach. Someone had been in his home. His coffee sat beside him untouched and he quickly closed the folder and slid it back to Pepper, steel in his eyes.

“Do we know who's behind this?”

“A reporter with the Journal got them from an anonymous source.” Pepper answered calm and cool, sipping at her cappuccino and just staring at him.

Steve felt violated.

“They were in my home. I don't even see the point of that, they could have done just as much damage on a soundstage or anywhere. No one even knows what my apartment looks like.”

Pepper hummed softly and kept watching him over the rim of her cup. For the first time Steve realized Pepper Potts wasn't just showing him possibly damaging photos that had come up. Miss Potts CEO of Stark Industries was judging his reaction.

“You can't possibly believe that's me!”

Pepper shrugged. “Every expert I have said it was you Captain Rogers but there's only so much they can determine from a photograph. Especially ones that very carefully never capture a full profile. They did determine they are stills from a video. The woman in question has been identified as Marilyn Dale. She used to work for Stark Industries until a few years ago.”

“She was Marilyn Cartwright when she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. recently, and she's part of this. Whatever it is. Thank you Pepper. Things are finally starting to make sense.”

 

* * *

 

Find your joy. It was something her counselor said to her repeatedly and right now, Darcy was attempting to do just that. The music was loud enough it shook the glass that separated her from the rest of the labs. Jane had moved out of them ages ago, but Darcy needed something to do everyday. A way to keep herself going when she felt like her world was empty. She filled it with work.

“It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag.” 

Darcy was pulling reports from monitors they had set up in various places around the world. Nothing had changed. They were all reading within normal levels, but Darcy wasn't willing to give up yet.

Over her station, she saw something move and dashed from her chair. It wouldn't be the first time the tape had started to fail and one of Jane's machines fell apart. Darcy had been working to make back ups and replicate enough of her stuff so that when it inevitably failed, they would at least have back ups. There was just one problem. If Jane used rubber bands, paper clips, and Duct Tape, Darcy had to as well. They never worked quite right if Darcy tried to upgrade them. 

Around the corner she came to see a tall, lanky boy trying to steady the pile of gadgets he had bumped into.

Darcy turned down the tunes. “Hello... are you like lost or something?”

“Uh, I hope not. I was looking for Doctor Foster? I'm a huge fan of her work, and I was hoping she would consider letting me intern. I know she doesn't take interns, but I thought if I could just speak to her... Is she here?”

Jane didn't even see the intern applications that had come rolling in. Darcy liked her status as the only applicant and routinely 'filed' anything to do with the position into the nearest trashcan. But Darcy was lonely here in the lab by herself now that Jane didn't come by.

“Alright Dude, first job is to help me go over all these readings.”

Darcy noticed her phone flashing. She'd missed a call while the music was cranked up. Steve's face stared up at her, he was smiling and laughing, his cheeks red from the wind one night as he had joined her and Jane for a stargazing trip.

Everything hurts again.

She misses him in ways she didn't ever realize she would. She has to stop herself from sending him funny things she finds or calling him when she was going to bed at five a.m.because he was already up. She misses the sound of him breathing and the way hugging him made everything bad go away. She wants to forgive him just to get her friend back.

She puts the phone down because it has suddenly become  Schrödinger's Voicemail.

If she doesn't listen to it, she can pretend he called because he missed her and wants her back. She can tell herself that he told her he still loves her and he doesn't care.

If she doesn't listen, she can pretend he's happy. That he found someone and they are happy together.

She can pretend because no matter what the truth is, pretending is better.

“This one's doing something.” Ian held up one of the sensors and Darcy, glad of the distraction, took it from him.

“It's malfunctioning. Just...” Darcy slammed it into the table a few times, but it didn't change anything. The readings kept coming up. Darcy checked against the readings from New Mexico.

“Get your coat Intern. We've got to go pick someone up.”

Darcy had long ago set a tracking program to find Jane's phone. She followed it now to a fancy restaurant. Holy shit! Janey was on a date!

 

* * *

 

Darcy had no idea how long Jane had been missing after she wandered off, but her tracker wasn't working. Darcy waited two hours before calling the police. She was pretty sure Jane had been kidnapped. She couldn't lose anyone else. She did her best to explain who they were and what was going on. The police thought she was just crazy and were fairly unimpressed by the trucks sitting on end.

Darcy counted each hour. Hours without Jane. She almost called Steve, just to know he was still alive. Her hand was hovering over the phone when suddenly, Jane was just running toward her from a nearby building.

“JANE!!!” The shattered pieces of her world fit together again. She ran toward her friend. Jane on the other hand tore into her about calling the cops.

“JANE! You were gone five hours!”

The wind went right out of Jane's sails.

“What?”

Darcy reached out and took Jane's hand needing to remind herself her beloved friend was real and still there. The contact calmed them both. That was the moment they realized it was raining everywhere but on them. In fact it was a perfect circle.

“Well, that's weird.” 

They looked around and like a vision summoned by her fears over the last hours, there stood Thor.

Jane shoved the monitor at Darcy and ran to him,taking the circle of dry with her, leaving Darcy to get soaked. She pumped her fist in victory as Jane slapped him. Twice. She was proud of her friend for being stronger than she had been when her first true love showed up out of nowhere after disappearing for ages.

Oh balls no! Now he was romancing her and she was forgetting he was an ass. Darcy was totally willing to save her friend from another heartbreak.

“HEY DUDE! Is this you?”

` They pulled back and the rain stopped.

“We were kinda in the middle of something”

“Um, I'm pretty sure we're getting arrested.”

Jane ran off and Darcy grinned at her expert execution of Best Friend Duty. She talked to Thor a moment, while Jane dealt with the police. Until something exploded.

When Thor pulled Darcy to cover her with his own body against the onslaught, Darcy decided that maybe she forgave him. Ok, she totally forgave him because that was super sweet.

“That woman is dangerous!” Cried one of the policemen.

He used the words she had thrown up at Steve in her anger. 

“I am dangerous.”

Then they were gone. It had been years since Darcy had seen the Rainbow Bridge, but it was no less beautiful. What was amazing was that it took everything within the circle of its reach. Including the ass end of a police car.

“Holy Shit!” She should probably take pictures of the burns left behind. Jane would want them later to compare to the previous set.

“Miss, you're under arrest.” One of the policeman stepped toward her as she continued to stare into the sky after Janey. This time she didn't worry. Whatever was going on, Thor would fix it.

“Nope. You can't arrest me.” Darcy turned back to him and grinned.

“I believe I can, now step away from... whatever that is.”

Darcy just grinned and fished out her passport and Omega Center identification. Political Science wasn't completely useless after all, she had brushed up on all the laws applicable to her.  
“You can't arrest me, The Omega Protection Act says so. You can turn me over to the center, but I think my Alpha of Record might have a few things to say if you do.” Darcy was 100% not above waving Tony at people right now.

“I also have a right to my chosen escort so... INTERN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

The officer turned to his superior, who was busily looking up the statute. Darcy didn't blame them, it was a 100-year-old law.

In the end, they were both released. They had to catch the Underground back to the house because SOMEBODY *cough*Ian*cough* dropped the car keys into a crazy space portal.

Darcy called everyone she could think of. Well, almost everyone. She wasn't going to call Steve. Nope. No sir. Not even if he was the last contact in her phone. Especially since he had called her that morning. It would feel like she was calling him back and there was NO WAY she was going to start calling exes who thought her friends were terrorists when other friends disappeared off world with their alien boyfriend.

She even called S.H.I.E.L.D., who promptly took her message and hung up on her. Because, for a super secret organization, they were super assholes who didn't return calls when there were Superhero emergencies going on.

Well, at least Erik had an excuse. He was locked up in a loony bin after Science! streaking Stonehenge.

“Come on, we've got to go pick someone else up.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy explained everything they had found to the best of her ability. Thankfully, Erik understood the data all on its own without her 'help'.

He'd been staring at the whiteboard for a full thirty minutes before declaring, “I can't think like this,” taking his pants off and just leaving them on the floor. “Much better.”

Ian stared in open wonderment and Darcy stepped between them.

“Now that I can think, Darcy, hand me that marker will you?” She did and numbers started flying from his fingertips covering the board.

“Darcy? He's not wearing pants.” Ian tried,a bit confused.

Darcy is extremely protective of people she loves right now. She's lost so much, and her Omega instincts are flaring up.

“It helps him think.” Her tone leaves no room for argument.

“Alright then.”

* * *

 

They worked quickly. Darcy fetching the things Erik needed, making sure his coffee never ran empty and that he stayed on track to the problems at hand. Every quiet 'Thank you Darcy,' was a balm to her wounded soul. She was in her element, taking care of people she loved. Careful fingers pushed his hair out of his face when it fell in his eyes;gentle hand laid on his shoulder, just to remind herself he was still alive and well, and here with her.

Erik would reach up and squeeze her hand. He didn't know her pain, he had enough of his own to recognize it without words. Over the next hours, they healed together.

It was ten-thirty when Jane just walked in like she was back from the grocery. She had on a new dress and it was amaze-balls. First thing first, Darcy was making her a sandwich. Who knew if they even bothered to feed her on Asgard. Only god knows what kind of crazy Viking food they ate.

Once Jane and  Erik were settled into working figuring out exactly what Mal-Evil-Dude was up to, Darcy hovered, trying to make herself useful without getting in the way, until Thor took her hand and pulled her to the side.

“Jane has told me of your loss. You have my deepest sympathies. I have just lost my mother as well, I can not imagine the pain of losing them all at once. Even in Odin's rage, I have the comfort that he lives.”

Darcy had been doing so well. She'd been distracted and she hadn't been thinking about it and she was ok. Then Hobo Hottie had to show up and fuck it all up.

“I'm sorry about your mom and Loki. They don't have to be good people for us to love them.” She thought the big guy might just cry as he pulled her into his arms in a crushing hug.

“Thank you, Lady Darcy. There are not many who would be as generous with their sentiment, and your concern means a great deal to me.” 

Darcy realized then that Thor was hurting just as much as she was. He had lost people he loved. Darcy took his hand and dragged him to the couch, shoving Ian over.

“So, I've been talking to someone, and she says you have to hold onto the good things. So, tell me something you'll always remember when you think of them. Something happy.”

He forced a half smile, “I do not know where I would begin to look for such a memory.”

“Ok, I'll start. So Jamie was just starting to talk and everything was either yes or no. Yes if he liked it, no if he hated it. Tony dropped in unannounced, full Iron Man suit, and walks over and lifts the face mask. Jamie starts screaming no. Just over and over at the top of his lungs. No no no no no no no. Tony isn't sure what's going on, so he takes a step back, and Jamie runs after him, screaming still. My mom comes out from the kitchen to see what's going on, and Jamie is just hysterical by this point, so upset he can barely breathe, and my mom scoops him up and he looks at her teary eyed and cries. Eat T! Eat T! Well apparently it takes a genius to figure it out, because Tony gets out of the suit, and Jamie just wants him to hold him. Now, Tony has held him maybe like four times in his life up to this point. So, he very carefully takes this screaming toddler, who wants nothing more than to get him away from his suit. Apparently, Jamie thought the suit ate him. He was actually terrified of the thing for the rest of his life.” Darcy smiled softly, thinking fondly back.

“He seems a wonderful child. I am sorry I will not know him.”

“Your turn. This is how this works. Tell me something good.”

“When we were both young, Loki had his eye on a maiden of surpassing beauty. He brought her gifts to woo her, flowers and dresses and silks, but she cared for none of them. She denied his attentions and it only encouraged him further, for on Asgard, an Omega may choose freely of their lovers. For one to be denied is unheard of. He spent every day for a month bringing her rare treasures, until she told him she would never love any man who could not bring her dreams to bear. She would not tell him what they were, so he threw himself into his studies. He pursued the magics he needed to know her dreams so he could make them happen. It was the first time he truly devoted himself to his arts.” A small smile formed on his lips, thinking of a time long ago before the boy he knew turned into the bitter, angry, hurt man, who died on an already dead planet.

“He stole into her dreams and saw what she wanted more than anything else. The next morning, she found armor and a sword outside her door. When she stole away to the proving grounds, she thought for sure she would be stopped from entering. Loki had cast an illusion upon her helm to hide her gender. She was allowed to fight and earned her way into the armies of Asgard. He had given her the dream she wished so deeply.”

Darcy was enthralled as Thor wove her a picture so vivid, she could taste the dust of the yard and feel the heat of the summer day.

“What happened?”   
“I accepted her into my regiment. She had earned a right to fight as any man. She was true to her word and lost her heart to the man she thought made it possible. Loki never spoke of what he had done. Her heart was set and his was broken by her choosing another.”

“Woah. Like, never never?”

“Never so long as he lived, that I am aware. She went on to become one of Asgard’s finest warriors. He devoted himself to his arts and became it's finest sorcerer.”

“Wait! Sif? And LOKI? Are you shitting me?!?!”

Thor chuckled, “I do not believe he ever stopped loving her. Love is a thing not often forgotten once it has found its home within us.”

“Guys? I think we figured it out!” Jane called, and they all quickly gathered.

As soon as they knew where they were going, they wasted no time in creating a plan. Darcy's habit of creating backups of all the equipment was suddenly a Thor-blessed venture, because they had enough gravi-metric spikes to do what had to be done. Darcy was filled with purpose. No one else needed to die over this. This was ground zero and she had a job to do.  

An anomaly was already forming high over head as she rushed to get the spikes in place.

Then, an alien ship decided to slam right into one she and Ian had just put down.

“THIS IS A NO PARKING ZONE!” She screamed as they ran.

They dropped the last spike and gave Jane the all clear.

Running for safety became interesting as you could be going directly for safety, then find yourself tossed through, right back into danger. The portals disappeared as fast as they came.

Darcy and Ian just tried to keep out of the direct line of fire. Suddenly, without warning, he became one of her people, and it was incredibly important he didn't get hurt. She shoved him behind a car.

This was it. She had no hope against five of the current aliens out to kill her. She had no idea how much she truly wanted to live, until faced with her own death.

Then Ian dropped a car on them.

“You saved my life!”

He grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Darcy was the last person to deny heroics were a huge turn on. So she kissed him, pulling him into a dip. There were tingles and butter flies and... “JANE!”

“Ian?”

“Selvig!”

“Mew Mew!” Hey, it was less awkward than admitting she was just kissing her intern.  
Just as they were sure all was lost, they found Thor. The stupid Hobo Hottie walked right into the worst of it.

Darcy wasn't much for prayers. She'd met gods and a total half of those were dicks. But she prayed now. Please, please don't take them. Please don't let me lose anyone else. She watched helpless, as Thor was thrown from the fray and Jane ran to him. Darcy wouldn't have stopped her if she could. To die with the one you loved was better than living without them. There was nothing to be done as the great ship came crashing down.

But not all prayers go unanswered, as the spike that the ship had run over came to life and opened a portal, taking it far, far away. Jane was alive. Thor was alive. Erik had saved them. She kissed Ian again.

 

* * *

 

Before the night was out, Thor returned to Asgard. S.H.I.E.L.D. finally showed, in response to her hundred messages. They were told by a stern Asian woman that they were free to go home and rest. The world was grateful for all they had done.

They had won.

So why did everything feel so empty?

Thor was gone again and soon the weight of his loss was added to the weight of all else they had lost along the way.

It was two days later at breakfast, Darcy tried to comfort Jane. “He's gonna come back. Except last time, he was gone for like, two years.” 

Even her Alpha had come back, briefly. If Thor came back again, maybe her Alpha would too. Yeah, maybe pigs would fly and Tony would finally go to therapy.

Just before lunch, she and Ian were sitting in the living room as she ate a giant bowl of M&M's, watching old movies and ignoring how messed up the world was. Her little family here was going to be fine, and she comforted herself with that.

“So you're an Omega?”

“Yup.” Darcy answered digging into her candy again.

“And you're bonded?”

“Two for two.”

“When are you planning on breaking your bond?”

This caused Darcy to pause her search for all the red and blue candies. It had been habit with Steve, and she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was like letting him go.

“I'm not breaking my bond. He's just, you know, busy, for the last seven years.”

“Oh, I just thought we were… I mean, we are, you know, together?”

“Look, you're my intern. It would probably be totally inappropriate to date you. You totally don't have to worry about hurting my feelings if you can't deal with the fact I'm still bonded.”

“I just, I thought Omegas...”

Darcy huffed in frustration and walked away. She hadn't heard so much about her Dynamic since she was forced to take a class on it.

Out in the back garden, she pulled out her phone. Schrodinger's Voicemail waited. She hit play and lifted her phone to her ear

“Hey Darcy. It's Steve. I know you probably don't want to hear from me. I just thought you should know, there are some pictures. Pepper thinks there might be a video too. It's not me. It's a really good fake. It's a perfect fake actually. It's just important that you know I didn't... Nevermind. I'm sorry I bothered you. Lov- Bye Darcy. I'll see you around.” 

The aborted 'love you' at the end was like a spike right into her heart.

She looked back in the window at Ian. She already knew she would never love him like she loved Steve. He wouldn't drive her crazy or leave her smiling with the thought of him long after he was gone. He wouldn't warm the dark places of her heart. But he could be comfortable. She'd set fire to everything she had with Steve. She couldn't love him for his own safety. But Ian couldn't hurt her like Steve could. Because she didn't love him. With Ian, she could be happy and he would be safe. It would be enough.

She stepped back in and hoped he couldn't hear her heart breaking all over again, as she dumped the red and blue back into the larger bowl. “I need to get the dishes done. Then we can make lunch.”

“I'd like to help.”

 

* * *

  
The sound of thunder in a clear sky had everyone looking up. When the Rainbow Bridge opened and Thor stepped out, there was no question he had come back for Jane. The list of her people just went up by one. Everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are having thoughts about hurting yourself. Get. Help.  
> In the last 13 years I have never once in my life been sorry I asked for help. Not the day I did it and not any day after. It wasn't immediately better. But it was easier.  
> Mental illness isn't your fault. There's a chemical in your brain that has hijacked your ability to think and is twisting it to it's darkness. I like to think of mine as my own personal Hydra. Fuck Hydra. I do not let it win. I call the beast by name and I do my best not to listen to it's insidious whispers.  
> It's not your fault. Please ask for help.


	21. The Winter Soldier is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America The Winter Soldier...

He had called the moment he had gotten up. He probably should have waited, because he was absolutely not awake enough not to come across as a selfish bid to clear his name, or to stop himself before he could automatically remind her he loved her. Because god help him, he still loved her. It was already nine in London. Maybe she'd call him back, and they could pretend like they were friends.

He pulled on his running shoes and downed a cup of coffee. He left the pot to warm, knowing he'd throw it out when he got back. It had just become habit to make sure it was there when she got up. One of a hundred things he couldn't bring himself to change in her absence. Her shampoo was still in the bathroom. He didn't sleep on her side of the bed. He even left an empty spot in the closet where her running shoes would have gone, because everything else was exactly where she had left it. He had felt like the world didn't want him when he came back, and nothing was how he remembered. When Darcy came home, it was all going to be waiting for her. Because more than anything, he wanted her back here. The world just didn't feel right without her.

 

* * *

 

He ran. He did it for the familiarity and comfort of it. The rest of the world was spinning out of control, but here it made sense.

He saw Darcy's friend. He picked up his speed.

“On your left.”

He wondered if he'd heard from her. Before he could stop himself, Steve circled back.

“On your left.”

“Uh huh, on my left. Got it.”

And again.

“Don't say it. Don't you say it.”

Steve grinned.

“On your left!”

“COME ON!”

He caught up with Sam at the same tree he used to collapse under with Darcy.

“Need a medic?”

“I need a new set of lungs. Man, you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes.”

“Guess I got a late start.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap. I'll assume you just took it.”

“You used to run with that dark haired girl.”

“Yeah, she helped me get hooked up with the VA. Sam Wilson.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Yeah I kinda figured that one out, Boyfriend.”

Steve gave a short laugh. “Yeah, not so much anymore.”

“Sorry to hear about that man. Don't look like you're too thrilled.”

“She had some things she needed to work out.”

Steve's phone chimed. There was a mission. He needed the distraction.

“Sorry man. Duty calls.”

“Hey, anytime you want to stop by the VA, make me look good to the cute boy behind the desk, let me know.”

“I'll keep it in mind.” Steve was going. Sam was good people and he needed a few of those right now.

 

* * *

 

“You know, the fastest way to get over someone, is to get under someone new.” Natasha was on the Dating thing again.

“What makes you think she was on top?”

“Because I know you Rogers. You know if you asked Kristen from statistics out, she'd probably say yes.”

“I know. That's why I don't ask.” Steve, in his haste to get out of the conversation, jumped. Three seconds later, he realized he forgot to grab a chute. Fuck it. He tucked himself into dive position ready to enter the water as silently as possible.

He lost himself in the familiar rhythm of a fight. He kept his focus on the task at hand. Mentally keeping track of each person he'd spotted.

“What about the nurse who lives across the hall from you?”

“Secure the engine room, then find me a date.”

“I'm multi-tasking!”

 

* * *

 

The last of the burn was fading as he cleaned up after the mission. No one fucking told him anything. Why was he always the last person to know. What game was Fury fucking playing?

Steve finally had an outlet for his hurt, and he went with the anger of the righteous to confront Nick Fury. Instead of finding a new understanding, he found more reasons to trust less. The Nazis thought that they could stop problems before they started too.

People who win are revolutionaries. People who lose are terrorists. So what happens when you just happen to work for the side on the verge of becoming the dictators? Could you change it? Should you leave?

The very foundation of who he thought he was had been shaken. Trying to find some center, he headed to the Smithsonian. He'd done the ribbon cutting, but at the time, hadn't been able to go in. Maybe somewhere in there, he could find the road that seemed so clear when he started. He needed that clarity again.

There was a kid who stared up at him in awe. He reminded him of another little boy in the river.

'Go on after him! I can swim!'

He had hoped that among the relics of his past, he would find a path to his future. In the end, he only found heartache. It was time to tell Peggy the truth, that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't the same. He wasn't sure they were fighting for what was right.

Before he could tell her, Peg had an episode.

 

* * *

 

Pierce watched Nick Fury leave his office. They were too close to the launch for Fury to be putting his nose where it didn't belong. He'd thought once Insight was operational, he would be rid of the man forever. Now, he had forced Pierce to move his time table up.

He picked up his phone and dialed into the secure line. “Fury needs to be eliminated. Throw everything we have at him. We can not afford to underestimate him. Lewis is still in London, correct? Get the Asset.”

 

* * *

Steve found himself seeking out Sam. They talked, and Steve found they had just as much in common as Darcy had always insisted. Sam and Riley had been close in ways different than he had been to Bucky. But they had both lost someone they deeply loved.

“I don't even know what I would do if I got out.”

“Ultimate fighting? Hey, just an idea. Can't blame a guy for trying to get you into those shorts.”

Steve chuckled.  It was flattering. Darcy had once told him Sam flirted with everyone and everything.

“Seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?”

“I don't know. I thought I did but...”

Sam took him to lunch. He promised it wasn't a date.

“It's just not cool to go after your friends ex's man.”

The first text hit his phone. He was surprised to see Thor's name popping up. He opened it to a picture of Thor with his arm around Jane. Behind him, Darcy was leaning toward a young man laughing.

Steve: _ Made some new friends I see. _

__ Thor: _ Lady Darcy has acquired an Intern I have been told. _

__ Steve: _ Good to see you back man. Swing by DC sometime. _

__ Thor: _ I am certain My Lady Jane would be thrilled to see you. _

__ It hurt in a way nothing else had, not even the lack of a response to his message three days ago. At least with that, he could pretend she was just busy. He half started a text to Darcy a thousand times over the rest of the day. He needed to still be her friend. After all, how much did she really know about this new guy? Did she have him vetted? There were people willing to play a long game to use her connection to any one of them. He told himself he just wanted her to be safe. He wanted to be her friend.

 

* * *

 

She had been telling Ian the most sexist jokes she'd ever heard. His reactions were priceless. No one knew how to mock an Omega like an Omega. They had a lifetime to collect the horrible things people threw at them.

“Big Guy! Who you texting? You, like, literally just got back!”

Thor just smiled, “I wished to inform my Shield Brothers of my return! Would you like me to include a message to The Captain? Jane had told me the two of you had grown quite close.”

Panic seized Darcy. “No! No, uh, maybe avoid the topic for now. It's a long story.”

Thor looked at her long and hard, and Darcy was sure he saw something she would have preferred to keep hidden. It was easy to forget the man was older than all of them combined. He was smart enough to keep whatever it was to himself.

“My only concern is your happiness. I will not speak of you to him again.”

Darcy sighed in relief. Little did she know, it didn't stop him from sending Steve another picture the next day.

 

* * *

 

Steve's distraction over Darcy's new 'Intern' made him nearly run into Kate in the hall. It wasn't the first time. They tended to move on similar schedules.

“Hey, I think you left your stereo on.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Steve did not leave his stereo on. First, he didn't own one. He had a Victrola that Darcy teased him about to no end. It would have long ago hit the end of the record and stopped on its own. Second, this wouldn't be the first time someone had broken into his apartment. He went through the window, only to find Nick Fury half-dead in his living room.

Then, his life really did implode. Nick Fury was bleeding out on his floor. His nice neighbor was S.H.I.E.L.D. and had been his bodyguard. The shooter was like no one he'd ever fought.

Then he fucking caught The Shield. One handed.

He watched Nick Fury die. They hadn't always seen eye-to-eye, but he was a good man trying to do what was right. It was a rare thing in this world, even if they had different ideas about what 'right' was.

Pierce tried to convince him Fury was a traitor.  Nick had told him not to trust anyone. He didn't know why, but Pierce was starting to rub him the wrong way. Steve was plain spoken. He said what he meant, and meant what he said. Pierce talked in wandering stories as he felt out his audience. It was time to start listening to his gut.

As it turned out, it was an excellent time to start. S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately turned on him.

Within the hour, he was on the run.

 

* * *

 

Steve finally had a name to the threat. Winter Soldier. A rose by any other name. It was designed to inspire fear as much as Captain America was to inspire confidence. Underneath it was just a man. Someday, he would answer for what happened to his friend.

 

* * *

 

Steve wasn't used to hiding. He was far too big, and his face far too known to make it easy. He didn't even bother most times. Fortunately, Natasha was good enough for the both of them, and soon they were on the road.

“I have a question for you. Was that your first kiss since Darcy wadded you up like a used tissue and threw you away?”

“She didn't throw me away. She's dealing with some stuff.”

“She took a year-long relationship, and overnight decided she hated you and never wanted to speak to you again.”

“She had her reasons.”

“Someone showed her some pictures of someone that wasn't you, and she immediately believed it. She didn't look into it, she just took it all at face value.”

“You know, not everyone is convinced the world is trying to lie to them.”

“Hmm, it is though. There is no end to the rabbit hole, it just keeps going and going. Trick is to get down far enough, you can at least see what strings are being pulled.”

“That's a hard way to live.”

“It's a good way not to die.”

“For the record, I'm glad you're not dead. You're a good friend.”

“You need more friends Rogers.”

 

* * *

 

The Asset was aware on some level that going to meet his handler was not standard regulation. He'd been given a file and told to meet the handler. Two females and a male. An Omega and two Alphas. He was given the scent profiles. Apples filled his senses, and he wanted to hold onto that sensation forever. There was a deep aching pain attached to it. The others were simpler. Clover and cinnamon. Pine and citrus.

“I have two level six targets for you. I want confirmed death in less than ten hours. The man might seek to use your Omega against you. Do you remember her?”

The Apple girl, he nodded.

“Good, do not be fooled. She isn't with him. We have her secure overseas.” 

She is out of harm's way.

 

* * *

 

Steve already knew Sam's address by heart. He was a little ashamed to admit, it was because he had memorized the man’s file the moment he started speaking to Darcy,but of everyone he knew, he was the only one Steve trusted. He couldn't call for help, he'd ditched his phone ages back.

Luckily, Darcy had good taste in people, and he threw in to help. Only, there was one thing that didn't come up on the background check. He just so happened to come with a set of wings.

* * *

 

Jasper Sitwell cracked like an egg the second he was dropped. It was Steve's worst nightmare. Everything he was afraid of had come to life. They had to stop it.

Steve was coming to accept the world had every intention of making him as paranoid as Natasha. They were attacked moving at fifty-five miles an hour over a busy bridge. The attack was swift and brutal. For the first half, Steve could do little more than survive, then they began thinning the herd.

Even Sam fought, and it was more than Steve could have asked for.  

 

* * *

 

Natasha wasn't immune to fear,she just rarely gave into it. But she was afraid. The Winter Soldier wasn't going to stop just because civilians were in the way. He didn't care who he had to kill to get his target and he'd never operated so openly before. She could smell the anger and it almost felt personal. He dropped a bullet in her, and she was out of time and out of tricks. She still had Steve. Her gamble to put a call in to the media paid off when Strike Team couldn't kill them on live television.

She wasn't used to being out of options or places to run. Natasha felt lost and useless. She had been working for the enemy in the name of doing good. Now she had to rely on Maria Hill to save them. She didn't know how lost she truly was, until Fury looked right at her and admitted he didn't trust her.

 

* * *

 

The Asset couldn't stop the images that had started with one word.

Bucky.

She smelled like Sunday morning. The man from the bridge was there. Clover and coffee in a one room apartment. If he hurts you, I'll kill him. But she had trusted him. She had hurt at the thought of his death. A doctor, 'Sergeant Barnes.' A train, 'Bucky no!'

Everything was too much at once. Laughter over screaming. Love and warmth and smiles and blood and pain. Something was pushing up across the bond. Something important.

“Mission Report.”

His thoughts didn't make sense. Why didn't they make any sense? There was an answer just beyond his reach.

“Mission Report, now!” The handler slapped him, bringing his focus outward from the storm in his head.

“The man on the bridge. Who was he?”

“You met him previously on another assignment.”

“I knew him.”

“No, that's just an impression across the bond. Your Omega had a mission that put her in direct contact with him. Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between Order and Chaos. Tomorrow morning, we're going to give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. Once Hydra gives the world the freedom it deserves, you'll be free to retire. Your Omega is waiting for you. She's been talking about starting a family when you retire.”

“But I knew him. I did.”

“Wipe him, start over.”

 

* * *

 

The poison was so deep in S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve knew that it had to be torn all the way to the ground. There was no saving it. Fury was the only one who needed convincing. Everyone had asked him to forget Bucky. They didn't understand. Bucky never gave up on Steve. Steve wasn't giving up on Bucky.

Nat and Maria helped him retrieve the first Captain America uniform.

As much as Steve understood that Shield was rotten, he knew that good men and women had been lied to, just as he had. He told them everything, because they deserved to know. They deserved to choose.

It became a fight before the ships ever made it into the air. It felt like, for every one person who was with them, there were two against, but they were fighting back. Steve meant it when he was prepared to be the only one. Every last person who put their life on the line that day. Every last one who chose to fight became his hero.

 

* * *

 

They got the first Helicarrier with little issue. The second required a bit more effort. It wasn't until the third, that they really started having a problem. Bucky was there. Whatever happened to him, he was determined to make it a fight. Blow for blow, they went, as Steve tried to swap the targeting files. He didn't want to seriously hurt his friend, but Bucky had no such limits. Pain ripped through Steve from more than the bullets as his best friend shot him. The old suit wasn't bulletproof.

 

* * *

 

The Asset was trapped. The world was on fire. The target pulled the beam off him.

“You know me. You've known me your whole life.”

Lazy Saturdays where they would lie in the living room and listen to the wireless.  Sunday mornings with apple cake and a woman with blonde hair.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

Jamie, Bucky, names, so many names his head began to throb.

“SHUT UP!”

“I'm not going to fight you. You're my friend.”

_ I don't think my love for him will ever fade. It didn't stop me from falling in love with you though, and I don't know what to make of that. _ This memory was different. It wasn't his, it was hers. The Apple Girl with the broken heart. _ You are like sunshine, filling me and warming me and keeping me happy and safe. _

__ “You're my mission.”

He was supposed to keep her safe. No, he promised to keep this man safe. He watched in dawning horror as the glass fell out and the blonde man fell.

 

* * *

Darcy paused and looked up. Something was wrong. She picked up her phone and hovered over the dial button. If he was on a mission, it would go right to voicemail. She still loved him. She had been trying for days to tell herself this was better. She put the phone down again. 

“Please be ok Stevie.”

 

* * *

 

He was smaller. That's why it was so hard to remember. He had been small and blonde, and the Asset had loved him like a brother. Now his Omega loved him too. Nothing made sense. He needed to find the truth.

After he fished the man from the bottom of the river, he went in search of said truth. He retrieved the phone that the Mission had abandoned yesterday in his flight. Only now, rather than looking for contacts and where he might have gone to ground, he followed the line of their relationship back. Messages and pictures that documented their time together. He knew the mission. He was to secure a mutant and hold him for two days. He'd abandoned it to go after his Omega. It was right at the end of their relationship. Because he'd threatened her lover’s life. The phone chimed with a new message.

Thor:  _ The view this morning was lovely _ .

Attached is a picture of the girl, Darcy. She's got an old S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt on. Somehow, he knows it’s one of The Captain’s. It's too big on her. She's not looking at the camera, her gaze lost somewhere far over the horizon. One hand traces just under the collar of her shirt, and he knows the bite is there. She loved him. It's clear to see. Did she love him still? There was only one way to know.

 

* * *

 

The worst part of the destruction of large parts of Greenwich, was the fact it had taken out the internet at the house. Darcy didn't mind. It was nice to have her people all together. After the insanity of the Convergence, it had been nice to have a few days where they were just... together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

“Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, Yeah ye-”

“Hey Tony. Thunder buns is home to stay, he claims.”

“Darcy that's not why I called. Steve's hurt, real bad. I know the two of you were having problems, but I just thought...”

“I need to get back.”

“I'll send a plane.”

 

* * *

 

Steve was being released from the hospital as Darcy arrived. There was a crowd out front so thick, she couldn't reach the doors. She saw him though. Waving, even through the lines of pain in his features. Oh god, he looked so pale. Had he been sleeping?

“STEVE!”

His head turned toward her like she was the only voice in the crowd.

 

* * *

 

The Asset. Zimini Soldat. The Winter Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. He had so many names now.

None of them mattered. He saw everything he needed to know through his rifle’s scope.

She had come for him. Had come desperate and terrified.

The two of them fell together like they were made for each other. She loved him. He could feel how much she loved him. She was his world and he was her sun.

He packed the rifle away and slid down the far side of the building. It was time to retire. He would leave her in peace. She deserved someone like The Captain to love her. He'd known it from the beginning. Claiming her had been selfish and stupid. It was time to let her have a real life.

 

* * *

Darcy wandered out of his bedroom cradling something in her hands. The whole place was a disaster. With tear filled eyes, she held out the Cat alarm clock.

Inside he secretly rejoiced.

“I'm so sorry sweetheart! Your alarm got broken!” Thank god. No more horrible meowing every morning.

“Mister Meow Meow took a bullet! SOMEONE SHOT HIM!”

“That would be the Soviet Assassin, Darcy.” Natasha snarked.

“I know, but I will miss him. It's ok. I have a new one I bought in London.”

“Alright, we'll use that.” Anything had to be better than that stupid cat.

 

* * *

 

He had been wrong. So god damn wrong.

“Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon!” Steve wanted to put a bullet in the damn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have about two chapters before we get into divergent cannon. The interim chapter covering between this and AOU. Then Age of Ultron highlighting all the changes I make. Then (covers ears in preparation for the screaming) Bucky comes back full time and divergent cannon begins.
> 
> I wrote these last two chapters in a single day (well the first half of the first took four days then I hit a stride) I have to work all weekend so I'll see you next week.


	22. Nightmares and Dreams come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote this sent it to the beta and wasn't happy... then I added the end bit but she hasn't edited that yet and it's been a few days. So here's the deal. Eventually it will be edited. For now it's better than nothing. I mean what's the worst a few misplaced commas????

    **_LONG DENIED ROMANCE CONFIRMED!_ **

    It's a story of love, loyalty, devotion, and abandonment. It's the story of how Steve Rogers found love in the 21st century. Darcy Lewis first made headlines when she was promised to Tony Stark in a contract between their parents. The two grew side by side and came to be close friends. So much that, when Darcy bonded outside of the contract, she lived with him off and on for the next two years.

    Steve Rogers returned to a world that had left him behind. After the battle of New York, he stayed on with his fellows at the newly christened Avengers Tower. There, he met Miss Lewis and the two struck up a friendship. Was it love at first sight or was romance kindled from friendship? No one who knows is telling.

    What we do know for sure is, that after the fall of the secret spy agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D.,Captain Rogers was admitted to George Washington University Hospital for injuries he incurred, hopefully putting an end to Hydra for the last time. The incident came right on the heels of the Alien Invasion in London that Ms. Lewis was present for, with her employer, Astrophysicist, Jane Foster, and Thor.

    Ms. Lewis rushed back just in time for Captain Rogers to be released; a tear filled reunion occurring in the courtyard.  The pair rushed into each other’s arms, as witnesses close to the action claim they exchanged 'I love you's in between kisses.

    No longer able to deny their ongoing relationship, the pair made this public statement:

 

> “I have not seen or been contacted by my Alpha in seven years. I made a very personal choice not to break my bond, because Omega Biology is, at best, difficult to contend with. Steve and I have a relationship that has nothing to do with our dynamics. I love him and he loves me, and we're taking it one day at a time.”

    The pair were the picture of a young couple in love. Through the interview, they held hands and exchanged long looks. At the couple’s request, the interview was not recorded, but I can promise you dear reader, they were genuine in their sentiment.

 

* * *

 

 

    He's probably read the article a dozen times since that morning, when he'd picked it up. He lingers on the photos. He still can't help but think of her as the Apple Girl, even knowing her name. Pictures of her with the man she had been promised to long before she met him. There's a sparkle in her eyes that's missing in later photos. There are photos of her and Steve, formal in their posture, but she's always looking up at him with such contentment. There was a night in a warehouse where she had glared in burning fury. He tries to push that aside, but it refuses to go. He remembers her head thrown back in passion. He remembers her lips kiss-swollen and red. He remembers her impossibly long lashes, dusting over pale cheeks as she slept. He tries to forget the haunting sensation of her tucked into his chest. His hand comes to rest gently against the window pane he watches droplets race down, and for a moment he can smell apples and his heart aches.

 

* * *

 

 

    It's raining again. She presses her hand to the glass and feels the staccato beat. It feels like a heartbeat, and for a moment the ever present ache in her chest eases. She knows she's not alone in these moments, the way she knows he's on a train somewhere. It's been happening more lately, since she got back from London. She hates the fact that she looks forward to these moments. She spoke Russian in her sleep last night and scared Steve half to death. Something's changed and she doesn't know how to put it right. She's startled back to the moment when Natasha sits next to her, pulling her back from her wandering thoughts that have her half a world away, on a train as it rains there too.

    “We should talk.”

    Darcy doesn't fail to notice she's got her 'Widow voice' going. Her cadence is cajoling, and her posture soft. It's scarier to Darcy than when Pepper goes CEO.

    “Anything in particular in mind, or is this a mental health check?” Darcy forces up a small smile.

    “So, are you staying this time, or is something going to come up and you'll just tell him to go fuck himself and not speak to him until he gets shot again?” Natasha's voice is soft and gentle. It's amazing how deeply her words cut.

    “I didn't-”

    “Yes you did. Someone told you something, and you just took it at face value. I did some digging Darcy. I even found the video. It's a perfect match for Steve. I want you to remember that those friends of yours you defended were the ones who betrayed and hurt you. He defended you and waited for you to get your head out of your ass Darcy. Instead you jumped the first boy to cross your path. The thing I can't understand is why? He loves you and would have done anything to help you through losing your family.”

    Darcy winced. She realized how bad it looked. Darcy just held for a moment, staring out the window, trying to decide what to tell Natasha.

    “Promise not to tell Steve?”

    She watched Nat out of the corner of her eye. It was clear she had chosen Steve when the battle lines were drawn during their split and wasn't sure she wanted to do Darcy any favors now,but she nodded slowly.

    “When I was kidnapped, the Brotherhood didn't get me back, my Alpha did.” Darcy paused because said Alpha was jumping off a moving train, and it was rather distracting. Soon, her awareness of him faded into the background again, and she continued. “He killed them. No, I didn't see the bodies, but I'm not stupid.  No, I don't want to talk about it, because it's not like the Destroyer or Aliens, they were human beings who were, like, six inches away from me.”

    Natasha wasn't mad enough at her to let her freak out on her own at least, and she wrapped Darcy in a hug.

Safely tucked into the Alpha woman, Darcy continued, “I fainted. I was out for a few hours I guess, but I came to and it was like he was surprised by me. Like he had forgotten everything that happened seven years ago. Anyway, fuck him for that. But it was like I totally forgot that I hate his fucking ass. He bonded me again, but he could smell Steve. Shit, I'd been in Steve's bed just that morning, and I hadn't showered. He was pretty pissed. He threatened to kill Steve.”

    Beneath her, Natasha relaxed slightly, and her hand moved stiffly up and down Darcy's arm in a show of comfort. As good as she was at faking it, Darcy smiled at the thought that it was real emotion that the redhead had a problem expressing.

    “I had to Natasha. I had to make him leave. I didn't want him to die because I was being selfish.”

    “Darcy, Steve can take care of himself. You do realize you're dating Captain America, right?”

    Darcy laughed a little pained.

    “I watched my Alpha go blow for blow with my Uncle Victor. You remember him, wild, mad man with a healing factor that makes him immortal? He and Toady were sent to track me down, and they were stabbing the fuck out of each other. I know I'm dating a fucking Avenger. I'm not willing to find out who would win in a fight, because I'm pretty sure I'm not ok with either one of them dying on me.”

    They sat there for a moment as Natasha turned over the new information, and Darcy finally told someone the fears that had crippled her for so long.

    “Is that why you've been distracted lately?”

    “Pretty much. That, and my Alpha is suddenly all up in the bond in a way he hasn't been in a very, very long time. I was told the bond should have broken on it's own just from neglect and sheer time. It feels like it's getting stronger.”

    Natasha hummed softly before pulling back.

    “Darcy, I need you to tell me something honestly. Why didn't you break your bond?”

    It took Darcy a moment to resolve to telling the truth. She'd made up so many lies and so many excuses over the years, it took a few minutes to dig her way down to the truth.

    “At first, I wanted to be sure I wasn't pregnant. Breaking a bond will cause a miscarriage. So there was that. Then I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to being alone.”

    “Darcy, you are alone. In seven years, he showed up once and then left again.”

    “Nevermind. You wouldn't get it.” Darcy isn't sure why she's suddenly so angry, only that she is.

    “Darcy...”

    “I need to talk to Steve. But Nat, someday you're going to bond someone, and nothing is going to make sense anymore. It's like coming home and knowing that no matter what happens, they’re going to love you, and you're going to love them, and nothing is ever going to get between the two of you.”

   

* * *

 

 

    Natasha watched Darcy leave, turning over everything she'd learned in the last twenty minutes. She prayed to god she was wrong. One thing was for sure, she no longer had an option about helping Steve find his friend. She didn't want to tell Darcy, but she had been bonded once. Whatever was going on between her and her Alpha wasn't a normal bonding experience. She had a number of calls to make, hopefully one of them could help.

 

* * *

 

 

    Darcy found Steve in the gym. He was sitting on the weight bench, with one hand over his stomach. The moment she pushed through the door, he pretended he hadn't just been bent over in pain.

    “Hey Darcy! How are you doin?”

    She couldn't shake the things that Nat had accused her of. She had hurt him and had done it deeply and intentionally. She'd been so caught up in her own anger and pain, she hadn’t thought about what she had done to him.

    “Can we talk for a minute? I mean, if you have time.”

    The little bit of color in his cheeks fell away, and he forced a thin smile. “Sure, uh, in here? Or did you want to-”

    “I'm sorry. For everything.”

    He was off the bench and pulling her close, “It's fine you were upset, it's not-”

    “Will you stop trying to make excuses? I have every right to be the fuck up that you do. I have every right to be the one at fault, and if you're just gonna run all over my guilt with your overbearing Alpha bullshit, then it's clear you simply can't respect my right to be wrong, and we have much deeper issues.”

    He smiled honestly then, “You're right. I'll let you say your piece. I didn't mean to infringe on your rights as an Omega. I'll sit here and listen.”

    “Thank you Captain. As I was saying, I should have talked about what was going on. I shouldn't have run away and shut you out. You didn't do anything to deserve that. You were nothing but amazing. I let other people get under my skin and push all my buttons. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, and I know you're afraid I'm just going to leave again. I'm going to do whatever I have to, so you understand I mean it when I say you are the best thing in my life. I'm not leaving again. Not like that. Ever. I promise I'll talk to you next time.”

 

* * *

 

 

    It was a weight he hadn't realized he was carrying. A deep fear that any moment she was leaving again.

    “Can you tell me something honestly? The answer doesn't matter, I just... I need to know.”

    She nodded, and he was afraid he already knew the answer.

    “Ian? Were the two of you? Did you...”

    “I kissed him. Twice. But that was about the extent of it. He's really excited to work with Jane. He was just, he was everything you weren't, and he was convenient. I owe him an apology too.”

    Steve pulled her into a hug, needing her close for just a moment. “Later, you're still in the middle of apologizing to me. You hurt my feelings, and they need addressing. I have ideas of ways you can make it up to me.”

    “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?”

    “Well, for starters, I want banana muffins.” Darcy burst into laughter, pulling a grin from Steve, “And I think we need a new alarm clock. I've got one that works great we can use. Also, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight. Just promise me, no more secrets. You can talk to me about anything Darcy. I love you and nothing is going to change that.”

    “There's just one last thing. You remember in the interview, when they asked if we were planning on starting a family?”

    Steve's face hardened at the memory. It had been the end of the interview because the question had upset her. He, like everyone else, had assumed it was as simple as the fact that she couldn't conceive outside of her bonded pair. The interviewer was simply ignorant of the Alpha-Omega bonded dynamic, but it had cut so much deeper.

    “I had a son. His name was Jamie. He was with my parents when... everything happened. I never worried about this idea that I was made to be a mother, because I was one. He lived with my mom and dad because he had... special skills. The kind of things they send you to exclusive boarding schools for. He was so amazing and sweet and perfect, and I could see his dad every time I looked at him. He was my everything, and when I lost him, it felt like my whole world went out from under me. I'm in therapy because I wanted to die. I was convinced that if I stayed with you, I was going to lose you too, and you were the last thing I had that made my life worth it. Because let's face it, Tony's hell bent on self-destruction and nothing's going to stop him. Ok, so that's it, that would be the last of my dark, dirty secrets. I had a kid and I wanted to kill myself. Your turn. Tell me something, so I stop feeling like I'm a horrible person for not telling you before right this second.”

    “Bucky's alive.” He'd been waiting for the right moment. The right moment had just walked up and introduced itself.

    “What? How? He's got to be, like, a hundred years old!”

    “Zola. He was doing experiments on him in Azzano. He's pretty messed up. I need to find him and bring him home.”

    “I'll be here waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

    The promised dinner didn't exactly go as planned. Steve had hidden the ring in a crème puff, but just as they came to dessert, the call came in that a powered individual had gotten weapons from a fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. base and was attacking Atlanta. Steve stole the puff back, dropped a kiss on Darcy, and took off again.

    The next time he tried to propose, she was dragged away by an explosion in Jane's lab.

    Each subsequent attempt was thwarted by one emergency or another.

    Despite the world getting in the way of his attempts to propose, things were good between them and only got better. She respected his feelings on Ian, and he filled her in on his search for Bucky. She found the less she thought about him, the less he intruded into her thoughts.

    It was only as she slept, that she couldn't avoid him. He haunted her dreams as surely as she haunted his. She lived moments of his life in between showing up to class with no pants, and the repeated nightmare of Jamie screaming for her as he was swallowed by flames.

    She woke screaming. Steve was off on a mission or searching for Bucky again. She wasn't really sure. She did know she wasn't alone. She could feel him across the bond. He whispered soft, sweet words of comfort. God she hated him. She hated him so much in that moment. She hated him for leaving and always staying gone. She hated him for being here now.

    “GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” She screamed into the darkness, before she lost herself to the crying again.

    “Darcy?” The voice came from her ceiling, but it wasn't Jarvis.

In her panicked state, she ended up tazing Clint as he slid through the vent.

    “Jesus fuck! That stings!”

    The image of Clint upside down and still twitching was enough to banish the last of her nightmares.

    “Hawkeye? Oh my god, what are you doing in the vents!” She carefully helped him down..

    “I just got in. You know, you're a hard person to track down. I need to talk to you. I... I have to tell you something.” He looked like a puppy who had peed in her shoes.

    “I just tazed you. I'm pretty sure you can safely feel that I've already lashed out at you for whatever you're about to say.” She dropped to the floor next to him, just grateful she wasn't alone right now.

    “Um, who were you yelling at?” He had something in his hands, turning it over, but never quite letting her see.

    “My Alpha. I had a nightmare and he was...” She sighed and shook her head, “he was putting his fucking nose in where it had no business being.”

    “Wow, ok just, don't kill me. The thing is, Fury asked for my help with something a while back. When I was a kid, I, uh, I knew your mom.”

    Darcy froze, suddenly, Clint had her full attention.

    “She was traveling with the circus. She sold tickets and stuff, but she did a lot of the other work. You know, all the illegal shit. But she was good people. So I might have uncovered some information that they had adopted a little boy, and uh, someone was looking for him.”

    “What?”

    “Darcy, think about it. Think about what he can do. People weren't going to stop coming for him. Trying to use him.”

    “What the fuck are you saying?”

    The rest of the world felt muffled for a moment. She could no longer feel the rasp of the carpet beneath her, and the terror of her dream had faded. Clint was talking about Jamie like he was still alive.

    “It was Jamie's plan, Darcy. I didn't like it, but it wasn't my op. Everyone was going to turn to you, watch your reaction. He said you had to be believable. He also said you were gonna spank the shit out of him for it.”

    “Oh god, please...”

    “They're alive. In hiding, but alive. He said I could tell you the first time I saw you. Then he went all weird and said you'd probably be fighting with his dad.”

    A laugh bubbled up out of her, and Darcy slapped her hands over her mouth, “Don't call my baby weird, or I'm going to have to hurt you.”

    “Darcy, he predicts the future.” Clint deadpanned at her.

    “He does not! He just, you know, factors everything he knows and uses probability to decide what the most likely outcome will be. That's why they lived so far off the grid. Less information coming in meant he wasn't getting caught up in all the things that could happen if he named his dog Spot versus Harold. Where is he? Can I see him?”

    “This is from your Dad. He said you'd know what to do with it.” Clint handed her a flash drive. “Just tell Steve before you take off. I do not want to see him pout again.”

    “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

    There was a letter waiting on his bed where he had expected to find Darcy. He picked it up with shaking hands.

 

 

>     I love you. I promise I will call as soon as I can. I'm afraid I can't tell you here, where I went, or why. The first, because I don't know yet. The second, because I can't risk someone else knowing what's going on. I had to lock Fetchy in the closet to keep him from following. He's a little upset about being left behind. Please take good care of him. They're all kind of clingy, but more so if they are alone. Remember, Tony built them.
> 
>     I promise I'm safe, Jarvis will confirm. I promise I'm not kickin it with 'terrorists.' I found some old photos, so I'm leaving one for you with Fetchy. I realized something today. I want everything. I want a family. I want a house we call ours. I want to wake up next to you when I'm 110 and you still look damn good for being 200 years old. I probably should have told you that to your face, but I needed you to know as absolutely soon as possible.
> 
>     So, go find Bucky. Sam's gonna need someone to complain to about us for the next eighty years.
> 
>             S.W.A.K.
> 
>                 Darcy M Lewis

 

    Steve stepped over to the closet and tugged it open. Fetchy usually did little more than find Darcy's keys, glasses, and the remote, and drag them back. If Steve had to give the thing human emotions, he would definitely call what it was doing, pouting. The moment the door opened, it rushed forward and wrapped itself around his leg. Steve picked it up like he'd seen Darcy do only a thousand times, and a little door in its chassis popped open. Inside was an old photo. Darcy was asleep, but tucked in her arms was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

    His eyes were wide and bright blue as he stared at the person with the camera. He looked so much like his mother. For the first time, it struck him. A family. Darcy wanted to break her bond for the chance to have that again.

    A light within the open compartment began blinking. Steve reached out and touched it gently.

    A low, tuneless humming came from the speakers.

    “Jamie, what are you doing?” Darcy's voice seemed to be a bit removed, as if she was in the room, but not near.

    “Leaving a message.”

    She laughed. “Who you leaving a message for baby?”

    “I dunno, someone in the future. HELLO FUTURE!!!”

    “You need to quit hanging out with Tony. He's making you weird.”

    “Nuh uh! I was born weird, so it's your fault!”

    “Oh yeah?”

    “Yeah!” There's a shriek of laughter from both mother and son.

    “I love you baby.”

    “Love you too mommy.”

    The recording ended, and Steve's heart broke for all she had lost.

 

* * *

 

 

    Two days later, Steve's phone rang, Darcy's number popped up on the screen, and he dropped everything and stepped into the hall to answer.

    “Hey!”

    “Mister Rogers.” He didn't know the voice on the other end of the line.

    “Who is this?”   

    “I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the guy that says movie lines two seconds too early. What are your intentions toward Darcy Lewis?”

    “Why do you have Darcy's phone?”

    “You're the guy that answers questions with questions. I hate that. Do you looooove her?”

    “Why do you have her phone?”

    “I borrowed it. Do you know Thor?”   

    “Who is this?” The line goes dead and Steve begins to panic.

    “Jarvis, where is Darcy?”

    “I am sorry sir, I do not have access to that information. All her vital signs indicate she is healthy.”

 

* * *

 

 

    “Jamie, what are you doing with my phone?”

    “Nothin...” Before she can make it another step into the room, Jamie's already taken off running out the front door.

    Darcy has to chase him halfway across the yard and tackle him to the ground, before he'll give up the phone. She can't stop grinning. Despite his telling Clint she would spank him for the deception, she hasn't been able to be mad at him since she finally held him in her arms again. She pulled up what he had been doing, afraid he'd been on news sites again. Outgoing call, Sugar Tits 0:47.

    “Oh fuck.”

    “That's a bad word. He seems pretty cool. Is he the guy you want instead of Daddy?”

    Darcy's heart dropped out of her chest. Jamie had stopped asking about his father a long time ago. Apparently, he hadn't exactly forgotten him.

    “Jamie, I...”

    “It's okay mommy. We've got big hearts. That's what Uncle Clint said. He said you've got enough love for everyone. Even broken things like him and Tony, and all the Avengers.”

    “Thank you baby.” There were tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. She pressed a kiss to his head before he wriggled from her arms.

    “You should call him back. He misses you.” Jamie took off running back toward the house, and Darcy called Steve back.

    “Darcy, are you ok? Who had your phone?”

    It was so good to hear his voice. “I'm fine. I promise. I had to take care of some family stuff. A tiny, nosy butthead stole my phone. Did you get my letter?”

    “Yeah, I did. I just wanted to say, I'm fine with adopting. You know, if you want a family. I know how important keeping your bond has been, and you're gonna be a great mom no matter what we do, but I'm all on board for adopting. Pepper actually says it would be pretty easy, even without being a bonded pair.”

    “God, I love you so much. How's the search going?” She lay back into the grass, wrapping herself in the simple comfort of being able to call him. She'd been afraid to call with Jamie around, scared of what he would think.

    “Good. Really good, actually. We think we found Loki's scepter. We're planning a full assemble to go after it.”

    “Please be careful Steve. Asgardian tech isn't like anything we've got. You saw what that thing did to Erik and Clint.”

    “It'll be fine. We're just retrieving it. Sam wants to know if you're gonna be home in time for his birthday. He wants a fudge cake.”

    “Does he know I just buy the fudge cake from Mary? Because seriously, I don't do the fancy stuff.”

    “I think he just misses you. We all do. Tony keeps yelling at Dum-E, and Bruce is using that vulgar tea thing again.”

    “I'll be home in, like, a week. I just needed to do this.”

    “I know. I love you Darcy.”

    “Love you too Steve.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jamie can't remember the last time he saw her smile so big. He liked Steve Rogers now because of that. He was pretty sure he was smart enough to pull all the right strings to keep her safe.

Sometimes it was hard to decide what was best because no matter what people were going to get hurt. He never had enough information to know how to save everybody. The man in the wheelchair wanted to make it go away. That man wanted to make him stupid like everyone else so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Uncle Eric always had so many questions about what he should do. Jamie felt bad about lying to him last time. He's pretty sure he messed that up because Mommy was mad at them all now. If he had told him the truth the law would have been stopped and in the riots hundreds would die. People he knew would be dead and it would be all his fault. So he lied.

He liked it here. There were no televisions and no newspapers. Maw-maw said he could get a horse! He was going to name it Charlie and they would ride and Jamie would learn to jump fences. He was most likely gonna break his leg. But it would heal and he would be alright after a while so it was totally going to be worth it.

Not like the Suit. He knew the first time he saw it Uncle Tony was going to die inside of one just like it. Someday being Iron Man was going to kill him.

Mommy was in a good mood which meant she was going to be baking soon. When Mommy started baking she took over the kitchen. That means Paw-paw was going to grill dinner tonight. Down and down the chain of cause and effect his mind flew adding everything he knew together.

Jamie ran for the barn. He needed to move the ladder and unlock the upper doors on the hayloft. The last thing anyone needed was the old rooster setting the whole place on fire when Paw Paw spooked Major General tonight. He couldn't help Major General from getting scratched up by the old fellow but he was just a puppy and Maw-maw says he had to learn by messing up. Jamie is just going to do his best to make sure that when bad things happen their the least bad possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say it. I hate this chapter. I really do. But it serves it's purpose. Things are moving forward.  
> UPDATE: after I added the end bit I only mostly hate it.  
> Next is Age of Ultron then after that we have DUN DUN DUN The return of Bucky and the start of Divergent Cannon. 
> 
> Also come check out Fools Rush In a soumark Wintershock oneshot. ONE SHOT!!!! ONE!!! I HAVE TOO MANY OPEN STORIES!!!  
> Update since drafting this originally... Choya has talked me into telling the Story of Rebecca Ferguson. you know why her SN is StateofConstantConfusion? Because I am constantly confused how she talks me into this shit.
> 
> LASTLY TO ANSWER IN ONE PLACE WTF DOES JAMIE DO?  
> I know I'm going to get this question already. It's going to come out in the story but there's nothing wrong with explaining it early.  
> Jamie sees the future based on probability. In millions of calculations that take place in moments a seven year old boy takes all the information he has on a subject and tells you what the most likely run of events will be. It's not perfect but it's enough for him to predict the world in his immediate presence with 97% accuracy. There's a dark side, he's a good kid. He knows everything he does has a butterfly effect and he watches each choice run down that effect knowing that there are no good choices only the ones that do the least damage. It's a heavy responsibility for a fucking kid. He doesn't just see the news and go on about his life. He sees a report about a bombing in Giza and knows that millions more will die if the military doesn't take action. Thousands of lives lost if they do only this time their different lives. The stakes change. Does he know something about an individual? The more he knows the more he can see. He likes to say that we're all looking at a pond. We think about dropping a rock in it and know the ripples that will form across the surface. We forget those ripples go down too. That ripple spreads through the entire pond changing the path of all the life within. He's just looking under the surface.  
> The Lewis Clan works very hard to keep him isolated from all that extra information. More than anything they want to give him a good life. Xavier thought he should have his powers locked away for his own safety. The weight of such a burden was too much for a child so young. He speaks from experience. Magneto thought they could shape him and use his ability to create the world he wanted. Everyone had an opinion. Some were born of pity or fear but none were born of love. So they let Jamie choose. He thinks someday he'll be strong enough to handle it. Until then he really wants to go play with his dog if thats ok. Jamie was so damn sure his 'death' would pull his father out of hiding. He knew how hurt his mother was and knew she yelled like she was angry when she was just hurt inside. So they were gonna fight. A lot. When he found out his Daddy didn't return he took it upon himself to figgure out Why? That's why he stole Darcy's phone. He found his answer in Steve.  
> Jamie isn't done meddling. As a grown ass man he's actually going to be a force to be reaconed with and would make a fucking terrifying villian. I guess it's a good thing he's got such a great heart...  
> What was that you say? Villans and heroes are two sides of the same coin and it all depends on where your standing? Well I suppose Jamie's story is going to be pretty intresting...


	23. Fixed it for ya! aka Age of Ultron Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a LOT of grammatical advice as well as correction from the worlds most BEAUTIFUL beta. {Seriously I love her. I will cut you if you say bad things} This right here might be my favorite thing she has ever said.
> 
> When you're using who or that, if it's a person, use who, if it's a thing or non-person, use that. Unless it's a minotaur, then fuck if I know.

     They had the scepter, but the Tony was still rattled. He knew whatever had happened wasn't real. They weren't dead. Not yet. He pulled up the display. Pepper's vitals were strong. Darcy's heart rate was up, but everything else was fine. Her phone had been going directly to voicemail, and Steve claimed she called just before they left. He forced himself to keep going past the next three lines. Vitals that would never register. He should have done more. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. There was a doctor waiting for Clint.

    He gave Jarvis the wheel. They had almost lost him raiding a god-dammed castle of all things. How many kids had been in that town when a madman let bombs and shots fly without care? Jarvis had prepared an estimated collateral damage list. Tony had no intention of looking at it. He knew the cost of someone being just a little too close to the action.

    There was another hole in his chest where a person should be. Jamie was his fault in a way that he couldn't excuse away like he had with the rest. He had created the monster that killed the kid who should have been his. He would never forgive himself for that.

    Strucker had too much. He had come too far, too fast. There was only one explanation, the scepter. Tony was already wondering if an idiot like Strucker could do all that to tear the world down, what could someone like him do to protect it with the same advantages.

 

* * *

 

 

    “Where are the Ladies, Tony? You used to have two pretty girls hanging off you at all times.” Maria smiled at the boys.

    “Darcy's with family. They're packing up her parents’ house.” Steve gave a half smile, but Tony jumped in and saved him.

    “Pepper has a company to run. You know, that thing that makes the money to pay you?”

    “Well, I'm so sorry for Dumm-E. The way Darcy tells it, she used to set something on fire everytime she didn't want to be at one of these things.” Maria winked and Steve almost choked on his drink.

    “Seriously?”

    “I'm sorry, have you met your girlfriend? Look Cap, I know it's been a long three years for the two of you, but you can make an effort to know a little about the girl you want to marry.”

    “I never said...” Steve was steadily turning redder and redder.

    “Yeah, you did. Just now. Romanoff, can I get a ball and chain for the good Captain?” Tony turned back to take another jab at Steve ,but he had already run off.

    “COWARD!” Tony cried at his retreating form and wandered off, leaving the ladies alone at the bar.

    “What's a girl like you doin' at a dump like this?” Maria smiled gently.

    The part of her mind Nat couldn't manage to turn off, didn't fail to notice the look was a bit warmer and softer than the way she looked at everyone else. She wasn't any drunker than she had been exchanging barbs with Tony, but something in her had shifted.

    “Had an old friend do me wrong. Told me I wasn't worth trusting.”

   Fury's words were at the heart of her anger and her hurt. It had been easier to blame Darcy for her treatment of Steve. Easier to blame Clint for acting distant and distracted. Except now, under Maria's soft gaze, she couldn't run from it. They were too much alike to lie to each other.

   “After everything that happened, I thought I earned that.”

    “You did. The problem was never you. We live in a world of spies. It's a house of cards built on lies, and you are the absolute best. He trusted your abilities more than he trusted his gut. The thing is, when the chips were down and everything was on the table,you didn't cut and run, or make excuses. You fought like a damn banshee for all that was good and true, and I have never in my life been so happy to see someone proven wrong. In a world of lies, it's really hard to know where you really stand until the world is burning and you’re on the losing side.”

    “You make me sound like some huge hero.”

    “You are, you're also a huge cunt. But hell, I kinda dig that. Never had much use for someone who would kiss my ass all day long. I'm pretty sure I could make you scream though, and not just about how I botched the intel and it's all my fault you're taking fire.” Maria spun away with a wink, leaving Natasha's head spinning and her heart pounding.

    Clint slid into the seat she just vacated, “That looks promising.”

    “What? No, she's just trying to get under my skin. She thinks she saw an opening and she's looking for something.”

    “Like what? What do you have she couldn't get herself? Does she really think she won't give away more than she learns? You know Nat, it's okay to reach for a little bit of happiness sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

 

    Now she calls.

    “Hey, how’s the thing that you’re doing that you totally lied to Steve about?”

    “Tony...” Darcy sounds sad.

   He hates that she can read him like that. It makes him feel vulnerable.

    “What do you want Darcy? No one knows where you are. The only person you told you were leaving, you fed a lie.” He picks up a wrench and throws it through an unbroken piece of glass.

    “It's complicated. I can't tell you over the phone. Tony, Jarvis isn't answering.”

    “It's a long story. He's down for a bit.” Tony winced at the lie. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her he failed to protect something else she loved.

    Maybe...

    Maybe it was a good thing they didn't bond. So far he's failed to protect anything that ever

mattered to her.

 

* * *

 

 

    Jamie was busily telling her about the horse he wanted. Darcy was smiling, remembering the time her dad promised her she could have a pony. He promised her everything under the sun that day. Anything to get her to stop telling him that her life was ruined, and she hated him, and she wished someone would shoot Tony in his stupid face. Darcy never got her pony. She got Twitchy instead. He was way better anyway.

    There was a low rumble as the jet Darcy had seen taking all her favorite people away a hundred times landed in the front lawn. Behind her she heard a thud.

    Jamie had collapsed. By the time Darcy reached him, he was grinning like an idiot.

    “It's starting.”

    “What's starting?” But Jamie had already popped up and run into the barn, leaving Darcy to chase after him. “JAMES ANTHONY, YOU GET BACK HERE. WHAT'S STARTING!”

    “THE FUTURE MAMA!!! THE FUTURE IS STARTING!!!” Jamie had disappeared beyond the doors, when she heard Steve behind her.

    “Darcy?”

    She hadn't realized how much she had missed him and how empty she'd been feeling. He looked so tired, like he'd aged twenty years in two weeks. She ran to him and he caught her up into a hug, spinning her around.

    “Are you alright? Has Ultron been here?”

    “What? Steve, I don't...” Darcy was suddenly distracted by Tony. He'd gone pale and rigid, staring at her parents who had come to the front porch.

    “Oh shit.” She went to step toward him to explain everything, but he'd already spun and punched Clint in the face.

    “You knew! YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!” Tony's tirade was interrupted by Jamie, who had come running out of the barn to slam into his side. He had donned his Chewbacca costume, head and all, and was shrieking with joy.

    “UNCLE TONY! LOOK WHAT GRANDPA GOT ME!!!”

    Tony scooped him up, much to the surprise of the rest of the team. Paternal wasn't a word that came to mind when you thought of Tony.

   “You look great buddy! What did you do with your Iron Man costume?”

    “Did you bring Thor? Can I meet him? Mom said she tazed him once, and Jane hit him with a car and then they fought crazy elves, and then he made her eggs for breakfast and she kissed a stupid boy!” Jamie was so excited, he was vibrating. Behind Tony, Nat and Thor were just stepping down from the jet, staring in open wonder.

    Steve was taking it much more in stride.

    “Is that...”

    “Jamie, sweetheart, can you come here for a second? I want you to meet someone.”

    “I'm good. HI THOR! CAN YOU FOR REALS FLY!!!” Jamie jumped down from Tony's arms and went running over to the alien prince.

    “Steve, I'm sorry he's...” Darcy didn't know what was going on with Jamie. Apparently, he wasn't as fine as he claimed to be. “I think he's having a hard time with us. There being an us.”

    Steve lifted her face slowly, gentle fingers brushing over her cheeks and staring at her like some precious thing. “It's fine. We've got time. He'll come around.”

    Darcy melted into him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

    The vision from the ship still haunted him. He'd come home, and she was gone. Her Alpha had returned and she had just walked out on them without a second thought. When he found her, she was happy and pregnant. She'd forgotten him completely the moment this stranger from her past appeared. Having her in his arms pushed that darkness back. Jamie was full of energy as he dragged Bruce from the jet and up to the porch, chattering on about a horse and a Major General and the scones Mommy had made that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

    Star and Will didn't ask questions, they just ushered them in and got them settled. Natasha just stared out the window. Jamie was on Thor's lap, going through his pockets, playing the 'what's this' game. Tony hovered near Star and Will and each turned and hugged him tightly without a word. Oddly enough, after everything they had been through, it was this that brought them together. Bruce had slipped upstairs to shower. Steve kept constant contact with Darcy, and she didn't begrudge him that comfort. Clint hovered around, checking on the others.

    Darcy pulled Steve out onto the back porch.

    “How bad is it?”

    “Bad. Really, really bad.”

    Darcy just curled into him, listening to the sounds of her two worlds colliding. It sounded like Jamie trying to talk Thor into betting on the outcome of a game of Connect Four.

    “He's gonna win, you know.” Darcy whispered to Steve, as the sun began to brush against the horizon.

    “You should have more faith. Jamie seems like a pretty smart kid.”

    “Oh no, I mean Jamie's gonna win. Thor will lose horribly. Jamie might just be one of the smartest people on the planet. That's why they're in hiding. That's why they faked his death.” Darcy takes a deep breath, because it's been a long time since she explained her son to anyone. Now she has to try and explain it to Steve. She just hopes he sees the good and not the terrifying possibilities.

    “Jamie's special, he has a gift for knowing what's going to happen. The best way it was ever explained was, he's a super statistician. He takes everything he ever learned about something and then adds it all up to what will happen. He's pretty accurate, I've seen him be wrong twice.”

    “What will happen? He predicts the future?”

    “Yeah. Pretty much. But it's worse than that. He knows more than the broad strokes. He understands the costs of him getting involved. He once made me call in a tip about a man he saw on the street in New York, then spent hours crying. When he finally explained why, he said because he just got that nice policeman from the park, shot and killed. The man had just been fired and was headed to open fire in his old office. He had enough firepower to kill hundreds of people. Who knows how many would have died before he was stopped? But there was a standoff outside the office, and he managed to wound two officers and kill a third. Jamie felt responsible for that one life. He was four.”

    “Darcy, I'm so sorry.” Steve pulled her closer and she buried her face in his chest, just trying to soak up the moment.

    “Don't be. He's a great kid. Someday he's going to be a great man. Today, I'm just gonna have fun watching him fleece Thor.”

 

* * *

 

 

    Jamie tucked his prize into his pocket. From the moment the jet flew overhead, he'd been flooded with new information. He meant it when he said the future was starting. He had put on his suit because he needed to muffle everything, so he could take it in slower.

    Steven Rogers was going to be a problem. He was so OLD and in the middle of so many things. He didn't want to scare his Mom by getting overloaded again, so he continued to avoid them. Besides, they were making out on the porch, and despite grandma insisting that it was a beautiful thing when two people loved each other, it was still gross.

    Jamie had things to do and not getting caught by the super spies would be great.

    Luckily, Uncle Nick showed up and everyone got distracted in the kitchen, so Jamie could sneak on the jet and leave them all presents. He was almost caught when Thor stalked out of the house as he was slipping back out of the jet.

    “What are you up to now? You move with purpose, young warrior.”

   Jamie stopped full in his tracks. He wasn't used to being taken seriously by adults. His Mom and Grandparents were aware that sometimes he twisted things to get what he wanted. But this was Thor! He was awesome! He was from space, and he was a prince, and he did cool shit!

    “I just want to help.”

    Thor smiled sadly and sunk down onto the ramp to sit, coming eye to eye with Jamie.

    “There are some things we must do for ourselves. You can not carry the weight of the world. I have tried.”

    Jamie stroked Thor's arm gently, like his Mom did for him when he was sad. “You can talk to me. I'm really smart.”

    “You also have a talent to be burdened with things beyond your years. I do not wish to burden you further.”

    “It's your vision isn't it?” Jamie had heard the rest of them talking about it. It wasn't even a hard thing to know. “The professor can help. He knows everything.”

    Thor jumped up suddenly, “Thank you James Lewis. You have helped me much.” With that, he was gone.

    Jamie just shook his head. “Wrong professor, but I guess that will work too.”

 

* * *

 

 

    The team piled into their respective transports. As they were taking off, Steve went to store the sandwiches Darcy's mom had made them take. 'Just because you're saving the world doesn't mean you should skip lunch.'

    A pile of things fell out on him.

    Tags were attached to badly wrapped packages names written in crayon. Steve slowly handed them out. One to Natasha, one to Clint. He put Bruce and Tony's aside, as they had already gone off to Oslo. He watched as Nat unwrapped a small green thing on a braided cord. The whole thing was handmade.

    “Anyone know what this thing is?” Clint held up glowing blue stone. “Kid left me a note that said it was for my hour of greatest need.”

    “It's one of Thor's healing stones. Jamie won it from him in a game of connect four. Try not to get shot again, I don't think I can handle the stress.”

    Steve just chuckled and unwrapped his own little bundle. Inside was a small data disc and he slid it into a console. Jamie's face popped up on screen He looked so much like Darcy, his eyes were bluer and there was a dimple in his chin, but his dark hair and curls were hers. He had her nose and all her sass.

    “Hi!” He waved. The thing had been recorded inside the quinjet. “This is important! Everyone has a right to try and make things right. Everyone has a right to pick a new path. Not just your friends. You have to trust people who want to help you. On the train and the red one. OH! And don't aim for the face. Tony's ugly enough already. OK BAI!”

 

* * *

 

 

    Steve didn't have to wait long to find out what Jamie was talking about. The twins were honestly trying to help. He didn't expect the Android to be red though. He wasn't sure what it said about him, that he took the word of a 7-year-old when the fate of the world was on the line.

 

* * *

 

 

    Natasha was scrambling to find something, anything to break the lock. She had already tried picking it and had broken everything large enough in the attempt. Then her little charm got caught.

    “No! Oh fuck!” when she finally got it untangled a large gouge was taken out of the side.

    “You little shit... who gave you plastic explosive?” Nat packed it into the lock and stepped back, it was time to join the fight.

 

* * *

 

 

    This was it. Bruce had done all he could. There were too many people to let the Hulk out. Someone was just going to get hurt. He slid into a car, ready to find his way out, away from everything.

A small package tumbled from his pocket.

    The gift from Jamie. In all the craziness, he'd forgotten about it. He unwrapped it and inside was a small mess of wires. He turned it over a few times before realising the paper it was wrapped in had been pulled from a book and something was circled in crayon.

    “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.”

    The mess of wires in his hand delivered a sudden and decisive shock before he bit his tongue and slammed his head against the door hard enough to see stars.

    The world went green.

 

* * *

 

 

    If I'm going to die. It's going to be for something.

    He was ready to take the hit. He had the stone, the kid would make it, no matter what.

    Only it never came. There was just a breath of wind and then silence.

    “You didn't see that coming.” Pietro collapsed.

    “No, but someone did.” It was odd how easily the stone that had felt so solid, crushed in his hands and drifted like star dust down. The wounds knitting together leaving him whole.

   

* * *

 

 

    Jamie had a habit of telling her what she wanted to hear, so she long ago stopped asking him. She just stood on the porch and ran her fingers over the chain. Somewhere, half a world away, the people she loved were fighting to save the world. Hopefully, they didn't die in the process.

    She had her eyes closed, trying to soak up the feeling of the last kiss of sun before it dipped below the horizon when heavy footsteps hit the porch.

    “Hey Daddy.”

    “I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your father, I did just have a nice chat with him though.”

    Darcy spun right into Steve's arms, pulling him into a deep kiss.

    “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.” She couldn't help her tears. She was so happy and so afraid.

    “I have something I've been meaning to talk to you about.” Steve dropped to one knee.

    “Darcy Mystique Lewis,”

    “Holy fuck.”

    “Will you marry me?”

    “YES! YES, OH GOD YES!”

 

* * *

 

 

    “You know you don't have to call him Dad. He's old enough to be your grandfather.” Tony had half the bots on the table in various states of repair. The kid had torn them apart to get at different pieces.

    “I take offence to that.”

    “Sorry Will, great grandfather.”

    Jamie just smiled.

    “I call my grandparents by their first names. I think he can live with Steve.” Jamie looked out the window, watching his mom cry as a ring was slid onto her hand.

    One down. One to go. Then they could be a real family.

   

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  


    Steve and Darcy had left two weeks ago, and everything was quiet. Star tried not to question the odd things Jamie did, but his staring down the road everyday was starting to worry her. Major General had gone missing the day the Avengers were there. She had just decided to talk to Jamie to see if he wanted another dog, when frantic barking could be heard.

    Star came to the front porch. Bruce Banner was walking down the drive. He looked like hell. His clothes were torn and dirty, and he looked exhausted. Major General ran out in front of him, right into Jamie's arms.

    “I'm really sorry about that. Apparently, she stowed away in the jet. Then a murder bot stole it. Then the green guy took off on it. We were out over the ocean when she came out of the back. I'm just here to bring her home.” He almost looked sheepish.

    “You want to come in and get a shower? Maybe something to eat before you go?” Starshine remembered what it was like to run. She never forgot the days she was so terrified of herself, she ran from anyone she could possibly hurt.

    “It's safe here.” Jamie spoke up suddenly. “If you stay, you'll be safe here.”

    “I'm sorry, I can't-”

       “They're going to come for me someday. I can't hide forever. You can't either. But I can keep you safe and you can keep me safe. I know you don't believe it. I know you think you're gonna hurt me, but I see the future. If you stay, I'm safe. If you go...” For just a moment, Star was sure Jamie was going to cry, but his next words stopped her heart in his chest. “If you go, I can't see anything past when they come for me. That's never happened before. Something I can't see. It scares me.”

    “I should scare you. I'm a monster kid.”

    “Monsters don't bring a kid’s dog home across thousands of miles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bruce is still, around, Thor didn't DISAPPEAR AGAIN LIKE AN ASSHOLE. Natasha bad ass spy RESCUED HER FUCKING SELF. Also actually might date someone who deserves her because BruceNat WTF Joss. I liked you. DONT TOUCH MY MARVEL GO AWAY!!!


	24. Your mother would be ashamed of your asshole behavior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a long wait for this but my Beta was kicking ass and taking names catching jewel thieves in Vegas. Be in awe that such a hero has bestowed upon this chapter the wonderful gift of being readable.

It was a beautiful fall day. Everything was perfect, except the bridal party was only half there.

Jane popped back into the back room of the Church where Darcy sat very carefully in her designer gown. “Tony just landed outside!”

“Holy shit. Are you serious? Am I for reals getting married this time?”

“You know what they say, twelfth time’s the charm!” Jane tried to joke, but Darcy just rolled her eyes. Over the last eighteen months, they had tried to get married eleven times. But Darcy was marrying an Avenger not a dentist, and after Sokovia, powered individuals were coming out of the woodwork. There was just one problem. Most of them weren't in the business of making the world a better place, and those that were, generally thought force was the way to accomplish that.

But like any hopeful bride, all Darcy could do was set a date, be at the church, and hope the groom made it.

The door flung open and Pietro set his sister down with a quick kiss to the cheek. “I have to go see to usher duties. That is, if there is anyone left without a seat.”

“Go, I will be fine.”

Pietro leaned over and kissed Darcy quickly on the cheek. “I am, once again, the last man to kiss you before you commit yourself forever to that old, boring idiot.”

Darcy laughed, things were becoming tradition after twelve attempts at it. She could hear the crack of thunder as Thor arrived. Tony stepped into the room and out of the suit. He looked impeccable.

“Is this the dress I bought you or did you pull stars out of the sky and wrap yourself in them? Seriously, you look beautiful.”

“Well thank you! I've gotten more wear out of it then most women. And thank you for walking me down the aisle. I wish Star and Will could be here but...”

“I know, they're supposed to be dead. I've got you Kid. You and me, and me and you forever right?”

“Only until you grow a mullet. I can't love you with a mullet Tony, I'm sorry.” They just laughed and for the first time since the first canceled wedding, Darcy allowed herself to hope.

Touch ups were made, and they waited. At this point, Darcy was ready to marry him still in the Captain America outfit if he would just show up.

 

* * *

 

When Natasha walked in two hours later, the look on her face said everything.

“He's not coming is he?”

“He said he was going to be right behind us.”

Darcy just stood up and walked out of the back room and into the church.

“Thank you all for coming! The reception is at the Hilton, there's an open bar. Steve just called and he's really sorry but the choice is between saving the world and being on time, and we all know how good he is at the second.” There was a ripple of laughter. “I'll see you over there.”

The guests filed out of the church, and Darcy retreated back to the waiting room. Across their relationship, she had always been the one in the wrong. She felt like an ass for being hurt that he had missed their wedding again. It wasn't like he was trying to make money. He was literally saving people's lives, effectively for free. Strangely enough, no one actually paid the Avengers now that S.H.I.E.L.D. was a thing of the past.

She felt a tug from the other end of her bond. She knew she should ignore him as she had been for the past two years, but she was hurt and she was lonely. She reached back and knew she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes and just fell into the comfort he offered.

That was how Jane found her once all the guests had moved on to the reception. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and Jane gently took her hand.

“Are you alright Darcy?”

“I can't go to another party. I can't dance at another reception. I just want Steve. I want him home and safe, and I can't do this right now.” Without another word, Jane helped Darcy into the back of the waiting limo.

“Good afternoon Miss Lewis, where would you like to go?” Friday chirped out.

“Home please. I just want to go home.” Darcy popped the cork on the champagne and poured both her and Jane a glass.

They finished the champagne and broke open a bottle of Tony's scotch.

 

* * *

 

The drinking didn't stop with the scotch. After the scotch, there were margaritas, after the margaritas, there were cosmos. Somewhere around an attempt to make mudslides that ended with what amounted to chocolate milkshakes with Kahlua, Darcy turned to Jane.

“Do you think I'm cursed?”

“What? No, there's no such thing.”

“Says the lady dating who is dating the Alien God Prince. Who falls through wormholes into whole new worlds. Who slapped the magic god of shitty decisions and fucking things up? Huh? HUH? Oh fuck, I'm gonna puke.”

Darcy darted out onto the balcony and emptied the contents of her stomach over the railing. Jane darted after and made sure to grab the back of her dress, lest she tumble over. By the time Darcy finished puking, she slumped over the railing. 

   “I don't even know what's wrong with me.”

“You're drunk! That's it, no worries there.”

“I wasn't drunk when I decided to get bonded to a stranger. I wasn't drunk when he abandoned me. You know, I have no fucking idea what his name was. I'll tell you what I do know. I do know wherever he is, he's doing shit like going to the fucking market and making omelettes and drinking the world's worst cola. It was SO BAD, even I gagged. He's having this life and I keep thinking maybe, just maybe, he'll come home and there's gonna be a good reason for it. Maybe if I break my bond, Steve'll marry me. I mean, I fucked up my relationship with Tony for him. I think I'm fucking up my chance at happiness again.”

“Nah, I don't think it's you. I think he just has regular old cold feet.”

Darcy looked up and caught Jane's eye. For a moment, they just stared at each other. “Jane, are you suggesting, that the Capsicle has refrozen?” They dissolved into giggles and ended up hugging it out on the floor of the balcony.

“Seriously Janey, I've tried to marry him a dozen times! I get up, I get my makeup done, I put the dress on. I don't get married. I can't do this Janey. He wants this big church wedding with the dress, and the people, and married in the sight of god and all that jazz and I just... I just want to be Mrs. Rogers.”

“Maybe it's not you. Like, the scepter made Ultron. And the Aether almost killed me. The Tesseract got to Schmidt and drove Loki mad. Maybe it's something else.”

The next two hours were devoted to dissecting every detail of every attempted wedding and where they went wrong.

“It's the dress!” Darcy hissed, “it's trying to get me to wear it thirteen times! I CAN'T GET MARRIED IN A DRESS THAT I'VE WORN THIRTEEN TIMES!!!” Darcy was already struggling with the zipper, trying to get it off.

“I hate this thing anyway. It makes me look like a fucking disco ball.”

   Jane took mercy on Darcy and between the two of them, they managed to wrestle Darcy out of the dress, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and slip.

“So why do you wear it?”

“Pepper was trying to save me from dress shopping. She knows how much I hate buying clothes.”

It was a beautiful dress. Flowers were embroidered up the skirt with diamonds embedded in the fabric, making it catch the light. It was a strapless affair with laces up the back that had to be pulled extra tight to keep it up. A designer had made it especially for her at Pepper's request. It was breathtaking.

Darcy stood there staring at her wedding gown. The dress that was supposed to start the happily ever after had done nothing but plague her.

“BEGONE AND CURSE ME NO MORE!” Darcy cried as she flung the gown over the balcony.

“WOOOO!!!” Darcy and Jane cried together, paying the dress no further mind as the wind caught it up and swept it away.

 

* * *

 

Steve did the quick math in his head. Twelve hours before he needed to be back to be on time to finally get married. Twelve hours to answer the question that wouldn't stop running through his head. Was he crazy or did he see Bucky herding people to safety before the explosion went off earlier?

When he finally tracked Bucky down, it was to an old run down apartment building. He's not home, but Steve recognizes a few magazines he'd done interviews for. He picks one up and sees the article about his wedding is bookmarked. He freezes at the sound of the door opening.

“What are you doing here?”

Steve turns slowly. “Looking for you. Come back with me.”

Bucky snorts and glances at the magazine in Steve's hands his face going to a hard line. “Yeah, no thanks.”

Steve has no words for how deeply Bucky's dismissive attitude wounds him. They stand there in silence for a while, Bucky staring out the window before his oldest friend speaks.

“Why? You know what I've done. Why do you want me to come back?”

“Because you're my friend. Nothing's changed Bucky.” Steve is afraid he'll say no again.

“What about your girl? Papers say the two of you are getting married.” Steve relaxes, if the only thing Bucky was worried about was Darcy, then there was no issue at all.

“We've talked about you a lot. She's excited about you coming back.”

 

* * *

 

It feels like a lie. Bucky isn't sure of anything anymore because the words, 'she's excited about you coming back,' could have been pulled right out of dreams and wishes he didn't dare think of in the light of day. She was happy, so was Steve, they moved on. He'd been trying to leave her be, but he had to know. Carefully, he reached across the bond. His eyes drifted closed as he brushed the edges of her mind. The force with which she answered erased all doubt. She never broke the connection, and he could feel the way she relaxed as they packed away his things and made the trip back. They were on the plane when Steve's phone rang.

“Hey buddy!” He could hear the way Steve perked up when he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line.

“Uh, I think I've still got an hour... No, oh shit. I did the time change wrong didn't I? How upset is she?” He watches from the back as Steve cuts a glance at him. “Thanks for the heads up buddy. I got you something! Well, that would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it? You're a hard man to buy for. Alright, we'll see you in a week. Just like we planned.”

“Everything alright?” Bucky finally asks when Steve hangs up. 

   He blushes and it tugs at something on the edge of Bucky's memories. They had done something, he couldn't remember what. They knew they were going to be in trouble. They spent an hour gathering flowers from between cracks in the sidewalks and along the bay to take their mothers. A peace offering to get them out of it. Bucky puts the memory aside, no longer pushing them away. They're precious and few now. He knows he should write it down before it's lost, but there's too much going on. She's warm and happy across the bond, and Steve's caught between excited he agreed to return and scared he'll run again.

“I uh, I missed my wedding. Again. I thought I had more time. Her uh...” Steve pauses for just a second and Bucky just arches a brow. Being with Steve is strange. There are things he knows without thinking about them. Like he knows Steve just made a split second choice to lie to him. “Her cousin just called. I have some apologizing to do.”

 

* * *

 

It was mid-morning when they made their approach to the tower. Steve looked puzzled as something white flew from the flagpole atop Avengers Tower.

“Friday, What's on the flag pole?”

“That would be Darcy's wedding gown, Captain Rogers. She's declared it cursed and wants nothing more to do with it.”

“You did call her, right? Tell her what happened?” 

   Steve put the jet down but didn't bother to deny it.

“I don't even feel a little bad for you punk.”

“I'm just gonna go talk to her real quick. Then we'll go to the Avengers compound and try and get you settled.” 

   Steve was busy shutting down the jet and missed the wince when Bucky asked, “So Darcy lives here or with you?”

“Uh, Darce has rooms all over the place. The tower, the Avengers facility, she doesn't want to sell her parents place in Nevada. She still keeps an apartment by Culver because Jane is technically still on staff there. Uh, she's got rooms in the Stark house in London, but I think she mostly slept in the labs.” 

   There was a lingering smile on Steve's face as he talked about Darcy, not even realizing how much he was going on. Everything else between them had been tentative and careful, but not this. It was clear how much he loved her. Bucky could feel how much she loved him back. He shouldn't be here. He should have left them to their lives. It was hard being away. Every day was a struggle not to find Darcy and tell her she was the only thing that mattered, and that he was going to do everything to make her happy and safe.

A poet once said, “If it would make you smile, I would cut my heart out and give it to you.” 

   It was something that Bucky understood completely. Everyday he didn't go to her, it felt like he was dying more inside. But she was happy. He had no right to take that away.

 

* * *

 

Darcy was still on the chaise lounge out on the balcony when she woke up. Thor's tux jacket was thrown over her, serving as a blanket and he and Jane were curled into each other on the couch. Darcy felt like absolute hell and pulled her arms through the jacket and stumbled into the tower.

“Friday?” She croaked.

“Yes Darcy? What can I do to help?” The new AI was starting to get the hang of adjusting her tone appropriately, and Darcy smiled softly.

“Did Steve ever check in?”

“He landed approximately ten minutes ago. Would you like me to contact him?”

“No, I got this. I just need coffee. Where is there coffee?”

“There is a fresh pot in the labs or I can have some made in your apartment.”

“Thank you Friday, but the shit you've still got pre-loaded is probably stale. Can you have someone clean my rooms? I can't even think about that right now.”

“If that's what you want.” 

   It was entirely possible that if Darcy hadn't been quite so hungover, she might have realized Friday was doing her best to warn her away from heading up, rather than going back down.

Darcy plucked Tony's “Mechanics do it with lube” mug from his workstation as she went past, and poured herself a generous serving of coffee. She wandered out of the lab and paid no attention to where her feet carried her.

Before she knew it, she was back on the landing pad, the back of the jet hanging open. The light was making her head hurt and she squinted her way into the jet. Glancing around, she saw what could only be Steve sitting on the bench seat in the back. She shoved her mug at him.

“Hold this for me.” She dropped to lay out next to him, nestling her head into his lap.

“Your mother would be fuckin ashamed of your asshole behavior,” she mumbled into his jeans clad leg. Gentle fingers combed through her hair, and she immediately felt better.

She'd never be fully free of the persistent ache that came from being separated from her Alpha, but as shit as she felt from over consuming, even the little comfort of being laid back down and in Steve's embrace was worlds better.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wasn't entirely sure what to do when Darcy came up the ramp of the jet and shoved her coffee at him. She smelled strongly of an unknown Alpha, and it only served to remind he had no rights here. He stayed glued to his seat as she handed him her coffee. As soon as she lay down on him and the smell of her filled his senses, the ever present ache in his chest eased. He couldn't have stopped himself from touching her if he wanted to. Her hair slid through his fingers like strands of silk, and she made soft contented sounds, even as she called him an asshole and used his lap as a pillow. Nothing was ever this easy for him, and he was afraid to move, lest he should break the spell.

She slept easily. His fingers continued their movement through her hair, and he felt content. For the first time since he could remember, he was honestly content.

 

* * *

 

Steve checked Darcy's rooms, his rooms, and the labs. There was simply no sign of her. There was however, no end to the lectures he was getting for missing the wedding, again. Even Vision informed him that it might be prudent to stop scheduling until such a time as he could be assured to arrive. It wasn't until he found the ‘Balcony of Booze’ that he began to understand just how badly he'd fucked up.

“Jane?”

Jane simply moaned in response.

“My lady Jane has over consumed. I believe Lady Darcy has as well. She was rather distraught when you did not return in time for the ceremonies. I believe she doubts your intention to wed her, if her speech when I discovered them is any indication. She did also inform me that I was a pretty princess and seemed to have discarded her clothing. Make of that what you will.”

“She was naked?” Steve sputtered. It usually took a lot of alcohol to get Darcy to just start losing pieces of clothing

“She was in her undergarments, yes. I provided her with my jacket to give her a measure of warmth against the cool of the evening. She awoke not long past your arrival.”

“We turned off secret mode for safety.” With her declaration made, Jane buried her face back in Thor's chest.

“And we rejoice at your forethought, my beloved. Friday, where is Lady Darcy now?”

“Darcy is on the jet with an unidentified, unregistered, and uncleared individual. They have neither moved, nor created sufficient sound for me to determine if Darcy is still alive.”

Thor grinned. “It appears that Darcy has been teaching Friday the skill of 'sass'. Very nicely done Friday.”

“I try. The fact remains that the Captain has not registered his guest, it is a severe breach of security.”

“Right.” Steve wasn't ready to force the entire Avengers team on Bucky. It was bad enough Darcy had gone and ambushed him.

Steve made his way back up to the landing pad, ready to find them staring each other down in a battle of wills, with Darcy trying to get Bucky to talk to her, and Bucky giving her the same silent treatment Steve had been getting. What he absolutely hadn't expected to find was her still wearing Thor's jacket, curled up on the bench, sleeping on Bucky while he tenderly stroked the back of her head.

Bucky gave him a small smile.

“She called me an asshole then fell asleep. I think she's drunk.”

“Well she's not wrong.” Steve crouched down in front of Darcy. “Sweetheart, hey, how you feeling?”

“Mmm, better.” She mumbled softly.

“Sweetheart, we were gonna head back to the Avengers facility. Do you wanna come with or do you wanna stay with Jane?”

“Don't forget the army. Jamie has slappy, but get a head count. Make sure Dictator didn't go Voltron too.” 

   He almost asked what she meant by that, but she'd fallen asleep again. Bucky gently pulled the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. A lot of things about him were harsher in the light of the things Hydra had done to him. His handling of Darcy however, was not. He was tender and careful. Steve hoped someday, someone, could see past the horrors of his past.

“This is fair warning. The robot army is about to descend.” Steve grabbed the speaker com off the wall and hoped she hadn't changed the call since the last time he'd been required to fetch them. “Autobots Roll Out!”

Less than thirty seconds later, he was dodging one as it came flying past his head at high speeds.

“One.”

 

* * *

 

“Sixty-three. Shit.” Steve counted the last bot in sight as it rumbled up the ramp. 

Bucky looked about, wide eyed at the small fleet of tiny robots who had tucked themselves away as they came onto the jet. He could have sworn there wouldn't be room for them all, but they rolled under seats and between instruments. In fact, if he hadn't just watched them arrive and tuck themselves away, he wouldn't have believed they were there at all.

“She wasn't fucking kidding.” Over the last hour, memories had been filtering back of the days in her cabin. Stupid, silly conversations; the whispered words of affection and devotion.

“What was that Buck?”

“She said she had a robot army.”

“Yeah, Tony builds them. Sometimes because she needs help with something, sometimes because he's apologizing for something. Once, to distract her from the fact he hadn't slept in three days. But we're missing at least two. She said Jamie had Slappy so...” Steve glanced about. “Dictator?”

The bot came out from where it had sat itself in the copilot seat. It beeped a happy greeting.

“You're taller. Did you go Voltron?”

The tiny bot whined and protested.

“I'm sorry, but we're not leaving until I count at least sixty-five. Now, I'm missing...” Dictator's new 'legs' detached themselves and he grumpily rolled back to the front as Steve counted. “Sixty-four and sixty-five. Thanks guys."

 

* * *

 

Darcy couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. She had the most beautiful dreams. She felt like a contented cat with a belly full of cream, stretched out contentedly in a sunbeam. She was as happy as Thor basking in the glory of Jane's intelligence.

Then a voice from deep in her memories pulled at the edge of her sleep. “Darcy, did you want to get up?”

She refused to freak out. She simply refused. This was some weird ass dream because she fell asleep on Steve. Right?

Darcy rolled slightly onto her back to discover her dreams had somehow introduced themselves to her nightmares and decided they wanted to take a little journey into her reality. Darcy rolled off his lap and slammed into the floor. The resulting pain was enough to convince her she was awake. She reached for her taser, only to realize it was probably still in her purse. The one that was most likely still in the back of the limo. Add to that the fact she wasn't wearing much more than her very fancy wedding underwear and Thor's jacket, she very understandably started to panic. Something bad must have happened. God, she couldn't remember. So much of last night was a blur.

“Darce?” Steve was calling her name now, stepping back from the cockpit. She couldn't breathe. Oh my god, she was suffocating.

Steve pulled her up and rubbed soothing circles into her back. “Darce, I need you to breathe for me. Come on baby.”

“She's having a panic attack. She can't breathe.” Her Alpha stepped toward them, and Darcy choked on a sob.

Steve turned toward him,proving he wasn't some strange figment of her imagination.

“She's never had one before.”

“She's had them. Believe me, I couldn't have ignored it if I wanted to. Darcy, you need to breathe. You're gonna pass out.”

As if on cue, the darkness hovering around the edges of Darcy's vision closed over her completely.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts I never intended it to take this long. I followed the muse along the journey she led me on. She said we needed all that lead up because I can't write anything without some HUGE story. I know so far you've only seen the broad strokes of Darcy and Steve. The morning routines, the way their lives fit together and the things that are the very core of who they are. That's because it belongs to this part of the story. So don't fear that suddenly it's going to shift to pure Bucky Darcy. There's two very different relationships going on.   
> There are many kinds of love they are no greater or worse for being different.


	25. All you had to do was ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this on mobile since it came in late last night and I fell asleep editing on mobie. (The google docs app makes it super easy! AO3 does not.) So please forgive any weird formatting.

    Darcy faints dead away in his arms. The cabin reeks of Omega in distress, but not fear. It's an odd scent that pops up when she worries too much.

    “Steve, you need to lay her down or get her to a doctor.” Bucky lifts Darcy's head from where it had dropped back to rest it on Steve's chest.

    Steve sweeps her into a bridal carry. “Come on. Doctor Cho is going to want to see you too eventually.”

    Darcy already smells like Bucky, like she was a sponge that just soaked his scent up.

    Steve isn't stupid. He is aware he's ignoring things that are blatantly staring him in the face. He knows he had been for a while.

    Hope is such a funny thing. It lets us hold on long after we should have let go. It makes us walk directly into the arms of death because some part of us hopes it's just an illusion. He read the files they had on the Winter Soldier. He had known Hydra was involved in splitting them up before she left for London.

    _He's always cold._

_My first impression of him? Oh my god, this man is going to kill me._

_Everyone says he looks like me, but I see so much of his dad._

    Jamie may not look like the Winter Soldier, but he could have been mistaken for the Bucky Barnes Steve grew up next to in Brooklyn. He looks enough like Darcy that people could miss it if they’d never known Bucky then. He doesn't say anything when Bucky's hand brushes over her ankle as she's settled into a room and Doctor Cho assures him she's going to be fine. She just needs to run a few tests.

    They both go to one of the waiting rooms and Steve makes an excuse about getting a coffee. Bucky barely seems to hear him as he nods and stares out the window.

    “Doctor?”

    Doctor Cho hands off the blood she's drawn to her assistant with a few quick words in Korean. “Yes Captain, how can I help you?”

    “Does Darcy have panic attacks?” It's something that keeps bugging him. _I couldn't have ignored it if I wanted to._

    “If Miss Lewis has panic attacks, I wouldn't be able to disclose that information to you. She's my patient and if she hasn't chosen to share that with you, I can't really discuss it.” Doctor Cho turns away.

    “If her bonded Alpha came back, would it have an effect on what's going on with her?”

    Helen Cho comes to such a standstill, Steve wonders if she's frozen in time. Before he can bring himself to check, she turns slowly and cocks her head.

    “If you believe she's been in contact with her bonded Alpha, it would be better to tell me now than later. It could explain a lot of what's going on right now.”

    “I knew this was a bad idea.” Bucky has gone pale and clings a bit to the doorway.

    Doctor Cho hurries back over and leads him into his own room. Soon, one of the assistants makes her way towards the room with a sealed box. It reads ‘Lewis 4/16’. . Darcy was in heat around that time, and Steve halfway around the world. The same assistant leaves with the sweatshirt Bucky was wearing, disappearing into Darcy's room. The next thing he knows, they’re removing almost all of the equipment in the room, including the phone and TV.

    When the doctor comes out, she's smiling softly.

    “They will both be fine. What they need is close physical contact, but he steadfastly refuses, so we're going with the next best thing. We've exchanged pieces of clothing for scenting purposes and hopefully it will help balance their hormones. Right now, we need to create as safe of an environment as possible, so we're removing anything that might still carry any lingering scent marks. The bed and furniture are all brand new, so we got lucky there. Will you please talk to him about going to see her? It would do them both a world of good.”

    Doctor Cho pats his arm gently and heads off to look in on Darcy. Steve follows her lead and goes to look in on Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

    Darcy comes to in a room of the medical ward. There's a balled up jacket under her head and it reeks of her Alpha. She's still wearing Thor's jacket. The lights are pitched low, and the room smells like it's been recently sanitized. She reaches for the hoodie and pulls it around to bury her face in it. Helen slips into the room shutting the door behind her.

    “What's going on?” Darcy can barely manage to whisper around her tears.

    “Medically speaking? You had a panic attack that caused a fainting episode.” Helen stepped over and took Darcy's wrist, checking her pulse.

    “Am I crazy? Please tell me I hit my head or have alcohol poisoning or...” Darcy had to stop, the lump in her throat cutting her off.

    Helen's hand slid down to gently take hers . “Not quite. They're both worried about you. Do you want to talk to them?”

    Yes. Oh god she needs them. She needs Steve. She needs to cry into his arms and listen to the cadence of his heart until she's sure it will beat forever. She needs him to hold her and tell her it's going to be alright. She needs her Alpha. She needs to cover him in her scent and taste his lips and wrap herself in his body. She needs to put her marks on him until he stops forgetting he belongs to her, as she belongs to him.

    Darcy shakes her head no. “Is Steve ok?”

    “The Captain is just fine, he's just worried about you. Your heart rate is erratic. How long would you say you were back in physical contact with Sergeant Barnes?” Helen doesn't have any of the big fancy machines in the room, so she just keeps checking Darcy over manually.

    “What... I can't... Barnes... I...” Darcy's quickly losing control of her breathing as panic sets in. Helen calmly picks up the jacket from where it has fallen into Darcy's lap and presses it to her face.

    “Your body is trying to adjust back to the presence of your bonded Alpha. You're highly sensitive right now, so I know things are a little overwhelming. Try to breathe.”

   Darcy can feel him across the bond growing agitated at her distress, and she forces herself to concentrate on her breathing.

    When she finally calms there are too many questions. She picks one and narrows it down as simply as she can.

    “Barnes?”

    “James Buchanan Barnes. You really should be in a room together. I can get him moved in here if you like.”

    “Please don't!” Darcy's not entirely sure what she's afraid of. She knows someone is going to get hurt. Steve might hurt Bucky. Bucky might hurt Steve. She was absolutely going to hurt one of them.

    There's a knock at the door.

    “Darcy? Can I come in?”

    She's never been so relieved to hear Natasha's voice.

    “Oh god, yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

    “She didn't tell you.” It's the understatement of the century.

    “Tell me what exactly?” Steve is still hovering in the doorway of the room the doctor had ushered them into when they brought Darcy down a few minutes ago.

    “I'm the asshole who she hasn't seen in ten years. The guy who abandoned her. That.”

    “She didn't even know your name Buck. She was also pretty clear you were important to her. Through everything we had, she never even considered breaking her bond. She's waited for you.” There's a sad tone to his voice as Steve stares out window.

    Not for the first time, Bucky thinks coming back was a mistake. They deserved their happy ending. He should have stayed in Romania.

    A young black man stops behind Steve.

    “Hey, Wanda said you landed and came right down here. Is everything alright?” The man stares Bucky down over Steve's shoulder.

    Bucky remembers him now. He had the wings. It's good to know he's still alive.

    “Hey Sam. Darcy, uh, she fainted. We're waiting for her to wake up.”

    “She's up.”

    Steve turns to look at Bucky surprised.

    “You can tell? From here?”

    He generally knew what she was feeling from halfway across the world years after he'd so much as seen her. Fifteen minutes after holding her, touching her, started having some crazy half-thought she still wanted him around? He was so tuned to the bond right now, he could feel the tears sliding down her face. He knew her fear, sadness, confusion, and self-loathing intimately.

    “She's my bonded mate. It's just...” he shrugged, “it's hard to explain.”

    “She's what?” Sam's gaze darts between the two of them, confused.

    Bucky takes a deep breath. Someone needs to start piecing together the whole story. Now is as good a time as any, and he's had a few years of practice at it under his belt.

    “There was a mission, completely unrelated, but I bonded her. Hydra knew almost as soon as I got back. They wanted me to give up her name. Fresh bonds are really, really open. You're still trying to find those filters, the way to hold back or reach forward. It was like living in two places at once. We decided on code names. I called her Mary Todd.”

    “Abraham Lincoln.” Steve says softly, as if something is clicking into place for him. When he doesn't say anything else, Bucky continues trying to make them both understand what she must have gone through, without having to relive too much of it himself.

    “They told me they were going to make her break it. I could hear her screaming as they tortured me. One of the doctors had said something about my healing not keeping up anymore. So they made me forget her. There was this... chair. They called it getting wiped. You're just, empty after. It was years before I even knew she existed. I was on a mission in D.C. and suddenly, I just dropped everything. Nothing else mattered. At the end of this driving need, there was this girl. This apple girl and my own men were hurting her. So I put fucking bullets in them. It was the most important thing in the world, and I didn't even know why. I abandoned the mission. All because she was scared. We went to ground. The next day, her friends came for her right around when Hydra found us. I made a deal. I came in. They didn't send someone to kill her. Hydra did a lot of things. They never lied to me. The fight, on the helicarrier, I knew she loved you. I remembered... things. Things from my past, things from hers. I didn't know what was real anymore. I tried to piece together who I was. What it meant. I watched her come for you as you got out of the hospital. You two deserved to be happy. So I left. I watched the papers. I waited for the day when I was going to wake up and the bond would be gone. You're good for her, and she loves you. I'm okay with it. If it had to be someone, I'm glad it was you.”

    “You're a fucking moron.” Every eye moved to Natasha. “You're both stupid old men who think throwing your own happiness away is going to fix anything, as if there weren't someone else involved.”

 

* * *

 

 

    She was bonded to her boyfriend’s best friend. It was like a game of 'How fucked up can my life get?' starring Darcy Lewis. She was getting the chills and the shakes again. The mood swings would come next, as her body craved her Alpha. The ache in her chest was coming back. Helen refused to give her anything other than a Saline drip.

    “You'll go into an early heat too. The theory has always been that you were highly compatible, but any mated pair will experience an early heat after a long separation. It's your body's way of trying to keep your alpha from leaving again.”

    Darcy had just wanted to be alone. Asking for her Alpha would be a betrayal of everything she shared with Steve. Asking for Steve meant she had to face what she had done. It had been years since she'd given any serious consideration to her Alpha actually returning. He was just this incorporeal presence in the back of her world that was always there for her.

    There's a knock on her door, and she's not thinking clearly when she calls out.

    “Come in.”

   The door opens as another shiver rips through her body, and Steve is at her side in a second, taking her hand into his.

    “Are we okay?”

   He's not mad. So much worse, there's a lingering sadness that clings to him that she hasn't seen since the first days when she came back from London, and he spent his days waiting for her to disappear again.

    “You tell me.”

    “Natasha told me what you said. About not knowing what you want, or what you're supposed to want. It's a pretty big mess.”

    “I didn't know, I swear on the Nine Realms, I didn't know. I keep thinking I should have-” Steve squeezes her hand softly.

    “Hey, Darcy it's gonna be fine. Bucky and me, we talked about it.”

    “You talked about it?” She arches a brow at him.

    “Don't give me that.” He smiles and blushes ducking his head, “I want to talk to you about it too. It's going to have to be your decision. He's my friend. He's my best friend. He was willing to walk away again. That's why he stayed gone. He didn't want to get in the way of our lives. I can't choose between the two of you, and he'd rather walk away than hurt either of us. No matter what you want, no one is going to blame you.”

    Steve is tired. She can see it in the lines of his face and the set of his jaw. Before he ran off after Bucky, they had been on mission for six days. Usually when he finishes debrief, they find a quiet corner and curl up. He doesn't sleep well when they're running ops. Its why no matter what else, when he comes home, she drops everything for him. Darcy runs soothing fingers over the lines on his face. She can't imagine a life without him. If she had been born a beta without the complications of her biology, she would have loved Steve and chosen him without hesitation.

    She already knows she'll never be able to deny the connection she has to her Alpha. He has been a constant in her life for ten years. If he were anyone else, the choice wouldn't be the end of the world. Only this is Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. If Steve had been scared of her Alpha's return, Darcy had been afraid of Bucky's. They were two halves of a single soul.

    Steve didn't say it, but she knew him well enough to know he'd step back if she chose Bucky. If she chose Steve, she needed to break her bond. No matter what she did, she was going to lose one of them. There were no good choices. At the end of the day, each of them would chose to walk away rather than hurt the other two.

    In the end, Steve takes pity on her.

    “No one's asking for an answer right now. Bucky's right outside, is it alright if he comes in? The jerk looks about as green as you do.”

    She nods and almost immediately, Bucky comes through the open doorway. He just hovers there until Darcy hold up her free hand. In the blink of an eye, he's next to her and the warmth of his hand clasped in hers makes her gasp softly. She tugs him closer until he sits on the side of the bed.

    “You always looked better without all that crap on your face.” It's the first thing that comes to mind, and his small smile warms her soul.

    “Yeah? You smell better when you're not covered in the scent of random Alpha.” He tugs at the sleeve of Thor's jacket.

    “I'm not sure how to take that.”

    Steve sits gingerly on the other side of the bed.

    “I try not to say anything sweetheart, but it's not the greatest thing in the world when you wear Thor's shirts to bed.”

    “First, they’re clean and second, this feels like you're teaming up on me.” She looks at Steve who just grins back at her.

    “Not clean enough. There is no clean enough.”

    “I've always known your Alpha was out there somewhere. I knew you loved him. I know you love me too.”

    “The punk's good for you. He's what you deserve, but it's got to be your choice.”

    “I can't. It's too much. I just... I can't do this right now.” She loves them both. She clings tighter to both of them so afraid that letting one go is like making a choice before she's ready.

    “We're not asking you to choose right now Darce. We can make this work as long as you need to.” Steve reaches out and strokes her face the way he would do in the middle of the night when it was too dark to see. A silent message of love between them.  

    “What if you need something else before I can decide?”

    “I just need my best girl to be happy.”

    “Well, I need you to take that fucking jacket off. I'm sorry, if Steve's a better man about this, but I kind of hate that asshole already.”

    Darcy laughs, less because it was funny and more because she knows he was trying to cheer her up. She smiles and pulls her hands back from both of them at once, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

    “Steve! He's being mean to me!”

    “He's a jerk sweetheart, I know.” Steve scoops her up into his lap cradling her close, “but I don't want to know what Thor did in that jacket. I'm pretty sure you don't need super soldier senses to smell him on you. Bucky, get the jacket, I've got her.”

    Starting at the coat tails, Bucky tears it directly up the back before Steve sets her in Bucky's lap, her back to his chest. The way they hand her back and forth, there's never a moment when she's not tightly held by one of them. She feels safe and protected between them. Steve takes the sleeves tugging them down her arms, pulling the jacket all the way off of her. He moves to the doorway and tosses the remains of the jacket out of the room. Darcy has half a second of panic, afraid he's leaving, but Bucky speaks up.

    “Hey punk.” They exchange a look over her head, and Steve hurries back over.

    He takes Darcy's hands. “I'm right here sweetheart. I'm right here.”

    She pulls him down onto the bed with her and Bucky. She needs her Alpha, but she needs to take care of Steve too. Post mission cuddles and naps are a long standing tradition.

    Within five minutes, they're a Darcy sandwich. Bucky behind her, his right hand resting gently just over her hip, his face pressed into the curve of her neck, just over her bite. Steve faces her, their hands clasped as he curls forward to press his forehead against hers.

    “I lost my wedding dress.” She whispers into the space created by their bodies.

    “You lost it?”

    “I had it when I started drinking, but you see, I got stood up again, so my stupid fiancé could pick up his asshole friend. So I got really really drunk.” Behind her, Bucky snorted and she elbowed him. “Shut up you. ANYWAY! I did not have it this morning.”

    “Ah, so do you remember calling Thor a pretty princess?”

    “Please tell me you're not joking, and Friday has video. We turned off privacy settings so we didn't end up with another locked-in-the-closet issue.”

    “We'll ask her later. I'm just sorry we don't have the audio of you calling Bucky an asshole.”

    “I thought he was you.” Darcy grins. “I was still pretty messed up.”

    “She invoked your mother Stevie. Said she'd be ashamed of your asshole behavior. So what exactly did you do?”

    “Stood me up at our wedding for the twelfth time.”

    “He is an asshole. But it was for a good cause. Maybe you should forgive him. Also Sarah Rogers was a saint, and you should leave her out of it.”

    Darcy watched the smile bloom across Steve's face. They might just be okay after all.

 

* * *

 

 

    They've been curled up for hours. Bucky's hand long ago slipped over her hip and splayed over her stomach. His fingers were tracing circles around her navel. One of his legs had slid between hers as he pressed even harder into her than when they started.

    He doesn't move when Helen comes into the room to check on them.

    “How's everyone feeling?” She smiles down on them, and Darcy carefully extracts her hand from Steve's so Helen can measure her pulse.

    “Steve fell asleep, like, half an hour ago. I feel like someone slipped me all the really fun drugs.”

    “Well, your heart rate is even and strong. You've been on artificial hormones for the last ten years. Remember, a couple months ago I warned you that we needed to look into other options. They become less effective over time. So, to put it simply, you're starting to actually feel like yourself again for the first time in a long time. We can talk about some of the other medications we can try taking you off of too.”

Helen tapped Bucky's elbow. He grumbled a complaint into Darcy's neck that she didn't quite hear. It didn't matter because she clearly felt his displeasure with having to let go of her across the bond. It was almost surreal. Over the years, there had occasionally been sensation with no basis for understanding. She knew he was upset, or sad, or disgusted, but it was a sensation that stood on its own.

    Darcy giggled and Bucky grinned into her neck. His amusement at her laughter made her laugh louder, until her uncontrolled giggles woke Steve.

    “You alight doll?” He was still trying to get his bearings. He had been dead asleep and wasn't quite all there.

    She smiled and nodded. “Everything's good. Go back to sleep baby.”

    “Tell Sam he needs to stop taking Jamie flying. He's gonna drop him in the bay again.” Steve mumbled sleepily.

    “Alright, just don't forget your wallet.”

    “Mmm, I got it, thank you baby.” He leaned over and kissed her, before rolling to the other side. Darcy scratched his back until he fell back asleep.

    Helen still stood over them waiting for Bucky to let her take his pulse.

    “Sergeant Barnes, I do need to check your vitals. Miss Lewis can tell you that you're not going to like option B if you don't want to give me your wrist.”  

    Darcy lay her hand over Bucky's, stroking the back gently with her fingertips. “She needs to check your pulse. It's either that, or a heart monitor that never stops smelling like eighty five assholes.”

    Reluctantly, Bucky lifted his hand and Helen took his pulse.

   “Thank you. Alright, it looks like both your vitals have leveled out. Just let me know if you need anything.”

    “Any ideas when the giant cuddle party gets to be over? Not that this isn't super, but I have some things I need to get done.”

    “You will be the first one to know. If you feel comfortable separating, you can do so, but your body is a better indicator than any monitor we have. It could be a few more hours considering you have both been on artificial hormones, and they are being pushed out of your system. Is there anyone you would like me to call in the meantime?”

    Bucky's hand had already crept back over her stomach, pulling her into him once more. He wasn't ready to face the questions and demands of the rest of the team. He was barely comfortable letting Helen poke and prod her, and if he had his way, it would be some time before they had to face anyone else.

   “Can you call Janey and tell her I'm gravy? Also, the notes she's looking for are already on her desk, under the gravimeter.”

    Helen promised she would and left them alone.

    The instant the door shut, Bucky's hand started to move. Sweeping strokes over her abdomen, as his fingertips traced the edges of her underwear. Soft, gentle kisses over and around her bond mark that sent sparks of pleasure through her whole body. His hips rocked into the swell of her ass, and if the nature of his intentions hadn't been clear across the bond, they were certainly clear in his body language.

    “M-maybe this isn't the best time. Steve's sleeping right there.” She managed to stutter, even as her body told her that now was the absolute best time and she should shut up.

    “I promise, this isn't anything new for him.” Bucky whispered before placing an open mouth kiss to her neck, just under her jaw.

    Her head tilted back, exposing her throat to him as her body arched into the roaming hand. For just a second, she felt like she was seventeen again, and the last decade had never happened. She wanted to throw caution to the wind. But she wasn't seventeen anymore, and there was too much at stake for her to disregard the consequence.

    “Please,” she cut off as he nipped at her earlobe, making her toes curl. She was a mess of emotions. She wanted more. She wanted to slow down. She was just confused and betrayed by her own body.

    “Anything.”

    “Please, stop. I can't do this.”

    He's out of the bed with only the brush of cold air across her back to betray his movement. Darcy sits up slowly, turning toward him.

    Bucky is leaning against the wall, refusing to look at her.

    “I'm sorry.” It comes out as little more than a whisper.

    “You don't have to be sorry, Believe me, I get it. It's just...”

    “Confusing for you.” Bucky finishes and she smiles softly.  
    “So you get it too.”Darcy carefully gets up from the hospital bed Steve still sleeps on. She runs a gentle hand across the expanse of his back. She can feel the way Bucky's eyes wander her curves. “I don't think we're going to have a very productive conversation if you keep staring at my ass.”

    “Quit waving it at me.”

   It's easy if she doesn't let herself think about it. Easy to tease him. Easy to fall into a banter that is as comfortable as her favorite slippers. He picks up a blanket and lays it over her shoulders.

    “I don't understand.” He runs a hand gently down her arm as the blanket settles around her.

    “What exactly? Because this whole thing is pretty fucked.” She steps backwards, already knowing he will be there to hold her. It feels like a huge leap of faith. No matter how much she doesn't want to doubt, she's so afraid any moment he'll be gone again.

    “Why you never broke our bond. Why you're just... agreeing to this crazy idea of Steve's. Why you're standing here right now, while I can feel how afraid of me you are.” He turns her slowly within his arms. His thumb sweeps across her cheek, brushing away the tears that have started to fall. “Why you're crying right now. Pick one.”

    “I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid you're leaving again. I thought you were back once before. I've had dreams about it, and nightmares.” Her hands curl into the fabric of his shirt, tugging him closer as she buries her face in his chest. “I'm crying because my hormones are fucked up and I can't help it. And I agreed because he asked it of me. He looked at me with those stupid puppy eyes. There are no good choices here. Someone's going to get hurt, and if he wants to delay the inevitable, then we'll just see who breaks first. Steve could ask me to jump out of a plane and trust he was gonna catch me before I hit the ground, and I would do it. Hell, I jumped off a building and trusted him to catch me once.”

    “So all he had to do was ask?” There's no judgment in the question. She can't help but smile at the warmth and gentle joy that comes across their bond.

    “Why did you agree to it if you think it's crazy?”

    “Because it's Stevie, and he asked.”

 

* * *

 

 

    Steve wakes up warm and content, with Darcy's breath tickling across the back of his neck. At first, it takes him a minute to figure out why she feels so strange, then he realizes that there are too many hands.

    Darcy is pressed to his back, her arm slung around his chest, her fingers laced with his own. Her left arm is crossed between them, wrapped around Bucky's wrist as his hand rests on top of Steve's ribs. Sharing a bed is nothing new for them. They'd shared much more when Steve needed it.

    When Natasha had told him it had to be Darcy's choice, he was sure that she'd chose Bucky. She'd never lied about how important her bond was to her. Someday when she admitted it to herself, he'd step back to being her friend, but until then, he was going to hold onto her just as long as she let him.

    “Steve?” Darcy sleepily mumbled behind him.

    “Yeah sweetheart?”

    “I don't like the canned tacos.”

    “Alright, we won't get them anymore.”

    “Thank you. I love you.”

    Yesterday, he would have answered without hesitation. Today, he found the words sticking in the lump in his throat. He should have married her when he still had the chance. He swallowed hard and forced himself to answer with the honest truth he would never be able to deny.

    “I love you too. I loved you from the moment you saved fish like the world depended on it. I'm never gonna stop.”

    “Good. I want waffles.”

    “Sure thing. Now get some sleep.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand as she drifted off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who had some MAD idea Steve would blame Bucky for anything outright. The issues he has are much quieter and more a creapig whisper of doubt and Jealousy than one of Anger.


	26. Fresh new day

For several minutes after he woke up, Bucky refused to actually open his eyes. If this was a dream, then he didn't want to let it go. He was sure if he was still in Romania, in his little apartment, it was going to be more than he could handle.

“Hey Buck.” Steve whispered and Bucky cracked an eye.

“Yeah?”

“Are you... okay?”

There's a lot left unsaid in those three words. It's a hundred questions rolled into one.

“I'm getting there.” He tried to pull his hand back from Steve's ribs, and Darcy made a noise of protest.

“Nrrrg!” Her hand clamped down on his wrist.

“If you're gonna move, you have to be prepared to fight for it.” Steve chuckled. “If you need to get up, she'll go right back to sleep, but she'll complain about it in the meantime.”

Bucky just settled his hand back, more than willing to let her cling to him, if that's what she wanted.

“I was trying not to bother you.”

“It doesn't bother me, Buck. She loves you. She needs you. It's just gonna take some time for her to come around. She's literally the most stubborn person I've ever met.”

“Have you met you?”

Darcy stirred, and both men went silent as she began to slowly wiggle herself awake.

“Stevie,” she mumbled into his back between soft kisses to his shoulder blades, “I want waffles.”

“Got it. Toaster kind or the fancy kind.”

“Waffles.” She mumbled and began to wriggle out of Bucky's grasp too. Once free, she turned and squinted, before pointing one imperious finger his way.

“Coffee.” She dragged her blanket up, over her head and tottered out of the room.

The moment she was out of earshot, Bucky laughed loud and open.

“Does she always wake up demanding to be fed.”

“Not often, just when she's been sick. What time is it any way?”

“Around Eight. We've been asleep for a while.”

Together, they stepped into the hall, and Bucky breathed a sigh of relief to find the place fairly empty. They followed Darcy back to a small apartment within the facility. Steve went right to the kitchen. Darcy paused in the door to the bathroom.

Everything in him cries to follow after.

   Everything within her begs for a moment alone.

   He forces himself to join Steve in the kitchen.

He can't hear her. The moment the door closes, all his senses mean nothing. He turns his attention to the bond. Darcy's stepping into the shower.

Bucky turns to the coffee pot. It's pretty standard, but he still smiles at the little note taped to the machine. 'Two scoops of coffee. TWO!'

It feels like her little cabin. Tiny touches of her things that made this a home.

His mind catches on a memory. Taking her against the shower wall, the water running over them, washing away stray suds. The way she shattered around him. The way she bit him until he bled. He could taste her lips, as if it had been moments and not years. Slowly, he came back to the moment and the realization that the intensity of sensation was only half memory. Steve was calling his name.

“Buck? Bucky?” There was nothing in the world that could convince him to explain to Steve exactly what just happened.

“I'm fine. I just need a minute.”

 

* * *

 

Shortly after the shower hit her, Darcy began to feel better. The water washed away yesterday's make up and the sticky sweat of the last day. Soon, she smelled like nothing but her mate.

She thought of another shower. She had been well caught up in her heat, and she was still high on adrenaline. He had felt so perfect. Everything had been so bright and full of promise. She had loved him without the doubt and reservations she now knew. 

    Soon, her fingers were ghosting over her own curves, tugging her nipples to peaks, sliding down her belly, letting her hands trace the path that Bucky had earlier that day. Only this time, she didn't stop. She knew from experience that Steve's entire apartment was super soldier sound-proofed and paid no mind to the noises she made. It didn't take much, every nerve ending was already on fire with want and need, and after only a few minutes, she was shattering into a thousand bliss filled pieces. She felt restless. 

    Helen had warned she was going to go into an early heat. In Darcy’s experience, there was no way to tell how long she had. It could be hours or weeks. Of all the things she didn’t want to confront, facing a heat with her mate around was at the top of her list. 

    She stepped into the connecting bedroom and dressed in her own clothes. If they wanted to act like possessive assholes, she was gonna fire right back. 

She made her way back to the kitchen. There are waffles in the toaster and a pot of coffee made.  Steve is looking at Bucky with his 'I'm worried about you' eyes. Bucky is chugging a hot cup of coffee.

“Morning, I think.”

“It's morning when you get up, right?” Steve gives her a small tight smile, taking in the Iron Man pajama bottoms and the Thor shirt. 

She crosses the room, making an effort to keep her path a straight line. She wants to check on her mate. She wants to crawl back into his arms and reassure herself he’s really still here.  At the same time, she wants to punch that instinct in the face. In the end, she goes directly to the toaster. She fishes the first waffle out and takes a bite. Bucky’s still by the coffee pot, and Steve is in front of the cabinet with the plates. It feels like choosing.

The easy comfort of earlier has evaporated to an awkward silence.

When the knock at the door comes,  the trio jumps.

“I’ve got it.” Steve stops on his way past, and she automatically leans up for a kiss before he goes leaving her alone with her mate.

“If you need anything…” The moment Bucky starts speaking, he has her full attention. Their eyes lock, and for a moment, she’s filled with such a tender comfort, that she’s sure it will all turn out for the best. 

The moment is broken by Pietro zipping into the room and stealing the second waffle out of the toaster. Her purse dangles from his shoulder. It almost looks stylish with the new running outfit. 

“Run away with me.” He leans close into her. “He’ll never catch us.”

“You need to pay better attention to your surroundings, you know that, right?”

Bucky has Pietro by the wrist, twisted to shove his face in the counter. There’s a cold glint in his eyes, a shadow of the man he had been. 

Darcy slides her purse off Pietro’s arm, careful not to touch the other Alpha. 

“Yes, but now I have two of them. Thank you for my purse though.” 

    Darcy moves to Bucky’s back and pours herself a coffee. He relaxes with her safely behind him and releases Pietro. 

    “He’s a little protective.” 

    “You’re the Captain's friend he was looking for, yes? It is good to meet you. Now, I am going to go while I still have both arms. Good luck with that Darcy.” 

    Steve is just stepping back into the kitchen when Pietro is off again.  

“I’m sorry. He tied me to the couch again.”

“Did you use the knife I hid in the cushions?” 

    Darcy doesn’t listen for his response. She’s staring at her phone. Thirty-nine missed calls. All of them from Jamie. 

    Everything else is forgotten.

“Steve I gotta go make some calls. Don't do anything stupid till I get back.”

“Can't. You're taking all the stupid with you.” Steve quips back.

She leaves her coffee on the counter, forgotten. Without thinking, she trails a hand across the small of Bucky’s back already dialing before she hits the hall.

 

* * *

 

He knows she didn't do it consciously, but it makes something catch in his chest when she touches him for comfort. He lives for those touches right now. 

“Buck, you alright?”

No. Not in the least. He can't get the smell of her out of his head, and the only thing in the world he wants, is to pin her to a wall and work his scent so deeply into her skin, a shower isn't going to make it fade. He wants to mark her with his lips and hands and put that stupid smile that haunts him in his dreams, back on her face. .

“Yeah. I don’t like that kid.”

“That’s the popular opinion. Give him a chance. He’ll grow on you.”

 

* * *

 

“Jamie? What’s going on?” Darcy is trying to keep her fear from getting the best of her. 

“I GOT A HORSE!” Jamie excitedly screams. 

“You got what?” The relief is almost a solid thing. 

   “GRANDPA GOT ME A HORSE!!! I wanted to name him Charlie, but he already had a name, and it was Gabe Jones, and he was a Howling Commando with Steve. AND Steve is gonna cry a little when he finds out, but like happy cry, not sad cry. He says it's ok for men to cry sometimes. I like that he thinks it's ok to cry.” 

    There are tears streaking down her face. Jamie and Steve had not clicked like she had hoped they would. In the beginning he made it clear he was only tolerating Steve in his mother's life because he made her happy. 

Now, the two of them were thick as thieves, telling each other it’s okay to cry.

“I’m glad you like your horse, baby. I need to talk to you for a minute, about Steve and I coming out.”

 

* * *

 

     Steve stands in the kitchen entrance. He hasn’t moved since Darcy left. 

    “Is she alright?” 

    Steve keeps staring down at his hands, and Bucky takes a step toward him. Everything the serum changed, it didn’t begin to touch the boy underneath. Stevie never liked asking for help.

“She’s alright. She had a huge pile of missed calls, but she’s better now. If I had to guess, she’s nesting.” 

    “There’s guessing involved?” 

      Bucky laughs. “Yeah Punk, there’s guessing involved. I know how she’s feeling, sometimes she shares full thoughts, intentionally or not. Right now, she’s planning, worrying about her heat, something about laundry, moving the nest. Come on Punk, you forget everything about how this goes? You moved your nest six times when Mister Andrews moved into the building. She's tryin’ to settle in with all the changes. I picked up a copy of ‘care and keeping’ last year if you wanna look at it.”

     “You know, these days, they say that it’s pretty abusive. It’s not even in print anymore.”

    “Steve, it was always abusive. The whole damn thing is phrased to use Omega biology for the comfort of the Alpha, but none a that's got shit to do with the fact that it works. If it didn’t, neither of us would be standing here.” 

    Bucky watched Steve consider arguing the point before shrugging it away. “Well, if she’s nesting, I don’t wanna be in the way. She almost took my hand off when we were getting moved in here, and she set it up the first time. You wanna put a record on?”

 

* * *

 

Darcy had been keeping busy, mostly unwilling to go back to the apartment and face her boys. She hadn't been giving much thought to what she was doing, just taking care of things as they occurred to her. It wasn't until she was pulling the last of the blankets from the washing machine, that she even realized she'd been moving her nest.

The warm fabric tumbled from her fingers to pile forgotten about her feet. She hadn't moved her nest since she and Steve had built it together when she moved in. She very rarely felt the need to touch it at all, and for the most part, avoided it outside of her heats.

It was starting.

She wasn't ready! She wanted to look into birth control first. She wanted to sit down and actually discuss the plan like the reasonable people they were pretending to be. 

Her hands shook as she tried to gather the blankets back up, but nothing was going her way anymore. Her fingers wouldn’t close and the fabric kept falling back to the floor. Her whole life was spiraling out of control. The Alphas in her life had never been prone to taking charge of her life, but they had never been her proper Alpha before. She had been free to do as she willed. Now, her Alpha was back and control was slowly slipping away. Starting with her ability to prepare for her heat.  Her own body was betraying her and soon her emotions would follow. Any sense of herself Darcy had once had, would disappear into her need to please him. 

She wanted him to smile at her like he had in the first days. She wanted the promise of forever back. 

Darcy flung herself at the door, shaking hands scrambling to turn the lock. No one could see her like this. She sank into the floor, pulled down by the weight of her future. The first sparks of heat were igniting deep in her bones, and she gave over to the tears as she curled into a ball before the door.

 

* * *

 

    Darcy had been content, bordering on happy for the better part of an hour. He and Steve had been listening to a record as Steve sketched. It began as they always did. There was a flash of fear that quickly spiraled into uncontrolled panic. There was one small difference this time. He wasn’t half a world away. 

    “I gotta find Darcy.” He tries to keep his voice even, but Steve’s been on high alert and he’s already aware that something’s gone wrong. 

    “Everything alright?”

    He has a right to know, Bucky tries to remind himself. Steve isn’t his handlers, he’s safe. He wants what’s best for his mate. This is still something he has to do alone. 

    “I just, need to find Darcy.”

“We can call her…”

Bucky knows where she is, he knows the scents and sensations that surround her at least. Between that and the pull of the bond, he ignores Steve and follows instinct. 

The door is locked when he reaches it. 

“Darcy?” She doesn’t answer. 

The knob breaks in his hand, and he pushes gently. She’s leaned against the other side holding it closed.

“Darcy, it’s just me. Can I come in?”

“Is… is Steve with… with you?” If she doesn’t calm down soon, she’ll pass out again, so he looks to his best friend and shakes his head. He ignores the look of pain on Steve’s face. His only concern is Darcy right now, and she has her own reasons for hiding her panic attacks.

“No, Mishka, it’s just me.” 

Darcy moves back from the door enough to let him slip in. Once inside, he gathers her close. 

“I’m here. No one can hurt you now. I’m right here. I've got you. It's alright Mishka, it's alright.” He half expected her to fight him, but she clings and curls into him.

“I’m not ready. I needed time to get ready. I’m not ready.”

“I need you to breathe, Darcy. Please baby, deep breaths.”

    “I-I can’t…”

Bucky took a deep breath. She wasn’t about to calm down on her own, and as much as he hated it, he didn’t see another option.

    “Stop it.” 

 

* * *

 

__ He orders her as her Alpha, and it’s like cold water over a flame. The pounding of her heart stops, and her breath catches in her chest. Her whole world is focused on not upsetting her Alpha, she can listen, she will do as she’s told if it kills her. 

“Deep breaths, Darcy.” Bucky’s hand slides over her back, and she finds herself breathing in and out with his movements. 

         “I hate you.” She whispers softly, but without conviction. 

    “I know.” She can feel his smile and snuggles closer into him. It’s safe here.

   Gentle fingers push the collar of her shirt aside and slide over her scar. She can’t help the gasp that escapes at the sensation. 

   “I used to wake up in the middle of the night, afraid I dreamed you up.”

   “Hmm?” His fingers never stop their gentle exploration.

   “I used to check and make sure it was still there. I was so afraid it was all a dream.”

   “I thought you were just one of the voices.”

    They fall to silence after that. She doesn't want this. She doesn’t want to feel happier and more at home in his arms than she has in a decade. She doesn't want to crave his touch above all others, like he was the air she breathes. She wants to rejoin the unwanted and the rejected. It was who she was, a beacon for standing strong. She was the hope of those who stood alone, that there was life beyond your mate, and as soon as he returned, she fell right back into his arms.

    “I’m not that guy.”

    His voice startled her from her thoughts. 

    “What?”

    “I’m not that guy you built up in your head. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I bonded you when I couldn’t stay. I’m sorry I don’t-”

    She can feel his regret and his pain, and the thought that he wishes it had never happened at all, is threatening to break her. 

    “Bucky?”

“I’m sorry I don’t remember. I don’t remember what happened, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I fucked up your life. I’ll never blame you if you break the bond, Mishka. I don’t blame you for hating me.”

“I…” She had been so stuck in her own lamentations, that she had lost sight of the fact that he was just as affected.

“I don’t hate you. I’m just scared. I’m terrified of what this means. I’m losing myself.”

“Then tell me to leave, and I’ll go.” 

She’d rather die. Darcy rolls so she’s completely on top of him. Using his chest as a pillow, she clings tighter to him.

“I can’t do that to Steve. He loves you.”

“I haven’t seen Steve in a while, but I love Steve too. I don’t think I could have found myself again, if Steve had never been a part of my life.”

Darcy can’t help the small smile creeping across her features. 

“You are a dick bag. A big ole bag’o’dicks. You know that, right?”

“If I say yes, will you stay here with me for a minute?”

She can feel him, warm and firm beneath her. He smells so good, and it makes her mouth water. She knows it’s her heat beginning, but she doesn’t care. He feels so good, and she rocks her hips down into him. She can feel his body respond, pushing back into her. 

She moans, and  he growls in response. In seconds, she’s pinned beneath him. He rocks hard into her, and she whimpers, her fingers coming up to tangle in his hair. He buries his face in her neck, his mouth closing over the scar of her bite. 

He sucks hard, and she soaks her panties. 

She wants him naked. Wants him bare and inside of her now. She just wants with a fire that threatens to consume her. She claws at his shirt, trying to pull it off, and he catches her hands, releasing her neck with a wet pop. 

    She follows the directions of his touch, as if they were detailed instructions. He turns her to her stomach, pulling her hips up and back, pressing her shoulders to the floor. Almost immediately, it relieves the pressure building in her gut. He lays over her,his whole body pinning her in place, her legs trapped between his knees, his body trapping hers in place. He catches both her hands over her head, holding them there with his right hand. His mouth returns to the bite, and every other thought is forgotten. She needs him and nothing else will do. 

    His left circles around her, remaining outside her pajama pants. He pushes up into her, trapping her between his hand and his hips, rocking against the swell of her ass. 

   Darcy is sure she’s going to explode. Everything builds higher and higher, and it’s not enough, it’s never enough. She needs more, but trapped as she is, she can’t move.

    And then, without warning, she’s hurtling over the edge of ecstasy. Bucky isn’t far behind, and she’s glad for the grip he has on her, because she’s sure she’d fall to pieces if he wasn’t holding her. 

“Darcy?” 

“Uh huh?”

“Feel better?”

“Uh huh.”

He lets her hands go first, sitting back slowly, drawing her up after him. The tumult of emotion had calmed, and she was blissfully clear. She was content. 

He carefully unfolded her legs from beneath her. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and let him take care of her. To that end, she moved where he directed and just lay against his chest.

“What the hell was that? Because that shouldn’t work. I’ve never, ya know, without…”

“Darcy as much as I want you, I’m not gonna take advantage of the fact you’re goin outta your mind.”

Darcy opened her mouth to speak and then snapped it back shut again. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He meant it, he wanted everything. She could feel it across the bond. He wanted to come home to her at the end of the day. He wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Steve. He wanted her wholly and without reservation. He wanted her love. She could feel it all laid bare across the bond with a depth and understanding words could not convey.

“Are you gonna have enough materials for your nest?”

“Probably, maybe. I really don’t know until it’s finished. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Your nest is important. Just let me know if there’s anything I can help with. Used to spend days before Stevie went into heat, doin’ prep work.”

“You stuffed olives with grapes.”

“Oh god, that was supposed to be a joke. Those are so gross.”

“Fuck you, they’re amazing. And I need my cheese. Tony gets me this amazing cheese from some weird little farm in the middle of Greece. It’s amazing because it doesn’t have any flavor until I’m full on in heat, and then it tastes like heaven.”

“Anything you want. Just let me know what I can do to help. I’d like to do something, especially if…”

He trailed off and Darcy suddenly realized he knew. 

Bucky was fully aware she wasn’t sure she wanted him there. He was also willing to step down. 

“Thank you.”

“I love you, Darcy. Whatever you need alright?”

 

* * *

 

   For lack of anything better to do, Steve had been cleaning. There was no way the sleeping arrangements from the hospital bed were going to work long term. Darcy tended to spread out and roll around when she wasn’t in desperate need of a cuddle, and their bed wasn’t going to fit the three of them. He cleaned out the spare room and pulled an old cot out of storage. 

   He’s just trying to decide on dinner when the door opens, and they come back in together. He holds his position in the kitchen, where he can just barely see them in the hall mirror.  

   He drinks in the sight of them tucked tightly into each other. He’s jealous. The realization hits him hard. He’s supposed to be happy for Buck. He’s supposed to be gracious and understanding. He’s not supposed to have his heart break because his girl is standing in the hallway, tucked up under her bonded alpha’s arm.

    He turns his back because it’s painful to watch. 

   A moment later, he hears Darcy’s soft footfalls behind him.

    “Hey sweetheart, I was just gonna make dinner.” 

    She wraps him in a hug from behind so tightly, he has to pull her off a bit to turn around and hug her back. 

    “Can we just order pizza and eat it on the couch and watch movies so old you might recognise the actors?” 

    Steve can’t help the smile that creeps across his face. 

    “Do you want to put fruit on it?”

    “Yes. Do you want to put fish on it?”

    “Anchovies belong on pizza, unlike your fruit.”

    Darcy pulls out her phone and starts dialing.

    “Is everything ok with Ja-”

    He’s cut off by her hand over his mouth. 

    “Someone gave him a horse. He’s very excited. He’s upset I canceled the trip to see him. We can talk about all of this later.”

    She lowers her hand slowly.

    “Darcy you have to tell-”

    She covers his mouth again.

    “I am begging you. Just leave it. I will soon, just not right now. I need time to figure out what I’m gonna tell him.”

    Steve can’t say he agrees with the decision, but he knows Darcy, and her mind is made up. Arguing with her about it is only going to lead to a fight. No matter how wrong she is. 

 

* * *

 

She dumps the pizza on the coffee table, quickly sorting them into three piles. There’s two just for Steve with his disgusting little fish. She’s got her pineapple and ham off to one side, and the middle are three more. She wasn’t sure what Bucky would like, so she tried to go middle of the road, except for the barbeque chicken. That was a treat that everyone loved. She stared at the seating and then made a beeline back to the kitchen. Soda, they needed drinks. She would have grabbed something stronger, but she was off alcohol for a while after last time. 

She’s digging through the cabinet for cups when both Steve and Bucky join her in the kitchen.

“Buck, I think she’s avoiding actually sitting down.”

“I think you’re right.”

“I was getting drinks, we need-” 

Steve scoops her up and Bucky grabs three glasses, the ice bucket she filled, and a case of soda. 

“Steve! He’s forgetting my Diet Rite! He’s not fit to take over soda duties!”

“Buck?”

“Got it!”

She’s dumped in the middle of the couch, before they each take a seat to either side. In the end, she didn’t have to choose and she relaxes. Bucky starts flipping open boxes. 

“Jesus fuck, Steve, you still puttin that crap on a pie?”

“Yeah? Well, fuck you, your girl puts fruit on hers.”

“Nope. When she does that to a pie that never hurt no one, she’s your girl punk.” 

She smiles. It’s easy and domestic and she lets herself relax as slices are handed around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Katie where did you go?   
> Uhhhh.... I may have started two new stories and wrote a poem about relationships being a 'mistake'   
> BUT I'm still actively working on this... and the other two. LOVE YOU LEAVE ME LOVE IN THE COMMENTS


	27. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY DEPRESSION! Chapters are slower but mostly because I'm Bi-polar and we're reaching one of those inevitable down swings. But I'm still writing and it's the lovely wonderful beautiful things you say that keep me going

Sleeping arrangements was the first time Darcy took a stand between the two. Steve was trying to insist Bucky take the bed. Bucky refused to take Steve’s bed. 

Darcy got frustrated waiting for them to decide.

“Steve, there isn’t room for the both of us on the couch or on the cot. So just let him sleep wherever he wants, because I haven’t slept without you since I got back from London.” 

The next morning, she was gone before Steve was out of the shower. 

 

* * *

 

“So… what are my options?” 

Darcy stared at the powder blue walls. She supposed they were supposed to be calming, but right now they made her sick to her stomach. 

“It’s very limited at this point, I wish you would have said something the other day. Go ahead and lay back.” 

Helen was gentle with the exam. She leaned back and gave Darcy a tight smile. Darcy had seen it enough to know what it meant. 

“Well, as you're aware, it’s too late to begin hormonal birth control, and it’s physically dangerous to put a brand new IUD in at this stage of your cycle. You’ve already opened, so your best hope at this point is going to be the morning after pill. There is a version for Omegas in heat. We can start you on it now, and it should help prevent implantation, but the most important dose is going to happen after. Within twenty four hours of finishing your heat, you’re going to need to pick it up at the pharmacy.” 

   Helen writes out the prescription and hands it over. Darcy tucks it safely into her wallet.

    “Thank you, for everything.”

   “It’s not a problem. I’m happy to help. We can get you set up with a more long term option soon.”

   “I should just avoid him altogether. Steve’s taken care of me before. Then I wouldn’t be stuck with a litany of baby names running through the back of my head. I could stop remembering what it feels like to hold him and have him fall asleep on your chest.”

   “I’m not telling you what to do, but from a medical standpoint, that’s not a solution in the slightest. Your body is aware that your Alpha is here. You’re fully fertile, the processes that protect you from getting pregnant in the absence of your Alpha have been stripped away. Also, you’re going to put Sergeant Barnes through an incredible amount of pain without cause or reason.”

   “What are you talking about?”

   “Oh. I thought you… well, nevermind. Darcy, you need to remember that you’re half of a pair. Your biology is geared to have children, to love and protect them. An Alpha’s instinct is to protect and care for his mate. Ignoring the call of their Omega’s heat can be very damaging to them physically and psychologically.”

   “So it’s not really a choice.”

   “I’m sorry, Darcy.”

   “I better get back. They’re probably looking for me.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy snuck out of the apartment while Steve showered and ignored his presence in the kitchen. Some part of Bucky knew she would have said something if she wanted him along. In the end, he followed because she didn’t ask him not to. 

His Omega was upset on a deep level, and it made him want to hover. She went to the clinic, and the doctor from yesterday took her into a room. He waited and watched as she stepped out, tears in her eyes. She stopped in the doorway, took a deep breath and set her shoulders. He could feel it across the bond, the steel that went up her spine, the way she pulled herself together when she wanted to fall apart. She pulled out her phone and dialed. 

“Hey! What are you doing up so early?”

Whoever she was talking to made the tension bleed out of her frame. She relaxed and headed back to the residential areas.

“So you seriously got up at six in the morning to feed Gabe Jones? No, no, I’m impressed. I can’t get you out of bed before ten-thirty without bribery waffles. I actually needed to ask Star something. Can I talk to her? Thank you, love you too. No, he’s not here. Just put Star on the phone.”

She knocked at a door and a moment later it opened admitting her inside. He got a quick peek at the bot that let her in before it slammed the door rather abruptly

“Hey asshole, no slamming doors!” She shouted from inside. 

Not long after, she came back out, one small bot tottering under the weight of a heavily laden basket. 

“Thanks. You, as always, are the best of the best, and I shall erect statues in your honor. Yes, Ma, I will make sure your statue has great tits. But seriously, next week I really need to come out, just me, and sit down with him. I just really need to tell him before he figures it out.”

Darcy paid no attention to the world around her as she made her way back to the apartment she shared with Steve. Her fingers flew over her phone and she didn’t even look up as the bot nudged her away from walls and toward the door. She slid in, and he followed close behind.

“Steve! I’m baking, but I’m out of blueberries, so pick your poison.”

Steve popped up over the back of the couch, suddenly very interested.

“Banana bread?”

“Yeah, I’ve even got walnuts this time. Texted the spysassians and promised them pies in the hallway if they leave us alone. Tony’s in Tokyo according to Pep, and Thor says hi.” 

Her phone chimed again.

“Jane says they found my dress. Also, she thinks you’re a dipshit.” 

“Well, if Jane says it, it must be true.”

Darcy grinned and dashed over, stealing a quick kiss from Steve. 

“She is the smartest person I know. You might be coming in a close second.” 

He’d seen it outside the hospital and in a thousand photos since. Steve lit up when he looked at her, and she had a smile that was just for him. They loved each other and it shone through. Suddenly, he felt like an unwanted intruder in their love story.

“Any idea what Houdini likes?”

“Ask him yourself, he’s right there.”

He froze, caught red handed intruding on their moment.

Darcy turned and wandered over, coming to lean softly into him. He wrapped one tentative arm around her and pulled her close, as she buried her face into his chest. 

“I’m baking. Any requests?” 

He wanted her to stay like that for a little while. He wanted to hold her gently and fill his senses with apples. He wanted her to be happy there with him, not just happy and in his general area. 

“Can I help?”

 

* * *

 

Baking with Bucky was... an adventure. He was never in the way. In fact, it was the exact opposite, as they moved in tandem without words. They fell into an easy rhythm filled with soft, comforting touches. Despite herself, she could feel his place in her heart that had long gone cold and dark starting to open and warm once more. 

She had stepped away to the fridge for just a moment, and when she turned back, a memory struck her. Laying warm in her nest, watching the play of muscles across his back. Warmth spread through her, bringing a blush to her cheeks as her heart beat just a little too fast. 

Bucky turned to face her, half peeled banana still in hand. She could feel the appraisal of his gaze sweeping over her, taking her in, and she blushed deeper. He smirked and leaned back against the counter. His jeans pulled across the expanse of his thighs that Darcy would swear were larger than they were a decade ago. They stood there, facing off for a minute, Bucky fully aware of the effect he was having on her, and Darcy trying to stop grinning at him like a moron. Then, Bucky took a bite of the banana in his hand and promptly gagged.

“Oh god!” He spit it into the sink. “Darcy, something’s wrong with the bananas. Oh god, that’s gross.” 

Darcy laughed and stepped over, taking the fruit from his hands. 

“That’s just bananas now. I’ll fry you some plantains sometime, I hear it’s almost the same.” 

Strong hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her onto the counter. 

“So what do I do now? I’ve got the taste of horrible banana in my mouth.” 

Her hands rested on his chest, where they had gone to steady herself the moment he had picked her up. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palms, a perfect match to her own. 

It was a sudden reminder that they were perfect mates. She could blame Jamie, or call it stubbornness, but the simple truth was, they were made for each other. She’d never find this again. Emotion came welling up inside of her, threatening to overtake her. 

Bucky pulled her close, wrapping her tightly in his arms, shutting the world out until it was nothing more than the sound of his heartbeat filling her ears and the scent of him filling her senses. She took long, deep breaths as she fought back tears. His fingers tangled in her hair, combing it back. The movements of his hands matched the even flow of his breaths, and before long, she was breathing with him. 

“I’ve got you. It’s ok.” He pitched his voice low enough not to betray her surge of panic to Steve sitting in the living room, and she loved him even more for that. 

“I can’t do this. I’m not ready.” She whimpered.

“It’s gonna be okay. Anything you need.”

“I need to not get pregnant! I can’t do babies right now, my whole world is upside down, and they need so much more than me going out of my fucking mind, and I just... I can’t!”

Bucky went still beneath her, and Darcy froze in fear. Slowly, he pulled back and took her face in his hands.

“If that’s it, there are ways to...” he cocked his head a little to the side, scrambling for the right words, “take care of it. It’s way safer now than it used to be.” 

It hadn’t even crossed Darcy’s mind. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment as she scrambled for the right words.

“The lady who lived under me and Steve used to do it. Now, they got doctors and everything. It’ll be fine Darcy.”

_ I love you.  _ She could feel it sitting right on the edge of her tongue, waiting to fall out if she opened her mouth. Instead, she bit her tongue until it pulled back. 

“Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s finish Steve’s banana bread. He is aware how gross these things are, right?”

“It’s way better when I’m done with it.”

“I bet everything’s better once you’ve had your hands all over it.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy couldn’t remember a time when her nest had given her so much shit. The blankets weren’t right, the pillows were wrong, it was all just so fucked up. 

Every time it overwhelmed her, every time it became too much to bear, Bucky was there. He was a solid presence, where once he had been a haunting spectre. It was calming to have him with her. It also meant she had to watch how upset she got, or she’d find herself pinned to the closest wall, surrounded by his scent and comfort. 

After two days of this, she would give anything to just go into full heat. Currently, she was looking for pillows. Her nest needed more pillows. The lack of pillows was starting to make a pressure throb behind her eyes. 

“Did we just burn all the pillows in this fucking place!?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. Of all the people to catch her in a rant, at least another Omega would understand.

“Hey Wanda, sorry. I’m just…”

“We can take you out shopping if you want.”

“Steve would never approve of that.”

“We do not need his permission. You need to build your nest. We both know you will not settle until it is built to satisfaction.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone can voodoo it into place. But I’ve got Steve and Bucky. I seriously don’t know how you manage on your own.”

“Well, it helps that every Alpha I have met since,” Wanda holds her hand up, and the red aura swirls, “this, smells of rotting meat.”

“You don’t seem to have that problem with Vision.” Darcy grins at the other Omega, who blushes brightly. 

“That is different. Any connection we might share is not physical in nature.”

“Wanda, I love you, but it is my sacred duty to inform you that you need to get some physical connection going on.” 

“Do you want to go shopping, or do you want to pick on me? Hmm?”

“Fine! I’m dropping it. But know the moment you decide to join me in the land of carnal attraction, I want to hear all about it.” 

“The very moment it happens, I’ll tell you.”

“God damn right. Straight into my noggin. I am the only Omega I know getting any, and it’s very fucking stressful.”

 

* * *

 

Neither of them knew where Darcy was building her nest, and Bucky had stopped Steve from searching the out of the way corners. He had a right to his worry, but Darcy had intentionally found some place private. The last thing they needed was her deciding to move it again. He and Steve had just gotten into it as the door shut behind her this morning. 

“What if something happens, Buck? No one knows where she’s been holed up, and the bots take a very limited number of orders from anyone who isn't her.”

“She’ll be fine Steve, it’s very, very hard to lose a bonded Omega.” 

Right now it was impossible. He was learning the bond wasn’t an equal exchange. He received much more information from her than she got from him. He could sense a steady stream of every emotion and sensation she went through. The doctor said it would die back with time, but with the oncoming heat and their separation, he was highly tuned into trying to make her happy.

_ Care and Keeping of your Omega _ had a few tricks to delay the onset of her heat, but his control was running thin. It was making him irritable. Added to that, right now, he was fairly sure she was with the irritating blonde and his weird sister. What was worse, was he was absolutely sure she wasn’t within the safety of the compound. He’d already have gone after her, except he’d just gotten on Steve about that same thing.

“Let her have the space she needs, Punk. You act like you’ve never done this. You used to get all moody and withdrawn too, and crawling up her ass right now is only gonna piss everyone off!”

Now, he was standing in the gym supposedly designed to handle the sort of damage he and Steve could put out. The same gym Steve never used because he was an old man stuck in the past. Bucky popped in the earbuds and found something on Darcy’s iPod with a thumping beat, and began to try and purge some of his aggression.  

 

* * *

 

Darcy had never been nesting shopping. Her school provided them with a wide range of things that they were free to use, then later, with Tony, she had avoided nesting at all. Steve had built their first nest, and then after that it hadn’t mattered. This time however, it had to be perfect. It had to be right. 

They were conveniently in the ‘Nesting’ department of Bed Bath and Beyond. She had been sorting through pillows. 

“It's too… I don’t know. It’s not right!”

Wanda and Pietro shared a look, then he was off and came back with three options. 

Darcy knew the right one the moment it was in her hands. “Yes! Now, if only there was one that wasn’t handled by like a billion people!”

“There’s more in the back. I just saw a man get some for another lady. I can go?”

“No. I’m pretty sure all the running around you’re doing is ticking them off.”

“They know who he is. Most of them are trying to get pictures.”

Darcy pales suddenly. The last thing she needed were photos of her circling the internet in the nesting department, doing her best impression of Goldilocks. 

“Don’t worry. They have many pictures of the back of your head or a conveniently lifted hand.”

“I can go pose for photos. Give the people what they want. More of my handsome face.”

“Try not to scare the children. We’re almost done.”

 

* * *

 

She’s not sure if it was getting out of the compound and away from the hovering presence of her boys, or finally getting her nest settled, but Darcy felt amazing. She was ignoring the niggling feelings of guilt for taking off and not telling anyone she was leaving. 

In an effort not to upset Steve, she figured she should shower the ‘outside world funk’ off and to that end, headed to the gym where she had spare clothes. She understood his fears. They were public figures who had enemies. Unfortunately, not just super powered crazies, but regular, run-of-the-mill crazies. Alphas who saw their relationship as ‘destroying family values’ had made very specific threats.

She showered and scrubbed, and only when she was completely sure she wasn’t going to get caught because her hair smelled like mall pretzels, she stepped out of the shower. She slid into her old comfortable sweats and went to head back out. She stopped halfway to the door out and turned to look back toward the gym entrance. 

Slowly, she crossed and opened the door. Coffee and cinnamon flooded her senses and sent heat pooling directly to her core. Bucky stood before the speed bag, his shirt discarded to one side, a sheen of sweat built up along his back and ran in rivulets down his spine. 

Her heart stuttered as she watched him move. He was beautiful. 

He came to a stop and grabbed the bag, stilling it. 

“Did you have fun?”

“Huh?” Darcy was having a hard time thinking. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell Steve. I was just wondering…”

He turned to face her and whatever he had to say died. 

“Darcy?” 

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard and reached for his shirt, tugging it on roughly.

“Yeah?”

“You should really go. I’m kinda, out of tricks. So you should, maybe just be someplace else for a little while.” 

She pushed off the wall and crossed the gym, drawn toward him like a moth to the flame. 

“I bought some new pillows and this really fucking amazing bedding set. It’s all nicely settled now.” 

She stopped inches away from him. She had hovered on the edge of her heat for three days and now, rather than crashing over her, she could feel it steadily climbing, the flames of need and desire slowly building to an inferno that would not be calmed with simple touches. 

“Darcy.” Her name was a prayer on his lips.

She leaned in, resting her forehead against his chest. Something long forgotten and feral bubbled up from deep in her chest. 

“Mine.” She growled and bit down. 

 

* * *

 

He’d been trying to beat his feelings back down for three hours, and it wasn’t going very well. At least Darcy was back. He knew the moment she stepped into the room. When she didn’t leave, he stopped with the bag and tugged the earphones out.

“Did you have fun?”

“Huh?”

She sounded distracted, and for a moment, he worried that something had gone terribly wrong. Maybe she was just worried about Steve getting all protective again, but every thought in his head died when he turned and caught her scent. 

She smelled like apple blossoms in the summer sun, and he wanted to pin her to a wall and taste every inch of her skin and bury himself so deeply inside her that his scent wouldn’t wash away. 

He planted himself to the ground, demanding the obedience of his body that was beaten into him as the Winter Soldier.  

She leaned against the door frame, and the clothes she wore clung to her curves. He tried to get her to leave. He wasn’t made of infinite patience, and if she wanted Steve, he was going to have to find someplace else to be for a while. 

God help him, because he wasn’t listening to a thing she was saying. He was stuck in broken memories of her. The way she moved, the way she felt, the way he loved her.

He’d given up on gods and hope long ago. But Darcy was something sacred. She was his salvation, because from the moment he met her, Hydra’s control over him had begun to fracture. Every inch of him wanted to pull her close. He wanted to cover her in his scent, but more than that, he wanted the smell of apples so deeply in his skin that it would never come out. He wanted some piece of her to call his own. She only came up to his collarbone, standing so close he could feel her breath through his shirt. 

Her name slid past his lips, a desperate longing cry.

“Mine.” She bit him, and he reached for her. She was gone before his hands could close around her, and the chase was on. Instinct overcame sense and he tore out after her.

 

* * *

 

“Eights?”

“Go fish.”

“You’re a fucking liar Nat, but fine.” 

Clint drew a card and added it to his growing pile. There was no fucking way Nat wasn’t cheating, but he had to figure out how she was cheating in order to catch her at it. He watched her nose twitch, and she pulled a face. Darcy, Steve, and Barnes had been holed up in Steve’s apartment for days. Based on Natasha’s increased discomfort in that entire wing, Darcy was going into heat, two months early. 

Clint wasn’t exactly a genius, but he knew how to put two and two together. Natasha’s face made sense when Darcy barrelled into the room, running all out and skirting around the table. 

“Scuse me, sorry!”

Barnes was no where near as polite when he followed after, barrelling over the top of the table and overturning the card game, hot on her heels.

Clint looked at the scattered cards.

“How about Gin Rummy?” 

 

* * *

 

“You might want to move away from that door.”

“What? Are you losing your faith in me? I can get out of the way.”

“I just want you to know, I warned you.” Wanda put her magazine down and just stared at her brother. Darcy came in the door behind him and flashed him a brilliant smile. She licked her palm and wiped it down his face.

“Have fun!”

Darcy took off out the opposite door heading back toward her nest. Just a moment later Bucky followed. Pietro suddenly realized what she’d done. He ducked just in time for Bucky a take a swing at him on the way past.

“Your friend fights dirty.”

 

* * *

 

Steve hadn’t seen either of them for hours. He poured another cup of coffee and had just stepped into the hall to go look for them when Darcy came barreling around the corner, her scent gone slightly bitter with her heat. She sprinted past.

“Sorry, Steve! I love you!”

“Love you too! Have fun!” He leaned against the doorframe, watching her disappear into her rooms. There was no way she set up her nest in her rooms. She never used them. All the fuss about keeping her nest private, if that mother fucker was seriously 50 feet down the hall, he was gonna spit fire.

A moment later, Bucky came around the corner fast enough that he slammed into the wall.

“Hey Buck. She went that way.”

“Steve.” Bucky winced, “I’m sorry. She ran and I wasn’t even thinking, and fuck this is so messed up. I’m sorry Steve.”

“Buck, that girl almost broke my dick last time. I am gonna go back into my own room, watch the ball game, put my feet on the coffee table, and eat peanut butter by the spoonful directly from the jar. All the things I haven’t done since we started living together. That is your girl for the next few days. Have fun!”

Steve took a long drink from his coffee and stepped back into his room. His pants were the first thing to go. Next, he grabbed the peanut butter and a spoon, flipped around until he found a football game and put his feet on the table. He was living the single life for the next few days.


	28. Falling into place

Any romantic notion he entertained was gone the moment he stepped into the room. She was naked leaning casually against the door frame. 

“Hey there, asshole.”

It comes out soft and tender like a lover’s endearment. He'll never tell how much he likes it. 

“You should join me in the land of sexy naked people.” 

Her words pull at something deep in the back of his head and part of his heart breaks for everything they lost.

He pins her to the wall. He needs to hold her, touch her, be inside of her. His hands cradle her face as they kiss, but she’s tugging at his shirt. Everything is urgent, but he's afraid. 

He's afraid if he fucks this up, there's no place left for him in her life. 

“Odin’s beard, I forgot you do this dumb shit.”

She’s got handfuls of his hair, pulling him back so she can look him in the eye.

“Clothes off now or I cut you out of them.”

He strips and she's on him like she can't get enough. He knows the feeling, because he can't either. In this moment, there's nothing between them but love and hope. 

 

* * *

 

Kissing him, touching him, fucking him is the easiest thing Darcy has done in a decade.

She's been a lost left shoe for so long. Her every step was a reminder she was half of a pair never meant to be alone.

She's complete in a way she doesn't want to think about when he touches her. She fits here in his arms, and he fills an empty piece of her soul. She knows he's pretending to sleep, and she knows it's because she's tracing his features with her fingertips. Every year that passes, Jamie looks more like him. She wonders if he'll have Bucky's jaw line. He's already got everything else. 

“What ya thinkin?”

He sounds so much like Steve when he's half asleep, that Brooklyn accent coming through. 

“Genetics.”

“Oh?” 

He wants a family. She can feel it like it's a solid thing, and she remembers the sweet smell of baby and how he was the only thing that held her together when she was falling apart. She remembers leaving him behind too. She doesn't regret it, not really. It was best to give him a real, stable home. She was too young and wanted to be something someday. 

“I want a baby.”

That was not what she meant to say. It's out now, and she can’t snatch the words out of the air and shove them back. Bucky just grins and rolls on top of her, trapping her in the shelter of his arms.

“Yeah? How about a little girl with your nose?”

“Or a boy… with your… everything.”

Her heart beats so hard she's sure he hears it. He just grins wider and dips down to kiss her.

“Poor ugly kid.”

“I think he’s-” suddenly, every last thought in her head is gone because he's pressing against her, and she shifts slightly and nothing else matters. 

He moves at a pace that's both exquisite and maddening. He nudges his knee forward under her leg and the change in angle changes everything. Her world narrows to the places his skin touches her skin, and she wants more. Her leg wraps around his, her fingers dig into his back, his arm slides beneath her. Her head tucks into his neck as his does the same. They become a giant human pretzel. 

He fills her soul as well as her body, and she thinks she's going to explode. Her skin feels too tight and her veins are filled with static, and it's all too much and she can't take anymore. Except, he’s got her and it's alright, and she's safe and he'll never ever leave again.

Then she does explode. For a moment, she is the storm, the supernova, the edge of the blast, rushing and overtaking all in it’s path. 

She comes back together slowly, the world beyond her body slowly coming back into focus. Bucky is attempting to hide his grin.

“Shut up.”

“I didn't say anything!”

“You feel smug. You're smugging. Like a smug… person.”

She couldn't think of a single witty thing to say. That would have scared her, except she couldn't put two thoughts together right now.

“Darcy, Mishka, we’re gonna move now, okay?”

“If you move, I will murder you. My ex makes top of the line murderbots, my threats are not idle.”

She doesn't want to move, everything is perfect right now. 

She pouts as he sets about covering her in kisses. He nips and licks at her collarbone. He runs his nose up the underside of her jaw as his warm breath tickles against her skin. His hands are everywhere, they roam the planes of her back and trace the curve of her elbow, they tick down her ribs and back up the bumps of her spine. It's relaxing to the point she hovers on the edge of sleep. 

When he slips free, he rolls off to her side, keeping her tucked in the warm pocket of her nest. 

For the moment, she is sated and sleep takes her.

 

* * *

 

She’s amazing.

It's a thought he’s had a lot since she flopped into his lap on the quinjet, but right now it's all he can think. 

Even asleep she's sublime. He's on borrowed time in her arms. In a few days, she’ll be satisfied and back to hating him for leaving. She'll go back to being Steve’s girl, and he’ll be the asshole sleeping in the couch again. 

She's going to be hungry when she wakes up and carefully, he slips from the nest. 

Taking care of an Omega is wired into his DNA. He slides easily out of her arms, and when she tries to draw him back, he pushes a pillow into her arms. After a second, she settles back.

He slips out to the kitchen. There's a dozen things he and Steve stocked in preparation for this moment. He picks up a can of Omega Chow.

“You cook?”

“We’re about to find out.”

He pushes the memory away. He had to do it. He had to leave. He knows what they would have done to her, but that doesn't make it hurt less. 

He doesn't think, he just does. It comes together in his hands, and the first round is sliding onto the plate when he hears her stirring. 

“Bucky?”

He turns to find her in the doorway. She smells like sex and sin and need and mine. He wants to bury himself in her until his scent never comes out.

“I was just-”

She's pressing into him, burying her nose in the hollow of his throat and he can feel, sadness?

“Mishka, you alright?”

“No.”

He gathers her close, and she drags him down until they’re a tangle of limbs on the floor and she's crying. Deep, heartbroken sobs, that she muffles in his chest.

He holds her like he never wants to let her go.

He never wants to let her go.

When the tears quiet, she looks up at him with those big green eyes, and his heart breaks anew. 

“I have this dream. Where you came back and it was perfect and we were a family and…” she chews on her lip and he leans in, kissing her deeply.

“But I always wake up, and for a minute, I could smell you. I could smell you everywhere, and it's always so real. Except you're never there, and I just-” she cuts off as the tears rise up again and he kisses her once more.

“I'm here. I'm here now.” 

The food goes cold as he takes her there on the kitchen floor.

 

* * *

 

She feels like she's living in a bubble. Outside of this moment in this room, there's another world. Here, there is only her mate. 

“I need a shower.” She mumbles between kisses.

“Or,” he rocks against her, “we could go back to bed, and I can do that thing you like.”

She groans and lets him tug her leg around his waist as he pushes her back into the wall.

“Bucky, I need-” this. She needs this. 

He slides home inside of her and he fills her mind and her soul like he fills her body. Like she was made for him. 

Her fingers tangle in his hair because he is, in fact, doing that thing she likes. 

His mouth closes over her bond mark, no teeth, just lips and tongue as he fucks her into the wall.

 

* * *

 

It creeps up like a rising tide. It's subtle and he can't help the way it breaks his heart. He wanted, in some selfish part of him, for it to go on like this forever. He knows the way her scent shifts at the end of her heat. This time he doesn't let her sleep. He wakes her with kisses that roam her body, and by the time she’s fully awake, she's mewling under his tongue.

When she cums, it’s like a cascade of every wonderful thing in his world rushing over him, filling him with her joy. It's his drug of choice. 

“Bucky?” 

Her voice is still hoarse with sleep and he adds this moment to the memories he holds close to his heart.

“Yeah?”

“Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.”

“What?” He can't help but grin. She's the weirdest dame he’s ever known, and he loves that about her.

“Read a book some time, you pleeb. This is the part where you stop that, and we sleep for six months. I demand snuggles. I am sleepy, grumpy Omega, and I will fuck you up.”

He grins, “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Three days, sixteen hours, twenty-three minutes. Not that he was counting.

He had left the door open, and he could hear the door to her rooms open and shut softer than he believed Darcy was physically capable of. He hadn't expected Bucky to be the kind of guy to actually leave in the middle of her heat, but he came in the front door with a sheepish look on his face.

“She, uh, she wants her shirt? She said you know the one.”

Steve turns the TV off.

“Already?”

“Punk, all I know is I have been talked down to in Latin, then, when she woke up, she demanded her shirt and told me not to come back without it.”

Bucky is soaked in her scent, and he has to carefully put down the remote because he wants to throw it through the wall. He was bigger than that.

It is with no small bit of satisfaction that he goes back to their room and pulls ‘her’ shirt out of the drawer. He comes back and hands it over.

“This is your shirt. I’ve seen you wear it.”

It was her first heat after they got engaged. He was buried in the fridge, starving. Going into Rut was just as draining as going into heat, but he’d still rather have the former.

She came wandering out of the bedroom wearing nothing but his blue button down. It hung nearly to her knees.

‘You're wearing my shirt.’

‘My shirt now, I'm keepin it.’

“It was, once. Now, I have another one just like it, but that is her shirt. She gets pretty picky about fabrics right after.”

“I noticed. Everything feels like sandpaper.”

Bucky stares at the shirt in his hands for a minute. Steve can see him turning things over in his head, the little furrow in his brow Darcy gets when she's trying to find the right way to say something. Bucky never did that before. 

“I'm sorry.”

“What?”

“You love her. Not middle of the war on the edge of death love like Peggy, you love her like you loved-” whatever he was about to say, he chokes it back. “I'm just sorry, I'm here complicating everything. I only ever wanted the two of you to be happy.”

“You’re her mate. She's got her own reasons why she never broke your bond, Buck. It wasn't even on the table as a possibility. From the moment I met her, she made that clear. You're not the monkey in the middle here.”

The door slammed open to a rather upset Darcy wrapped in the softest blanket Bruce could engineer.

“I have no clothes. I stink. I’m barely functional. I want coffee and a Pop-Tart, many Pop-Tarts, wildberry, no, unfrosted blueberry, nevermind. The point I'm making is, if you shits wanna get all bromance reunion Kumbaya, do not hold my shirt hostage.”

She drops the blanket and takes the shirt from Bucky, pulling it over her head but not before giving both men an eye full. 

“I would kiss you, but you know, breath.”

They’re not sure who she's talking to, but Steve answers out of habit.

“I don't mind.”

“You nasty.” She kisses him anyway. “Bucky, you better pray your bestie didn't put that jar of peanut butter back in the cabinet, or you're gonna bury him this time.”

Bucky laughs and Steve smiles.

“He cried when they thought you died, don't let him lie to you,” she calls over her shoulder as she pushes past them.

She goes directly for the coffee. It never fails to amaze him how she does it. She can walk into a room and say just the right things. His world is a little brighter and a little more beautiful for her being in it, and that is the very heart of why he loves her.

She leans against the counter, it’s a completely normal gesture, but Bucky’s across the kitchen in a flash, pulling her up. She leans hard back into him. 

“Thank you, I think I'm okay now.”

“You’re not okay, you almost passed out.”

“I just need to eat something.”

“This? This is what you're having?” 

He picks up the shiny silver packet.

Steve knows better than to have that fight. Pop-Tarts are sacred to Darcy. It was the only thing she could keep down for the first month of being pregnant with Jamie. Then, it became a thing between her and Thor. She force fed them to Tony as he worked, reaching around and just shoving it in his open mouth. Jane could be trusted to just pick them up if you left them next to her. There were six different kinds in the pantry right now, and occasionally, he had given in and grabbed one as he ran out the door.

He steps out of the kitchen as the argument ramps up. 

“Yes. It's got real fruit! And all sorts of vitamins and minerals!”

“It’s not even real food! You can't have Pop-Tarts as a meal. I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“I have breakfast. It's four Pop-Tarts and my coffee!”

Darcy stormed out of the kitchen and back to the bathroom, carrying a mug and nothing else. It took Steve only a fraction of a second to decide who to talk down.

 

* * *

 

There's a knock at the bathroom door. If he followed her all the way back here just to talk shit about her comfort food, she was going to kick him right in the dick.

“Still hungry?” Steve calls through the door.

Battle lines were about to be drawn. She pulls the door open.

“I swear on Mew-mew, if you say one goddamn word about-”

He holds up a silver package.

“They’re the ones you leave in the nightstand.”

She snatches them out of his hand.

“Marry me.”

“Been trying to. Want me to pick another date? Maybe this time we can talk to all the bad guys and negotiate a day off. Maybe two for a honeymoon.”

She's covered in days of heat-funk, standing in the door between the bathroom and their bedroom, inhaling Pop-Tarts and coffee, drenched in the scent of another man, and he still smiles at her like she hangs the stars. 

“Your best friend is an asshole.”

“So am I. If you remember, we had a very similar fight about the sheer number of those giant puffs you ate after our first heat together.”

“Dud, don't remind me I want one super bad now.”

He smiles and gives her a shove toward the bath.

“Get your shower. I'll go talk to him. I’ve got your movies out, and I'll go steal another box of the brown sugar ones from the kitchen.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You want names? Because I’ve been in love with you since the fish. We can blame them if you like.”

“I should have just broken my bond, it would have made this so much simpler.”

“That's not you. You're the kinda person who will stand in the line of fire because it's the right thing to do. I don't think you have ever taken the easy road in your life.”

“Steve,” she was too raw right now, she didn't want to think about all her terrible choices.

“You gave Jamie up because you wanted him to have the best life he possibly could. You miss him every day. You live publicly because you wanted to break the stigmas around your dynamic. You stayed bonded to Bucky because it was the right thing, I'm sure of it. Because Darcy Lewis always does the right thing.”

She ignores the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You’re full of shit. I wanted to be a hot jetsetter with nothing to hold me back or tie me down. I just wanted to be free of every last tie to the world.”

“Right. That’s why you follow Jane to the ends of the Nine Realms and always come back to take care of Tony and got tied down to a guy who can't quit saving the world long enough to marry you.”

“Don't you have an appointment to punch Hitler or something?”

He just laughs.

“Get your shower, we’ll be waiting for you on the couch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Something was wrong. She shouldn't be fainting, and he’s pretty sure they shouldn't be at each other like this. Omegas were  supposed to be extra calm in the days following their heat.

Steve steps into the kitchen and reaches for a box of the crap Darcy called food.

“She needs real food.”

“She needs you to calm down more. She'll do shit just out of spite right now.”

Bucky shovels the eggs onto a plate. 

“She’s sick. I can feel it.”

Steve leans into the counter and smirks at him.

“Let me guess. She's half starved, everything hurts, she's on the verge of throwing up constantly or just passing out where she stands?”

He was well aware Darcy actually spoke to Steve, he didn't need it thrown in his face.

“Buck, I hate to tell you, but that's just the aftermath of going into heat. That and Darcy gets angry sick. She actually gets mad at her body for its betrayal and spends the entire time angry.”

 

* * *

 

She could already be pregnant.

She stops dead in her tracks just beyond the living room.

Does she want to be? She wants another baby, that's absolutely sure. But does she want it right now? With Bucky?

The world tilts and she's sure she's going to faint and then, everything steadies.

She's surrounded by warmth, love, safety, and comfort. Bucky’s at her back, Steve at her front. The worst of her aches and dizziness fades. 

“Steve?”

“You’re on bed rest, Darce.”

“Bucky, Steve’s bein’ bossy.”

“Sorry Mishka, this one was decided by committee.”

She would protest, but they've already picked her up. She's carried back to the couch in two sets of arms and gently laid out.

There's a few moments of shuffling while she gets everyone where she wants them. Steve at her head and Bucky at her feet. Steve already knows how to lean so she can tuck under his arm and use his pec as a pillow. Bucky doesn't complain as she kicks and shoves until she figures out she wants her feet under his thigh.  

Bucky’s hand tentatively rests on her knee, and she hums in approval. Steve’s arm takes it’s usual place resting over her rib cage and the movie marathon begins

It doesn't take long before Bucky has another objection.

“Oh my god! Why would you watch this?”

“Because I just spent the last, like, five days getting the shit fucked out of me. No one at any point in time is interested in sex.”

“But the thing just burst out of his chest in a shower of blood and fleshy bits!”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's gonna be a whole lot more where that came from. We’re gonna watch Predator next, then Alien Vs. Predator.”

 

* * *

 

Her movies were filled with blood and gore and fighting for survival. There wasn't a higher cause, just the right to be alive, and Bucky understood that.

Somewhere in the middle of AVP she fell asleep. After it finished, Steve just flipped over to a recording of some orchestra and the two sat in companionable silence until they too slept peacefully.

 

* * *

 

Darcy has never felt anything but empty, aching, and restless after her heat. She has wanted to die more often in the aftermath than in the heat of the moment. 

Right now, she wants nothing more than to stay exactly where she is. Everything is perfect, everything is peace. She daydreams about a little girl asleep on her chest, a baby that looks a little like her with her Daddy's smile and…

“Fuck!”

Darcy sits up suddenly, disturbing both Bucky and Steve, but not before noticing their hands had been linked together on top of her hip.

“It’s in your wallet.” Bucky says already knowing what she wanted. 

“Where's my wallet?” She’s panicking now. The beautiful hormone fueled dreams of a family and a life together don't hold up to reality. There's so, so much more to think about first.

“I got it,” Steve shifts her gently into Bucky’s arms. 

She melts into him, despite her brain demanding to get up, this is all her body wants.His right hand slides up her back under her shirt, and she sinks deeper into him letting out a low contented hum. 

“Darcy?”

He wants reassurance she can't give him. 

He wants to know that this isn't temporary.

Darcy doesn't want to lie to him. There's 10 years of hurt and anger and bullshit just under the surface. She bonded a man she didn't know. He's not the man Steve used to know either. She hates herself for hating him just as much as she loves him.

“It’s okay.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head and she clings to him tighter. It's reminder that he doesn't need her to find the right way to say it. He feels what she feels. He knows what's in her heart. 

Steve sets her purse on the table and she finds her prescription in her wallet right where he said it would be.

“I need to fill this. When I get back, I need to make a call, then we need to talk.”

“Are you okay?” She could feel his concern in response to her fear.

“Yeah. I just need to, call someone, because I really have to talk to them first. Then we need to talk. I need to tell you something.”

Steve reaches out and takes the prescription from her hands.

“I have a better idea. You use the secure line here and stay off your feet. Buck and I will go pick this up.”

And there it is. The reason she can't let herself forgive him. Because she loves Steve. 

She loves him with her whole heart. She would stand waiting at the end of the aisle a thousand times in the hope he'll come walking down after. She loves him like bees love flowers, like Jonie loves Chachi, like Hulk loves to smash.

Whatever inner turmoil was threatening must have shown on her face, because Steve sat on the coffee table and took her hands in his.

“It’s okay. It's gonna be okay. No matter what.” 

“You know I love you right?” There's a lump in her throat that makes the question come out as a whisper.

“More than Tony loves Tony.” She laughs at that. “And I love you more than Clint loves his bow.”

“That's a whole lot.”

They sit there for a minute, Steve holding her hands as Bucky continues to rub circles into her back.

Soon enough, she finds her calm center, and Steve stands and starts dressing to head out. Bucky presses a kiss to the base of her neck, just above her bond mark making little sparks run all through her body.

“We’ll be right back.” He whispers into her hair.

“No rush. It might take me a minute to deal with the phone call.”

He slides easily from underneath her. He’s still pulling on his shoes when Steve comes out of the back.

She leans back and he leans forward over the couch planting an upside down peck on her.

“You promise not to burn the place down while I'm gone?”

“Nope. But I do promise not to make blood sacrifices to ancient dieties.”

“I'll take it.”

He kisses her again and they're off. 

She stares at her phone going over and over in her head what she's going to say, how she's going to say it. She should do this in person. 

Finally, she picks up the phone and dials.

“Darcy! Oh my god, I was just about to call you.”

Her mom sounds panicked and suddenly the line goes silent, a moment later she can hear another headset pick up.

“Hey Baby, sorry your Mom just evaporated the kitchen headset.”

“Dad, what's going on? Where's Jamie?”

“Jamie’s fine, but we're going to the hospital. He had a bit of a fall and broke his leg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what sucks? Pneumonia. I'm gonna go back to wishing for death.

**Author's Note:**

> You want more... comment. Ok you have proven you want it. Now Comment to keep me inspired! Chapters one through six went up in ONE DAY (I posted chapter one at about ten till three it's now ten till midnight Six chapters, nine hours. BEHOLD THE POWER OF COMMENTING!) I want to write this because I love it but I love everything I write. It's just easier to write on the things people are screaming for more on. Anything send me a <3 Scream in agony or joy. Tell me I'm amazing. Tell me I'm Evil.  
> Anything you wanna do!


End file.
